


'Til Death Do Us Part

by imaginarionify, namelesslunitic



Series: Where the Road Parts [1]
Category: Family Guy
Genre: Angst, Jealousy, M/M, Manipulation, Obsession, Tragedy, dogxbaby
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-28
Updated: 2018-12-31
Packaged: 2019-08-08 16:12:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 13
Words: 103,468
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16432670
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/imaginarionify/pseuds/imaginarionify, https://archiveofourown.org/users/namelesslunitic/pseuds/namelesslunitic
Summary: "Oh, Stewie...at least you'll never leave me.""Never. Never ever. I'm all yours, Brian."





	1. For Better or Worse

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: We are not affiliated with Family Guy. All credits to go Seth MacFarlane and company.

The events leading up to this very moment were god awful. Both Brian and Stewie couldn’t have been more than thrilled to be away from the chaos, taking refuge in Stewie’s bedroom after having dealt with such an exhausting morning and afternoon. The dog and baby leaned against the boy’s window ledge, Brian smoking a cigarette out of natural habit. Watching him made Stewie want to try smoking as well. After all, he wanted to be cool like Brian, so he extended a small hand out, pretty much demanding the dog share.

Brian slightly groaned, but reached into his pocket to retrieve his pack of smokes. Stewie’s eyes did widen at Brian’s generosity; the kid merely wanted to share the cigarette he was already smoking, but if he was being so generous as to offer Stewie a whole cigarette to himself, the boy would take the dog’s offer without question and that’s what he did. He felt giddy popping the cigarette into his mouth and letting Brian light it for him.

There was a comfortable silence between the two. Nothing being said while they smoked. It wasn’t until Stewie was almost done with his cigarette that he looked up at Brian. “Long day, huh?”

Brian nodded.

“Yeah. It felt like it dragged on and on. I didn’t think Peter was going to demand we all have a family outing. I hate doing that crap.”

Stewie nodded, “At least we were able to be together while the rest of the family did whatever the hell they were doing. Being with you makes any rough situation a little more tolerable.” Brian nervously rubbed the back of his head, grinning a little. “Yeah...it does, doesn’t it?” Stewie took his last puff of his cigarette before crushing it against his window ledge and carelessly tossed it. Before long, Brian did the same and they both slid down the wall. “You know, Brian. I think I’ll remember this moment for the rest of my life.”

The dog arched an eyebrow and gave Stewie a side glance. “Why? What’s so special and significant about it? We’re doing what we always do. Well...you smoking was a...surprise.”

Stewie scoffed. “Please, Bri! I’ve smoked cigarettes before. You just haven’t seen me do it.” He snickered and scooted closer to the dog, playfully running his fingers through his fur. At this point, the baby’s slight touches didn’t bother Brian anymore, so he didn’t make any remarks as to why Stewie was suddenly stroking over him. He sighed softly and gently placed a hand on the top of the boy’s head.

The infant hummed.

“Still I was a little concerned when the fat man insisted on going skydiving. I wonder if he was drunk when he suggested it to you.” Stewie pondered, his fingers continuously rubbing Brian’s arm as if he were in a trance. Brian shrugged and leaned further against the wall, shaking his head. “That I didn’t care about...I just didn’t like how he was constantly berating everyone. We hardly got any moment’s peace.”  

Stewie made a mental note to always decline going on family outings from that point on. For whatever reason, he had been under the impression it would be nice to get out; even though he had wanted to spend the day with Brian. Still, when Brian was forced to tag along with the family, the boy figured as long as the dog was there, then perhaps it wouldn’t be such a bad day.

He’d know better next time.

“Anyway, you never answered my question.” Brian went to change the subject, his eyes now focusing in on their primary target which were locked on Stewie. The boy grinned and brought his legs to his chest and he hugged them close. “I don’t know. I just like the ambience right now. It’s comforting. Being in my room with you, just...being comfortable in each other’s presence. That’s something I don’t often feel, you know?”

Brian chuckled and nudged Stewie slightly. “You sound so gay talking like that.”

“And what’s wrong with that? You know, Brian, I may have homosexual qualities, but you’re always in my company. You seek me out, so...really, that’s quite telling of you.” He smirked at the dog, nudging him in return. “Face it, you’d be lost without me, dog.”

Brian chuckled nervously, once more reaching to stroke the back of his neck. Stewie was always one upping him and it was quite frustrating that a baby got the best of him all the time. Though he couldn’t help but give in. Ever since he had established a closer relationship with Stewie, his life hadn’t been as depressing as it once was. He couldn’t deny that the boy made him feel inexplicably better and had helped him learn to take things slow, not get ahead of himself and feel as though time was running out. Quite the ironic thought since Brian’s time was running out, but Stewie made him forget that.

It was a deep partnership. A very strong friendship that really meant the world to the dog. “I suppose I would be, huh? Though the same goes for you, kid. It’s not just me, you know.”

Stewie nodded and smiled sincerely at Brian.

“I just think our coming together like this was meant to be. We just work really well, Bri and I know we can overcome any issues we may come across.”

Brian nodded as well, sighing gently.

“Anyway…” Stewie began once more, stretching in his place, “as for our next adventure, I’m sure it’ll be better and far more worthwhile. We can do whatever the hell we want, Bri! Don’t you think that’s fantastic?” Brian laughed.

“Well, aren’t you coming down with feelings of grandeur.”

“I can’t help it. I just know it’ll always be like this. We’ll be together for the rest of our lives.”

* * *

Brian checked his phone for what must have been at least the fifth time in the last half hour. He was sitting in his Prius, parked in the lot of a local mom and pop shop that was supposed to serve as the meeting location for his latest female companion...or _would be_ female companion. They had been chatting on Tinder, and the plan had been to meet at this store somewhere around five.

It was after six, now.

His leg was shaking restlessly and he kept reaching up to scratch at his neck compulsively. It did nothing to calm his nerves, but that didn’t keep him from repeatedly trying.

The dog fell forward with a sigh, head hitting the steering wheel rather hard. He groaned at the impact.

_So sick of this happening…_

He contemplated just driving off, and for a second, he was about to. But, then, he mentally slapped himself.

No. He wasn’t going anywhere. He was no quitter. It had only been an hour. There could be plenty of reasons why Sharon hadn’t been able to get here yet. If he was patient and reasonable, this whole thing could still work out, and hey, maybe this was the test he needed to pass in order to finally meet that special someone. He didn’t believe in fate, exactly, but he and the woman had connected really strongly. This had been the most excited he’d been to go out in a very long time.

So, no, he was going to stick around. He couldn’t always be looking on the down side. Sometimes you needed to take those silver linings wherever you could.

At least that was what Stewie had told him once…

Though, he was sure the child had not meant for him to apply that advice to this particular situation. Stewie always berated him for his “excessive” dating, which was just silly to him. How else was he going to meet someone?

This time had been no different. As soon as Stewie knew where he was going, the jabs had come, and they had come hard. Brian tried to brush them aside, but the truth of the matter was that he did care what Stewie thought. And, the boy’s complete lack of faith in him to find a partner was incredibly discouraging, honestly.

It didn’t help that Stewie always ended up being right…

_Why wouldn’t he be right this time, too?_

It was a fear that constantly nagged at him. Perhaps he should start listening to it more...listening to Stewie more? After all, if it weren’t for Stewie, there was a very real possibility that he wouldn’t even be here, right now.

He gulped, knowing that Stewie was the only reason he had yet to take his own life, an easy way to end his constant, prolonged misery.

Even through all the jabs and the jokes and the ill wishes for his love life, Brian knew that Stewie really was the only one that was keeping him going.

He loved the kid. There was no other way around it and, frankly, saw no reason to seek one. What he and Stewie had was special, and THAT was something he could hold onto.

He really needed some intimate, romantic companionship, though…

The time continued to tick by as Brian kept going back and forth in his head contemplating these things. This wasn’t his first time waiting an excessive amount of time for a date, and hey, sometimes they had legitimate excuses.

Sometimes they didn’t show at all…

He was going to remain vigilant, though. It was closing in on seven. Maybe he’d give it until eight. That was fair, right? He clenched and unclenched his fists, knowing full well that three hours of waiting was MORE than fair, but he really was trying his damndest to stay positive.

The dog took out his phone and began scrolling through various social media apps. An update from Stewie earned a chuckle from him, a moment of relief from his stress…

He went to his contacts and called the boy.

As the phone rang, the canine was gripping his steering wheel tightly. After the third ring, he hit it a few times.

“Come on, Stewie. Pick up the phone. I need someone to talk to, right now.”

Stewie picked up on the fifth ring.

“Hello? Brian?”

The baby was shouting. There was quite a lot of background noise going on. Was Stewie...out somewhere?

The dog shook his head, ignoring this as a smile appeared on his muzzle.

“Hey, Stewie. Can you hear me? It’s a little loud on your end.”

The infant sighed.

“One moment, Bri. I can barely hear you.”

Brian listened as the child apparently left whatever room he was in. He rolled his eyes. Where the hell could Stewie even be?

It didn’t matter, though. As soon as it got quiet, Brian spoke again.

“Can you hear me, now?”

The boy’s pleased hum served as his confirmation.

“Mmhmm. Crystal clear, now!”

Brian sighed and went right in a rant.

“I’ve been here for about two hours now, Stewie, and I’ve seen no sign of Sharon. No messages or texts explaining why she’s late, either. I...I just don’t get it. She seemed so excited to meet me! So, where is she!? I know she doesn’t live far. This couldn’t have been that inconvenient for her. You’d figure she’d just let me know if she wanted to cancel, but _no_ , nothing! Silence. So, here I am waiting on someone who may not even show up tonight.”

He shook his head, his voice lowering into almost a whisper.

“Why does this always happen to me…?”

There was no response on the other end for several seconds.

Then, Brian could hear the boy snickering a little to himself before he spoke.

“Maaaaan, you really do always find the best girls, doncha buddy.”

At that remark, the dog grew defensive, hitting his steering wheel as he practically screamed into the phone.

“Oh! Ha! Ha! You’re a riot! Seriously, Stewie!? I call you for a little support and you mock me! A-And, it’s not like you even know what the fuck you’re talking about! This…This doesn’t always happen or anything!”

All he got was another laugh from Stewie.

“B-But, Brian, you just said that this _always_ happens. Hypocritical much?”

He snickered again.

“Look. I know this isn’t easy for you, but come on, were you really all that excited to meet this girl? THIS girl? Brian, I’ve seen the pictures you’ve shown me, and let me just say...woooow… You have really lowered your standards. Not to mention she texts like a fucking five-year-old. I think a certain doggy is getting a wee bit desperate. Am I right?”

The dog scoffed, trying to brush aside the scathing comments even though he couldn’t ignore how much they actually did sting…

“Whatever, Stewie. Believe what you want to believe. At least I’m not shallow. I’m just out here playing the field, trying to keep my options open.”

He shook his head and squeezed the steering wheel tightly.

“Maybe you should stop being so critical. At least give her a chance.”

The boy snorted.

“Hey, maybe I will if you actually end up getting far enough for us to meet her. By the way, maybe you should have tried calling her instead of me. Hmmm? Maybe try and find out where she is since you so obviously care as much as you claim.”

Brian groaned loudly, his frustration mounting rapidly.

“I was kinda hoping she’d call me…”

Another sigh from the sad animal as he began speaking softer.

“Look, Stewie, don’t let it go to your head, but you know that I… I turn to you when I need help in these situations. So, maybe you can stop being such an ass and offer me a little encouragement? Do you really think belittling me and my relationships is going to help matters here?”

Brian waited for a response. He was hoping that Stewie would pick up on how sincere he was trying to be.

The baby just laughed at him again.

“Brian, I am trying to help. I only speak the truth, and you know what? I know that you know that’s true. So, how about this? How about you just call this what it is, another failure. Drive out of there and come on home. We can talk about it more over a cigarette or something. How does that sound?”

Brian didn’t even hesitate before shooting back at the annoying boy.

“How about I don’t do that!”

He ended the call there, not even giving Stewie a chance to talk back.

The threw his phone over into the passenger side and slung his head back against his seat, seething. A storm of emotions was raging inside him as he tried to decide what his next move should be. After a few minutes, he sat up and looked at the clock in his dashboard.

**7:15**

“Fuck it…”

He threw the car into drive and peeled out of the parking lot. Stewie was right.

He was always fucking right…

* * *

After Brian had hung up on him, Stewie didn’t want to admit that he was feeling a little...testy towards the dog. He just didn’t understand why Brian always did this to himself and then would complain about his failures to Stewie. What was he expecting exactly? For Stewie to be reassuring and encouraging? Ah, yes. That was how Brian put it...he wanted Stewie to be encouraging; another way of saying he wanted him to be a liar.

Stewie frowned and crossed his arms, feeling an anger boil in the lower regions of his stomach. Why should he be decent towards the dog for his shortcomings? It wasn’t his fault that Brian insisted on finding these women, hoping for a genuine connection. Why should he lie to the dog when it was clear he wasn’t going to find anyone with that...despicable attitude.

He just didn’t understand.

He couldn’t understand why Brian didn’t see just how much he meant to Stewie. Now they were both in this...weird situation where Stewie was growing increasingly confused. He wanted Brian and he had a feeling the dog wanted him as well, but here the canine was...pursuing female companionship all around Quahog.

_“I turn to you when I need help in these situations.”_

That’s what he said, wasn’t it. Thinking it over made his blood boil a little more, hot and invasive. He could feel his cheeks growing warmer.

The dog was frustrating.

Brian was simply an asshole.

Stewie finally couldn’t stand the silence anymore and took his focus to the TV where he realized was playing ‘Sex and the City.’ Not the top choice of show he would have chosen, but Rupert seemed to enjoy it. Perhaps a little too much.

“You know the characters in the show are oversexed, right? Is that why you like it so much?” Stewie turned to look at his faithful stuffed bear, engaging in intellectual conversation that only he could get away with.

 _“You’re just mad that these women get sex from the people they want.”_ Stewie’s face lit up in pure crimson red and for once, he couldn’t think of a comeback because Rupert was correct...to a degree. He simply settled on this, “That’s not...true, Rupert.”

_“Oh? When was the last time you had sex with someone you genuinely wanted to engage sexually with?”_

Stewie grew quiet, not able to think of what he could possibly say. Instead he reached to grab the remote so he could look for another show, perhaps one that would catch his interest so he could stop thinking about Brian.

Rupert didn’t say anything, either.

When Stewie found a suitable station to watch, he took notice to the familiar logo. “Ah...National Geographic. Well...it’s better than anything, I suppose.” He sighed softly and tossed the remote carelessly onto the other side of the couch before he slouched a little and watched the program. It seemed this episode was focusing on the different lifespans of dogs. Watching it was so surreal...and it definitely sprung a painful reminder about Brian. Rupert must have noticed the sudden change in atmosphere because he quickly began to question the dog’s current activities since the phone call.

The boy groaned, wiping his eyes a little. “You know what he’s up to.”

Rupert didn’t say anymore, but he seemed to agree. At least, that’s how it felt to Stewie. From there, they both watched the show, Stewie listening to key points, but feeling dread to actually bring forth his own thought process.

It was always a touchy subject. Brian’s lifespan.

He wasn’t content. The dog, anyway. The canine was never content with what he had. Here in this home where the family loved him and cared for him. No, he had to go and throw it all away by complaining that family love isn’t the same as feeling a mutual romance towards another.

Stewie could recall a very heated conversation between the two where the boy couldn’t take it anymore and told the dog that romance was never his intention with these women. His main goal was to get in their pants because that’s exactly what animals like him did. It was the way Stewie called him an _animal_ that stung. The moment those words came out, words he never knew he could say, there was immediate regret. Stewie tried to apologize, but Brian refused to speak to him for a while. Those were perhaps the hardest few days Stewie could remember.

In those days, it truly felt like Brian had died and in those days, the kid was a wreck. Yet...eventually, the dog came back to him. It wasn’t as though it was just Stewie who had said hurtful words, Brian had done the same. Though the boy couldn’t remember what he had told him. Whatever he had called the boy, whatever he said to him was completely forgotten; in that moment, all he could see was red and Stewie just wanted to release the frustration.

And yet, Brian came back. He had all the reason to never forgive Stewie. After all, what he called the dog...an animal, that was uncalled for. Yet he came back and asked the kid if he’d like to go for ice cream; such a douchebag. He truly was, but...Stewie loved him.

“...He’s so...aggravating…”

Rupert once more agreed.

Silence overtook the living room and all that was left was the corny music from the television program and the occasional interviews between different scientists who graduated from universities that Stewie hadn’t heard of. All of them discussing different theories about the dog lifespan and why dogs couldn’t live as long as humans could. Watching this was really making Stewie feel depressed. It didn’t help that he wasn’t sure where Brian was, either.

For all he knew, Brian was dead in a ditch somewhere.

Suddenly Stewie found himself hopping off the couch and he grabbed the remote to turn the tv off. He then proceeded to throw the remote across the living room, making the device hit the wall. “I can’t do this anymore, Rupert...I really can’t. What the hell am I supposed to do? Brian is off and about, acting like the fool he is and I’m here worrying about his pathetic arse. I don’t understand how he can constantly do this!” The boy began to pace back and forth, hands clenching both sides of his head.

“Why can’t he love me? Why, Rupert? Why?”

_“Because he’s what you said he is. A fool.”_

“...” Stewie frowned before stopping dead in his tracks in the middle of the living room. He let out a long, heavy sigh before he marched to the couch and took Rupert into his arms. He held the bear tight, gripping him almost in a manic fashion.

“I really wish I could hate him…”

_“No you don’t, Stewie. You know you can’t stop it. You’ve tried and you’ve always failed because this is something you can’t find a solution to.”_

Stewie’s arms loosened, eventually falling to his sides, but he still had a firm grip on Rupert’s arm. He stared at the staircase before him in a slight daze before he began to walk towards them. He couldn’t help but chuckle a little, doing so with mirth and the deepest sadness he could feel. “You’re right...that’s why I can’t stop trying to save him, either. Fuck it...I have to keep trying, I guess. Yeah...fuck it. Fuck it.”

And with that, Stewie went upstairs to his room where he went to his lab. He’d be awake until Brian came home...he knew he would. He always stayed awake when the dog wasn’t there. It was just unsettling to know Brian wasn’t home where Stewie could find him. So he’d stay awake.

He loved him, after all.

* * *

Normally, Stewie’s tea parties were the talk of the town, but tonight...tonight was different. His usual party guests had not been invited to this particular gathering. No, Stewie had not been up for anything too...lively on this particular night. This time it was to be just him and Rupert, solemnly sitting in silence as they partook in a brew that the child always found especially soothing, a lovely chamomile, Bigelow.

They had been sipping their tea together for only a little while, now. Stewie was leaning over to pour Rupert his second cup of the night when the bear finally spoke up.

_“You’re still upset about him. Why?”_

The infant abruptly stopped pouring, leaving his companion with only half a glass as he scrunched his nose at the question.

“I’m not upset about him.”

He spoke the words plainly, casually, though his eyes were glaring quite harshly at the stuffed toy.

That was all Rupert needed.

Silence took hold of the room once more. Stewie no longer found it all that comforting, however. He tried to ignore the tension in the air as he continued drinking his tea. Eventually, though, it became too much. With a sigh, the baby stood up from his plastic table and began walking over to his crib. He lifted up the mattress there and retrieved a pack of cigarettes that he had nicked from Brian a couple of weeks ago. There was a lighter there, as well, which he used to light himself up a smoke.

Normally, Stewie was one to refrain from smoking unless he were drinking or unless he’d just had slap-my-momma, mind-blowing sex, but he _really_ needed something to take the edge off tonight.

...And the dog had finished off the rest of the booze the other night.

He took a seat right there on the floor and took several heavy drags, humming happily with each one and not giving one fuck if the scent of smoke would linger in his room for the next few days.

He was so caught up in his indulgence that he almost missed the sounds of footsteps quickly approaching his room.

Almost.

He was only partially caught off guard when the door to his room was flung open with much more force than was necessary revealing the canine.

Brian came stumbling into his room, obviously completely hammered by this point as he fumbled around trying to shut the door. Stewie watched him curiously. He wasn’t exactly surprised by this. It wasn’t the first time.

It wouldn’t be the last.

The boy huffed as he extinguished his cigarette, pressing it against his arm in a manner that brought about the most delicious stinging sensation.

He wondered for a brief moment if Brian would notice…

“Hey, Stewie…”

The dog collapsed on the floor next to the infant who was in the process of flicking his cigarette across the room. Lois would deal with it later.

Stewie took a moment to compose himself. He cleared his throat and turned to give the canine the biggest smile he could muster.

“Hey, Bry!”

The dog groaned and leaned his head back against the bars of the crib.

A frown took the place of Stewie’s smile. He’d have to change tactics.

“Hey, what is it, buddy?”

The child took hold of Brian’s paw.

The dog flinched slightly, the first acknowledgment of Stewie’s presence since he’d entered the young boy’s private domicile. He looked down at their joined hands and gave a squeeze to the small digits that were wrapped around his.

Stewie winced a bit, not enough to be noticeable, though. Brian had squeezed a little harder than he had probably intended, a consequence of being so smashed. Still, Stewie remained steadfast, staring at the mutt as he awaited some kind of answer. He knew Brian was going to tell him. That’s why he was here.

That’s why he was always here.

After several more seconds, the canine began speaking.

“Sh-Sharwon never showed up…”

Stewie nodded his head, an understanding hum reverberating past his closed lips.

“Talk to me, buddy. Tell Stewie all about it.”

A rough, almost crazed sounding chuckle sounded from Brian then. The dog’s whole demeanor seemed to shift as he turned his head up to meet Stewie’s eyes. He shook his head.

“Why? So you can offer me the usual kind words of encouragement despite the fact that I know you’re gloating on the inside?”

He squeezed the boy’s hand again, this time not relieving the pressure.

“Face it, Stewie. You’re happy she didn’t show up. You’re...relieved she didn’t…”

The child’s eyes went wide. This was new.

This was unexpected.

He gulped.

“Wha…What do you mean?”

He giggled, a poor attempt to mask his growing nervousness.

“Jeez. What’s with…what’s with you, dog? Hit the sauce a little harder than usual tonight? That can’t be healthy for an old boozehound like you.”

He laughed again, hoping that Brian would laugh along and that the subject would change, that he’d be able to distract the intoxicated mutt from whatever train of thought he was traveling down.

But Brian didn’t laugh, though. Instead, he just smirked at the boy as he raised his paw and placed it on Stewie’s shoulder.

Stewie could feel himself shrinking, not literally of course, but it was as if, in that moment, he could feel the dog dwarfing him. He felt small…

...Vulnerable…

Brian chuckled again, a deep rumble that made Stewie go completely still.

“You’re always there. No matter how many times this happens…you’re always...here…”

His paw moved over to rest on Stewie’s neck then before closing around it ever so slightly.

Stewie gasped, and he could feel that paw shaking as it gripped him.

The canine released a breath, a series of sharp staccato exhales before speaking again through a whisper.

“Dammit, Stewie…”

He turned his head away, but that grip only tightened, causing Stewie to gasp again.

“Br-Brian?”

Another shaky breath as the dog turned to look at him again, eyes a swirl of emotions, impossible to read.

Everything went quiet then as Stewie waited, waited to see what Brian would do next.

It came as such a surprise to him when Brian began leaning towards him that he almost flinched away. Any impulse to do that, though, quickly vanished the moment Brian’s lips touched his.

He melted instantly.

_Brian…_

He fell forwards, leaning completely into the kiss as he ignored the part of his brain that was crowding with so many unanswered questions. He’d have time to assess them later. Brian was kissing him, and he was just going to enjoy it.

The dog squeezed his neck again, a sensation that was still shocking to Stewie. He gasped again, and Brian’s tongue took that opportunity to slither its way inside him, claim him.

The young boy closed his eyes and moaned happily, relishing this act. It was almost overwhelming. He reached out and took a hold of the sleeves of Brian’s blazer, desperately needing something to cling to as his body responded to every little thing that the canine did with his lips and tongue. Stewie began to wonder if he was being a little boring, though. Surely, he needed to do at least a little participating no matter how overwhelming this whole experience he was.

He smirked and latched onto the dog’s tongue with his teeth, holding it tightly for a few seconds before applying a bit of suction and dancing over it with his own.

The dog seemed to like this, moaning quite loudly in response before taking Stewie into his arms and pulling the boy tightly against his chest. He began to caress Stewie’s back, an action that the child couldn’t help but find incredibly soothing in spite of how worked up he was getting.

How was Brian able to do this to him…?

The baby shivered violently when he felt Brian’s fingers starting to trace up and down his spine. He reached up and grabbed the dog’s collar, deepening their kiss even more, trying as hard as he could to sate a hunger that had gone unfed for far too long. It was simply impossible to deny how badly he wanted this, how much he wanted this to go further. He wanted Brian.

He _needed_ Brian…

A hand went down to reach for the canine’s groin, but it stopped dead in its tracks the moment he felt Brian’s fingers spider walking up his back.

His whole body went limp to that touch. He collapsed there in Brian’s arms, content for the moment to just allow the dog to have his way with him. ...Just for the moment, though.

Another moan escaped him, less crazed, softer, an indication of how happy and comfortable he felt.

Brian pulled away, and Stewie stared up at him through half-lidded, dream-glazed eyes.

The dog was smirking at him.

“God, Stewie, yo-you really wanted this bad, didn’t ya.”

The baby didn’t have time to respond before Brian was chuckling again, that dark chuckle that made his brain go blank.

“Fuck…you really are a little fr-freak, aren’t you.”

Stewie giggled, face going a bit read as he put on his best sultry voice, hand going up to pet the side of Brian’s face.

“I wanna be your little freak.”

Brian laughed and lifted Stewie as he stood up.

“You can be m-my little freak for tonight.”

The boy giggled again, pitch rising significantly as he was tossed into the air and onto the mattress. Brian was over him in an instant, pinning him down to the bed all the while Stewie just continued to laugh. He felt a paw on his chest, a warm paw that applied a sweet pressure. He was helpless, but he had never been happier.

The dog continued to smirk at him.

“Stay…”

The infant shivered underneath him, eyes going wide.

“Br-Brian? Are we really…?”

Brian was kissing him again before could finish the question, and once again, Stewie felt his body becoming a puddle and the dog plundered his very being. It was all becoming a haze, Brian on top of him, loving him in all the ways he had so desired for so long…

He barely registered the moment the kiss ended, the moment Brian leaned down to whisper into his ear.

“Oh, Steeeewie…”

The dog’s breath hitched.

“At least you’ll never leave me…”

The infant smiled, arms going to wrap around the poor drunk animal as he nodded his head vigorously.

“Never. Never ever. I’m all yours, Brian.”


	2. In Sickness and in Health

The following morning, Stewie was woken up by Lois like he normally was. On any such day, he’d slander the wretched woman; how dare she wake him from such a blissful slumber, but this morning, the atmosphere was vastly different. Stewie woke up happy, he woke up smiling, he woke up feeling comfortable. He let Lois tend to him, without saying a word to her. Even in such a romanticized mindset, he didn’t provide conversation to his mother; there was little reason to do so. When he was lifted from his crib, he noticed Brian was no longer there which was to be expected. The dog probably didn’t want Lois to think something had happened between the two. Oh...but something did. Oh ho ho, something sure as hell _did_.

Now, though, Stewie was in the kitchen, head and stomach filled with butterflies and the intensity of love and adoration. He took notice of Peter reading the newspaper idly, but the fat man’s eyes always wandered to his wife cooking like she did every morning. Perhaps he was checking out her flaunting her figure a little harder than usual. Even Stewie noticed how the woman was carrying herself this morning. Yet all he could focus on was Brian. He wanted to see him, he wanted to hug him, he wanted to be near him at all times until the end of bloody time!

“You look good today, Lois. Whatcha got goin’ on? Lookin’ nice for me?” Peter snickered and Lois rolled her eyes as she set a plate of food before her husband, hoping that would distract him long enough so she could get Stewie’s breakfast prepared.

Stewie ignored them both.

Even when Lois did begin to talk to Peter, he still ignored them. While they both conversed, Stewie took liberty to check the kitchen entryway, waiting almost impatiently for Brian to come into the kitchen like he always did. It wasn’t until Lois put a bowl of oatmeal before Stewie that the dog did come into the kitchen. Despite looking rather terrible, he was smiling which made Stewie smile even more.

_Is he thinking about me?_

Stewie silently giggled, legs kicking a bit in his high chair. Yet he didn’t take notice to the dog on his cell phone, texting furiously. At least, that’s what he assumed he was doing.

Brian took a seat in the same chair he always sat in, eyes still focused on his phone while Lois placed a cup of coffee in front of him. He thanked her softly and took a sip. That was when the boy beside him happily reached to take the dog’s paw into his hand, squeezing it tightly. “Good morning, Bri!”

The boy’s face beamed in such excitement, he practically glowed. Everything just felt perfect to the kid, the feeling of euphoria, the feeling of pure, intensifying, and agonizing love that took Stewie’s heart to flight. He felt so wonderful being there with Brian. In fact, he completely forgot Lois and Peter were even in the same room.

Brian finally turned his glance to Stewie, the first eye contact between the boy and the dog that morning. He smiled a little nervously and gently withdrew his hand from Stewie’s tight grip. “Hey, kid.”

Stewie just smiled a little more, thinking perhaps the dog didn’t want to appear overly affectionate with the boy’s parents right there in clear view where they could watch and assess the situation. Still, it wouldn’t have mattered. Stewie had always been more affectionate and loving to Brian; it was already well known the two were inseparable. So why would the boy holding the dog’s paw be a sign of...well, ‘more than meets the eye?’ Still, the infant didn’t make a comment and he took his focus from Brian and redirected it to his breakfast.

“Alright! I better get going for work. You know, Lois...if ya wanna come over, just make sure you bring your sexy friend with ya.” Peter wiggled his eyebrows, clearly trying to be cute by insinuating Lois’ change was because of a newly adopted persona. She just waved nonchalantly and gave Peter a kiss and shushed him away. Before long, Peter was gone and Lois began to grab her hamper.

“I’ll be downstairs washing the clothes. Brian, can you watch Stewie for me?” She didn’t bother sticking around since Brian was always willing to keep an eye on the boy. He could be trusted with him.

Though Brian mustn’t have heard her request. Instead, he was back on his phone again, texting like he was when he first came in. Now it was just Stewie and Brian in the kitchen. The boy wiggled a little in his high chair, fiddling with his fingers while he glanced at Brian before looking away...he did this several times. Reverting his sight from the dog to his bowl in front of him. “A-Ah...well, Brian…” he began, beginning to blush furiously.

The dog didn’t acknowledge him.

“...” Stewie began to feel a little out of sorts. Here he was trying to get the dog’s attention and all he was doing was texting on that damn phone of his. Suddenly, the boy’s feelings of bliss were slowly being replaced with frustration, and he cleared his throat. He even crossed his arms to get his point across, something Lois always did whenever Peter was being a nuisance.

“Brian.”

The dog once more didn’t say anything, but he did look up from his phone, now noticing the boy’s hard stare. He chuckled nervously like he did before and looked back to his phone. Then...it happened, a smile. A big smile grew on his face and he began to text like mad. “So, hey...there’s a really cool girl I’ve been talking to all morning. She seems like the real deal, too.”

Wait. What? Girl…? Stewie could feel a deep pit of...whatever it was, something awful boil in the lowest parts of his stomach. He felt nauseous. “...Huh?”

“Do you think she likes me?”

Brian stood up from his seat so he could show Stewie the texts between him and this mysterious woman. Stewie gulped as he read, feeling like a part of himself that he just discovered was already dying. He looked at the contents of Brian’s conversation incredulously. His heart was pounding, his head was beginning to hurt, and he felt his world come crashing before him. After awhile, he couldn’t keep looking at the texts; he had to look away. Sadness began to take hold, a stinging sensation deep in his throat gripping him tightly and depriving him of air.

He gulped again, trying to appear as normal as he could despite being so sad and...confused...

“...Yeah, she...seems to like you…”

Brian laughed a little before taking his seat back. “Yeah, I think so, too! She’s really funny and smart. All the things that I look for in a woman. Plus she’s really into writing which is great! We could be an inspiration to each other, ya know? What do you think?”

Stewie swallowed a sob back and he went to grip his fingers tightly, nails digging deep to keep his mind focused on the pain he was inflicting on himself rather than the pain being mercilessly given to him by the very person...he felt would never do this.

“Yeah...sounds like...it could really be something, Brian…”

Neither of them communicated for a while. All that could be heard was Brian’s fingers texting back and forth. It dawned on Stewie suddenly why the dog was doing this...in front of him. If he had meant to hurt the kid, then this was how to do it and if he hadn’t meant to hurt him, why was he in the kitchen...texting someone when he was right there to watch? What had last night even been to him…?

It was like that for a few more moments until Stewie saw Brian get up from his chair. The boy watched him, taking notice of how the dog looked so much more lively than he had when he first came to the kitchen. “Okay! Well, I gotta go. I have a date with her now. Wish me luck!” Then Brian was gone in a matter of seconds and Stewie was left alone.

In that very moment, Stewie couldn’t help but smile, but the genuine sadness written on his face and his eyes was so prominent. How could Brian not notice? “Go...go get her, Brian…” was all he could think of. He went to rub his eyes furiously, shaking and trembling.

_“No...please…don’t let anyone see you cry. It’s silly, Stewie. Stop feeling this way…”_

The boy curled against his high chair and he went to cover his face into the palms of his hands. He scolded himself strictly...he kept repeating to himself not to cry, to not cry, to not cry. He knew that if he allowed himself such luxury, there would no telling when he’d stop. Perhaps he’d cry forever. It was a melodramatic, though, but he honestly wasn’t sure if he wouldn’t.

Every wonderful emotion he had felt that morning was robbed from him in an instant and all he could think about now was the persistent pain. Brian had given him something so wonderful last night and he snatched it just as quickly. It was all coming back to haunt the boy’s thoughts. The repeating and anxiety driven thoughts that he was used and manipulated by Brian because the dog wanted something he knew the boy would give him.

And Stewie did give it to him...gladly. He gave that dog his selfish desires because he loved him. He loved him and for a moment, he thought Brian loved him, too. After all, that was what you were supposed to do. When you have sex with another, you’re supposed to love them.

Stewie didn’t know what to think except the harsh reality that Brian had no intention of reciprocating those lovely feelings. No, he had hunted the kid down, he had a goal in mind. He went for Stewie because he knew the boy would never refuse him. He knew that and he took advantage of it.

_He...took advantage...of me._

As these thoughts consumed the boy, again...something else died in him. All he could do was sit there in his high chair and battle for rational thought. He tried to tell himself over and over that he would be okay, it would be okay.

No, it wouldn’t be okay.

Brian...hurt him. Brian committed a terrible act against him, and he did it without thinking. He did it without taking into account what his actions would mean to Stewie; the boy would take the act as a way of saying the dog loved him in return. God forbid that someone loved Stewie.

God forbid that Brian loved him the way the boy loved him...

He felt lonely and nauseous. He almost threw up right then and there, but he stopped himself. He gripped his throat, tears tracing down his cheeks without him even realizing. The pain was excruciating, it was the worst feeling the boy ever felt. He was so distraught, so distraught over how Brian could make him feel so loved one moment and then make him feel like discarded trash the next.

_“Brian…”_

Suffering alone was never ideal, but Stewie always felt he was best dealing with his emotional turmoil by himself. Yet this time, he would have given anything to have someone there. He didn’t care who it was, just someone who understood him; that was very few, unfortunately.

He couldn’t have felt more alone.

He had...no one.

* * *

_Rachel_

It was quite the pretty name Brian thought as he sat there waiting in the cafe. He wasn’t sure if he had ever dated a Rachel. Kind of an odd thing considering it wasn’t exactly an uncommon name or anything, and it wasn’t like the dog had only dated a few women in his time. Oh, no, no, no. Far from it. He’d dated Beckys and Sarahs and Rhondas, but had there ever been a single Rachel? He honestly couldn’t remember…

He liked the name, though, thought it paired well with his. Brian and Rachel. Rachel and Brian. Brian and Rachel Griffin? Yeah. That could work.

He chuckled to himself.

_Getting a little ahead of yourself there, Brian?_

What else was new, though?

“Brian? Is that you?”

The canine did a half turn in his chair, looking for the person that had just called his name. His eyes eventually landed on a pretty brunette standing in the doorway. His jaw dropped slightly, the pictures on Match had done this beauty no justice. Brian couldn’t help but look her over as he finally responded.

“Rachel? Yeah. It’s me. I got us a table already.”

He waved her over with a smile.

“Have a seat.”

The woman smiled and offered up a curt nod before proceeding.

As she walked the dog continued to look her up and down. She really was quite the looker, big green eyes, thin, really thin, and her face was practically glowing, giving off plenty of sweet, calm vibes that Brian just wanted to soak in. Oh,yeah. There was definitely something special about this girl…

He was so caught up in the wonderful sight that he almost forgot to get up and pull back her chair, something he always tried to make sure and do for his dates. He was a gentleman, after all.

With a shake of his head, he was up on his feet and at her chair in an instant, pulling it away from the table as he gave her a big, warm smile.

The woman smiled back as she took her seat.

“Thank you very much.”

The dog returned to his own seat. He went to speak, but he was cut off by his date.

“Ok, so first of all, I am _so_ sorry. I swear I left my place in plenty of time to get here when you said, but…”

She chuckled a tad nervously.

“I’m still kind of learning my way around this town, you know?”

Brian nodded and went to try and speak again before being promptly interrupted once more.

“I hope you weren’t waiting too long, Brian. I know it was about only ten minutes, but even that short amount of time can seem like an eternity when you’re waiting on something. I’m usually very punctual. It’s just, like I said…”

Another chuckle, a little more relaxed this time as she raised her hand up above her head.

“New girl in town! Can’t really do much about that, now, can I?”

Brian just laughed as he shook his head.

“I guess not. It’s fine, though. Really. You know, I actually didn’t even realize you were late.”

Rachel made a show of wiping her forehead as she released an exaggerated sigh of relief.

“Well, that makes me feel a little better.”

She moved a bit, getting a little more settled into her seat before going to address the dog again.

“Alright then, it seems we’re both pretty comfortable, now. Tell me about yourself, Brian. You said you’re a writer?”

Never one to miss an opportunity to talk about his passion, Brian responded to the question with great enthusiasm.

“Yeah! I told you about my book, right? Faster Than the Speed of Love?”

Rachel tapped her chin in thought.

“I actually don’t believe that you mentioned your book. So, you’re actually published, then?”

The canine nodded.

“I mean, it’s not exactly a popular book or anything, but yeah, it got published and I wrote it.”

The woman let out a little hum as she listened.

“Well, look at you! Mr. Big Time Writer! That’s no small accomplishment. I bet you’re pretty proud of it.”

The dog laughed as he went to scratch an itch on his neck.

“Oh, I am…”

_...kinda._

He shook his head, not wanting to dwell on the fact that his book had actually been a huge flop. He cleared his throat.

“But I think I’ve already told you plenty about me.”

He smiled at her.

“Wanna tell me something about you? You said you just recently moved here?”

The woman nodded.

“Mmhmm. I was in Ohio before I moved here, lived there all my life.”

She sighed.

“Not really too much to say about that. I just needed a place where I could get a fresh start. My last relationship didn’t exactly go...smoothly.”

The dog’s eyebrow arched at this.

“Oh? Why is that?”

Brian mentally kicked himself for prying, especially so soon into their conversation, but he was genuinely curious, at least.

Rachel didn’t hesitate before continuing. She batted her hand at the animal.

“Like I said, there’s really not much to tell. I was in a relationship with my high school sweetheart for years before finally accepting the fact that we just weren’t all that compatible.”

She sighed again.

“I do miss Brody, though…”

At hearing that name, Brian went still.

_Brody?_

He twitched slightly. Why did that name sound so familiar, and...why was the first person that popped into his head after hearing it...Stewie? He just could not recall the connection, but that didn’t stop suspicion from starting to take hold of him. He looked Rachel up and down again.

_Could this be…?_

He stopped himself before his mind continued down that track.

_What are you doing, Brian?_

He did a mental facepalm, laughing at himself and the nonsensical conclusion he was about to jump to. As if this woman could have been Stewie…

As he came back to reality, he realized that Rachel was looking at him curiously.

“Everything ok…?”

He laughed aloud and shook his head.

“Yeah. Yeah, everything is fine. I just kind of zoned out for a second, sorry!”

Rachel softly grinned and cordially folded her hands upon her lap. She suddenly looked bashful, hiding a tint of red on her cheeks that one could easily say was from her blush. “You’re a really nice guy, Brian.” She couldn’t help but say. Her voice smooth and soft.

Upon hearing her voice again, Brian breathed a sigh of relief. It wasn’t similar to Stewie’s at all, a good sign. Though, as much as he didn’t want to think about it, there was something about this woman that he found...comforting in almost the same way he did with Stewie. He just couldn’t put his finger on it. Maybe it was her energy…? The canine shook his head again. Why did it even matter? He was here with _her_ , not Stewie!

“You seem pretty nice yourself!”

He laughed again, shaking off the strange mood he was sinking into so he could enjoy his date and properly explore this obvious connection he and Rachel had.

“Soooooo, this guy’s name was Brody. You said you were with him for a while?”

Rachel nodded, her grin slightly faltering as she recalled her relationship with Brody. “It wasn’t bad or anything. He was a decent guy, it just wouldn’t have worked in the long run. He wanted something completely different than I did. He wanted to stay in Ohio and I wanted to leave so I could visit bigger and better places. Ohio was nice, though...growing up there...kind of quaint and homey. You know? It was home, but since I moved here, I really believe I’ve found my bearings. I have a decent job and I’ve already made friends.”

Rachel shifted in her seat, beginning to fiddle with her fingers while they toyed with her scarf fringe; a terrible habit, but one too tough to kick. “Anyway, long story short, he ended up meeting another girl before I moved here, so it was almost meant to be. For me to come here, anyway. Have you lived here all your life?”

The canine began to nod but stopped.

“Well...not all my life, but it certainly feels like it. I did my fair share of traveling from place to place before I ended up here and found a nice family to live with. Feels like I’ve lived with them longer than I actually have, funny enough, so in a way, I’ve been here for the entire portion of my life that might actually matter.”

He chuckled, hoping that Rachel would take that last sentence as a complete joke instead of the half-joke it actually was.

“Oh? Goodness...forgive me for assuming. I thought you’ve lived here all your life. Haha! Where were you born, then? If...you don’t mind me asking.”

The dog leaned back a bit as he began to recall his early memories.

“I was born in Texas. Austin, actually. I was adopted as a pup and lived with a different family for a little while before striking it out on my own.”

He reached up to scratch his head.

“You know, I don’t even really remember them that well, probably because I was just a pup. The main thing I remember from back then is…”

He frowned at the memory of his mother giving him up, an event that still stung slightly even if he had come to terms with it, for the most part.

There was a brief pause before he waved the thought away with his hand.

“Well, that isn’t all that important. Anyway, after that, like I said, I just sort of wandered. I eventually ended up attending Brown. That’s how I got here.”

Rachel nodded, understanding where Brian was coming from. “I understand. I’m sorry if I made you remember something traumatic. Curiosity, what can I say? I can’t pick up on the atmosphere very well...as you can see, I’m not very good at dating. Heh! It’s never been a strong suit of mine.”

Brian’s eyes went a little wide.

“What are you talking about? I’m having a great time.”

He gave her a wide smile.

“I already feel more comfortable with you than a lot of women I’ve dated. I don’t really...talk about that stuff, especially so early.”

He chuckled.

“I’m sorry if I brought the mood down some. That wasn’t my intention. Anyway, when we get done here, you should let me show you around town. You know, get you better acquainted with your new surroundings?”

The woman shook her head rapidly as she replied.

“Oh...oh no! You didn’t bring the mood down at all. I just felt bad for asking you such a personal question. It is early, as you said. Though I do feel very comfortable with you which isn’t something I’ve felt in a while. As for your proposal, I would love for you to show me around. It would be...really nice to see Quahog with you.” Rachel smiled genuinely as her hand moved slightly as if it wanted to take Brian’s paw. The air between them was simply electric. One look into that beauty’s eyes and Brian knew that there was an attraction there. She was totally into him.

“I would love to see you again, Brian.”

Brian’s tail began wagging. “Great!”

He reached out and took Rachel’s hand into his paw before giving it an affectionate squeeze.

“Just let me hit the restroom real quick and we can get out of here. Ok?”

The woman nodded and Brian gave one more squeeze before hopping up out of his chair and practically skipping to the restroom in the back of the cafe.

Once he was there, he took his phone and began scrolling through his contacts, searching for Stewie’s number. His heart was beating rapidly, an overwhelming happiness consuming him and he just had to let his little buddy know how well this date was going.

...For real this time.

He found the number and pressed the button to call, leg practically shaking from the excitement as he listened to the ringing tones. Stewie operated like clockwork, always picking up on that fourth ring.

There was one.

Two.

The third.

Four…

“Hey, Stewie!”

Another ring was his only response. Then another. Then another.

The canine frowned.

_Odd. He always answers my calls…_

The phone just continued to ring before finally going to the infant’s voicemail.

He hung up, and redialed the number. Surely, he had at least gotten Stewie’s attention. He’d answer this call for sure.

One. Two. Three. Four… ...Five. Six.

He groaned.

_Oh, come on, kid! Answer the damn phone!_

Once again, it rang until going to voicemail.

Brian sighed and hung up again, the joy he had been feeling only moments ago fading a bit as he found himself disappointed by Stewie not answering his call. He tried to shake it off, though. After all, it wasn’t that big of a deal. He needed to hurry back to Rachel.

With a shrug, Brian exited the restroom and began making his way back to the table. As he passed the front counter, though, he caught a whiff of someone baking in the back, causing him to stop. The canine turned on his heel toward the scent as an idea formed in his head.

_I bet Rachel would enjoy a pastry. They’ve got some pretty tasty baked goods here._

He walked up to the counter and spoke to the employee behind it.

“Excuse me, my good man. I’d like to purchase one of those de-licious strawberry scones for my lady over there.”

He threw his thumb back towards the woman who was still waiting on him, smiling proudly as he did so.

The employee nodded and began ringing him up.

“Ok. I got one scone. Will that be all.”

Brian nodded his head to indicate that it would be.

The employee nodded in return as he finished placing the order.

“Alright. That will be $3.87, please.”

The dog winced a bit as he retrieved the cash.

_Yeesh… Kind of high for one scone, isn’t it?_

He didn’t protest, though, continuing to wear his smile as he handed the employee his money.

The employee left to retrieve his treat, and as he stood there waiting, Brian couldn’t help but let his mind wander back to Stewie. It really was incredibly odd for the boy to ignore his calls, and he _knew_ the boy always had his phone on him. Was he ignoring him? The dog shook his head.

_No! Why would he ignore me? That kid is crazy about me!_

The smile returned to his face as he resolved to simply try calling again later. The child must have just left his phone somewhere while he went to work on a project. Odd, yes, but not entirely impossible.

“Here you go, sir.”

His thoughts were interrupted as the employee returned with his purchase.

The dog forced his mind back to the present as he reached up to take it.

“Thank you.”

He shot the man a wink.

“You have a good day, now.”

And, with scone in hand, he finally returned to Rachel, her eyes glowing as she caught sight of him approaching the table.

“Oh, what do we have here?”

She giggled and pointed at the scone.

“Now, is that supposed to be for me?”

Brian nodded his head emphatically as he handed her the scone.

“It sure is.”

He watched as she grabbed it and quickly took her first bit, humming happily as she did and prompting another joyous chuckle from the dog as he motioned towards the door.

“Soooooo, you ready to get out of here?”

Rachel nodded, laughing a bit as she caught a few crumbs with her hand before she was finally able to swallow her bite.

“That sounds lovely, Brian.”

Taking that as his cue, Brian took Rachel by the hand and promptly led her out of the cafe to begin her guided tour of the great city of Quahog, Rhode Island.

* * *

Everything was at a standstill, it seemed. All Stewie could do ever since coming up to his room was stare at the wall before him. No sound, not even breathing. It was all just quiet.

Stewie wasn’t even sure if he was feeling anything. There was nothing there except an emptiness that plunged deep, gripped him tight, and refused to let go. He just stared on, eyes void of anything; there was no life there anymore. It dawned on him while he sat there on his floor...how easy it had been for Brian to snatch those wonderful sensations he felt this morning. The reality of knowing the dog would never hold him to the same value the boy felt for him was so surreal.

And he then recalled another thought before he came to his bedroom.

_Will it always be like this?_

If he could rationalize at that moment, he’d tell himself that he would be fine; that there were plenty of people out there who would devote themselves entirely to him. Yet…

_No...I want him, though. I want him...without him, I’m...nothing._

It almost came as a shock. The realization that Brian was everything to him, Brian was everything he wanted, and the dog didn’t want him. Oh, how cruel did that feel and how difficult that was to understand finally. Stewie leaned his head back against the wall, eyes now staring at the ceiling.

It would be easy, he found himself thinking. It would be easy to erase every meddling feeling he had for that animal. He was smart, after all. How difficult could it be to remove these pesky emotions? The human mind was so deranged.

_I hate this. I don’t want to feel this. I don’t want to love him._

That was when he heard his cell phone go off. He recognized that familiar ringtone. That was Brian’s ringtone. Stewie went to reach into his overall pocket to pull out the phone, letting Brian’s illuminated name come into full view. He stared for what seemed like hours; his heart racing and his head pounding.

_Pick it up, you fool! It’s Brian!_

His fingers didn’t obey him.

Soon Brian’s call went straight to his voicemail and a small relief came over Stewie as he sighed. He knew that if he were to call again, he’d surely pick up.

And Brian did call again.

Soon after the dog hung up the first time, Brian was calling once more. Stewie looked down at his phone, this time glaring. Seeing the canine’s name before him...triggered something quite ominous. He almost went to pick up the call, but instead...he felt an urge to kill this mangy mutt. How dare he call Stewie...how dare he act as though nothing had happened between them last night.

The boy didn’t care how plastered the fucker had been, the boy knew good and damn well Brian remembered every...intimate...touch, every intimate...moment. Their bodies colliding together, working together as if it were meant to be; how Stewie fit so perfectly there...with Brian.

Anger. A blind rage overwhelmed him and without even thinking, Stewie threw his phone across his room. The cell phone met the wall, crushing on impact.

The ringing stopped.

Silence. A deafening silence.

Then a curdling, horrible sound sprung from inside of Stewie, the saddest...most horrendous sound the boy ever produced. He screamed.

And screamed.

And screamed.

... and screamed...

He clenched his hands against the sides of his hair, nails digging into his scalp where he clawed long, red lines there. Anything to distract him. Anything to take the mental pain away.

_Why should I care about him? Why should I care if he was calling to merely complain about that stupid bitch?_

Stewie could feel the deepest and darkest thoughts come flooding into his mind, overtaking him and capturing him much like when he was younger and had nothing but bloodlust. It was all coming back. He wanted to hurt Brian.

The thought alone terrified him to the point he had to get up. He began to pace his room, hyperventilating.

_I hate him, I hate him, I hate him, I hate him._

Nothing could bring solace to the boy; he was beyond repair and too far gone. Even with Rupert there, watching Stewie unfold into the monster he had once been, there was nothing to be done. Nothing to be said that would bring clarity back.

All that could be done was to let Stewie feel this way so perhaps...just perhaps he could gather himself to move on.

_...Move on…?_

The boy stopped, eyes wide. Move on to what? What else did Stewie have?

It wasn’t as though the boy went out and seeked companionship from others. There was no need to because... _none of those people were Brian._

Stewie growled and slammed his hands against his wall before he went to his toybox. He pulled the bat lever and he made his way into his lab where he picked up some utensil he had carelessly left lying on the floor. He closed his lab door behind him and quickly went to his desk where he gathered his notes, different parts for a piece of machinery that he’d been slaving over.

He began to work, tears pouring from the corners of his eyes while his mind raced over and over with formulas. Again...trying to distract himself from thinking of that mutt.

Yet even the consistent workload before him couldn’t keep his mind from trailing back to Brian. What was he doing right now? Was he furious that Stewie hadn’t answered his calls? Was he kissing that girl? Was he fucking...that...GIRL!?

“FUCK HIM! FUCK HIM! FUCK HIM!” Stewie raised his tool, now slamming the hard metal against the machinery before him. He did this several times until the piece was battered and no longer of use. He clenched his teeth and threw the utensil elsewhere before collapsing to his knees.

Sobs overcame him. His loud sobs echoed throughout his lab and they only grew louder as time passed.

“Fuck...him! Fuck...you, Brian...fuck you…” he brought an arm up to drape over his eyes, tears dampening the fabric of his shirt sleeve. “I’ll...never...forgive you…”

And as the boy fell apart, breaking more and more as each second passed...he was suddenly thankful. Thankful his walls were soundproof. At least he was able to bask in the one comfort he did have.

No one would bother him as he wept in anguish...


	3. We All Scream

“Yes, I’ll have two cones: one cotton candy with coconut flakes and one strawberry topped with graham cracker bits.”

The child stood awkwardly behind the dog, head down, feet shuffling as Brian ordered his usual flavor of choice at their favorite ice cream parlor. He wasn’t too concerned about ice cream, at the moment, anyway. His mind was still stuck back on the events that had gotten him here. Over the past few days, he had been trying to avoid Brian. For one, he didn’t trust himself enough not to hurt the dog, though that concern had faded with a little time. Now, though, he just couldn’t stand how much it hurt to be around him after what had happened.

After what he had done to him…

It had been over a week since Brian had slept with him, and still, there had been no acknowledgment of their night of passion from the canine. Instead, all he seemed to want to talk about was his latest floozy, and so far, Stewie had been able to keep from having to listen to much about that...bitch… He felt like he should be able to come up with a better word for her considering his vast vocabulary, but why bother?

It’s not like his heart was in it at all. Not really.

...He hadn’t been feeling much of anything while he was alone lately…

“Here you go, kid.”

The boy jumped as he was shaken out of his reflections. He looked up at Brian.

“Hmmm…?”

The dog handed him his cone.

“Here. Go pick us out a table.”

The baby took his cone and proceeded outside to one of their regular tables, a choice made more out of habit than anything. He took his seat, and while he waited for his...companion, his mind began to travel back in time, once more.

He thought that Brian was going to be out with whatsherface today. He thought he was free to roam the house without having to worry about Brian cornering him.

He wasn’t that lucky.

No, that woman had apparently had something come up, and poor sad Brian had decided he was going to still get out of the house, so why not take his “little buddy” out for ice cream? That would be a swell time.

Stewie’s grip on his cone tightened as he felt moisture in his eyes. He fought it down, though, tooth and nail. He was not going to break down here. No way in hell!

_“She’s just so amazing, Stewie! I’ve never been so happy!”_

Brian hadn’t waited two seconds after pulling out of the driveway before he started gushing about his new victim. ...Because that’s what she was. Or was going to be. Just another notch on the mutt’s bedpost. She didn’t mean anything. Brian wasn’t capable of caring enough for it to.

That’s what Stewie kept telling himself at least. It was the only explanation that made sense to him. Surely only someone who wasn’t capable of feeling and expressing genuine love could have done to him what the dog had.

...And still...Stewie hadn’t interrupted him during the whole drive, hadn’t had the heart to bring down Brian’s good mood.

What a sucker he was.

_How dare you… How dare you still make me care…_

“Alriiiiight! Our table was free! Man, everything is just working out for me lately!”

Stewie began to shake slightly as Brian took a seat across from him. The infant had to fight to stabilize his ice cream cone and keep the sweet treat from plummeting to the cold, hard ground below.

It was hard.

It was even harder to muster up a grin as he replied to Brian.

“Yeah… I guess you got it...got it going on...right now…”

Brian began lapping at his ice cream as he simply nodded his head and hummed in agreement.

Stewie just stared at him. He was a master at masking his true emotions, but he knew he was doing a shit job of it right now. Why hadn’t Brian said anything about it? Did he honestly think everything was ok, at the moment? Was he that callous?

Just more evidence to support his hypothesis he supposed…

Stewie went to take a lick of his own ice cream, but he felt his stomach start turning as soon as he gave the action a thought, causing him to stop. So...he just sat there, holding his already dripping cone as Brian smiled and dug into his flavorful scoop of cotton candy, not a care in the world.

_Fuck you…_

When Brian finally did stop with his gratuitous, almost obscene, display, it was only to continue raving about his latest conquest.

“I’m so glad I finally got some time with you. I’ve been wanting to tell you about Rachel since the first day I met her. You’ve seemed pretty busy, though. You must be working on something big, huh?”

It wasn’t a question that was meant to be answered, a point made all the clearer as the dog flew right past it and continued talking about his own life.

“Anyway, she’s perfect for me, Stewie! She just moved into town, so I get to be her guide to everything around here. God, she’s so beautiful, too, and sweet.”

He chuckled.

“Almost as sweet as this ice cream, and maaaaaaan…”

He whistled.

“Is she car-ra-aaaaazy in bed. Like, wow! Out of this world!”

Stewie gasped, that sick feeling in his stomach growing as he sunk down into his chair, ice cream continuing to drip down his now sticky fingers, body still vibrating as he tried so desperately to hold in all the emotions he was feeling in this moment.

Brian just continued.

“I’m thinking about inviting her over for dinner soon, maybe even tonight. I mean, if she’s going to stick around, she might as well meet the family, right? Hey, maybe I'll text her now!”

He chuckled again, but stopped when he seemed to notice something. He pointed at Stewie’s ice cream cone.

“Hey, you better eat that. Wouldn’t want to waste my money, would you?”

A sniffle.

“No. Of course not…”

Stewie turned his head to look away, not wanting Brian to catch on that his mask was slipping.

“Guess I’m just not that hungry, right now…”

* * *

On the way home from the ice cream parlor, Stewie’s stomach churned. He forced himself to eat his ice cream since Brian had this look on his face that made the boy almost timid to say he didn’t feel like eating it. All smiles, all laughter from the dog while Stewie just sat in his car seat...gripping his stomach and begging himself to not throw up in Brian’s car.

When they finally did make it home, Stewie was the first out and he raced inside the house. He went to the restroom upstairs and he forced himself to vomit everything he had eaten. The release was satisfying, the bitter taste grotesque. Some food just didn’t taste the same coming back up. He fought back gags and sobs while his head split open with everything that Brian had said during their outing.

_Why is he doing this to me…?_

Flushing the toilet with everything he had thrown up, Stewie went to the sink to rinse his face. He cupped a small puddle of cool water and splashed his cheeks in hopes it would settle his nerves and the sheer dread he felt. The sensation of cold water meeting hot skin...he’d remember that, he was sure. He used his arm to rub his eyes and he trembled there for a brief moment at the sink before he took a deep and shuddered breath.

He looked at himself in the mirror.

What was there before him was a face he’d never seen before. It was as if the person staring back at him from the mirror was someone completely different. Sunken cheeks, emotionless eyes, pale, and sickly. This wasn’t him...this wasn’t Stewie.

He lifted his fingers to trace over the skin over his cheeks. He could feel his cheekbone and he traced the length, mesmerized by the curves. It wasn’t until he heard Lois downstairs that he came back to reality; that woman’s voice so...annoying that Stewie felt his stomach twist and turn once more. He then remembered what Brian had mentioned. Rachel was coming over for dinner.

Rachel...was coming over. She had accepted Brian's invitation while they were still at the ice cream parlor.

Stewie’s shoulders sunk and he frowned, watching his image imitate him perfectly. He must have been in the restroom for a while because he was suddenly brought to when he heard Brian coming upstairs. The boy’s eyes went wide and he jumped from the footstool so he could barricade the door.

_No...not now._

He tightly shut his eyes, teeth clenching hard. He could handle Brian, but not right now. Right now his mind was vulnerable and fragile. He wasn’t even too sure what was wrong with him at that moment. All he knew was that he couldn’t stand the idea of facing Brian, speaking to Brian...pretending to Brian.

He waited...he waited there, body pinned on the bathroom door to keep it closed; he forgot he could lock it.

Though Brian never did come to the door. Instead the dog’s voice was growing softer as he drifted further away. Stewie sighed, relieved. Though he wouldn’t take any chances of being caught by the dog. He didn’t want to be near him, he didn’t want to talk to him, he wanted nothing to do with him. So he slowly opened the bathroom door, making sure that Brian wasn’t coming back upstairs. His eyes met his bedroom...he was only a few feet away.

He made a run for it.

He ran to his room and closed the door behind him, locking it securely and he went to the corner of his room, grabbing Rupert where he sat there on his carpet and rocked himself. No words, no breathing, nothing. While he sat in the silence there, he took a moment to think about what would befall him once he met Rachel. What would he do? Would he...kill her? Would he find himself remarkably calm? Calm before the woman who came into his way and stole Brian from him?

“...Stole Brian…? He was never mine to begin with…” Stewie laughed to himself. He found it hysterical. “No...Brian was never mine...I was always his, but he was...never...mine. That’s how he is, though...I can’t really blame him, but...I hate him…” the boy shook his head and lifted a hand to press a palm against the corner of his eye.

“No...no, I love him. I truly believe I’ll love him until the day I die…”

The boy leaned his head back against his wall and he allowed himself to close his eyes. He breathed...slowly...heavily. As doing so, he could vaguely hear the conversations going on downstairs, Brian laughing, Lois and Peter...Meg...Chris. All of them downstairs while Stewie was breaking apart in his bedroom.

Brian sounded so thrilled, he could practically taste it and it made Stewie sick to his stomach all over again. It also made him angry. He still didn’t understand how Brian was capable of all this, acting as though he hadn’t hurt a fly; such a wicked creature he was.

A hypocrite.

Evil.

Calculating.

A predator.

Stewie hissed and he opened his eyes, a boiling sensation growing in his stomach that travelled to his esophagus. It burned, whatever it was. Brian was killing him and he was doing it without even having to touch him.

“Stewie! Come downstairs, please! Rachel is here.”

“...”

Stewie’s hands formed into fists, but he stood up. It was almost mechanical how he went to his bedroom door and unlocked it. He swung the door open and let himself leave his bedroom, mental mind controlling physical body and movements. He wanted to see this girl. He wanted to lay his eyes upon this creature, this poor...creature.

Once he was downstairs, he was greeted by the blissful sound of Brian’s voice, that song like voice that he always had whenever he was excited or so...happy, it bounced when he spoke. Then...that girl. Rachel.

And lord...was she a sight. Stewie actually found himself intimidated. For once, he was intimidated by a female that Brian brought home. At least with the ones previous to this one, they weren’t the brightest; it made Stewie feel superior to be around them, to give them a taste of what he was like; how sophisticated he was, how brilliant he was. Now there was this girl, this beautiful...woman with the greenest eyes and brown hair that glistened; she was the very image of what a woman should look like.

Her slender build that curved in just the right places. Stewie almost threw up at the sight of her.

“Rachel, let me introduce you to Stewie.”

Panic.

Brian was now taking Rachel by her hand and he led her to the boy where she smiled so big at him, he almost screamed. Nobody could be perfect, there had to be something wrong with her. Yet Stewie couldn’t find a thing. Whatever hope he had by meeting this girl was gone in the blink of an eye and he was coming to realize just how far Brian was from him. One look at this woman...and Stewie knew...this was the one. He didn’t need anyone to tell him, he knew it in his bones. This was going to be the girl that Brian would marry one day, and this time...it might actually stick...

“Stewie! I’ve heard so much about you.” Rachel dropped to her knees before the boy, her smile growing. It ticked the boy off.

_Get away from me._

“Hi…” was all Stewie could say. It was so sheepish. He heard her chuckle.

“You’re so precious! When Brian was telling me about you, I knew I couldn’t wait to finally meet you.”

_Shut up._

“...Nice to meet you, too…”

It was also the fact that she was on her knees, eye level to Stewie that really made him feel uncomfortable. He felt like her prey while she was stalking his every movement, his every thought. If he dared to move, she’d be there...and she’d pounce. She’d kill him.

Though he kept eye contact with her, wanting to prove that he wasn’t afraid. Pretty soon, Brian was coming to her side and he reached to take her hand like he had before. She stood up to her feet and Brian pulled her close, smiling so gingerly...so lovingly, it made Stewie almost buckle to his knees.

_Go to hell. Both of you._

“Alright, everyone! Dinner is ready!” Lois presented herself merrily while she came into the living room to retrieve Stewie. She lifted him up into her arms and the boy actually gripped her; he needed to hold onto something, but his eyes were on Brian and Rachel following behind. Brian must have said something because Rachel was blushing and shushing Brian…

_Fuck you both._

Placing Stewie in his high chair, Lois was soon taking her seat at the kitchen table. Meg followed after, then Chris, and Peter. Brian pulled Rachel’s chair out and she took a seat, thanking the dog for being such a gentleman.

Stewie rolled his eyes.

Taking a quick gander around him, he now realized just how extravagant everyone’s plates were compared to his. Why that irked him, he wasn’t too sure. Yet with his typical meal of oatmeal in front of him, he suddenly felt as if he were being mocked. Why, though? This wasn’t anything new. He always had something different to eat every night, but tonight...no, no. He needed to keep what was his. He needed this bitch to know that he wasn’t just a baby, he was something dangerous. He needed her to understand that she couldn’t cross him like she was; she was marching on hostile territory.

“So please tell me, Rachel…” Lois began, much to Stewie’s annoyance while he went to pick up his spoon. Though he didn’t eat anything; he was far too nauseous to, “are you originally from here?”

Rachel gave Lois her undivided attention and shook her head before addressing Stewie’s mother. It was like that for a while...Lois asking ridiculous questions while Peter chimed in with some stupid commentary, obviously trying to be a part of the family dinner. Chris and Meg seemed to be comfortable with Rachel, but Stewie hadn’t said a thing. Rightfully so. He hadn’t touched his food the entirety of the dinner. Rightfully so.

Then...something happened. While Stewie was tuning everyone out, he witnessed Brian’s paw reach to take Rachel’s hand. He saw him...squeeze her hand and he went pale. It was so simple, but the gesture was worth a thousand words. Brian never did that before with any of the other women he dated. He never looked so happy, he never looked so proud...Stewie saw love in his eyes, Stewie saw love when the dog took her hand.

His hand that was holding his spoon began to shake. He was shaking so much, he almost dropped his spoon, in fact. He couldn’t stand this. It hurt too much.

_Please stop. Don’t touch her, Brian._

It only made matters worse when the girl returned the sweet gesture with her own squeeze. It sent Stewie in a whirlwind of many emotions, all death gripping.

_No, you can’t have him._

The laughter he heard around him was beginning to make him feel dizzy and all he wanted to do now was go back upstairs. All he could do in that moment was just stare at Brian and Rachel’s intertwined hands, a sickening emotion taking him to a place he’d never been to before, but Brian put him there. He put him there without caring; he did it...and he was rewarding himself with this woman.

It was almost...as if...Brian were telling himself, _“Good boy. Good...dog.”_

* * *

He was alone, and he was thankful.

As soon as Stewie had gotten the chance after dinner, he had bolted back up to his room, an action that probably would’ve given pause to anyone in the house who actually cared about him. Good thing there was no such person.

He was alone, now, and that’s exactly what he wanted. He needed to be alone, needed to deal with these emotions where no one could pity him. Well...all except for one person.

He rushed over to his stuffed bear who was sitting in the far corner, taking a seat next to him before pulling him into his lap.

He squeezed Rupert, squeezed him for dear life as his body started to shake again.

He shut his eyes. He could still hear everyone downstairs, talking loudly and laughing, and the voice that stood out most from the cacophony of braying hyenas was that of Rachel’s.

That damn beautiful woman.

He never had a chance…

_Why would I even want a chance, now, though!_

He growled, teeth clenching hard as he thought about how foolish he was to still be thinking such things. How could he still want Brian? How could he still want that...that _monster_!?

“Ahhhhhh!”

He screamed and squeezed Rupert tighter, not really caring all that much if it hurt his friend. He could feel his heart speeding up, too, and for a moment, he wondered just how bad all this must actually be for his health.

_He’s killing me. My god...he’s going to kill me…_

There were several shaky breaths before the child was able to get his breathing back under control. He started taking slow, deep breaths, trying his best to calm himself. He couldn’t...he _wouldn’t_ allow that animal another victory. Not like this.

He was stronger than that.

He was better than that.

...right…?

...Maybe he could go somewhere.

It wasn’t like him sneaking out of the house was an odd occurrence, and it wouldn’t hurt to get away from everything. It might be good for him.

Really, though, the relief would only be temporary, and frankly, he still felt he had enough dignity to not wind up in some stranger’s bed accepting a pity fuck.

That wasn’t him.

Not yet.

Because he was genuinely worried that’s what would happen if he did leave the house. Get a few drinks in him right now, and there was no telling what he would do…

So, what was there left to do than to just remain where he was wallowing in his pity.

_Pathetic…_

The tenseness in his body floated away, then, but it wasn’t due to any kind of relief being felt. No. This feeling was much more like defeat...and acceptance.

He sighed, his grip on Rupert loosening a bit as tears threatened to spill from his eyes.

He fought them, though. It felt like all he was doing anymore was fighting them…

_No...not now. ...Brian could come in here._

He swallowed a sob, inhaling sharply before exhaling slowly.

As ashamed as he was by his weakness for Brian, Stewie did feel somewhat proud of his ability to keep himself together. He hadn’t broken once while he was downstairs with the family and Rachel. Not. Once. It had been torture, but he’d by some miracle been able to last through that agonizingly long dinner complete with plenty of nauseating public displays of affection between the dog and woman.

Everyone, even the strong ones, had their limit, though.

How much longer before he reached his…?

He opened his eyes, vision having gone blurry due to all the unshed tears still being held in the corners of his eyes.

The boy let go of Rupert and wiped his eyes, causing some of the moisture to fall and run down his cheeks.

_This can’t go on. What happened...happened. I can’t go on like this. I have to find some way to be ok. I have to...move on._

His body shook again at the thought.

Move on…? From Brian…?

He was a super genius, but he still wasn’t quite able to process that thought. Brian was his everything. Brian...was a part of him.

...His purpose.

He knew that was his only solution, though.

Stewie finished wiping his eyes before setting Rupert off to the side. He had just needed something to hold. He didn’t want to talk, and he could tell that this was all making Rupert uncomfortable, anyway. He would be of no help.

That didn’t matter, right now, though. Stewie had just come to a realization. He had to do something, something seemingly impossible, but he knew he still had to do it. It would be the most incredible thing he’d ever done if he somehow managed to accomplish it, but his sanity depended on it.

He had to figure this out.

He had to find some way to move on from Brian.

* * *

The following day, Brian decided he wanted to take Rachel out for an impromptu afternoon date. He figured there would be no harm in sharing his and Stewie’s favorite ice cream parlor. After all...Rachel was family.

Brian grinned as he drove, music playing in his Prius while he hummed along. Rachel humming as well; it seemed even she had a taste for Frank Sinatra and Bing Crosby; that only made Brian more crazy about her. Though even with the comfortable silence between the two, Brian could tell that Rachel was thinking about something.

The way her face just gazed on towards the small shops around Quahog, almost looking quizzical. Brian was growing to love that concentrated face, but his curiosity to know what she was thinking was getting the best of him. “What are you thinking about, baby?” He couldn’t help but ask.

Rachel lifted her head so she could look to Brian, smiling a little. She shrugged, not really sure what she was thinking about herself. She just knew she had a lot on her mind in regards to...Stewie. Though she wasn’t sure if it was in her place to pry and ask questions. “I’m just thinking about how lovely Lois is and Peter was so charming. Your family is really lovely, Brian. I can see why you love them so much.”

Brian chuckled, a wave of relief washing over him.

Even he was a little concerned about how everyone would act around Rachel considering his many dates and how he had tried to establish a relationship with them. Though they would have needed to meet the ‘family’ so to speak. That was the ultimate test, it seemed. Meeting the Griffin family...and liking them all the same.

Lois was a decent woman, Brian always adored her...and Peter was a good man in his own right, but the only person that the dog wanted approval from was Stewie. If the boy didn’t like or felt particularly iffy about a woman Brian brought home, the anxiety Stewie must have felt quickly became apparent to Brian and it made the dog feel the same amount of dread.

He could easily say that a lot of his failed relationships were because he listened to Stewie, but he couldn’t deny that the boy knew what he was talking about sometimes. After all, Brian would look to Stewie for guidance because he just wasn’t too sure of himself.

Stewie was confident, Stewie was everything Brian wanted to be.

Yet Stewie was Stewie and even he had his faults.

“I’m glad to hear you liked them all, Rachel. They are a good family. Maybe a little much, but they are decent people.”

Rachel grew quiet then and she shifted a bit in her seat while Brian drove. Suddenly the atmosphere in the car drastically changed and Brian could feel it.

“Though...it seems you need to talk about something.”

The dog felt himself growing concerned. He even frowned as he gave Rachel a side glance. The woman beside him was also frowning, but she seemed more hurt than concerned. Seeing her in such a state really drove Brian to feel sympathetic towards her. Perhaps he had pushed her a little too soon? Was meeting everyone a little too much?

“Are you okay?” Brian asked.

Rachel nodded softly and looked to Brian once more, smiling sweetly. “I’m alright, I just...I don’t think Stewie liked me very much.”

“...” Brian arched an eyebrow.

That was it?

That was what Rachel was moping about? Stewie? What?

He almost laughed.

“Don’t think too much on it, babe. Stewie is just...he’s a little rough around the edges.” Brian couldn’t quite put a finger on it. He understood Stewie better than anyone, but there were some things about the boy that were mysterious. The boy was a master of hiding emotions; it was almost scary.

Rachel quickly went to retort. “But...he looked uncomfortable, Brian. Is he normally like that?”

Brian grew quiet. The truth was...even he wasn’t sure. The truth of the matter was...he hadn’t taken notice to Stewie acting strange. To him, he was acting as he normally did. A bit reclusive and secretive. He was always like that around new people; especially women that Brian brought to the house.

But...there was something that was bothering him a bit. Stewie was always vocal during dinner events. He wouldn’t shy away from his flamboyant personality traits for anything and yet the boy was so quiet last night. He hardly said a word during the entire dinner which was shocking.

Brian tried to laugh it off, but he couldn’t deny he was starting to feel a bit...anxiety driven. Anything to do with Stewie and Brian was on edge. “Don’t worry about it too much. He’s just...he can be melodramatic sometimes. There’s really nothing to worry about. He’ll learn to love you.”

Now pulling up to the ice cream parlor, Brian stepped out of his Prius once he turned it off. He made a quick run to open Rachel’s door, being as charming as he possibly could for his girl. She smiled sweetly and even went to kiss his cheek.

Brian grinned and returned the kiss. Only he did so on her lips. Though it was a quick peck, it was still a kiss and Rachel seemed to beam in delight. They both headed inside, the rich aroma of frozen treats overwhelming their senses. Heading to the counter, Brian grinned at the clerk. He was smiling, but he was beginning to feel something quite horrendous now...something he hadn’t felt since that night with Stewie. That night...they had…

...perhaps it was the anxiety or maybe it was something much more. All he knew was that...the boy was acting strange.

And he wasn’t too sure how he was going to handle it, either.

_Whatever...I can’t be thinking too much about it now. I’ll deal with it when the times comes._

He turned to Rachel and reached his paw out to take her hand into his own. “What would you like, babe?”

Rachel checked over all the flavors, taking a moment to think to herself. Everything sounded amazing, but she eventually decided on a scoop of amaretto ice cream with raspberries as her topping.

Brian nodded and pulled his wallet out, ready to take the orders.

“What can I get for you today, sir?”

“...Yeah...give me a scoop of cotton candy ice cream with coconut flakes and a scoop of strawberry ice cream with graham crackers bits, please.”


	4. From This Day Forward

The dog was sitting out in his Prius about to head out to go pick up his girlfriend for a nice afternoon at the park, another perfect day for the lovely couple...or at least it should have been. Unfortunately for Brian, something had been bothering him ever since Rachel had brought up Stewie acting...strange. At the time, he had written it off as her just picking up on some of Stewie’s more standoffish personality, but now...well, he had been observing things a little more closely.

Something was definitely up with Stewie. The kid was hardly ever around anymore and the dog had to figure he was spending more time in his lab than he usually did. Sure, maybe he had just gotten caught up in some new project. That certainly happened sometimes, but that didn’t explain just how...distant Stewie had felt to him whenever they were together these past several days.

How had he missed that?

The canine shook his head before leaning back in his seat, not really feeling the drive to go pick up Rachel while his mind was still stuck on this predicament.

Stewie never acted so distant and he most definitely never acted so distant around _him_.

So, what was up…?

What was going on in that complex little head of his? It all added up: the missed calls, the reluctance to go out even for ice cream, the child being completely quiet during family meals. Jeez…he really should have picked up on all of this sooner…

...but, there was nothing he could do about that, now. All he could do was try and sort this out so that he could get to the bottom of what was bugging his little buddy.

He reached up and grabbed his steering wheel tightly. He mostly just needed something to hold onto as he thought through everything that had happened over the last couple weeks with Stewie.

What could be making Stewie so...uncomfortable? That seemed like the right word to use. A better question, though: why hadn’t Stewie told him about it yet? After all, he was always coming to Stewie with his problems. He’d like to think that Stewie could…

_Wait a second…_

Maybe Stewie hadn’t come to him yet because the child’s problem had specifically to do with him…and, well, if that was the case, then…

_Oh, god…_

His grip tightened.

_Oh, fucking god!_

He chuckled to himself mirthlessly as he hung his head, speaking to himself in a whisper.

“That…? Really?”

Was Stewie really still stuck on what they had done that night? That silly little one night stand?

The dog groaned.

“Oh, come on, Stewie!”

Oh, how he wanted to forget that night...that mistake. He had thought he’d be able to sweep it under the rug pretty easily. After all, Stewie was a tough kid and surely, he had known that he didn’t mean…

Stewie was smart. Too smart to think something as dumb as that had meant anything.

Brian gulped.

_But...if that is the case, and he is upset about...that._

He punched the steering wheel, causing the horn to honk.

“Damn it, Brian! You...fucking moron!”

One moment of weakness…just ONE stupid, pathetic moment of weakness and now his relationship with Stewie…

He sighed to himself and sat up to lean his head against the steering wheel.

He’d been so frustrated...so mad…Stewie was right. Stewie was always right, and he had gone to the bar to drown his sorrows in alcohol, but the whole time he just couldn’t get that image out of his head. That image of Stewie...with his stupid smug grin! The very grin he knew the boy must have been expressing the moment he realized that Shannon wasn’t going to show.

Because Stewie never wanted any of them to show…

because Stewie wanted _him_.

The dog shuddered, his mind traveling down the same road it had taken that night at the bar, revisiting all those horrible feelings.

Stewie was so selfish.

Always actively wishing for his relationships to fail just so he’d have a shot at something that was _never_ going to happen. It was so stupid. Stewie was so stupid. To think that they would ever...

They had, though…and Brian had gone up there that night fully intending on initiating it.

Dear god, though! It hadn’t meant anything! Surely, Stewie had picked up on that!

He slammed his head on the wheel again.

“I was drunk! I was upset! I was tired of his shit! I thought giving him one night would shut him the fuck up!”

Brian gripped the top of his head, feeling himself sinking into hysteria as he fought back tears.

“I was alone…and he was there…he wouldn’t turn me down...”

The dog stiffened then. He felt clarity coming back to him as he sat up and started his Prius.

“Whatever. It’s done.”

He had made a mistake. He was more than willing to admit that. A stupid, stupid mistake, but Stewie wasn’t completely faultless, either. Brian knew. He was drunk off his ass, but he _knew_ that he had given no indication to the boy that their night together was the start of something more. It had been...nice...and comforting even, but as far as starting any kind of serious romantic engagement between them, it had meant nothing. If Stewie wanted to be all mopey just for assuming that things were going to go further than a little sloppy, friends-with-benefits sex…well...that was his fucking problem. It definitely wasn’t his.

It wasn’t like he could do anything to help, anyway.

What was he supposed to do? He could bring it up and try and let Stewie down easy, but was that really the best solution? If he just went on like normal, wouldn’t Stewie eventually get the hint without needing to have that confrontation? Brian didn’t want that confrontation. Who knew what would happen if he tried to talk to Stewie about this. If he gave any credence to Stewie’s little theory that they could be more, he’d only be making the situation worse. Fuck, their relationship might not even survive that drama!

Brian threw the car in reverse and sped out onto the road before driving away.

_It’s not worth it. He’ll be fine. He’s tough. He’ll figure out how foolish he is being and everything will just go back to normal. I will not lose him over this._

Besides, at the end of the day, the little brat should have just been grateful that he’d gotten what he did. It certainly was never going to happen again. He’d learned his lesson. Hopefully, Stewie got his shit together soon because Rachel was picking up on his bad vibes everytime he was around and Brian swore if he lost her over this stupid shit…if Stewie actually ruined this one, if he tired to butt in AT ALL!

The dog punched his steering wheel as he sped past a red light.

_So. Fucking. Selfish._

* * *

Stewie had isolated himself the best way he knew how; staying locked away in his lab. He knew there would be no chance of anyone coming there to bother him. The place was quickly becoming his safe haven. Perhaps he was growing a tad too attached, but being amongst his inventions and his notes, it brought some comfort and a relief he didn’t realize he was lacking ever since Brian and Rachel became such a dime.

During the course of those agonizing few days, Stewie was working hard, day and night. All hours without taking a break. He couldn’t eat without throwing it up afterwards. So he just grew used to not eating whatever was given to him...whenever he had to leave his lab. Even if he was forced to eat, he’d leave the table as soon as he could and he’d race to the bathroom.

There he’d vomit everything up. It was repeating cycle and it was quickly becoming his routine. A scary as that was.

He wished he could tell himself that the pain was becoming easier to deal with, but the truth was...it was only getting harder. Especially when Rachel would show up to the Griffin home, sometimes unannounced, but everyone was already so comfortable with her, it like she was an extension of the family. The prospect...the very idea of this thief becoming such a close knit to the family was mind boggling. It just...felt...wrong. How long would it be before she was coming over for Thanksgiving, for Christmas? For birthdays, even? What and who was going to stop this woman?

Stewie felt his blood boil while his mind raced. He tried desperately to keep his thoughts occupied with formulas, with his inventions.

Whatever he was trying to accomplish by hiding was clearly not doing much justice because even in this room that Brian only knew of...was difficult. The silence and just the boy by himself. This was where he felt safest, but it was becoming increasingly clear even in here...in his lab, Rachel was following him.

_What if...I were to die?_

Thoughts like this came to Stewie every once in a while, but he tossed them aside just as quickly. He didn’t care how fragie he was, how upset he was. He wouldn’t be a coward. He wouldn’t die over...Brian.

That didn’t mean much of anything, though. Not anymore.

He could remind himself again and again that everything would work out somehow in the end, but Brian...his best friend, his favorite dog...he was gone.

Stewie continued to work, hammer in one hand while the other was holding the piece of metal he was currently working on. It didn’t dawn on him until a day before exactly what he was working on. With close inspection, he realized that he was still focusing on the biggest project he took upon before any of this business with Rachel.

This was Brian’s machine that he was slaving over.

Every since Brian and Stewie had had that heart to heart conversation in the bank vault, Stewie became obsessed with trying to fix Brian’s life. He couldn’t fathom why the hell he felt so strongly over the matter, but he couldn’t help but wonder if he could achieve something that was undoubtedly impossible.

And from that point on, when he wasn’t needed or wasn’t tending to other affairs, he was in his lab and working away. He never mentioned this to Brian, though. He had wanted it to be a surprise, so to speak...he wanted to see Brian’s astonished facial expression when the boy would finally reveal the completed product. He wanted the dog to look on and be impressed, praise him and...well, love him for it.

Stewie longed for Brian’s approval...there was no doubt about it. The boy would seek him out above anyone else because Brian was that important to him.

Now...the boy was almost certain there was nothing he could do to make Brian proud of him.

All Stewie could think now was the dread that Brian hadn’t thought of him as anything brilliant and special. No...if the canine had thought those things about Stewie, he wouldn’t have done what he did. Yet...Stewie kept up. Why? Why, though? What was he trying to accomplish?

Perhaps a part of him wanted the dog to feel remorseful once this invention was done.

Stewie could practically see his face now...the look of shock and guilt. The image alone made the boy’s heart swell. It would be satisfying to see Brian with that face. That look would really make the pain worth feeling.

Stewie raised his arm over his hand, eyes staring at the piece of material in front of him before he swung the tool down hard. Though...it didn’t hit the metal piece. Instead he had mistakenly aimed right for the top of his hand.

The cold surface of the hammer head piece was right there in the center and his fingers twitched from impact and he watched his fingertips cascade to a blue, violet color. No matter, though. He couldn’t feel the pain...not physical pain. Not anymore. It just seemed his mental state was so overwrought, the harsh reality of the state to his mind was masking even the most horrible sensation of bones being crushed underneath the heaviest of tools that he used all the time.

Tools that he had become familiar with.

He looked down at his hand, not even blinking. He just stared...and he smiled.

“Haha...fuck…”

He almost burst into hysterical laughter, but he bit his bottom lip to silence himself.

“Should I...have felt that?”

He shook his head and heaved a long...slow sigh. He lifted his hammer so he could withdraw his already bandaged hand from other careless mishaps. He flexed his fingers, making sure nothing was broken.

_Why am I even doing this…?_

His eyes watched his fingers. He watched the appendages move and stretch...a bit of stinging and numb sensation coming forth to his sensory nerves, alerting him that he was hurt. Yet he didn’t take heed to properly take care of the matter. He just dwelled with the pain, a sudden relief coming to his mind that at least he was thinking of his hurt hand and not the emotional misery that had taken refuge in the deepest crevices of his subconscious.

Before long, he dropped his arm and now stared helplessly at the machine before him. It was impressive...to say the least. The very body alone standing tall and mighty. It looked very much like a piece of equipment that really showed the effort. Stewie worked so hard on this...and before everything, there was a definite purpose to the machine.

Now…

he wasn’t so sure anymore.

_...Really...why am I doing this…?_

He shook, but his eyes remained locked on the machine. He was so close...he could feel it and even though he wanted nothing more than to destroy this blasted invention, he couldn’t bring himself to do it. No matter how many times he had already tried.

He reached to rub his eyes with his arm, hiccuping softly while tears began to overwhelm the corners of his eyes. He was so tired…

Taking in a sharp breath, he wiped his eyes with his fingers and reached to grab his hammer and the metal piece.

“Okay, Stewie…let’s keep going...”

* * *

“Bye, you guys!”

Brian urged his girlfriend out of the house as she bid the Griffin family farewell. God, could that girl stand around and chit-chat about nothing. It was slightly endearing, but Brian was just eager to go, now. He wanted to get back to Rachel’s apartment. He was ready to be alone with her.

He shut the door and took Rachel’s hand as he led her to his car, assisting her into the passenger’s side seat before taking his place over on the driver’s side.

“Kind of would have been nice to stay for movie night…” Rachel whispered.

The dog simply chuckled as he started his car and pulled out onto the road, happy to finally be out of that house. It was beginning to feel...really claustrophobic in there lately; too much drama.

...Not that anyone would know that.

His leg was shaking, whether that was due to his own nerves or just the excitement he was feeling to finally be alone with Rachel he couldn’t tell. All he could do was simply sigh in relief as he reached over to place a hand on the knee of the woman he loved, giving it a reassuring squeeze.

“It’s fine. You’re not missing much. They don’t always pick the best movies.”

He laughed again, slowly beginning to feel more comfortable the further away from home he got.

“Besides, it wasn’t like tonight was all that eventful, anyway. It had just been another fairly standard bland evening with the Griffins. Sure, it was nice that Rachel was hitting it off with everyone so well, but come on...his family wasn’t _that_ interesting...especially when the most interesting member seemed determined to bring the mood down no matter where he fucking went.

Stewie hadn’t been around for much of the evening, but oh man, when he was, it was like all the energy was drained right out of the room. He didn’t even have to say anything and he didn’t. It was all in the way he shuffled about, eyes barely open, practically a zombie. Shoot even Peter and Lois were beginning to suspect something was up, and they never noticed a goddamn thing when it came to their youngest son.

_Damn it, Stewie…why can’t you just let me be happy!_

That comfort he was feeling began to slip away, he squeezed Rachel’s leg tighter in some vain attempt to hold on to that feeling before it was gone. He felt her go stiff under his paw.

_Uh oh._

He frowned and then mentally cursed himself for further letting on that something might be wrong. God, he just wanted to enjoy his evening, for crying out loud!

“So, uh…”

He began speaking to her, trying to sound as easy going as possible.

“What would you like to do once we get back to your place, baby?”

He looked over at her, and was only slightly surprised to see her already looking in his direction with a slight frown on her face.

He laughed, shrugging his shoulders a bit before addressing her again.

“Everything alright there?”

Brian turned his attention back to the road, but he could still feel the woman’s gaze on him as he drove. He then felt her hand sliding to rest over his paw.

“...Are you ok?” That sweet voice...the sweetest sounding melody enveloped Brian’s ears, but...

the canine tensed up because he could hear it. The...concern.

_Damn it. Damn it! Damn it! I do not want this evening to be ruined!_

He turned to offer up an eyebrow raised in faux curiosity, still trying to act like everything was fine as he nodded his head.

“What? Of course! I’m fine!”

Another awkward chuckle.

“What would you…why would you even think I wasn’t?”

He leaned over and pecked her on the cheek.

“I am with you, after all.”

He offered her a big smile, but the woman’s expression didn’t shift one bit.

Ok. This was getting irritating.

Rachel sighed.

“Brian, we haven’t known each other too terribly long, but I can still see that you have something on your mind.”

_Fuck! Just drop it!_

“Ok, so maybe I had kind of a rough morning, but, I mean...that was earlier. I’m just looking forward to spending time with you now.”

He realized he hadn’t been looking at the road for longer than what was considered safe, so he redirected his attention back to his driving, hoping that Rachel would buy that explanation and just let sleeping dogs lie.

He never was the luckiest dog in the world.

He felt the woman squeeze his paw in a similar reassuring manner that he had just done for her only moments earlier.

“Is it…does it have to do with Stewie?”

_What!?_

Hot breath got caught in Brian’s throat as his eyes went wide. He refused to turn back to Rachel as he replied.

“N-No…it has nothing to do with him. Why would you…why would you say that!?”

He mentally groaned as soon as the words were out of his mouth.

_Wow. Smooth. Shouting sure is going to help…_

The woman’s presence eased up a bit as he felt her let go of him and slide away from his still gripping paw.

Brian rolled his eyes.

_Great. Just great…_

“I say that because…well, he looked so sad, Brian...and you’ve told me before how much he means to you, so I just figured that if Stewie was going through something that it would affect you, too…”

Brian groaned, an impulse that he didn’t have to strength to control, right now.

“Rachel. It’s fine. I’ve told you before that Stewie is...he’s just...kind of intense. He’s fine, though. Trust me.”

He reached further over and placed his paw on her knee again.

“I would know.”

A silence took hold in the traveling vehicle, then, a silence that quickly began to drive Brian insane.

Jesus Christ! Could he really not get a single moment of peace from this thing with Stewie? And why was Rachel so concerned, anyway? What the fuck did she know?

Had Stewie maybe talked to her when he hadn’t noticed?

His heartbeat began to quicken at the thought, so he quickly shot it down.

_No. That’s ridiculous. Why would Stewie talk to Rachel? She’s probably the last person he’d want to talk to. Rachel is just a very perceptive person._

It was true. She was, and it was one of the things that Brian adored about her.

...Though it wouldn’t kill her to be a little less nosey about something that was clearly none of her business…

“Have you talked to him?”

The question shattered the silence, taking Brian completely off guard. He wasn’t sure how to respond to that, but his hesitation seemed to be a response enough for his girl.

“Please talk to him, Brian. I can tell that something isn’t right, and if you really care, you should try and find out. You told me he’s bright for his age. There’s no telling what he could be going through. Don’t abandon that boy.”

His heart began racing again, though he did his best to mask the frustration he was feeling due to all this talk of Stewie.

He huffed.

_Anything to get you to drop this…_

“Fine. I’ll talk to him as soon as I can.”

He looked over at the woman again and noticed that a slight smile had appeared on her face.

He smiled back.

_Fat chance…_

* * *

There was definitely a distinct pattern that Stewie was beginning to notice. Brian would leave for the day and then he’d come back towards the evening which was slightly shocking since Brian had been so preoccupied with Rachel. The boy figured that the dog would stay over at her apartment. Perhaps there were some problems in this fairytale relationship? Were there already some cracks? Stewie wasn’t too sure and neither did he really care to find out.

Whatever was going on between the two wasn’t his business. For once, he didn’t care what happened.

It just felt so strange...not going to Brian, not speaking to Brian.

Whenever the boy picked up on the dog’s marital issues, he’d make sure he was available so the dog could talk to him whenever he needed that shoulder to, metaphorically speaking, cry on. That hadn’t been the case with Rachel. Brian was doing his best to keep his problems from Stewie.

Much like Stewie was doing his damndest to keep his from Brian.

Despite the dog being in the home where Stewie could easily go talk to him, he still kept himself away. Just the very sight of Brian made his head swim and he didn’t feel as though discussing his personal problems was an option at this point. Not with Brian acting the way he was and definitely not with Brian looking just as miserable, too.

It was becoming clearer each day that they were drifting apart and the thought alone troubled Stewie, but perhaps it was meant to be. After all, good things always had to come to an end.

He just believed he and Brian were that one exception.

Apparently he had been wrong.

Though it just seemed his troubles were only getting worse when he overheard Lois asking Brian to invite Rachel over for dinner. He could recall hearing the dog slightly groan as if he were going to fight the persistent woman on the matter. Yeah, there was definitely something up...but the mutt eventually reconciled and he went to call his girlfriend. Stewie could practically taste Brian’s panic; it was quite satisfying.

He wouldn’t lie...it was lovely to see the dog in such a state.

_Oh...Brian, I wonder what’s wrong with you?_

Stewie’s need to gloat was so overwhelming, but he kept his distance. He just stayed in his bedroom until he’d have to come downstairs. That was how he was handling everything now.

He didn’t leave until he was called or when Lois came up to retrieve him. He knew tonight would be the same.

Just now he’d have to really put on that fake smile so he could avoid Lois trying to talk to him.

That was also becoming a little bit of a concern. It seemed Stewie acting so reclusive was making his mother start to question his odd behavior. She even went to talk to Peter about it. Why she felt the need to do that was ridiculous since Peter wasn’t perceptive and he definitely didn’t care to try and understand his youngest son. He was like that with all three of his kids, so for Lois to talk to her husband and pull him aside was irrelevant and a waste of time.

With evening fast approaching, Stewie forced himself to leave the safety confines of his bedroom and he went downstairs. He was greeted by Brian sitting on the couch with his typical dry martini in hand. For a moment, he thought he’d strike up some conversation, but before he could even process that request, his legs already walked him to the kitchen without him realizing.

He couldn’t be in there with Brian. He’d have to wait until the dog left.

He gripped Rupert tightly to him, a momentum he had to carry around from his room so if he were going to go into a state of panic, he’d at least have something to cling to.

Thank god for that.

Watching Lois cook for a moment, he went to retrieve a juicebox from the fridge and he left before the woman could take notice that Stewie had been there.

Now in the living room, he could still make out Brian on the couch. He stopped just behind the furniture, his eyes looking at the back of the dog’s head. It was...sad, he supposed. He would have given anything to talk to Brian at that moment, he would have loved to gather the courage and confront the dog.

He wanted to.

But he couldn’t do it. At least, he felt he couldn’t do it. He was battling with his wits and it was stressing him out so much, he was getting a migraine.

_I need to try…_

He sighed softly and gripped Rupert tightly in his arms. He walked a little closer to the couch, tightly shutting his eyes so he wouldn’t have to look at Brian as he passed him by. He continued to walk a little further, now feeling the arm of the couch slightly hit him against his arm. It made him open his eyes for a brief moment.

He looked away again, though. He did it quickly. Heart pumping, he tightened his hold on his bear and he felt it, then...he felt the urge to talk to Brian because he knew he was there. He was right there and this had been the closest they had been for the past week or more.

He was about to open his mouth, he was about to address Brian. He was going to do it finally. He was going to talk to him.

_Come on...do it, Stewie! This is Brian!_

...Until...

“Hey, Brian!”

Stewie’s eyes went wide and he looked over his shoulder at Peter who had come into the kitchen from the garage. From his peripheral, he could see the dog hop from the couch on the other side and completely pass the boy.

He hadn’t seen him, he figured.

He watched...Brian’s back to him, he watched the dog leave him alone, a very telling image.

The boy groaned, sadly watching him retreat and grow farther apart. It was useless. It was seriously useless.

He sniffled and collapsed on his rump, eyes focusing on the tv that wasn’t even on.

“Dammit…fucking dammit...”

Before long, the doorbell rang and Lois went to the door to let Rachel in. She happily greeted the woman, even giving Rachel a warm hug. Such a typical thing to do...reward the woman who had stolen Stewie’s favorite person. Yeah, give off such positive sanctions...that was what she deserved.

Stewie’s nausea was quickly coming back while Rachel talked, her voice scratching the very crevices of his mind and eating its way into his deepest being so he’d remember that voice...that eerie and beautiful voice while he slept and had nightmares.

So horrible, so fucking wrong.

He did what he had done before, he tuned everyone out.

The boy vaguely remembered hearing Peter speaking with Brian and Lois speaking with Rachel. It just seemed to go on at an alarmingly fast pace. Pretty soon he could hear Lois announcing that dinner was ready and everyone should wash up. Stewie didn’t bother budging.

Eating sounded atrocious. Perhaps he could dramatize his sickness so he could use it as an excuse to not eat.

No…

He closed his eyes, realizing he couldn’t do that. Lois would be _worried_.

Stupid bitch…

Stewie was about to get up himself since he knew he didn’t have a choice. That was when he realized Rachel was approaching him and she looked as though she wanted to talk to Stewie in private. He could tell by the look on her face.

Stewie immediately sunk into his position, his eyes looking up at the woman before him where he could now see her up close and personally.

She was seriously...beautiful.

It still intimidated him.

“Stewie…” Rachel began, smiling so sweetly and so gingerly, it made the boy go pale, “is it okay if I sit beside you for a moment?”

Stewie didn’t say anything. He was just stunned to see Rachel there, talking to him in such a manner. Who the fuck did she think she was?

Still...the boy didn’t bother giving her any indication of his obvious uncomfortable nature to have her so close. He just gestured with his outstretched arm that...yes, she could sit beside him.

He wasn’t going to be an ass to her because the truth of the matter was, she hadn’t done anything wrong for Stewie to treat her poorly. The way he was looking at this was that Brian was using her the way he had used him.

He pitied her for her stupidity.

Who the hell thought Brian...Brian of all people, the one incapable of feeling anything for anyone, would suddenly have a change of heart?

Stewie suddenly snickered to himself.

_No...that dog is an animal._

Watching Rachel take a seat beside him, actually sitting on the ground beside Stewie, he felt himself shrinking just a little more, caving into himself.  

She was in such close proximity...he could smell her light scented perfume. It really made matters worse for Stewie. Having to pretend everything was fine with him when it clearly wasn’t. The boy looked dreadful with his dark circles and his bewildered facial expression. He just...looked...dead.

And Stewie was beginning to understand that Rachel was taking notice to Stewie’s odd behavior. Otherwise, she would have carried on with Brian, acting oblivious while Stewie was forced to keep quiet about everything.

He could say this at least about Rachel.

She seemed to be intelligent.

Though...again...who the hell did she think she was?

She didn’t know Stewie. What the fuck gave her the right to try and communicate privately with him?

Did Brian talk to her? If so, what the hell had Brian told her exactly?

Stewie held his tongue.

And Rachel was the first to speak to him, doing so with a calm and patient voice.

“I just want to make sure you’re okay.”

There was it was again...that damn..intensity. The boy’s head was hurting and that voice was not making it any better. It just sounded so damn sincere and careful. God, it was annoying.

Stewie shrugged, having to look away from a moment because looking at her was making him violently ill. He didn’t care that he felt pity for this girl, he still hated her.

“I...I suppose there’s no harm in telling you that I did talk to Brian about you…”

Stewie stiffened, eyes going wide and he slowly...slowly turned his head so he could face this woman. She did what? Why? Stewie didn’t say anything at first, he just stared on, disbelief written on his face while his arms tightened their hold on Rupert. Though he couldn’t keep it to himself. He was genuinely offended.

“Excuse me?”

He whispered, almost hissing.

Stewie watched Rachel slump her shoulders, she even frowned at him. What the fuck was she trying to do? What was her goal in this? Was she trying to get him to appear vulnerable in front of her so she could make her move and do whatever she felt necessary? So she’d have Brian indefinitely? As far as Stewie was concerned, he’d never concede to her whims.

Brian may be acting like a selfish prick, but Stewie still fucking cared about that damn mongrel.

“I...I told Brian I was concerned about you. You just seem to really be upset about something and I know how much Brian means to you...I just want to make sure you’re okay. I know you’ve probably already heard this from Brian, but...I’m not going to take him from you. If that’s what you’ve been worried about.”

Heard from Brian?

_What?_

“...” Stewie suddenly grinned. A maniac look on his face while he bit his tongue to keep from bursting into laughter. Though now he was just confused. What the hell was she talking about?

“Brian hasn’t said anything to me.”

He chuckled, mirthful and absent. The look on Rachel’s face...it was almost uncanny to how he probably looked.

“But…” Rachel went to reply. She actually leaned in a little so no one could overhear her. Stewie went to play along, grin still in place as he too leaned forward. Oh, how silly this game was, “...Brian told me he talked to you…and that you both resolved everything.”  

Another chuckle passed Stewie’s lips. If he hadn’t of noticed the small cracks in this relationship before, he was definitely catching on now.

Though the grin didn’t last much longer. He shook his head, shrugging a little before he stood up to his feet. He sighed and took a glance towards Brian who was talking to Peter in the kitchen before he went to look back at Rachel.

“Don’t feel too bad...he lies to everyone. Don’t think you’re special just because he likes you...that never mattered to him, so let that be your first warning. He isn’t perfect, but he’s not a bad person.”

And Stewie went to leave. He didn’t bother going to the kitchen, his appetite was definitely gone; not to say he had one earlier.

He headed upstairs and went to his bedroom, locking himself inside.

* * *

“And even though I’ve said cruel things and driven her away, she’s become the voice in my head. And I can’t seem to drown her out”

Brian and Rachel were sitting in the woman’s apartment, watching a movie.

...Well, kinda…

Brian wasn’t exactly that enthralled with the random film that his girlfriend had thrown on without  warning, and well...she didn’t really seem to be paying that much attention to it, either.

It was strange. For the past several hours she had been acting so...cold towards him. That was certainly unusual. She hadn’t said a single word since they had gotten in and now, she was sitting on the opposite end of the couch with her arms folded looking...was that anger? Why the hell would she be angry?

It was enough to make the canine feel incredibly uncomfortable and he eventually just couldn’t take it.

He cleared his throat and decided to try and make some kind of casual conversation about the film, paw going up to scratch at his neck as he did so.

“I, uh...I remember really liking this movie when I saw it years ago, but I don’t know...it doesn’t hold up too well anymore.”

He laughed awkwardly and turned to look at Rachel.

“That Sandra Bullock really isn’t the best actress in the world, is she.”

He waited.

Nothing.

Rachel just continued to sit there with that look on her face that was beginning to feel like torture to him.

He gulped.

“Hugh Grant is the one basically carrying this thing. Don’t you think?”

Silence.

Brian turned back towards the screen, still not paying that much attention to the film. He was instead much more focused on the rhythm he was patting out on his knees.

Minutes ticked by and the atmosphere felt like it was about to suffocate him. At last, the canine finally just sighed before reaching for the remote and shutting the television off.

It was as if he could feel the chill coming off of the woman as soon as he did. It made him shiver.

Rachel finally turned to look at him, arms still crossed, expression still the furthest thing from pleased.

“I was watching that.”

It actually took Brian a moment to work up the courage necessary to respond.

“W-Were you really? Because it seemed to me like you had other things on your mind.”

He stopped there, hoping that his girlfriend would divulge just what was bugging her.

She didn’t. She just continued to...glare? She was glaring at him?

He sighed again.

“What’s wrong, Rachel…?”

The woman took a deep breath before exhaling it slowly. She finally unfolded her arms and allowed the scorn in her expression to fall slightly into something that seemed a touch more...sad...or disappointed. He couldn’t tell. He honestly had no idea what he could have possible done to…deserve this attitude from her.

“You lied to me, Brian.”

The canine quirked his eyebrow in utter confusion.

“Wh-What? What are you talking about?”

A beat and then the woman softly groaned before slinking back against the arm of the couch.

“I talked to Stewie.”

The dog’s body went rigid, panic settling in.

“...W-Why were you talking to him?”

Rachel groaned again, though this time it was much more like a growl as she turned her head away briefly before meeting the dog’s eyes, his very wide eyes, once more.

“Because, Brian! There’s something wrong with him and I thought you were going to handle it! You told me you were going to talk to him and I just wanted to check and see how he was doing.”

She closed her eyes and took another deep breath before continuing.

“He told me you hadn’t spoken a word to him about it, which is incredibly funny because that is NOT what you told me.”

Brian just stared at her, stunned and speechless after having been caught in his lie. But, come on, how was he supposed to know that Rachel would actually go so far as to try and talk to Stewie? What the fuck was she even doing!? This was none of her goddamn concern!

The shock in Brian’s expression slowly melted away as he thought about the nerve of this girl butting into his and Stewie’s business. What did she know?

_Oh, that’s right, nothing._

He looked at her sternly, trying his best to hold back the snarl that he so desperately wanted to release.

“I told you to leave it be, Rachel…”

It was Rachel’s turn to have the wide eyes as her resolve fell slightly. Brian wanted to smirk. She hadn’t expected that.

“You…You lied to me, Brian…”

That frustration that he had been fighting against for days came back and reared its ugly head. The canine threw his arms up into the air, frustration taking hold and he just succumbed to it.

“So what!? He’s not my fucking kid! Tell his goddamn irresponsible parents! Whatever. I didn’t speak to him and you know what? I don’t fucking have to. Whatever is wrong with Stewie isn’t my problem! Not right now...and...you know what else? It isn’t your fucking problem, either! So, let’s just drop this nonsense and watch this stupid movie together! Ok!?”

Rachel had been moving back further against the armrest as Brian’s tirade went on, but as soon as it was over, all she did was glare at him again, much harder this time, much angrier this time.

Without another word she stood up from the couch and marched out of the living room. Brian just sat there watching, still fuming, only just now realizing that he was shaking. It wasn’t until he heard the woman’s bedroom door slamming shut and locking that he finally threw the weight of his body back into the couch, growling loudly as his body sunk into the furniture.

His paws went to cover his face, a poor attempt to muffle his scream.

_Dammit, Stewie! Stop ruining my life you fucking brat!_

* * *

David had been waiting for an opportunity like this. He always loved children, so being able to observe a group at a preschool was certainly a good place to start to getting his teaching degree.

He just wished he had gotten to this point under different circumstances. As he drove to the preschool, having to consult his GPS periodically since he wasn’t too familiar with the area of Quahog, he couldn’t help but think of where it all went wrong. Perhaps it had something to do with his wife and himself being too young when they got married. Obviously there was going to be problems, but David always figured he could remedy this situation.

He was a patient man and he tried to be understanding to his wife when she insisted on going back to school. David dropped everything so he could tend to their first child...a ticking point that probably gave their marriage the necessary push to go south. Still, he let her go to college even though she never completed her degree.

That being something he pushed blame on him for.

At that point, they hardly spoke to each other except on rare occurrences such as when the in-laws came over to their apartment; they had to play nice then.

He wasn’t sure how it happened...how his wife got pregnant with their second child, but during that pregnancy, it seemed they both got a little closer. Closer than probably ever had since their pregnancy and birth of their first child. Of course when the second baby was born...when his premature son was born, David’s wife hit postpartum depression hard.

Forget trying to salvage what little hope their broken marriage had.

He sighed softly and looked at his kids from the rearview mirror. Both didn’t want to be near him; their mother was quite the liar, after all. She had completely turned their kids against him and she was filing for divorce.

She intended to take their two sons with her to wherever the hell she planned on going.

For a while, David thought he could fight for custody since his wife wasn’t exactly the most stable person, she definitely didn’t have the patience to care for two toddlers. It was just...a very, very bad situation that his kids were being forced into.

It was clear it was affecting them. Especially the youngest of the two...he just seemed so isolated from the situation. In fact, David had mentioned this to his wife, trying to explain to her that he was deeply concerned about their younger child and what the process of such a nasty divorce was doing to him psychologically.

She dismissed him. She even claimed that David was just trying to gather incriminating evidence so a judge would find her unsuitable.

...She was.

Though there wasn’t much David could do anymore except continue to fight for children. Even if they were forced to think of him as a terrible man and a terrible father who would easily abandon them, he was still going to fight for them.

When he checked his GPS one last time, he began to take notice to the street name that he was looking for and he quickly turned until he saw what he assumed was the preschool. He sighed a sense of relief and quickly went to adjust his tie; he wanted to look presentable for the other volunteers and the teacher.

He parked his car along the sidewalk as parents were dropping off their children.

He turned to face his own kids, grinning. “Okay, boys...here we are. Now...I want you both to be on your very best behavior, okay? Play nice with the other kids, too.”

His boys didn’t even bother looking at their father which deeply wounded David as he got out of car and went to open the backseat so he could retrieve his kids.

They both quickly went inside the small building while David followed behind, frowning as he watched his boys.

He sighed heavily and ran a hand through his auburn hair and he quickly went to adjust his glasses on the bridge of his nose. As he stepped inside the building, he was greeted by two other volunteers who smiled at him and introduced themselves. There were already so many kids bustling around them, all getting into their own little groups.

David smiled, feeling at ease there. He took a moment to make sure his own kids were in his line of sight. When he did spot them, he figured he’d let them get acquainted with the other kids.

The morning was quick; consisting of introductions of the new volunteers and of course...each child introducing themselves. That was a little...ridiculous, but David had no right to question that. Perhaps it was just a tactic to get kids used to speaking politely. Perhaps that was it. He smiled at all the children as they told him their names, some looking bashful and shy. Others proudly showing off.

“My name is Stewie…”

Then David’s eyes met Stewie.

Stewie was the last to give his introduction and David quickly...took a liking to the boy.

Maybe it was just the way he seemed to hold a bigger authority compared to the other kids, but David was slightly shocked to hear such a polite and rather...brilliant little boy. He had never seen such a child.

Now that the introductions were over and done with, the teacher ushered the kids to go about their own business. The kids quickly went back to their designated little groups, all screaming and laughing. Except for Stewie. The boy didn’t budge from his previous spot which had been in front of the building blocks. He wasn’t even playing with them. He was just...sitting there.

This really made David want to speak to the boy. What was wrong that this kid was wearing such a facial expression? Like the boy had been through hell and back. He gently leaned over to one of the volunteers and gently pulled her aside. He gestured to Stewie. “Is he okay?”

He couldn’t help but pry a little. He had seen that kind of expression before, that was why it tugged at his heart strings so profusely. The woman he pulled aside looked over her shoulder at Stewie and sighed gently before addressing David, whispering so the boy couldn’t over hear their conversation. “He’s always been...a little...strange. He doesn’t have many friends here. Poor thing...we’ve tried talking to him and have tried to get him involved, but he just doesn’t follow well with the other kids.”

“...” David nodded and frowned. His eyes once more befell Stewie. That poor thing…

Poor, poor Stewie.

David then tugged his vest a little and he put on a brave, big smile. He quickly went to the boy and sat down right beside him.

“Hey, Stewie. My name is David.”


	5. To Love and to Cherish

“Hey, Stewie. My name is David.”

The child looked over at the the stranger that had so rudely decided he could join him by his side without a proper invitation. He gave the man a warning glare before turning back towards the blocks that were around him. The baby began stacking them, not uttering a single word as he went about his task. Most people would have taken the hint, so Stewie was a bit surprised when…

_What did he say his name was? Daniel?_

The infant shrugged. It didn’t matter. The only thing that mattered was that this nuisance was still here?

“Ahem…”

Stewie rolled his eyes.

_Aaaaaand, now he’s clearing his throat._

“Are you ok?”

Stewie just continued to stack one block onto another. After a minute, he had a pretty tall and sturdy tower forming, child’s play for someone with an ingenious engineering mind such as his.

“Stewie?”

The boy went tense as agitation began to set in. This man was obviously more stubborn than he thought. He exhaled a sharp breath, trying his best to keep calm. There was really no sense in making a scene just because this moron had boundary issues.

“Why don’t you play with the other kids? Surely that would be a lot more fun than playing by yourself, wouldn’t it?”

The baby exhaled again, resigning himself to the fact that this man was not going to go away until he engaged with him. The boy looked away from his blocks and focused his attention on the current thorn in his side.

He met his eyes before he could respond, something stopping him, catching his attention. The way this man was looking at him was...different, at least different when compared to the other teachers and volunteers that he had encountered all throughout his short life. He didn’t seem to be as patronizing as the others. There wasn’t that misplaced sense of superiority that he usually saw when interacting with adults. No, there was something more...genuine? Was that the right word? A genuine curiosity. A genuine...concern.

_Oh, god…_

The child suddenly felt a tad self-conscious. He had to wonder just how much of a wreck he must have looked right now to spark such a concerned expression from a total stranger. This man wore a smile, sure, but Stewie could read people. Their eyes always told him everything he needed to know…

Well, except for one person…

“Come on. You can talk to me. That’s what I’m here for. Tell David what’s going on, buddy.”

_David…_

Daniel had been close enough, he supposed.

The man was extending a hand towards him, now.

“Want me to walk you over there with the other kids?”

The child stared at David’s hand for a second before shaking his head and speaking rather softly.

“I don’t...like...the other kids.”

He knew what was coming next, a short lecture on how he needed to learn to get along with others. He braced himself for it, but...instead of the usual spiel he was used to hearing, he heard something else.

David hummed, and Stewie immediately realized it was a hum of...understanding. This man wasn’t going to scold him for not playing with everyone else. This man was actually going to...listen.

He watched as the adult reached up to adjust his glasses, still smiling at him, though, now that smile was a bit more awkward than confident.

Then, there was just silence, a silence that Stewie actually didn’t find all that uncomfortable. He eventually turned back to work on his tower. All the while, David just continued to sit there and watch him attentively.

Stewie didn’t mind, though. A part of him wanted to see if he could impress this man with his advanced understanding of architecture.

So, with less reluctance than he had earlier, he allowed David the honor of joining him on the floor so he could better take in his great work. He found himself glancing over at the man every other minute or so just to see if he was appropriately amazed, and once again, Stewie was able to read him clear as day. Oh, David was impressed alright. Stewie could see that this man was slowly beginning to realize that he was sitting next to someone very special indeed.

_Good. He’s not a complete moron, then._

This went on for sometime until Stewie saw the man shift his position. He stopped building and watched as David grabbed a few blocks of his own.

“Wow! Good job, Stewie! That’s quite the impressive tower you’ve got going there!”

Stewie almost smiled...almost. He couldn’t risk showing too much weakness. ...Not yet anyway.

Besides he was much more focused on the sudden confusion he was experiencing as he watched this man gather up a decent portion of his blocks.

_What the devil is he up to?_

It all became clear when David began to construct, what appeared to be, a tower of his own.

This only puzzled Stewie all more.

_I didn’t say… I didn’t ask him to join me._

Yet, here this man was, playing along, determined to take a part in an activity that Stewie had been set on performing solo.

The child tilted his head slightly as he watched. This guy was off to a decent enough start he supposed. He looked from the small tower back to the man constructing it.

David was smirking at him.

“Wanna see if I can build a taller one? Bet you I can.”

He laughed, but it wasn’t a mocking laugh. It was actually a pretty pleasant sound. This crazy character was just looking to have a little fun with him, and honestly, how could Stewie ever fault anyone for wanting to be around him?

He was fabulous, after all.

Stewie continued to watch David build for a few more moments before determining that the man wasn’t completely out of his depth. The tower was by no means shoddily constructed, even if the overall design was fairly pedestrian. Then again, the challenge hadn’t been to see who could build the grandest looking tower, though, had it? No, David had specifically said that he could build a _taller_ tower than his young charge.

At this, Stewie did finally smile. It was a cocky smile, though. This man was more than welcome to try and outdo him. He was never one to back down from some good, old fashioned competition, and even if he knew that, more than likely, he could very easily best this oddly enthusiastic adult man, Stewie was ready to accept his challenge.

The child set his sights on the remaining blocks and began snatching them up so that David would have less material to work with, a snicker flowing out of him as he began quickly rethinking his design, trying to decide how to best optimize the blocks he currently possessed in order to achieve the most height possible.

It ended up being the most fun he’d had in a long time.

* * *

By the time lunch rolled around, David felt he had gotten a good grip on how the teacher and other volunteers handled the kids. He was also coming to realize that Stewie more or less isolated himself at all times. So when it was snack time, giving the adults a small break to talk amongst themselves, David was wondering just how Stewie was going to handle this free time.

If he played alone each day, chances were he ate alone as well.

David did sit with the rest of the adults, his kids sitting beside him since he had to prep their food, but his eyes wandered a little until they met Stewie. From there, he kept a steady eyesight on the boy.

He found he couldn’t help it. Stewie was just so...he wasn’t sure, there was something about him that David couldn’t put his finger on. It was almost spellbinding, the way the boy already had such a strong hold on him.

Stewie was sitting in the very same spot he had before, eyeing the small baby blue container before him with vexing eyes. Though he appeared as though he wanted to eat what was in front of him; David could see desperation written on Stewie’s face. It was clear as day as he played with the small teddy bear printed spoon.

The man even watched the boy attempt to eat a small amount of his food, but immediately pulled the utensil away. He looked quite upset; he even looked pale for a brief moment.

David soon finished prepping his own kid’s lunch before he excused himself from the table so he could see if perhaps he could get Stewie to eat. After all, the poor thing looked hungry.

“Stewie? Aren’t you hungry?”

Stewie looked up at David, frowning miserably before he looked back to the food before him. David realized then that it was rice pudding that Stewie had in his container. He grinned a little and sat down beside the small boy, practically towering over him while he kept eye contact with him.

“Don’t you want to eat your food?”

“...”

Stewie lowered his head, nodding without saying a word. The truth was, he wanted to eat. He was hungry, he was absolutely hungry for anything at this point, but no matter how hard he tried to keep anything down, the nausea just kept him away from anything. The very sight of food, the smell of food...it made him want to throw up and it usually never failed.

David’s smile was slowly disappearing. Seeing Stewie so distraught over having to eat something as simple as rice pudding was incredibly depressing. So the man reached and gently began to stir the boy’s food, leaning a little close so it was only Stewie that could hear him.

“You know...rice pudding is one of my favorites.”

Stewie gently arched his head up, now noticing just how close David was to him. Their noses were almost touching...and Stewie could smell the man’s cologne. It reminded him of Brian...in a way. Though the boy didn’t know if he should find that comforting or not, he found himself leaning in a little more to take in that scent. It was...as if Brian were right there. Stewie almost closed his eyes, he almost smothered his face against David’s shirt until he felt the man shift before him and he chuckled.

“So, let’s try eating just one bite, okay?”

Stewie’s eyes snapped open and he pulled himself away slowly, tears filling the corners of his eyes, but he fought them back hard.

The boy shook his head, then.

“Come on, Stewie...just eat a little bit. You’ll feel better.”

David was persistent. Him stirring the food until it was all mixed perfectly and then pushing the container a little closer to Stewie so the boy could handle the spoon alone.

_Wait…_

_David wasn’t…_

David wasn’t holding the spoon out towards the boy’s mouth. No, he...trusted that Stewie could feed himself. He could handle that himself. David already saw the potential in the boy and he knew how clever he was, how special he was, how magnificent he was.

Immediately, Stewie felt gratification. He felt as though David weren’t mocking him, he was treating the boy how he wished to be treated; like a peer.

Though that didn’t mean the food before him looked anymore appetizing than it did earlier. Stewie just looked on, mouth watering...but stomach curdling loudly. The nausea was getting worse, but he fought against it. He didn’t want to vomit in front of David. If he were going to be forced to eat...he could run to the restroom and throw up there. For now...he needed to appease this man.

Whatever to get him off his back.

So Stewie gently took his spoon like he had before, putting a small amount of rice there. It made him dizzy to think that this would be the first time he’d eaten anything really substantial. For the past few weeks, his diet consisted of mostly water...juice if he could stomach it and maybe a little bit of oatmeal. Most of the time, he’d throw that up as well.

It was disgusting.

Though what really made the situation worse was Stewie actually growing used to spending most of his time in the bathroom, hugging the toilet seat. Yeah...what a life, it was truly horrendous.

He took a deep, deep breath...knowing David was watching with intensive eyes.

_God...stop looking at me…_

Stewie slowly brought the spoon to his lips, opening his mouth while he tightly shut his eyes.

He was scared.

Food was becoming a fear for him. The idea of eating terrifying now.

He closed his mouth around the spoon, letting his tongue touch the pudding. Almost immediately, he was stunned by how sweet it was and the texture as well. It was...soft...and almost slimy; though not grotesque.

He waited…before he began to chew.

He waited for the inevitable.

He waited for the nausea to spring upon him and he knew he’d run off to the restroom.

Fortunately...none of that happened.

Stewie opened his eyes and he began to chew, tasting the pudding extensively. It was delicious and the best part was...there was no nausea, there was no stomach pain. He was actually eating something.

He looked up at David, eyes wide and disbelieving like this man had done some extraordinary deed for him. The boy was actually eating and he wasn’t queasy.

Alarm bells went off; his mind screaming to eat and Stewie quickly went to shovel the pudding into his mouth. His heart racing and his mouth salivating so much that he was sure saliva was dripping from the corners of his mouth.

It must have appeared as though food were scarce in the Griffin home; the way the boy was eating his food, greedily scarfing it all down as though he believed David was going to snatch it from him.

The very sight must have been god awful to witness, but David never grimaced. If anything, he looked concerned and quickly went to place a hand behind Stewie’s back. “Whoa, whoa! Slow down, Stewie. You’ll get sick if you eat that fast.”

Stewie felt tickled to death, mentally so to speak. If only David knew.

Not that it was his business.

The boy only kept eating, chewing, swallowing, and repeating. He did this several times before he had completely eaten everything Lois packed for him.

Then something inside of him seemed to awaken, like the state of his impending darkness was being lifted off his shoulders and he felt himself seize what seemed to be a clear consciousness. He didn’t feel foggy, he didn’t feel heavy. He felt...better.

He breathed easily, taking a moment to indulge in this peace that he hadn’t felt in so long. The mental clarity of knowing he could eat was so satisfying and relieving, the burden had finally been lifted and he had no one else to thank...but David.

Stewie faced the man, big smile on his face...genuine happiness and gratefulness as clear as day. He would be okay now...he truly felt it. He would be okay because he had David now.

_David…_

Nothing needed to be said. The man must have seen it; the way Stewie just beamed. It was quite the incredible sight.

* * *

The end of the day came quickly after that, too quickly for Stewie’s liking. He was honestly having one of the best days he’d had in a good long while, and he wasn’t looking forward to parting ways with the one person who had made that possible.

He didn’t want to dwell on that, though, instead deciding to focus on the last few minutes he had with the man as they both awaited his mother’s arrival. For the longest time, Brian had been the one who always picked him up, and for an even longer time, he had preferred it that way. Now, though...the thought of being stuck in the car with Brian was almost unbearable, especially today. He was in such a decent mood, right now. He didn’t need the dog’s presence to screw all that up.

The child felt a sudden pain in his chest as he continued to think about the dog. It was the most he had thought about Brian all day, so far, an incredible feat, to be sure, since his mind was usually on the canine at all times, waking or otherwise.

It had been such a nice break…

He shook his head.

No, he didn’t need to think about that mutt, right now. Lois would be here soon, and he wanted to enjoy this remaining time he had with his new...friend?

He looked over at the man.

Was David his friend?

He hadn’t really said anything since they’d both walked out here, leaving his kids inside to go about their preschool business. The silence was rather pleasant, though.

Comfortable.

Stewie found he was beginning to feel self-conscious again, though, as he stared at the latest volunteer at his preschool. He began fiddling with his fingers, wondering if he should say something.

God, it was the most like an actual toddler he had felt in ages, and he wasn’t sure if that was a bad or good thing…

Either way, he was pretty sure of one thing.

_This guy isn’t all that bad._

“Is your mom usually late?”

Stewie snapped out of his thoughts as he quickly answered the question with a nod and a sigh.

“She is. She had someone else coming to get me for a while, but he stopped doing that not too long ago.”

The man nodded in understanding as he turned more towards the boy.

It looked like David had a question on his mind, but if that was the case, he was refusing to give voice to it. Instead, the man leaned over and adjusted his backpack a bit so that it was resting on both shoulders instead of just the one that Stewie had it slung over prior. A small gesture to be sure.

...Like Brian used to do…

Stewie shook his head again.

_Stop it, Stewart. Not now. Not here._

He didn’t have much more time to fight with himself about it. Within the next few seconds, Lois’s car could be seen pulling up to the preschool. Stewie nudged his head in her direction.

“That would be my attentive, punctual mother.”

The man chuckled, a deep resounding sound, as he helped Stewie up and began walking with him to the car. Once there, he opened the door and helped Stewie up and into his car seat. As he was strapping the boy in, Lois spoke up.

“Well, hello there! You’re new!”

Stewie rolled his eyes.

_Pleeeeease don’t make this awkward…_

The man just chuckled again, though, nodding his head as he looked up to smile at the woman.

“Yes, I’m one of the volunteers here. Today was my first day.”

Lois nodded before frowning slightly as she looked over at her son.

“Was he...a good boy…?”

David went to answer but was cut off.

“Because I know my little Stewie can be a handful.”

She laughed nervously.

“Seems a little unfair to expect the new guy to deal with him.”

David looked at her with a puzzled expression for a moment before smiling big and nodding his head enthusiastically.

“This little guy? Really?”

He gave Stewie a playful slug on the arm, to which Stewie couldn’t help but to smile, a blush infusing his cheeks as he rubbed the area David had touched.

“He was perfect, ma’am. We got along just fine! Didn’t we, Stewie?”

David had turned to address him, so Stewie moved his head to meet his gaze as he smiled softly and nodded his head.

_Ok. He isn’t really bad at all._

Lois’s voice seemed to rise in pitch as she sighed in relief.

“Well, that’s great to hear!”

She smiled over at her son before turning back to the man.

“So, you’ll be here tomorrow, too?”

David nodded, grinning as he replied.

“I’ll be here every day! I wouldn’t miss a chance to be with ole Stewie here!”

He turned his grin towards the baby then, earning a small giggle from him.

“Wonderful! I’m sure my sweet baby will be very happy to see his new friend again.”

David nodded one more time before pushing himself up and out of the car.

“And I’ll be very happy to see him.”

He waved at them both, though his attention was directed towards Stewie.

“Bye, you two! Have a wonderful rest of your day.”

And with that, the man shut the door securely before turning to head back into the building to no doubt retrieve his own kids.

Stewie watched him for as long as he could before Lois finally drove off, but even when the man was finally out of sight, Stewie found that his mind was still pretty stuck on this new adult in his life, a man that had seemed to appear out of nowhere yet a part of him was already beginning to wish that he had met David sooner.

He sat there quietly thinking over his day, nothing but the sound of the latest pop hits on the radio to distract him. He’d forgotten this feeling, this feeling of comfort and...peace of mind. A happy sigh left his lips, but he was soon frowning as he began to remember just why it had been so long since he’d felt this way. He raised his hand up, his bandaged hand. It had been about a week since he had smashed it, but nobody at home had seemed to notice. Naturally, he had taken care of the injury himself, and by now, it was close to healing completely. Only a slight soreness still remained.

The flexed his fingers a few times, wincing at the uncomfortable sensation. He began to think about how physical injuries were easy to deal with. He didn’t need anyone to help him repair his body. Anytime he injured himself, intentional or otherwise, there was always a simple solution that could be applied.

Emotional injuries were so very different, though…

He had tried to deal with those by himself for what felt like an eternity, and so far, he was proving to be quite terrible at it. Then again, maybe everyone was terrible at dealing with their own emotional pain. That’s what he kept hearing at least. Why should he be any different?

The infant scoffed at the thought.

There were plenty of reasons why he should be different, but...maybe he had overestimated his abilities in this instance.

Maybe he did need someone to help him treat his emotional injuries, to help him heal.

Maybe that person was...David.

He smiled and set his hand back down in his lap.

_David…_

* * *

Stewie couldn’t remember ever feeling so alive. The past week had been so eventful and he had David to thank for that.

Both the baby and David spent as much time together as they possibly could; the short preschool hours nowhere near long enough to satisfy Stewie’s need to be with David. During the course of the week, the boy got more and more acquainted with the man, even opening up to him a little more.

Though Stewie never did bring up Brian in the conversations.

Brian had no place there between the two.

What was really remarkable, though, was Stewie’s drastic transformation. Not only was he eating again, he was laughing and smiling like he had before. David had changed his life in such a short amount of time and Stewie was spellbound by this man.

In those few days, David must have felt the same way because he was confiding in Stewie about adult related problems that he was facing at home. Such as the divorce between he and his wife. He even told Stewie that his kids were going to be living with their mother...as wrong as that was.

What a bitch she seemed to be…

The boy could recall looking on at David with the biggest eyes, letting himself become a beacon of hope for the man. He could tell that this was what David needed the most...someone who could and would listen to him; maybe not pity him for his current circumstances, but just be there like Stewie was.

And the kid was more than happy to provide.

The boy would never understand how much that truly meant to David.

Though when the man did inform Stewie that today...was going to be the last day he’d have with his kids, the boy chimed in, asking if he’d like to spend the day with them.

“Don’t you want to be with your kids?”

He looked upon David with curious eyes while the man ate the small snack he prepped for himself. He turned his glance to Stewie, smiling a little sadly.

He looked quite defeated then. An alarm going off somewhere inside Stewie that his new friend was troubled. He must have tried his best to keep his wife from taking the kids indefinitely during the time he wasn’t at the preschool, tending to Stewie at all times.

“They don’t really care much for me.”

Stewie hummed, but he grinned.

_Good...stay with me. Stay with me always._

The boy was quite surprised by how quickly he grew to really like David. Maybe in his subconscious, he was comparing some of David’s personality to Brian, but this wasn’t Brian. He was anything but Brian….David was healthy, David was someone who obviously felt he couldn’t live without Stewie.

What with the man always by the boy’s side, even during play time when the kids could go and play together. No, the man was always with Stewie.

The boy liked it quite a bit.

He chuckled softly and gently reached to take his small graham cracker box, extending his arm out towards David. “Eat one. It’ll make you feel better, David.” He smiled big, knowing just how to cheer his new friend up. Graham crackers were the answer to most things, after all. So why couldn’t an animal shaped cracker help and ease an ailing heart?

David looked at Stewie, perplexed for a moment before he snickered softly and reached to take a cracker from the boy’s box. He then proceeded to eat it, having to feign happiness, but the gesture was very kind. Stewie was quite the little one and David was finding himself all the more captivated by that face and everything else that made the boy so...interesting.

It was quite the remarkable feeling.

The way Stewie had such a strong grip on his attention

The boy was even smirking at him now, looking as though he were saying, _“Yeah...I told you so.”_

In fact, the boy didn’t miss a beat. “Told you.”

David felt the air around him tighten, practically suffocate him as he went to adjust his glasses from his nervous tick; a habit too tough to kick.

_What the hell is this kid doing to me…?_

What was it…? Was he so focused on Stewie because he was losing his own kids? Just what was it?

Did he love Stewie? That was a strong assumption. It made sense, though. Yeah, he loved the boy in such a manner as an adult loved a relative. Stewie felt more and more like family every day. Was that...weird? Maybe, but David was beginning to feel that he had such strong convictions for this boy because Stewie made him forget about the pain of losing his own kids. And, really, who could blame him for that?

Though he had promised to fight for them until the day he died, he wondered if he had what it took. Besides...his kids didn’t love him the way he loved them, but Stewie seemed to love him. This boy here...this amazing and magnificent child was becoming everything to David.

By the end of day, David and Stewie were inseparable. Though it did give the other volunteers room to breathe and tend to other matters, their closeness to one another did alarm some of the staff. However, they never said much about it; they obviously were just thrilled that someone was willing to look after Stewie.

After all, the boy was never easy to deal with which did cause quite a bit of problems. Problems where Lois or Brian were forced to come get Stewie a little earlier than expected.

Thank god for David and thank god he was a patient man with good intentions. With him around, Stewie was always on his best behavior. He played well with the other kids...for perhaps a few moments before he went running to David’s side. Still, that was an achievement on its own.

Like always, Stewie was one of the last kids to be picked up from preschool, but he didn’t mind. It only meant more time with his new friend. Sitting on the steps like before, Stewie watched for Lois’s car, but he also was keeping in mind that David was sitting right beside him which made the boy scoot a little closer to the man until they were practically touching. David must have noticed the boy moving in closer because he grinned and gently reached to rub the top of his head.

“Your mom seems to have a routine, I suppose.”

Stewie smiled sweetly, sighing in content...letting David run his fingers over his head. His touch so...warm and inviting. He never wanted to leave this comfort; he was growing such strong desires for it, needing it at all times.

“Yes, but that’s okay.” Stewie gently replied...scooting just a tad bit closer so now there was definite contact between the two.

God...Stewie desperately needed David. He desperately and greedily needed and wanted him in every way possible. What the hell was making him feel so strongly? It was...so fantastic to feel this way again.

Though…

A part of him felt remorseful for replacing Brian so to speak, but was that not what he had done to Stewie just almost a month ago now? The dog dropped him like he were nothing. He gave him up for the thrill of a new body, a warm...female body. Equipped with supple breasts, curves that would tease and taunt Aphrodite, and the voice of a nightingale. Her voice...crying to the heavens whenever she was underneath Brian. Had he not done just that?

Yes...yes he had, so why not do the same to the dog?

The thought made Stewie smirk a little. He pondered suddenly...what it would be like...having sex with David. Would the man be able to perform like the dog had?

David would probably be better.

David would definitely be better.

Stewie knew it; somehow he just knew it, but why rush a good thing? David was _his_.

And no one was going to take him away. Absolutely no one.

Before long...Stewie realized, he would be the one underneath David, he would be the one whispering delicious words and moaning out in ecstacy. He wondered if he could tie Brian down...and make the bastard watch.

Would that be too cruel, though?

No, it was too good for that mutt. Brian didn’t deserve it; he deserved nothing.

If Stewie were so easy to forget and replace, then to the boy, so was Brian and Stewie would give the same treatment the damn canine had given to him. He hoped that he would invite Stewie again for ice cream...so he could tell the dog how good it would be with David, how the man would make him feel out of this world in ways Brian could only dream to do with Rachel. He would give that dog all the gorey details.

He’d tell Brian every little thing. How David would kiss, touch, and claim him. He’d be vindictive and he’d be laughing, he’d be gloating...he’d be HAPPY.

Happy. That would be the mark that would set Brian off. The dog wasn’t happy right now and Stewie was loving everything about it. This was what the damn mongrel deserved. He did not deserve to have happiness, he deserved every cruel feeling he inflicted on Stewie and the boy was more than willing to give it to him...

Every.

Single.

One.

While his thoughts ran wild, he didn’t take notice to his hands reaching to grip David’s pant leg. He was in such a stupor of sheer power and exhilaration, he had no idea Lois was already pulling up.

He felt David shift beside him and the boy was like clockwork. He followed the man closely, hand still gripping tightly on his pant leg until he was lifted to his car seat. Lois of course greeting David with that same annoying, high pitched tone. She was even...presenting herself provocatively towards the man, showing off her assets. Stewie almost went into a wild rage, about to plummet this damn woman into some kind of infinite abyss of pain and suffering...but all manner of those thoughts quickly were put to rest when he felt David’s fingers meet his cheek. Stewie spun to face the man, hands reaching to grip the sides of the car while his eyes stared helplessly at David.

_God...he was in love._

Stewie’s heart raced, his mouth going dry, and his eyes pleading to David...to take him away. The man’s eyes were so focused on the boy that he almost didn’t realize that Lois was speaking to him. He had to shake his head to gain a clear mind.

He looked to Stewie’s mother, smiling a little awkwardly. “I’m sorry?”

Lois chuckled.

“I asked if Stewie was a good boy again today.”

David nodded immediately, his smile growing while his eyes drifted to Stewie once more. The boy hadn’t changed position in the slightest. His eyes were still focused on him, still boring themselves deep into his soul and trapping him.

“He was a very good boy.”

Lois was thrilled...like she always was. She hardly had many emotions which added to Stewie’s obvious annoyance.

“That’s so great.” She then cleared her throat and went to fix Stewie’s shirt sleeve, but the boy didn’t even notice. He was far too gone in David’s eyes much like it seemed the man was as well.

“It just seems Stewie is taking such a strong liking to you, David. Perhaps you could come to dinner tonight. I know Stewie would love it.”

David went to respond, but he stopped himself. What about his kids? This was the last day he had with them. He didn’t say anything at first, causing Stewie to lean up a little so he was closer to David. He shut his eyes...taking in that wonderful scent of cologne. This was becoming his favorite smell...and he knew he’d love it even more when that smell was in his bed.

“I...I’d love to.”

Stewie beamed, so excited to know he’d be able to see David again. Nothing could take that away from him and he knew that because it was a family dinner, not only would Brian be there...but his hussy would be there, too.

Stewie almost smirked. “I’ll see you tonight.” He whispered to the man, perhaps trying to be...seductive, he wasn’t too sure. He wasn’t going to put out for David tonight, but he knew he would….eventually. That didn’t mean he wasn’t going to have fun at Brian’s expense.

Fucking animal that he was.

But Stewie was just as bad, if not...maybe a little worse, but the difference was that everyone loved him for it and Stewie thrived on that power. He’d get David...he’d definitely get him.

Lois grinned and quickly reached into her purse to retrieve a slip of paper where she wrote down their address and a telephone number. Giving it to the man who reached to take it, he smiled and tucked the paper into his back pocket. “Alright. I’ll see you both tonight, then.” He waved at Lois before giving Stewie his undivided attention.

“Behave yourself, okay?”

Stewie couldn’t help but snicker and nod. “Okay, David.”

And just like that...Lois and Stewie were heading home...though Stewie was thinking just how wonderful it was to be.

It would be the best evening he would ever experience.

...And the worst for Brian.


	6. Just Desserts

Brian grumbled to himself as he was brushing his fur. He was in the bathroom of Rachel’s apartment, attempting to get ready for, what was supposed to be, a really nice dinner back home. He had just slipped on some nice dress clothes since Lois had requested he and Rachel dress a little more formally for tonight. It was odd, but Brian just figured this was another one of Lois’s attempts to live out a lifestyle that she had long given up. He shrugged. It was no matter to him. He was the type to jump at any opportunity to dress up and he was looking forward to, hopefully, having a nice evening with his girlfriend and family.

Things had sort of evened out between him and Rachel since that night she had called him out on his lie.

He had gotten so angry about her prying.

It had taken him a while to actually calm down and go to her to apologize. Unsurprisingly, she wasn’t all that willing to forgive him on the spot. He had needed to work pretty hard to get back on even decent terms with her.

He had put in the work, though and it looked like things were getting better. She was beside him right now, fixing her hair and smiling in the mirror. She enjoyed the company of his family and they hadn’t really had a nice night out ever since their fight. Brian was hoping that having others around would provide him with a good buffer to have a nice evening with Rachel without too much risk of things going south.

And hey, if they could make it through one night, there was no reason why they couldn’t make it for more after that.

He sighed.

_Everything is going to be fine. She’s still here. You fucked up, but she’s still here. She’s trying to make this work. You got this. Just don’t fuck up again._

Simple advice that he was confident he could follow through on.

So, yeah, he was looking forward to this evening a little bit.

There was just one thing he wasn’t looking forward to dealing with…Stewie.

Stewie was probably still just as mopey as ever and he _really_ didn’t need or want that in his life; not right now and he didn’t need Rachel noticing. What with them having already discussed the topic of Stewie, the dog considered those endless conversations more than enough.

After he had apologized to her, he had told her that he was concerned about his little friend, but that they also just weren’t on the best of terms right now. She had found this confession rather...odd. He could tell by the look on her face that she didn’t quite understand. After all, Stewie, while smart, was just a baby. What could they possibly be fighting about?

Rachel had tried to be understanding, though, and Brian had even offered to talk to the kid together with her when they next got the chance. It had just been a move to appease her, and from the looks of it, it had worked. All he had to do was keep them away from situations where they had to be around Stewie, which is what he had been doing for the past week.

But, then, Lois invited them both to dinner, and well...here they were. He couldn’t exactly decline. Rachel would no doubt find that incredibly odd.

He basically had no choice but to go.

He was determined to be optimistic about it, though, even if certain thoughts about Stewie couldn’t help but make him grimace and grumble as he adjusted his tie.

The dog had told Rachel that tonight would probably not be the best night to question Stewie about anything, and luckily she had agreed. They both just wanted to have a nice dinner with his family, so as long as Stewie didn’t make too big of a scene, Brian figured he was in the clear.

He grumbled again as he tightened the tie.

 _Please don’t be a brat tonight, Stewie…be on your best behavior. I_ **need** _you to be on your best behavior…_

Rachel leaned down and gave him a kiss on the cheek, prompting the canine to smile big as he watched her exit the bathroom.

It was only a few minutes later when Brian heard his phone start to ring.

He finished slipping on his jacket before reaching into his pants pocket to retrieve his phone. He saw that it was Lois calling, so he quickly answered it.

“Hey, Lois. What’s up?”

He had a strange idea that maybe dinner had been cancelled. Maybe Peter had gotten a little too excited about it being Friday and had already gotten up to some less than responsible shenanigans? He really wasn’t sure why else Lois would be calling. All their plans were set.

“Hello? Brian? Can you hear me?”

The woman was coming through crystal clear.

The dog nodded his head.

“Yeah. I hear you perfectly. What's going on?”

He heard the woman chuckle before she responded.

“Oh, I was just calling to request a favor of you and Rachel, if it’s not too much trouble.”

Brian’s eyebrow raised at this.

_Depends on what the favor is…_

“Sure thing. What do you need?”

There was no hesitation before Lois began explaining.

“Well, you see, we actually have another guest who was invited over tonight at the last minute, and I’m afraid that the one bottle of wine I got for all the adults won’t quite be enough. It was probably barely enough to begin with, anyway, so I was just wondering if you and Rachel could pick up an extra bottle before coming over? Does that put you too far out of the way?”

Again, Brian was perplexed.

Another guest? Guest? Singular?

Who else could Lois have invited over? If it was someone Brian knew, he felt like Lois would have just said their name, so where was she at and off meeting new people.

...Why was he questioning this so much?

So Lois had made a friend? So what? They were coming to dinner. Big deal.

The dog smiled.

“Oh, yeah, sure. We can do that. There’s a store right on the way. It doesn’t set us back, at all. We’ll still be there on time even.”

He laughed, trying to shake his needless suspicion about tonight’s mystery guest. He would find out who it was soon enough, and it would be nothing to concern himself with. He knew it.

“Oh, thank you so much! Can’t wait to see you two! Tell Rachel I said thank you, as well!”

Brian nodded again.

“Will do, Lois. We’ll see you soon.”

After that, the two of them exchanged their goodbyes before Brian hung up the phone and slipped it back into his pocket.

He focused his attention back on getting ready, giving himself a quick once over in the mirror before smirking at his reflection, satisfied.

Well, he was ready to go. Now he just had to wait on his lovely lady.

He exited the bathroom and walked into Rachel’s bedroom to find her holding up two dresses, looking at them in her full view mirror.

Brian stopped in the doorway, taking in the sight of his beautiful girlfriend modeling and trying to decide on what she wanted to wear for the night. After a few moments, he whistled in her direction, causing the woman to snap out of her focused state with a cute little jump and squeal.

She looked over her should at the dog currently eyeing her up and down, offering her boyfriend a small smile as a blush began to infuse her cheeks. She laughed and waved her hand as if to shoo the dog away.

Brian chuckled and instead began walking in her direction.

“Soooooo, we’re gonna need to pick up another bottle of wine on the way to Lois’s.”

Rachel simply nodded before turning back towards her mirror.

Brian continued to advance on her until he was standing behind her, his own reflection now in the mirror smiling at her warmly as she smiled happily.

“You’re so gorgeous, Rachel…”

The red in the woman’s cheeks intensified as she let another small laugh pass between her closed lips. She set one of the dresses down and held the other one up as if she had made up mind.

“Trying to get ready here, sweetie. We gotta leave soon, you know.”

The canine laughed and nodded his head.

“Sorry. I’m not trying to distract you…”

He chuckled a tad sinisterly before reaching over and pinching her ass playfully, causing her to jump and squeal once more.

“...too much.”

The woman just shook her head and pointed at the door.

“Ok, you…get out of here. Go wait on me in the living room. I won’t be too much longer.”

Brian laughed again before casually making his way out of the room, making sure to get one last good look at his beautiful girl before making his way into the living room where he took a seat on the big comfy couch in front of the television.

He contemplated seeing what was on to watch while he waited, but he eventually decided against it, deciding that he much prefered the peace and quiet of the apartment as a backdrop.

He placed his palms behind his head and reclined back, feeling rather content for the moment. Things were going to work out with Rachel. He knew it. He just knew it. They were going to be ok.

That was the main thing his mind was focused on for a while, and it made him all the more excited to finally get out of the apartment with her again. Tonight was going to be good for everybody.

He closed his eyes.

An image of the last time he saw Stewie flashed before him, causing them to shoot open.

His smile dropped.

_Right. Everybody but him…_

He knew that Stewie struggled with seeing him with Rachel. That had become very clear, but...what did Stewie honestly expect him to do about it? The dog was happy with Rachel.

Why couldn’t Stewie just let it all go?

He began to worry that Stewie seeing the two of them together might cause him to act out tonight, and if that happened…

“Goddammit…”

The canine groaned and slammed the back of his head against the couch as he exhaled heavily.

_Please don’t ruin this for me, kid…_

Stewie was the last thing he wanted to deal with, right now.

* * *

Upon arriving at the Griffin home, Brian began to feel his anxiety creep tenfold. It was manageable while the dog and Rachel shopped for an extra bottle of wine, but now it was just the idea of being in the same room as Stewie...the boy who seemed determined to make the dog’s life absolutely miserable, it was all just coming to the limelight. Brian was back home and part of him wanted to turn around, get into his car, and leave this place.

Though there was a defiant stubbornness there that just refused to back down. Stewie wasn’t supposed to be his responsibility. Lois and Peter just assumed he would be his main caregiver because Stewie always preferred Brian. It was different now. So what if Stewie was going to act out? Was it really too difficult to just simply suggest maybe the kid was acting the way he was because of...fussiness?

There was a slight sting suddenly and Brian flinched.

The canine never...really thought of Stewie as just a baby...a toddler, so to speak. Yet now he was more than willing to exploit the boy’s young age for his personal benefit. Whatever to keep the heat off of him. He would be willing to do anything at this point; anything to keep Rachel by his side.

Both Rachel and Brian went to the front door, the dog being the one to knock before letting himself and his lady inside the humble abode. It seemed Lois went all out for tonight. The living room was spotless with candles to accentuate the homey atmosphere. He let Rachel walk in first and the lovely woman took her coat off. Brian offered to take it. “Lois! We’re here.”

“Good evening, Rachel.”

Brian must have not seen him, but suddenly he spun on his heel, shocked to hear...that familiar voice. It was Stewie. The boy was sitting on the couch, looking sharp. A burgundy, red sweater vest and a plaid shirt to compliment that rich red color. With grey trousers as well… Stewie looked...really good. Rachel of course grinned and happily came to sit beside Stewie who was smiling just as big towards her.

“Hey, Stewie!” She quickly complimented how wonderful he looked in his outfit. She even reached a little to poke a finger along the boy’s tie, making Stewie laugh. All the while Brian was watching...perplexed, confused, baffled. How was…? What happened to Stewie to make him look so much better in just a week?

Brian recalled the last time he set eyes on the boy. He’d looked absolutely horrible. The darkest circles underneath his eyes, pale face, but the eyes were what really unsettled Brian...they were the deadest eyes he’d ever seen. Those eyes...they had looked like a dead fish; devoid of emotion, of life, of anything. Now...he was laughing, cheerfully bringing up vague conversation about how beautiful Rachel looked this evening; he was acting charming which was how the boy would _normally_ act. So what was the problem? Brian should have felt relieved knowing the boy made such a drastic turn around and there would no longer be a need for a confrontation.

Yet that was just it.

What caused him to suddenly go from that sickly little boy who would have invited and accepted death with joy...to...this?

Once Brian had hung his and Rachel’s coats up, he went to the two, but he didn’t sit down beside his girlfriend. Instead, he went to rest his hands on one of the couch’s armrests with his back facing the front door. He grinned at Stewie, then.

But he was troubled by the boy’s odd behavior. He was also a little unnerved Stewie hadn’t greeted him, but was more than willing to play nice for Rachel.

“Hey, kid.” He softly remarked.

Stewie didn’t immediately acknowledge Brian until his eyes drifted a little in the dog’s direction. Then the boy was smiling. Brian could see that look of complete bliss and happiness radiate on the boy’s face. It made the dog’s heart skip and he too...smiled just as generously at the boy. He watched Stewie jump from the couch, rushing in his direction.

Brian felt warmth overwhelm him, watching his little buddy run towards him with his small arms open.

_Oh...Stewie…I knew everything with you would work out in the end._

The dog opened his arms as well, ready to hug Stewie...ready to snatch the boy in his arms and hold him close.

Then…

Brian witnessed Stewie rush right past him and jump into the arms of a man who had shown up to the Griffin home perhaps 5 or so minutes after Brian and his girl arrived.

“David!” Stewie squealed.

Brian’s eyes couldn’t have gotten any wider. He was stunned, he was completely stunned. However, he wasn’t sure what caught him off guard the most: Stewie’s voice of purity as he giggled or...the fact the boy had totally ignored his very existence. Brian tried to fight the awkward sensation he was feeling and he dropped his arms. He turned his head to look over his shoulder...and his eyes met the image he knew he’d never forget.

Stewie in the arms of another man.

Stewie...smiling and rubbing his cheek against...David’s.

Stewie...clinging desperately to this _David_.

_Who the fuck is this guy?!_

Brian felt a rush of pure blooded rage fill him and he almost let out an animalistic growl, but he tried hard to keep his disgust to himself. He didn’t want to explain anything to Rachel while it was clear the dog felt extremely uncomfortable.

Rachel could pick up on anything. Even the slightest tension, she could sense it. So Brian, despite having so many questions and feeling completely out of place, forced a smile.

He could feel it, however. He could feel the atmosphere in the whole room take on a much darker aura and Brian had no choice but to bite his tongue.

Stewie was so happy, though. Being in David’s arms while the man held onto the boy and even rubbed his cheek along with Stewie.

The audacity of this kid...doing this in front of Brian; taunting him by supplying such strong affection towards someone other than **_HIM_ **.

It pissed Brian off…

He was so...confused about this newcomer that he didn’t even take notice to Lois coming to the living room to greet everyone. She must have been getting prepared herself; very typical of Lois to keep someone waiting. That was how she was...even though she meant well. Sometimes her blatant obliviousness and arrogance was too much.

“Oh! David, I’m so glad you’re here!” The woman quickly went to the much taller man, reaching to take his hand. Brian watched from the sidelines, he watched Stewie just glare at the woman...like he were beyond angry that she was touching David. It made Brian feel all the more uncomfortable.

Stewie’s eyes then glanced in Brian’s direction and that frown quickly turned into the most sinister smirk the boy could ever muster. Brian watched Stewie’s fingers gently wrap around David’s neck while he rubbed his cheek against the man’s shoulder. All the while...those eyes were watching Brian, expecting a reaction that dog simply couldn’t give...in such circumstances as this.

“Bri-...! Brian!”

“Huh?” Brian quickly averted his gaze, now seeing Lois before him with a concerned look on her face. How long had she been staring at him?

“Are you okay?”

Brian could only grin a little as he cleared his throat. “Yeah...just...sorry, I’m just…” he shook his head and waved nonchalantly, “don’t worry about it. Did you need something, Lois?”

“I was asking if you brought the wine.”

“Oh!” Brian laughed, rubbing the back of his neck. “Sorry, I must have dozed off. I did bring an extra bottle. It’s some of the best wine money can buy.”

Lois grinned. Happy to hear that, it seemed. She even went to kiss Brian on the cheek for being so generous, but the dog’s eyes were strictly on Stewie and this...man.

He cleared his throat once more and adjusted his tie while Lois took the wine that Rachel had placed on the counter in the living room.

“So…” Brian slowly...approached David, taking a moment to smell his aroma. Dog habits were always too tough to kick, “I’m afraid we couldn’t get better acquainted. My name is Brian.”

He extended an arm, paw ready to shake. He was willing to play good dog...for now. He watched David adjust Stewie who still clung to him with the biggest smile.

Brian wanted to slap that damn smirk off his face.

He then felt David’s hand in his own and he gave it a firm...shake. “Yeah, I’m sorry. My name is David. It’s wonderful to meet you, Brian.”

 _Keep...calm. Keep calm, Brian_.

Brian grinned.

“Yeah, pleasure. Are you new to town? I’m sure I would have recognized you before.”

David laughed softly and gently...what the hell was he doing? He was softly bouncing Stewie. Surely the kid didn’t appreciate that.

No...Stewie was giggling. Giggling with such...an annoying...happiness that made Brian’s blood boil and nausea grow worse.

More…

Hot…

Rage.

“I’m new to town, yes. I lived in Pennsylvania for a while, but my hometown is Colorado.”

Brian nodded, not really caring. He was just so disturbed by this image. David gently bouncing Stewie just the slightest while the boy happily followed the rhythm.

 _Cheeky brat_.

“Uh...huh. So...how do you know Stewie?”

Brian winced a little. Was he coming off too strong? Was his facade already cracking? It was just so fucking unbearable. This guy...the very guy who seemed like a genuinely kind person...holding onto _his_ Stewie like he had all the right to do so.

Good man or not, Brian hated him.

Though David must have not caught on to Brian’s growing hostility.

 _Fucking moron_.

“I’m a volunteer at Stewie’s preschool. I’ve been there for a...week now? And I happened to stumble upon Stewie on my first day and we...just clicked.”

Brian twitched. The way David was recalling his and Stewie’s fateful encounter sounded as though he were trying to tell a tale of starstruck lovers meeting for the very first time. It was sickening, it was such a horrible...thought.

Stewie was basking in this. Brian could tell that the boy was just taking this all in and eating it up. The boy was being fought over and Brian always knew how Stewie loved a chase.

When he was the one being chased, so to speak. The boy was loving on David, humming in bliss while David held on, now patting and rubbing his back.

_Stop touching him._

Brian took a deep, deep breath...calming his nerves the best he knew how. “Yeah. Stewie is...something special, isn’t he. Anyway, where is that wine?” The dog was trying to act as though nothing were on his mind, but Stewie knew good and damn well the dog was already having to fight himself.

He loved every minute of the dog’s obvious misery. He would surely think of this while he slept tonight and he’d perhaps think about it while David was fucking him senseless.

The boy snickered softly, keeping it to himself and smothered his face against David’s neck, lightly inhaling the lovely cologne. He shivered, almost moaning.

“...Wine! Lois, where is that wine? Haha!” Brian immediately charged into the kitchen, shaking and trembling. Rachel in the meantime watched with a slight frown on her face. She could tell Brian was on edge, but from what exactly? There was such a remarkable change in Stewie that she felt the dog would be more than elated, but that’s not how Brian was reacting at all.

Upon making it to the kitchen, Brian didn’t find Lois, but he did find the wine he had bought, so he quickly made himself at home. He grabbed his typical wine glass from the cupboard, practically slamming the cupboard door shut. His mind cluttered with so many questions...and he wanted answers, but this wasn’t the right time nor the right place to be confronting Stewie.

This was EXACTLY what he wanted to avoid at all costs, but that devilish kid was making it so hard for the dog to keep his mouth shut. It took all of Brian to not beat David to a bloody pulp. Grabbing the wine bottle, he popped the cork and threw it aggressively against the wall before pouring a generous amount of wine into his glass. His paw was shaking so much, little drops of wine were carelessly meeting both the counter and floor.

“How fucking dare he!” Brian muttered to himself, drinking just about the whole glass in one sitting. He was beyond angry...he was livid. How dare Stewie do this to him! When he was happy with Rachel! Why couldn’t the damn brat just deal with his pain in a more recreational manner?!

“He’s not supposed to be over me!” Brian found himself saying. He slammed his paw against the counter, growling low.

How could that kid be capable of moving on so fast? What? Was there something completely undesirable about Brian all of a sudden?

The dog continued to drink his wine, foot tapping impatiently on the kitchen floor. He could hear Rachel and David talking to each other, both seeming to enjoy each other’s company. It really made Brian feel all the more useless. Clearly this man was set out to destroy his life or rather...Stewie was.

Brian nodded, placing a hand on his temple to elevate an oncoming headache.

Yeah, it was Stewie. Not David. Stewie was the one pulling the strings and there was absolutely nothing the dog could do about it.

While Brian stayed in the kitchen, David was talking to Rachel, letting her talk about her experience back at home since she herself wasn’t from Quahog. She was just making small chit chat, but David was more or less finding himself concerned about Brian. He didn’t want to appear rude to the lovely woman before him, so he continued to talk to her, having a pleasant time doing so until Lois grabbed Rachel away. She excused herself, David waving her off. That was when he directed his attention to Stewie who was still rubbing his cheek into his neck.

“Do you think Brian’s okay?”

Stewie stiffened, but he forced himself to settle down. After all, he had no reason to concern himself with...Brian of all people. Not while his latest object of affections was here, holding him and tending to him. “He’s fine. He’s nobody.” That was all Stewie could possibly think to say. He just wanted to keep discussions about Brian at a minimum if there must be conversation about the mutt.

“Are you sure…? He seems to know you and well...must think highly of you, Stewie.”

The boy shrugged.

_He doesn’t think of me anymore._

“He’s our pet. Don’t worry about him. Like I said, he’s...nobody.”

“...” David finally just nodded and took his place to sit on the couch while Rachel continued to talk to Lois and Peter since Stewie’s father always needed to bombard in a conversation. The man had such possessive and jealous tendencies. It was no wonder Stewie never brought up his father to David.

Eventually Lois excused herself so she could tend to dinner that was still cooking. As she left, Rachel came back to sit beside David while her eyes were fixated on Stewie. She just smiled at the boy, watching him cling happily to David. It really warmed her heart to see the boy smiling so big. She couldn’t help but continue to tell Stewie just how adorable she was. Of course...Brian had to come out of hiding eventually. He had already finished his first glass of wine and was now on his second. He was nowhere near tipsy enough to handle this god awful night, but he was at least...a little delightfully numb.

When he came to the living room to be with everyone else, he stopped to see Rachel talking to Stewie. She was just all over the boy...and Stewie was just loving it. Hard to believe this kid could go from hating this woman’s guts to absolutely enjoying her attention.

_No...don’t be silly, Brian. Stewie is doing this to tick you off. That’s what he does. Mutant._

He glared in Stewie’s direction, chugging his wine while his eyes just stayed on the boy in front of him. That was when the boy met his contact with his own gaze. He looked so smug...his fingers on David’s tie where Brian watched him tug a little on the fabric...his back against David’s chest. Thankfully Rachel was back into her previous conversation with David, so she wasn’t aware of both Brian and Stewie sending off threatening glances that they could only understand.

_Why are you doing this?_

_I hope this hurts you just as much as it hurt me._

_You better stop._

_Try me, bitch._

Brian couldn’t take it anymore and he quickly interrupted Rachel’s conversation by taking her hand into his own and squeezing it gently. He rubbed his thumb over her hand and kissed her on her cheek. “So...David. How long are you going to be at Stewie’s preschool? Since you’re only volunteering.”

“I’m not too sure. If I had to estimate, I’d say perhaps another week. Maybe a little longer.”

“So I’m to understand that you’ll be looking for employment elsewhere, then?” Brian couldn’t help it. He really couldn’t keep it to himself. This man was taking Stewie from him, he was going to be difficult. He knew that Rachel could tell, but he didn’t care anymore. If she wanted to have another argument over his behavior at this fucking dinner, then so be it.

David reached a little to adjust his glasses, not too sure how to respond to Brian’s question. “Um…I…”

“David.”

Stewie gently reached for David’s collar, tugging a little with the biggest smile on his face.

_Fucking stop it, Stewie._

Brian almost hissed. He almost grabbed Stewie’s fingers...he almost grabbed the boy entirely.

God...if he could, he’d take this kid and make him regret making such a spectacle of himself. Acting like...such a little...whore.

David looked down at Stewie, smiling sweetly. “Yeah? What’s up, buddy?”

“I drew something for you.”

Brian...froze. Of all the things that had been said so far...of all the things that Stewie had done to make this evening such a terrible experience, this really topped it all. The boy...never drew anything for anyone. Only...Brian. The boy loved drawing pictures for Brian because the dog absolutely loved them. He kept them all...even the very first picture that the boy had drawn for him. Though small, it meant so  much to Brian that he actually kept it in his wallet.

Every now and then, he’d look at it...thinking back on those fond memories of when the boy and him had become friends. After that trip...their very first trip. Those were memories that the dog would never trade anything for and yet Stewie was doing just that. Was it really too difficult for the boy to be happy for Brian?

Why...why did this kid have to love him?

Wait...no...if Stewie truly did love him, he’d never do this. He’d still be there for Brian. That was what love was. Love was forgiving and love was supposed to be patient. Stewie had been so open to giving his love to the dog, that it just made him remarkably annoyed that this man could come into his life so suddenly and take that affection when he had done nothing to warrant the boy’s love and devotion.

Was Stewie just desperate or was there definitely something between the two?

The very thought alone really made Brian feel...isolated.

But...Stewie was so happy. He wanted Stewie to be happy for him, so why couldn’t he do the same for this kid? Brian always knew he had abandonment issues, but Stewie was always there. No matter what, he never left.

And now...here he was. Clutching onto this new man who appeared more than happy...and more than capable of giving whatever Stewie wanted and needed.

It was too much.

_That’s supposed to be me…you can’t have him, David. He’s mine._

The evening was still young and Brian knew then...this was going to be the worst dinner he’d ever attend.

* * *

Everybody was sitting around the table as Lois began serving the meatloaf. Brian was casually sipping at his third glass of wine. ...Or was it his fourth? Had he just chugged another? He couldn’t recall.

He shrugged and continued sipping away as Lois set down his plate before taking her seat beside Peter who was at his usual place at the head of the table. Stewie was sitting on the opposite end, still looking as smug as ever with David and Rachel on either end of him, mocking the canine by having the ability to take everything away from him so effortlessly.

At least that’s how it certainly seemed to Brian…

David was cutting up the infant’s meatloaf.

The dog squeezed the glass in his paw but stopped for fear of it shattering.

The smell of his own food was beginning to waft up into his nostrils, but it wasn’t at all that appetizing, not while he was so focused on Stewie. The kid was digging into his meal, now, happily scarfing it down. Brian recalled that he hadn’t seen Stewie eat much of anything in the past few weeks. He hadn’t really thought much of it before, but seeing yet another shift in Stewie just made it all the more clear how much had changed in the just the week he had been away.

Brian was already feeling a little sick to his stomach.

...Watching Stewie eat just made him feel sicker…

It didn’t help that Stewie’s gaze pretty much never left David as he ate. Jesus...was that man even aware of just how roughly Stewie was fucking him with his eyes, right now?

And the way the boy would occasionally lick his lips...

It was so...obscene.

Brian turned his attention away, trying to will himself to eat if only for appearances sake. He began cutting into his meat with what was probably more aggression than necessary, his mind still completely focused on Stewie and just how big of a...slut he was.

He couldn’t shake the feeling that something had happened between those two, and if that was the case, David sure did a damn good job of hiding it. Kudos to that prick. Who knew what all those two got up to when no one was looking!

Brian took a bite and began chewing furiously, eyes darting back to the infant across the table, a burning desire to scream at the boy slowly consuming him.

He had to fight it down, though.

If he blew up here...in front of everyone…

This was misery, and meanwhile, Stewie was just sitting over there, not paying him hardly any mind without a care in the world, without a care for him, enthusiastic about everything but him.

How had this happened…?

He went to take another sip of wine but found his glass empty, prompting him to reach for the bottle which was sitting on the table just past his girlfriend.

He clumsily reached across Rachel without a second thought, just desperate to refill his glass. He caught the woman looking at him with concern, but he tried to ignore it. Nothing seemed to get past her. He had already resigned himself to the fact that she was going to have plenty of question for him after dinner, anyway.

The canine poured himself another glass, trying his best not to spill and not entirely succeeding. Luckily, everyone else seemed too caught up in their conversations to notice.

Small blessings in hell.

He set the bottle down and took a few gulps before suddenly hearing his name being addressed.

“So, Brian, how have you been?”

It was Lois.

Brian groaned as he put down his glass.

“I’ve been fine. Just…”

He looked back over at Stewie.

“...fine.”

Stewie hadn’t seemed to notice he was being watched.

The dog went to eat some more, feeling Rachel place a hand on his shoulder as she chimed in.

“Yeah. We’ve been doing pretty good. We were actually in the process of planning a little getaway trip for next weekend, should be a lot of fun!”

Lois practically swooned at the thought, obviously thinking in her head how much she wished Peter would plan more such trips for the two of them.

Not that she was ever going to leave that man.

Love sure was a funny thing…

Brian just continued to listen to everyone else as he tried to focus on getting his meal down.

Rachel began speaking again.

“I’m very happy to see you doing so well, Stewie!”

Lois chimed in as well.

“He’s taken such a liking to David. It’s so wonderful!”

Brian’s eyes shifted ever so slightly to the man. He watched him as he adjusted those stupid glasses of his.

Stewie must have finished his food already.

He was just sitting there with his chin cupped in his palms staring at his new _friend_ with dreamy eyes.

God, he wanted so badly to hurl…

“I...well…”

The man chuckled a bit to himself.

“Stewie is a very special boy to me.”

Brian’s eyes went wide, and he slowly turned his head more in the man’s direction.

_What the fuck is that supposed to mean, asshole?_

The dog was glaring at the man, clenching his teeth hard, trying his damndest to not bare them at him.

“And Stewie just absolutely loves you, David!”

Lois seemed to shout that out much louder than was orthodox.

A growl emitted from the canine, just under his breath.

Stewie just kept staring, giggling like a little whore as he spoke slowly and sensually.

“Mmmmm. I sure do…”

Brian scoffed. Had nobody heard that? Seriously!?

David adjusted his glasses once again.

“Oh...haha!”

He cleared his throat and took a sip from his glass before finishing.

“I’m pretty fond of the little guy, too.”

_Fuck. YOU. You don’t even know him! He’s using you, stupid!_

Stewie reached a hand out towards the man who immediately seemed to notice, raising his hand up so that the child could take ahold of his finger.

The boy squeezed that finger.

Tightly.

Affectionately.

...And Brian could feel his dinner threatening to come back up.

_You don’t even...know him…_

“David.”

The canine spoke without thinking, honestly surprising himself as he finally joined in the conversation.

“What made you want to volunteer at a preschool of all places?”

The man didn’t seem all that phased by the inquiry as his face grew contemplative.

“Weeeeeell, I’ve always loved children and I want to become a teacher. So, I have to get observation experience hours in order to get my certification.”

Brian just watched the man carefully as he answered the question in a manner that would have been more than satisfactory to any normal person.

He wasn’t feeling very normal, right now, though.

“Uh huh…”

He cleared his throat and took a sip of wine before continuing.

“And what was it exactly that made you take such a strong liking towards Stewie?”

The man tilted his head a bit before letting go of Stewie to adjust his glasses once more.

Stewie seemed a little disappointed to break the contact, though he was still smirking as David answered.

“I mean, that’s kind of a long story, I guess…”

The dog just chuckled at the response before taking another sip.

_I got all night, motherfucker…_

Before David could keep going, though, Lois decided now was the time to rudely interrupt the table.

“So? Would anyone like some dessert?”

Before anyone had responded, the woman was already up to her feet and heading back into the kitchen.

Brian paid her no mind, though. He was turning his attention back towards Stewie, now.

The boy was looking at him for what seemed like the first time since they had sat down at the table, with a grin that the dog was convinced was the most devilish he had ever seen on the boy.

He watched as the baby, reached out towards David once again, and of course, good ole Dave was quick to respond, leaning forward to address the boy.

“What’s up, little buddy?”

Stewie smiled at the volunteer before turning his eyes back towards Brian, a sinister chuckle pouring from him before he leaned up and pressed a kiss to the man’s cheek, a kiss that seemed to last much too long, and Brian could have sworn that he heard the child moan as he performed the act.

Brian felt heat in his cheeks, his eyes growing all the wider as his breathing sped up along with his heart.

He couldn’t take it.

The canine suddenly shot up from his chair, grabbing his wine glass as he did so.

“I think I’ll help Lois out by getting some of these empty plates out of the way!”

He laughed a bit madly as he reached over and took Rachel’s plate, just barely noticing the frown on her face; he was much more focused on the smile from Stewie. He proceeded around the table grabbing all the dishes he could carry before retreating after Lois into the kitchen.

* * *

After dinner, Brian was more than ready to leave. He even tried to usher Rachel to follow suit, but the woman insisted on staying just a little longer.

It seemed she was enjoying her evening...well...at least someone out of the two was enjoying themselves. Though Brian wanted to put up a fight, he eventually relinquished and sucked it up. The dog sighed and went for another glass of wine; thank god there was an extra bottle to his disposal.

He knew he’d need it.

Now everyone was sitting around the living room, all talking amongst themselves...Rachel really did suit well in this type of homelife. Poor Brian being the only member of the family standing while he sipped his wine. More slowly this time...after all, this was the last bottle and it was already half gone. He didn’t know how long his girl wanted to stick around.

He sighed, shaking his head. God what he wouldn’t give to just go drown his sorrows at the bar; just get so drunk, he’d wake up the next morning...not remembering a damn thing about this horrible evening.

Watching Stewie...just reside comfortably on David’s lap was growing worse as time ticked by, but now Brian’s thoughts were so jumbled, he didn’t know exactly what to think of the sight anymore. He just knew deep down he was suffocating by how tight the room felt to him. He tugged on his tie a bit, trying to breathe easily. His eyes...keeping their focus on the boy and David. They both were smiling at each other, Stewie reaching to tug a little more on the man’s tie.

“Ugh…” Brian softly groaned once more and looked down at his feet. He could feel his heart just break...he could feel it.

Just what was Stewie getting from this? Why was he doing this to him?

Brian briefly closed his eyes, paw shaking just a little while he drowned everyone out...except for Stewie and David. He needed to know what they were talking about. They both were just acting as though they were in their own little world...and no one else was allowed there; just the two of them.

There...where they could do whatever they wanted. This world was where David would lay Stewie down and the boy would be beckoning him, hithering him with his pointer finger while that boy...seductive and just...perfect...gave this man everything he could possibly dream of.

In this world, Brian could visualize David and Stewie...doing all sorts of scandalous things.

God…

Brian forgot how vindictive Stewie could be; how cruel he could be. Though both the dog and baby shared that trait, Stewie was just as bad...and if not just as bad, perhaps he was always a little worse.

Shit. Of course he was always a little worse.

This was fucking Stewie.

And at that moment, Brian’s heart just shattered. Stewie had finally done it, hadn’t he? He replaced Brian so quickly...and the pain was so excruciating. The dog went to place a hand on his chest, actually gripping his shirt while his beating heart just burned. The ache...the misery of it all, now Brian understood…

He took a deep breath and dared to open his eyes. He sipped his wine again and tried his very best to muster up some basic conversation, but when he did open his mouth to speak, nothing came out.

_Hahaha...oh, shit…_

Brian couldn’t believe it.

Stewie was such a devil.

David was casually talking to Peter while the boy was hugging him tightly around his stomach, sighing in content. The bliss, the very look of bliss on that boy’s face just aggravated Brian’s already devastating migraine. He reached to rub his temples again, trying to soothe the pounding there.

He closed his eyes again and the image of David and Stewie being so close...touching each other...moaning together...bodies wildly thrashing while the boy’s fingers dug deep into David’s back...came rushing back. The image of it all made Brian’s head swim.

_“Ah…”_

_No…_

This was ridiculous.

Brian opened his eyes, eyes darting to Stewie where he noticed the boy was looking at him again...like he had been most of the evening. Obviously the boy needed to make sure that Brian was watching every little act. Every little thing…

And what the boy did next really made Brian stiffen. It was...disgusting. He watched the boy actually fiddling with David’s belt buckle and he went even further than that...by toying and tugging on the man’s pant hem. What really made this situation worse was that David didn’t notice a goddamn thing!

Stewie was so slick. Such a clever...evil and wicked child.

The boy snickered and pushed himself to sit up, acting as though he were grinding on David’s leg, but he was merely just sitting up straight so he could wrap his arms loosely around the man’s neck. In response, David shifted a little and held the boy tightly, squeezing him even.

Brian had to look away.

The conversations just continued on and Brian at this point felt no need to even bring himself into the equation. He just wanted to leave.

Though Lois must have asked David something a little personal...being who she was, that was just her way sometimes. It made the man reach to play with his glasses until they were properly resting on the bridge of his nose. Though this time...Stewie caught on and the baby reached with his small arms to take those glasses.

David looked down at the boy, a little confused as to why Stewie was suddenly taking his glasses away, but when the kid put them on himself, the whole room...everyone there...just aww’d at the sweet little display of Stewie with David’s glasses on.

They were far too big.

Lois squealed happily and quickly told Peter to get her camera so she could take a picture.

“Haha! Stewie, are you going to hold onto my glasses for me? Make sure they’ll be okay?” He asked the boy softly while he rested his cheek on top of the boy’s head.

Stewie softly moaned...eyes rolling back a little. The closeness...the absolute chemistry. He nodded and hugged David a little tighter.

“...Well...Rachel, babe...I think we better get going, huh?” Brian couldn’t take it anymore. He’d seen enough...he was ready to go home. Rachel of course looked a little reluctant to leave, but just from looking at Brian...she knew that it was time to go before anything was said that would later be regretted. While Rachel said her goodbyes to everyone, Brian was already grabbing their coats.

The sadness was swelling up inside of him and he couldn’t imagine how this could possibly get any worse. However, he just swallowed it and helped his girlfriend get her coat on.

David then approached Brian and he reached to take his paw...to obviously shake it again.

 _Don’t fucking touch me. I’ll kill you._  

“I’m sorry to see you and Rachel go, Brian, but...it was really lovely to meet you both.” It was a shame...this man seemed like a really nice fellow.

Oh well. Too bad. Brian despised him.

“Yeah...you, too.” The dog shook David’s hand, wanting to be polite...at least for now.

Just touching David made the dog feel sicker.

He sighed and pulled on his coat. From there, he let Rachel say goodbye to Lois and Peter before they stepped outside. Brian was about to step off the threshold when he heard...Stewie picking. “Goodnight...Brian.”

The dog looked at the boy from over his shoulder. It was their first time speaking in what seemed to be...ages. Just looking at the boy now...he felt like crying; the child was becoming a stranger to him and he wasn’t sure how he was going to handle that…

“...Goodnight, kid…”

Brian quickly left, giving Rachel the keys to his car since there was no way he could drive tonight. Besides...he needed to close his eyes. Exhaustion was overwhelming him and he wanted to try and drift off a little on the way home.

As Rachel piled into the driver’s seat, she waited for Brian who took a little longer to get into the passenger side. Though once he did and he had closed his car door, she didn’t miss a beat.

“Are you okay, hun…?”

“Yeah...I’m fine. Just really tired. Lois’s parties always exhausted me.”

Rachel nodded, seeming to be...somewhat satisfied by his answer, but she knew there was something much more to the story and she knew it had to do with Stewie. There was just no other explanation. For tonight, though...she’d let Brian sleep this off and maybe he’d be more willing to open up about what was going on between the two. She just couldn’t quite understand how Brian...speaking so fondly of the boy...could suddenly do everything in his power to avoid being near him.

There was something going on…

On the way back to Rachel’s, there wasn’t any conversation. Just the noise from the music station that Rachel had put on to perhaps make Brian feel better.

It didn’t...because it was the swing and jazz station. The station that he and Stewie would listen to...whenever it was just them.

Brian couldn’t escape it now. The boy was everywhere...he was in his very being...choking him and taking everything the dog held dear.

He kept his eyes closed the whole ride home and he tried to fight the inevitable nausea from both drinking so much and from...Stewie.

He’d have nightmares tonight, he was sure.

When they finally did make it to Rachel’s apartment, the woman had to help Brian to the door since he was struggling to stand up straight. They both staggered until Rachel was able to unlock her apartment door and let the dog in first. Coming inside, she flipped her living room light on and helped Brian to her bedroom.

The dog followed slowly, leaning his weight against her while his head hung low.

“It’s okay…”

Rachel’s voice was so soothing...but all Brian could hear was Stewie.

_It’s okay, Bry…your pal Stewie is right here. Shh...shh..._

“Nn…” Brian tightly shut his eyes, fighting back the urge to cry. He’d never cry with Rachel there to see.

She was so patient...so darling to help Brian. Now in her bedroom, she gently placed the dog onto the bed and she smiled at him...giving him the most lovely smile she could give in such circumstances.

“I’ll let you have the bed tonight.”

She leaned to kiss Brian on the nose...she kissed his nose...something that...Stewie would do.

Oh…Brian felt...so remorseful. What had he done?

What could he possibly do to fix this…?

He smiled, though. He smiled softly and nodded towards his girl. Giving her a warm kiss, she soon left so Brian could be alone.

Immediately...the dog collapsed onto his back and he threw an arm over his eyes.

He sniffled, tears now coming from the corners of his eyes and falling of their own free will.

_Stewie...he was never supposed to leave…_


	7. For Richer or Poorer

The first sensation that Brian was able to register upon waking up was an intense and painful pounding in his head. The second was the swirling of the contents of his stomach, a feeling that brought on an almost unbearable nausea. It took him several moments to work up the nerve to actually open his eyes. His only reward for the effort was the blindingly bright light of the sun peeking through shades that Rachel always felt necessary to keep open. It took several more seconds before his eyes actually adjusted, though that did nothing for pain such brightness caused in his head. Nevertheless, he forced himself to sit up and look over at the clock resting on the nightstand.

**2:00**

_Fuck…_

The canine groaned and rubbed at his temples, trying to alleviate some of the strain in his head.

It didn’t work.

His day was practically gone, but then again, what had he even had planned for today? What did he even miss? Lunch with Rachel?

He scoffed to himself, finding it hard to believe that his girlfriend would be wanting to take him out anywhere anytime soon.

...Not after last night.

The memories of Lois’s dinner party, or whatever she wanted to call it, started flooding back, only adding to his stress as he recalled everything that had happened.

Everything he had seen…

He remembered Stewie...and his new _friend_.

He remembered how happy the boy had been with that man. He remembered how tossed aside and useless it had made him feel. He remembered all the little cues Stewie had kept sending to indicate that he…

The pounding intensified, causing the dog to grip his head and moan in pain loudly.

The memories were only making everything worse…

He shut his eyes tightly and began massaging his forehead.

The next thing he heard was the door of the bedroom opening followed by the immediate presence of Rachel in the room.

He sighed.

_Great._

“You ok? I heard you. It sounded like you were in pain…”

The woman’s voice was caring and gentle, but even that was still enough to make Brian’s head hurt all the more. He groaned again as he nodded his head.

“I am in a lot of pain. ...I’ll be fine, though. Not the first time I’ve been through this.”

He opened his eyes and saw his girlfriend standing at the foot of the bed with a huge frown on her face.

She looked worried…

...And maybe a tad confused.

She just continued to stare at him before exhaling slowly and walking over to the side of the bed, arm extending toward the dog.

“Come on. You’re going to have to get up, eventually.”

One last groan from Brian before he reluctantly took the woman’s hand. She helped him out of the bed and followed after him as he slowly made his way into the bathroom where he quickly began shedding his clothes from the previous night, grumbling to himself the whole time.

He felt disgusting, like he had been rolling around in dirt for the past several hours, and it had just now caked and hardened. Shedding the slept in clothes had helped, but he was hoping that a nice, long shower would get him past the worst part of his hangover.

As he was turning on the water and adjusting it to the perfect temperature, he heard Rachel addressing him once again.

“So...listen, I think we should talk…”

Brian barely heard her. He was so focused on feeling the water with his paw, and he contemplated ignoring the woman for the moment.

He quickly decided against it, though. The last thing he needed was to make things worse with her.

“About what?”

There it was. Just hot enough to make his skin tingle but not enough to actually hurt. That’s how he liked it.

He was hardly listening for Rachel’s response as he cut on the showerhead and stepped inside the tub.

“Well...something was going on with you last night, and I just figured you might want to talk about it. You seemed really upset, dear…”

The dog sighed heavily, hanging his head as he watched the silhouette of his girlfriend standing there on the opposite end of the shower curtain. He shook his head.

“There’s...really not much to talk about, Rachel…”

He shut his eyes. There really wasn’t.

What was he supposed to tell her? That he had gotten pissed off about Stewie finding someone else to be close to? He’d sound like a fucking psychopath! Because what kind of person actually drank themselves into a stupor over not having all the affection of an infant?

...Well...he did. He did that.

_Jesus, maybe I am a fucking psychopath…_

“I find that...hard to believe…”

The dog sighed again as he prepared for his earful.

“Because, it seemed to me, that you were angry...and you seemed to specifically be angry at...well...Stewie…”

Brian tried his best to enjoy the feeling of the water cascading down his body.

Goddamn this woman and her perceptiveness and persistence.

“You seemed mad at David, too, both of them, specifically.”

The canine’s eyes flew back open upon hearing that name.

_David._

That was him. That was the man who Stewie had shifted all of his attention to.

He hated him.

He knew hardly anything about him, and yet, he hated him with a burning passion that made this water feel like the Arctic.

“Sooooo, am I right or am I just completely off base here, Brian?”

The dog wasn’t sure what to say. Rachel was right, but he had no idea how to explain the situation to her. He couldn’t.

He wouldn’t.

He opted to not say anything. Sure, ignoring her would only cause her to worry more, but he really just wanted to enjoy this shower, right now…

“If you don’t tell me otherwise, I’m going to have to take your silence as a ‘yes’.”

Brian’s stomach lurched, and he felt like he wanted to hurl.

There were several moments of silence between them before he finally heard the woman sigh heavily.

“I’m just...confused...ok? Why be angry at them? Why wouldn’t you just be happy that Stewie is doing better? What is it to you? What do you have against that boy?”

Too many questions. His head couldn’t take it. The canine gripped his head tightly and clenched his teeth as he responded.

“Goddammit, Rachel! I already told you that I find Lois’s parties more than a little annoying, and to tell you the truth, I honestly did not want to go! I was trying to be nice, though, but apparently, I ended up having a worse time than I expected to have!”

He had shouted his words, trying desperately to sound convincing, but the gasp that Rachel uttered upon the conclusion of his mini-rant only served to show that he had done nothing but shock her with yet another angry display.

_God, somebody just put me out of my misery…_

He inhaled and then exhaled deeply, trying to calm himself before continuing.

“I’ve never liked those family events. That’s all that was. And, now, I feel like shit, and I just want to enjoy my shower in peace. Ok…?”

The woman didn’t say anything, causing Brian to really start worrying.

“Don’t get me wrong, I love my family! But, I don’t know...I already wasn’t in the best mood, and being around them didn’t help matters at all…”

More silence, and then…

“Why?”

He heard the woman hum in an irritated fashion.

“Why were you in a bad mood? What’s been going on with you?”

The dog stepped out from under the water’s spray and leaned back against the wall. What could he say to that? Why couldn’t Rachel just take that explanation and be happy with it!? It was closest to the truth that she was going to get! Because he had been kind of dreading going to Lois’s. The reason for that had been Stewie, though. He hadn’t wanted to deal with Stewie, but he had no way of knowing just how badly things were going to go. Stewie being happy...with someone else was the last thing he had been expecting, and it was probably the worst thing that could have happened.

...Because Brian knew that it was his own damn fault for driving Stewie away in the first place, and that’s what, honestly, hurt the most.

_I’m such a moron…_

He closed his eyes and felt the sadness from last night welling back up. He was going to cry. He had to get rid of this woman.

“Rachel...please...drop it… I can’t, right now…”

He fought to keep himself together as he awaited his girlfriend’s response.

He didn’t fall apart until after she had stomped out of the bathroom, slamming the door as she went.

* * *

Stewie wasn’t sure how David managed to pull it off, but he was stunned when he came to find that he was spending the whole day with him.

Not to say he wasn’t excited, however.

He liked to spend time with David. Compared to being at home, the man was a breath of fresh air. He was normal...in his own right. After he had confided in Stewie about some of the mess he’d personally been through, the boy found himself shocked that David was handling every burden so well.

He knew there was far more to it, but he never pressed the man about it. Instead, he was trying to figure out why David was so capable of moving on after spending most of his life with his ex wife and his kids. Just how was that possible? How was David able to do such a thing while Stewie was still struggling over the family dog?

Surely the man was just well adjusted, something Stewie wasn’t familiar with or he was just so numb, it was hard to even notice the pain anymore.

David would swear up and down that there were reasons for some of the outcomes that led to this point in his life, but Stewie found no comfort in that.

Because if that notion were true, then there was a reason he and Brian seemed to grow apart. It was normal for friends to eventually leave, that was inevitable and that was just how life resumed, but Stewie wasn’t shy about telling Brian they were different. What they had was special. At least, that’s what he thought.

Perhaps that’s why he had grown just as numb as David had. Forget being mature and letting go of an individual who clearly wanted to find bigger and better things. No, this man was numb, too and Stewie knew it.

And Stewie knew that feeling all too well. It was as though your mind and body just shut down. As though your own being could handle all the trauma it could, so it gave up by growing cold and distant. It was a way to keep people at arm’s length. So there wouldn’t be a risk of reawakening the mind from its slumber.

Blissful or not, Stewie wasn’t fond of feeling numb.

No matter, though. Today was going to be a good day. David was going to take Stewie for ice cream at the typical ice cream parlor. The place that Brian always took the boy. Though he was still contemplating how David was able to do this.

“Didn’t Lois freak out when you asked her?”

“Asked her what?” David glanced at Stewie from the corner of his eye while he kept his main focus on driving. It was morning still, so there were hardly any cars on the road. No one would come out this early unless they had to go to work. Perhaps David was still on work time since he often had to get up early in the morning to be on time for his volunteer hours.

Still...it wouldn’t have killed to have a few extra hours of sleep.

“When you asked her if you could take me for ice cream.” Stewie replied.

David grinned a little and went to fiddle with the heat so his car would get just a tad warmer. Stewie was fine with how the car felt now, but perhaps David’s mind was in clockwork mode and he was doing the things that he’d normally do when his kids were in the car. “She was fine with it when I asked her. I suppose she’s just happy you’ve found a friend.”

_Wretched woman, really._

Not that he was going to complain. After all, spending time with David was becoming a favorite pastime of his.

Still he couldn’t help but feel remorseful for going to the ice cream parlor without Brian. That place had become such a staple in their lives, it felt almost wrong to go without the dog. While Stewie sat in his car seat...a car seat that didn’t belong to him, he could feel his stomach curdling which alarmed the boy. This was how it happened before when Brian had first told him about Rachel. He felt an intense stomach pain that rattled him enough to the point even thinking about eating anything, let alone actually eating anything...made him sick.

He didn’t want to go through that again.

He let out a tiny sigh before he leaned back against the car seat, his eyes watching the passing houses as David drived, doing so with extra caution. In regards to the precious cargo sitting in the passenger seat.

David was naturally a fatherly figure, but Stewie never thought of him in that manner. He was a friend to him, and Stewie was honestly still trying to decide if that’s all he wanted him to be. Though he did have stray thoughts now and again of what would happen if he and David were to become something else. What would happen?

He sighed once more and closed his eyes, going back to the topic at hand of Brian. He couldn’t do that to him, no matter how angry he was at the dog. He felt a pang of strong guilt for thinking of David in such a manner...not when Brian was still here. He had seen that look during the dinner last night, the look of shock and disbelief. It was written on Brian’s face the whole night while Stewie put on such a show for him.

He had thought by being overly affectionate towards David, it would somehow even the score between them, but when the dog left...and when David finally left, Stewie had gone through a moment of panic. What had he done? He didn’t want to lose Brian...that was never his intention. All he could remember was wanting validation and for the mutt to finally feel the hurt and the awful pain Stewie had felt for too long.

And by the look on the canine’s face, he had accomplished what he set out to do.  

Now...he was left with this stinging sensation as David drove. He gripped his stomach and curled a little, but he didn’t make it obvious.

_Why am I getting so worked up simply getting ice cream? Besides...I know Brian took Rachel. I know he has._

Eventually, the pain did settle and all that was left was slight discomfort that Stewie could brush aside and ignore. Besides, he had no time to think about Brian...he was with David and he was going to enjoy himself.

When the man pulled up to the ice cream parlor parking lot, he went to tend to Stewie who wasn’t too familiar with the car seat, so David’s assistance was necessary.

Pretty soon the boy was free and he hopped out of David’s car and he ran to meet up with him. A big smile on his face while David smiled in return. He took the boy’s small hand into his own and led Stewie inside the ice cream parlor. The boy was the first to rush to the counter. A habit of his...he always loved ice cream.

_“...Brian…”_

Stewie shook his head and directed his attention to David with that same big grin.

“Haha! Do you know what you want, kiddo?” David gently reached to pick up the boy, cradling him against his chest so Stewie could look at all the different flavors of ice cream. Perhaps he’d try something new today?

Stewie’s eyes wandered over everything, his fingers clinging to David’s shirt.

In the end, tradition reigned supreme. Strawberry ice cream with the graham cracker bits was what the boy always got whenever he and Brian came here. Even though the dog wasn’t here to enjoy ice cream with him, Stewie would keep that tradition alive. So he told David what he wanted with a small smile.

And that’s what David ordered for him.

While he waited, he gently laid his head against the man’s shoulder, sighing softly while his mind went elsewhere. He remembered the first time he and Brian had come to this place. It had been a gorgeous summer day and there had been nothing to do. Stewie had the urge to go out, but Brian didn’t share the mutual feeling. The dog simply wanted to stay cooped up in the house, alcohol in hand since he had once again...lost a chance on a date.

Stewie remembered growing frustrated and practically dragged the dog out the door by his collar.

They both drove around for what seemed like hours, listening to music that was perhaps a little too loud, but the boy had gotten so caught up in euphoria. Brian couldn’t help but join along in the end. They both sang together in perfect harmony, both overcome with such bliss and happiness that time happened to drift fast.

It was towards the afternoon that Brian caught sight of the ice cream parlor, a little nook in the middle of nowhere.

Brian didn’t even ask Stewie if he’d like to try the place, the dog was already pulling into the parking lot. With the boy’s interests piqued, the biggest smile grew on Stewie’s face as he unbuckled himself from his car seat and he rushed out of Brian’s car.

What happened to be a rather bland and dull morning...turned out the best day Stewie could recall. Just being there with Brian...being close to him and sharing an intimate moment that they only knew.

_“St-...?”_

“Stewie?”

The boy’s eyes went wide and he jerked his head up so he could face David. “Yeah, I’m sorry. What?”

David chuckled and presented the boy with his one scoop of ice cream. That...being in a cup of all things. The sight was a little nerving. Brian always let Stewie get a cone...but David was more of a cup guy, he supposed.

Though he grinned and took the ice cream where he felt David put him down.

“Go ahead and find a table for us.”

Stewie nodded and went to the nearest table he could find. He wasn’t going to go outside and take his usual seat. No...that was only meant for Brian and him. Not...David…

It didn’t matter that Stewie was enjoying his time with the man, there were just some things that couldn’t be touched and even if Brian and him never came back to this place together, the boy would still never go outside and sit at that table; it wouldn’t feel right.

“You okay, kiddo?”

David came to sit down right across from Stewie, holding his own ice cream in hand, but he was looking at Stewie with a concerned facial expression, something that Stewie was far too familiarized with. It just seemed that’s all David did...was worry about him.

“I’m alright, David.” He simply said with a small smile.

He began to eat his ice cream enthusiastically, not wanting David to get an impression the boy wasn’t enjoying himself. He certainly was...he liked David. He liked him a lot. It was just hard to be in this place and not expect Brian to show up.

David watched Stewie for a moment before he smiled in return towards the boy and began to eat his own ice cream. It seemed the man was more of simple kind of guy.

A scoop of chocolate ice cream with blueberries on top.

The sight did look appetizing to Stewie since he hadn’t known of anyone who would only eat chocolate ice cream, but he had reason to think it over so much.

He knew that he was just trying to use it as a distraction. He didn’t want to think about Brian so much.

“Would you like to try mine?” David suddenly asked.

Stewie nodded happily and went to open his mouth, being the natural flirt that he was. Of course David must have found that adorable as he scooped a bit of ice cream with some blueberries mixed in. Stewie closed his mouth over the small spoon once he felt it against his tongue and he let David slide the spoon out slowly from his mouth.

Such a sensual moment.

The contact of cold ice cream met the boy’s taste buds and he let the flavor of the fruit engulf him. “Hmmm...it’s really good. Not bad, actually. The blueberries certainly add something.”

David laughed and resumed to eat his ice cream. “They’re blueberries from Maine. So they’re small with just the right amount of tart and sweetness.”

Stewie snickered and gently extended his arms out so David could have a bite of his ice cream he wanted.

And it seemed like the man did wish to try some of the boy’s ice cream because he didn’t refuse that opportunity. Stewie watched David dip his spoon into his frozen dessert and grab just enough along with the most essential part that complimented the ice cream so well.

With expectant eyes, the boy stared at David as the man ate the bite.

“Huh.” David began, licking his lips a little once he had finished, “That’s actually quite good.”

This whole moment was so humble. It was...so modest that Stewie almost felt nervous, but...he was happy.

He grinned at David, though and the man grinned back.

_“Mm...okay...David isn’t Brian. I’m happy with him...so if Brian is happy with Rachel, there’s no reason why I can’t be happy with David.”_

* * *

The shower had helped. Thank goodness, it had actually helped!

Brian was feeling better if not still a tad nauseous. He certainly didn’t feel as...dirty as he had only a few minutes earlier, and he had mostly recovered from his little breakdown.

...Mostly.

As he stepped out of the shower, he still had a lot of confusing, and at times conflicting thoughts, running through his head, but right now, the main thing on his mind was just how terrible he felt about snapping at Rachel, the one person who was actually still trying to help him and hear him out.

No, he couldn’t tell her everything that was going on, but shit, he didn’t have to be a fucking ass about it, right? Of course. That shouldn’t even be a question. What had she done to deserve such wrongful treatment?

_Why do you insist on hurting everyone who actually gives a fuck about you?_

The canine shook his head, ignoring that thought as he began the process of drying off. He made quick work of the task as his mind remained focused on his girlfriend. Was she still here? Oh god...what if she had left!? What if he had upset her enough to leave the apartment? What if she was out there venting to some...other guy?

He had to find her.

As soon as he was no longer dripping water everywhere, the dog rushed out of the bathroom in search of Rachel.

It didn’t take him long to find her.

Brian couldn’t help but sigh in relief the moment he caught sight of his girl standing in the kitchen. It looked like she was just...cleaning the stove.

The guilt was coming back, and he could feel himself getting nervous as he slowly approached her.

He opened his mouth, but for a while no words came out. After struggling for a little while, he finally closed his mouth, steeling himself before finally just sighing as he uttered out one simple word.

“Rachel…”

The woman froze, but she did not turn to look at him, causing the dog to start panicking slightly.

“Rachel, I’m sorry. I wasn’t...feeling well. I didn’t mean to snap at you. I’ve just...had a lot on my mind, recently…”

Rachel just remained standing there.

Silent.

_Shit! I’ve really done it, now!_

His paw began shaking as he reached out towards her.

“I shouldn’t have acted like that. I’m sorry. You know I’m so crazy about you, baby…”

The woman finally turned her head to look at him, a pensive look  in her eyes as she responded.

“You’re...doing a really pitiful job of keeping the feeling mutual, Brian…”

The dog’s breath shuddered as he began drawing closer to his love.

“I...know…”

He sighed and hung his head.

“Dammit!”

The rest came out in a whisper more aimed at himself than at her.

“Why do I always screw these things up…?”

He looked back up at Rachel.

The woman was frowning, expression growing ever more sympathetic as she dropped what she was doing and turned fully toward her boyfriend.

It was enough to show Brian that he might still have a chance at fixing this, and in that moment, it was the most relieving thing he’d ever seen. He forced himself to keep eye contact with Rachel as he continued.

“I...I just want to get away for a little while...away from everything but you. I think some time alone...where we can focus on just...you know...us… That’ll do me some real good. I need to refocus on what’s really important here.”

Rachel’s lips upturned slightly, and she began taking steps towards the dog.

She nodded her head before kneeling down and taking Brian’s paw in her hand, giving it a tight, supportive squeeze.

“Well...we do have that trip coming up, right?”

Hope was welling in Brian’s heart. It was so overwhelming that he had to actually fight back tears as he quickly nodded his head and smiled at the love of his life.

“It can’t come soon enough…”

She smiled at him, an adorable chuckle pouring from her lips as she nodded along with him.

Brian couldn’t help but chuckle, too.

This felt good.

This felt right.

“I’m so sorry, Rach. I really want to make it up to you.”

The woman closed her eyes and exhaled slowly, seeming to take in those words before giving his paw one last squeeze and standing back up.

“I believe you.”

Brian’s tail started to wag, prompting another laugh from his girl, and they both remained like that for several seconds, just looking at each other and giggling, the tension that had been consuming the apartment only moments earlier quickly evaporating into the air.

Eventually, though, Rachel did look at him seriously once more.

“I’m here when you want to talk. Ok? You don’t have to deal with whatever it is that is bothering you alone.”

She let go of his paw.

“I’m here for you, Brian. We have to be in this together.”

The dog nodded again before reaching back out and retaking Rachel’s hand, placing a kiss on the back of it. His gaze then turned back up towards her as he looked at her with all the care and affection he could muster.

“I love you.”

Rachel leaned over and kissed the top of his head before starting to pet it.

“I love you, too.”

And, with that, the woman turned around and made her way back over to the stove where she resumed her task of cleaning.

Brian remained standing there for a moment longer before exiting the kitchen and making his way into the living room. He took a seat on the couch and contemplated trying to find something on television to watch.

That had gone really well!

Better than he had any right to expect…

...And yet, as genuinely happy as he was feeling, right now, he couldn’t escape one slightly unnerving fact.

During that entire exchange with his girlfriend, one person in particular simply refused to exit his mind.

The smile left his lips.

_Stewie…_

Things just might be alright with Rachel. They might actually have a bright and happy future ahead of them. He honestly believed that.

...But...how much did that really count for when Stewie, no matter what, continued to remain his primary concern?

...Would that ever not be the case?

Did he want it to be…?

* * *

Car rides were always a favorite pastime to Stewie.

With some swing music playing in the background and the occasional sing alongs, Stewie always felt that driving was strictly something only he and Brian would do together. At least in that kind of fashion where there was no one to judge and it was just them.

Stewie wondered if they’d ever do that again.

Was their friendship...their relationship over?

The boy wouldn’t be at all surprised if Brian cut ties completely; what with the way Stewie acted at the dinner. Even though the dog deserved it, every ounce of it...the mutt deserved it all, Stewie couldn’t help but feel so guilty, so remorseful for his actions.

He had only meant to teach the dog a lesson, not make him look the way he had that whole night.

Well, ok, that wasn’t entirely true, but he had at least expected to feel more...satisfied after forcing the canine to experience his pain...

He looked...so betrayed...a look Stewie had never seen from him before.

Yet the kid just kept on going, even going so far as to being physical with David right in front of Brian...like the dog had done to him.

Dammit! That had been the whole point! He had purposefully stooped down to Brian’s level!

Why was that pained look of Brian’s so etched into his mind then?

He sighed.

He should have been better than that and not been so petty. He could have taken the situation with the dog and Rachel...in a much healthier way. Yet the boy couldn’t quite push the blame onto himself entirely. Brian had acted out of line as well. He who had flaunted Rachel like a trophy when he brought her to the house for the very first time.

He...who had known good and damn well they had sex together...he who had tossed Stewie aside when he had fulfilled Brian’s overall purpose.

That must have been all the dog thought of him. A body he could lust over when he felt rejected...a body that would never refuse him...a body he could love...a body he mercilessly disposed of.

...And yet...here he was still feeling sorry for him...

Stewie’s stomach had been hurting all morning, but thinking about Brian in such a way made it worse. He figured that was why David was driving around Quahog and passing through neighborhoods. Because Stewie hadn’t wanted to talk this morning and he didn’t feel particularly chatty right now, either. They spent the majority of the day tending to some errands David must have needed to run, anyway. It didn’t entirely bother Stewie. He simply enjoyed David’s company, though, he couldn’t quite shake the feeling that the man should have been more conscientious when planning out their day together.

He didn’t think too much on that, though.

He just kept drifting to Brian and that night where it all happened. The night where Stewie felt the most loved, the night he _had_ Brian and thought he had him forever afterwards. Despite the struggle, Stewie looked back on that night fondly. When the dog kissed him and touched him, there was so much love there...in those cherishes. He recalled when Brian was kissing him along his neck and shoulders how happy he was because he was underneath the very person he treasured most.

Brian was treating him how Stewie had only ever dreamed about.

The dog had loved him that night. He dearly...and truly loved him.

How could you...fake that?

Even if it had been a lie, Stewie wanted to keep up with that notion the dog loved him the way the boy loved him.

Though they would never be anything, the kid would remember Brian’s voice whispering such sweet words in his ear.

_“Stewie...I love you…my god, I love you…”_

The boy suddenly felt tears in the corners of his eyes...just remembering those words, how it made Stewie freeze and dare to say anything back. Brian had looked at him with those drunken eyes, but...there was clarity and realization there. Perhaps Brian knew he was having sex with Stewie and not just acting out on impulses.

Stewie wanted to believe that. He wanted to hold on to that for as long as he could.

The boy would never be able to confront Brian about it. After all, he knew that the mutt would never want to talk about it again.

It was quite difficult to bottle everything up, the way the boy felt. He wanted to tell David...he felt he could, but how would the man actually take it? Stewie would feel like a damn fool if the man didn’t believe him...that he had sex with the family dog and harbored strong romantic feelings for him, even after how Brian treated him.

He sighed again.

He was so trapped.

He was in constant turmoil, but he relished in that misery.

He would continue to feel the way he felt because it was a reminder that what happened between him and Brian actually happened and that was worth the pain.

He just...couldn’t let that go...no matter how much it hurt. He had been so happy then...

And the boy would never tell himself he should let it go because he knew a part of him never would. That would mean letting go of Brian, letting go of the hope that maybe he’d come back...maybe he’d wake up one morning and be awestruck that…

...How he could be with her and not him.

Stewie wanted desperately for a miracle.

The boy wasn’t even religious, but he prayed to anyone that would hear for Brian to come to his senses and just accept that he was loved by someone...who he didn’t want that love from.

Stewie’s eyes went wide. Brian didn’t want his love because he wasn’t the person the dog felt he needed.

A suddenly realization hit the boy hard in the stomach and he felt the nausea slowly coming back and for a moment, so did his panic.

He’d had panic attacks before, but this was coming faster and it was worse than all the others. He curled into a ball in the car seat, gripping his yellow shirt tightly while he tried to keep his face from contorting to show the pain he felt; he didn’t want David asking him irrelevant questions.

No...his stomach wasn’t hurting because of the ice cream, no...he wasn’t feeling home sick, no...he wasn’t hungry. He was hurt, he was in pain, he was in love with someone who didn’t love him.

No...he was sick for Brian. He wanted Brian, he needed Brian.

Why did he have to _need_ Brian!?

He softly groaned and leaned his head back against the car seat, frowning softly while his eyes darted back and forth to the many buildings as David passed them. He focused on the colors, finding them more vibrant this afternoon...or was it later on? Stewie didn’t really care about the time. He just wanted to feel anything other than the dreadful panic.

That was when he noticed a familiar car.

A Prius...of all things.

Stewie’s eyes watched that car, careful...attentive...contemplating.

_“...Brian…?”_

He could have sworn that as the car that was passing David’s, he saw the dog...and for a moment, time just stood still and Stewie followed with his eyes.

He was always there.

He would always be. Right. There.

Yeah...that was Brian’s car.

How could he ever forget that blasted vehicle?

Stewie had spent much of his lifetime in that car, always in the passenger seat even though it was recommended that the boy be in the back.

Brian always let him stay in the passenger seat.

He always treated the boy as though he were a peer, an adult...quite a confounding being, Brian was in his best moments.

Confusing...selfish, but selfless. Brian was many things, but Stewie loved that animal more than he should. More than what was considered healthy.

By then, Brian’s car had vanished...quite a sign...though it had been the car that left his vision, he felt that it was also the dog that was disappearing. The canine was leaving him and Stewie was powerless to stop it.

Brian could call that night a mistake all he wanted, but Stewie would never feel that way and that was where the defining line came. The boy felt differently and Brian couldn’t accept it or rather he didn’t want to.

_“Whatever, Brian…it happened...own up to it…”_

Stewie furiously wiped his eyes before looking towards David who was focusing on the road. He was lightly tapping his fingers on his steering wheel, humming softly. He must have felt the boy’s eyes watching him because he turned to look at Stewie and he smiled.

“You alright?”

The boy nodded and reached to take David’s free hand into his own, gently squeezing his hand with those tiny fingers.

“I’m...perfectly fine, David.”

_Liar._

David couldn’t replace Brian. He’d never be able to fill the dog’s shoes...he’d never be able to grip Stewie’s heart the way the mutt had. Though Stewie tried very hard to give David the benefit of the doubt, but the boy was too mature and perceptive to see past his own lies.

There was nothing this man could do that would make Stewie fall helplessly in love with him on the level Brian had...no matter how much he wish that someone could come and make him forget all about that dumb mutt.

No...only Brian could do that.

And sadly...the dog had done just that without even realizing. That mutt had stolen Stewie’s heart and perhaps eaten it. A metaphorical way of implying the dog had swallowed his very soul and refused to give it up.

Only Brian could get away with something so callous and cruel…

A part of Stewie knew he loved him all the more for it.

He grinned in David’s direction, squeezing that hand one more time.

From there, it was silence as David continued to drive, needing to take care of more important business. Stewie didn’t mind tagging along.

He never would mind being in the presence of this kind and caring man.

...But…

He sniffled.

_“Brian...come back…”_

* * *

Brian and Rachel were heading out to lunch...at 3:30 in the afternoon.

Truthfully, Brian wasn’t really feeling too terribly hungry even though it was getting later on in the day. His stomach still hadn’t completely settled from his night of drinking. But, Rachel had offered to take him out for a nice, late lunch, and well...he just wanted to remain on good terms with her, right now.

They were cruising around downtown, now, looking for a decent location to stop and eat.

Rachel turned and smiled at him.

“What are you feeling for lunch today, hun?”

Brian gave a squeeze to his steering wheel, eyes continuing to wander over the buildings as they passed them by.

“Not too sure… I think I’m up for pretty much anything, right now.”

It wasn’t true. Brian would have much preferred staying in for the day, but he knew that Rachel was just trying to cheer him up, take his mind off of his troubles. He couldn’t turn that down.

God, she was so...sweet to him…

He felt a hand being placed over his paw, prompting him to break his attention away from the world outside and refocus his attention on the woman in the car with him.

_So sweet…_

“Do you feel better now that you’ve gotten out?”

The dog hesitated a moment before finally smiling at her, paw moving to take hold of her hand.

“You know…”

_Keep her happy._

“I… I actually do.”

The grin on the woman’s face spread wider.

She bought it.

“I’m really glad to hear that. I was...worried about you this morning…”

A pang of guilt shot through the canine as he squeezed her hand reassuringly.

“I know… I’m sorry, babe.”

At least that was the truth. Rachel didn’t deserve all the grief that he seemed so determined to bring her. He was trying. He really and truly was trying his damndest to make this all work. He lo- He cared about her a lot, after all.

He genuinely felt happy when she accepted his apology, and it was a relief when they then fell into some mindless but comfortable chit-chat as they continued to search for a restaurant that struck their fancy for the, now, evening.

The mood in the car shifted to something much lighter as they discussed various topics and exchanged a few stories, the sounds of mutual laughter echoing throughout the vehicle.

It wasn’t until Brian found himself stuck behind a particularly slow driver that he was finally able to pull his attention away from his intoxicating partner.

“Oh, come on! Are you serious, right now?”

Whoever this person was, they were driving a full ten miles below the goddamn speed limit, and the dog was growing increasingly more impatient with each passing minute. It didn’t help that he had already been down this street, essentially grinding his and Rachel’s search for a lunch (though by now they might as well just say they were getting dinner) spot to a halt.

He didn’t have time for this!

It took pretty much all his willpower to not start hammering on his horn, but he was too concerned about appearing too angry in front of his girlfriend, right now. They were having a good time. He couldn’t let this asshole ruin that.

If he had been alone, though…

Brian saw an opportunity to pass the vehicle and jumped on it, moving over into an empty lane on the right before accelerating. As he was passing by, he turned to look over at the car, hoping to catch a glimpse of the jerk who had cost him so much time.

He looked through the window.

His heart stopped.

_Stewie…_

His eyes went wide, and his jaw dropped as he caught the infant staring back at him.

The boy looked so...sad, a far cry from how obnoxiously content he had seemed the previous night. It was enough to cause Brian to begin questioning...everything. He could feel his chest starting to tighten, an overwhelming urge starting to grip at him, an urge to leap over and just...be with that boy.

It all happened in an instant. Brian had to keep accelerating. He couldn’t risk Rachel noticing.

They were having a good time.

They were happy.

_Dammit, Stewie!_

He quickly turned down another street just to try and get away from the child who seemed to always be right on the edge of his mind.

There.

Always there.

God… Why…?

He shook his head, trying desperately to clear it.

God, he couldn’t keep doing this. Rachel deserved better. He had to find some way to take his mind off that goddamn kid!

“Hey, Rach?”

The woman responded, tone just as chipper as before, a clear indication that she hadn’t yet picked up on Brian’s mood shift.

“Yeah?”

The dog cleared his throat and forced his best smile.

“...How would you feel about going on that trip a little earlier? I just… I just really can’t wait to get away with you.”

The woman raised her eyebrow slightly.

“Earlier?”

But, the inquisitive expression was soon washed away as she just smiled big and nodded enthusiastically.

“Sure! I think… I think that’ll be great! I’m really looking forward to getting away with you, too, honey.”

She leaned over and kissed his cheek, an action that usually made Brian’s heart do a flip, but this time...his stomach just lurched.

The tightness in his chest persisted.

“Awesome. I’ll just run back by your place, then. Let’s leave tonight.”


	8. To Be My Wedded

_"Oh...David…”_

_There was no word to quite describe how wonderful Stewie felt in that moment. While his body was withering on the bed, David’s own was following suit. The man was catching Stewie and kissing each little area of skin that was exposed to him and he greedily claimed whatever he could._

_Stewie was moaning._

_His fingers reaching up to stroke through the man’s hair to helplessly tug and urge him along. That was when David leaned up, the tip of his tongue trailing up the length from Stewie’s stomach to his collarbone to the boy’s lips._

_They both began to kiss one another, Stewie grinding his much smaller body against David’s as they kissed ferociously, doing so as though they were merely trying to satisfy the craving for their inexplicable lust while David was touching him and pressing his body against the boy._

_Stewie could swear he heard the man above him whispering sweet nothings against each kiss when they broke apart, only to go back and claim swollen pink flesh. Biting, licking, and sucking in desperation. Stewie’s eyes rolled back, his body lifting a little from the crib mattress as David worked the boy into his own need for more._

_When they broke apart from their kiss, the boy was whimpering out. “Oh god, David...please keep going...touch me.” The infant’s fingers pulled David back to him so their lips lightly grazed; he felt David smirking against him._

_David chuckled._

_“Shh...Stewie…”_

_It drove the boy further into oblivion if he weren’t already there._

_Then David went back, kissing the boy’s forehead before kissing those needy lips while the kid returned each little caress; David’s lips were so soft and it tasted so faintly of the cheap chapstick that he must have purchased from a drug store. Perhaps because his lips were always chapped, but whatever the case...the man’s lips were soft and delicate right now; like the wings of a butterfly...the soft flap of those fragile wings that continued to press love and affection on Stewie’s lips._

_The boy felt his heart flutter._

_David was being so careful, so attentive to the boy. Even though the man clearly wanted more and was growing hungry for more of whatever Stewie had to offer, the man tended to Stewie to arouse him further. Though the audacity of this beautiful, kind, and generous man to be so loving and careful..._

_No, Stewie loved a hard fuck._

_“David…” Stewie broke their thousandth kiss and he looked into the man’s eyes, tiny fingers reaching to stroke over the barely noticable stubble on his cheek before tracing carefully over those soft and delicious lips. “I’m hot...you need to strip me…”_

_He heard David snicker like he had before, making his heart skip._

_Though he must have felt it as well because David was sitting up and his hands were playfully tugging on the zipper of Stewie’s pajamas and he slowly unzipped him while his other hand went to grope the boy between his legs, applying pressure there._

_God it felt so amazing…_

_And Stewie was groaning, arching his back up which intensified the pleasure._

_“...David...yes, David…”_

_Stewie reached out to grip a bar that was a part of his crib, tightly holding on while the pleasure overtook him and set his mind on fire with desire._

_It was unbearable. David was touching him._

_That hand that clearly knew where to apply the most pressure and just how much and Stewie moaned, his voice growing louder. He would have moaned even more if it hadn’t been for David’s lips coming to press on Stewie’s; the man stifled those moans, his tongue pushing past the boy’s teeth so he could taste the boy and overwhelm him. All the while his hand continuing with its conquest at the child’s crotch, teasing and groping with slow and agonizingly long strokes._

_Stewie’s world was ready to burst and he lifted both his hands now, stroking over David’s cheeks. That was when he felt David grab one of his ankles and pull him further down the mattress since the boy had been a little arched on his pillow._

_Now Stewie was completely underneath this man and David was hovering over him, kissing him passionately and touching him with a growing need that Stewie knew all too well. David was going to take advantage of this situation, take control of the baby’s vulnerability and smother the most intense of love he could possibly offer._

_Since when had David become so possessive?_

_Stewie had a fleeting moment of panic, then...a fleeting moment of recalling Brian._

_The thought alone made the infant pull his legs together despite David’s hand still residing there. Though the thought had been forgotten, Stewie kept his knees pressed close._

_For a moment...he wanted David to stop._

_But as he felt the man pull apart his legs, hands on the child’s kneecaps as he smothered his face into the child’s pelvic region...all manner of doubt left in a matter of seconds. Stewie was stunned to find themselves both naked; when had that happened and how had David gotten down there between his legs so fast?_

_All he could think about, however, was David kissing Stewie along his pelvic bone and his hands grasping the place underneath the boy’s knees so he could lift his legs and proceed to the place where the boy wanted David to be._

_God, the sensation of it all._

_Stewie’s fingers reached down and ran through the man’s locks of hair and he gripped a few locks, tugging desperately._

_“Mm...David, yeah…that’s it, David…”_

_Silence then overtook the bedroom and all that could be heard was Stewie’s own breathing but...for a moment...he could have sworn he heard a familiar voice...a familiar...snicker. The baby rolled his head to the side, eyes wandering the pitch black bedroom. Clearly that had been David… David must have made that noise, so the boy ignored it._

_He let his mind wander back to the man who was now slipping back up from being in between the boy’s legs and leaving trails of kisses along the boy’s stomach like...Brian had done._

_Stewie tightly shut his eyes, softly whimpering. Even in moments like this, it seemed Brian haunted him. He tried to forget Brian and focus on the primary object of his affections. David._

_The man was still kissing Stewie’s stomach, his hands gripping the boy firmly to keep him in place while he kissed everywhere along his sides._

_Stewie’s eyes drifted closed and he tried to succumb to the sweet embrace of David’s loving and sincere caresses._

_He felt David move up his body, hugging the boy tightly and Stewie wrapped his arms around him, kissing him along the corner of his lips before David’s own met the child’s ear. His breathing was growing frantic and he was whispering something that the boy couldn’t understand._

_It was so hushed, but David was repeating it over and over while his body moved over Stewie’s, skin touching skin. Stewie dug his nails into David’s back, nails digging deep until they broke the first layer of skin and the infant dragged his nails along the length of his back, harshly leaving behind an imprint of this action._

_If David were to ever have sex with another, they’d see those long scratches...and they’d know who gave them to him._

_Not like Stewie would ever allow that, anyway._

_David’s breathing was growing faster and his grinding movements were becoming just as desperate as his breathing. Stewie was moaning again, both man and child moving together in the most ungodly manner. Both supplying a kind of pleasure that only Stewie could give. No one would ever be able to give it as good as the boy did and the kid was going to remind this man that._

_Only Stewie could ever give such sensational, but sinful feelings._

_Then...that snicker. Again. That same tone._

_Stewie’s eyes darted once more around his bedroom and he looked as far as he could see. His eyes never met anything out of the ordinary, but whoever made that noise was obviously watching...and mocking Stewie. Whoever it was...was watching this act unfold and perhaps judging._

_Stewie gently pushed David so maybe he could sit up, but the man refused. He actually grabbed the boy’s hands and pinned him down._

_The infant always liked a man to take charge, but he was beginning to grow self conscious. He didn’t know who else was there in the bedroom with them, so he moved his head again, focusing on the opposite end of the bedroom. He hadn’t been able to take notice until now...now that David was more focused on the boy’s ear._

_Stewie’s eyes met his wall and he slowly travelled the length until they met the corner...and there...it was...or rather there HE was._

_Brian._

_Brian was sitting in what seemed to be a large armchair; when had Stewie gotten that? Regardless, there was Brian looking deadpanned at Stewie. Not at David. He was looking right into Stewie’s eyes._

_He was smirking._

_He looked so smug sitting there with a cigarette in one paw while he watched this. How long...had he been there?_

_“Quite the show you’re putting on for me.”_

_That baritone voice; it sent shivers down the boy’s spine. It made his body melt. Oh god...Brian with the golden voice that dared to speak to him so sweetly, that same voice that had moaned Stewie’s name when it was them in this fucking crib._

_Stewie almost felt tears in his eyes._

_“But let’s be honest here…”_

_Brian’s voice enveloped him, gripped him, and strangled him._

_David still on top of Stewie, grinding harder on the child while Stewie tried desperately to focus on him and not the dog sitting in the corner of his bedroom, making such comments._

_“Ah...David…”_

_“You listening, Stewie?”_

_Brian...no, Brian, please…_

_“Be honest. You liked it much better with me. This guy isn’t really much to you, at all.”_

_Time immediately froze, Stewie froze. His eyes widened in shock and for a moment...even David had ceased his movements. All that could be evaluated in that moment...was the fact Stewie’s bedroom was lingering with the smell of Brian’s cigarette._

_It was over in a matter of moments. As though time began to fast forward. The boy found David now sitting up, his eyes looking down at him._

_He was...careful when he pushed himself inside of Stewie. Unlike Brian who had gone in dry, David put lube on himself. Though his movements were starting to look robotic and Stewie could see his vision of the wonderful David on top fucking him going blurry._

_“Brian…”_

_“You know…the way our bodies moved together so perfectly...in sync. Your fingers...stroking through my fur...our eyes meeting each other...just in the right moments. The light that was in them. I don’t see any of that here with this guy. Granted, your eyes were shining and looking far more hungry than my own...you were begging for more...you were so...greedy, but god, Stewie...we were meant for each other. You can’t deny that. You can’t honestly say you feel that same electricity with good ole Dave here.”_

_Stewie tightly shut his eyes, his fingers gripping tightly to the loose sheets underneath him while David filled him up and replaced everything that had once been Brian._

_No...no...no._

_Stewie cried out, whatever he was crying out from...maybe pleasure or maybe the pain of it all._

_He had wanted David. He had yearned for David._

_He now had David there right where he wanted him to be._

_This man was fucking him the way Stewie knew he’d be fucked._

_Careful...and beautiful._

_“Ah!” Stewie felt himself moan, David’s movements increasing. The boy was on edge and Brian was still there, talking so pleasantly the way he had on that fateful night._

_“Oh...but how could I forget that moment...when we became one. Stewie, that was a unity meant to happen and I’ll tell ya something, kid. Nothing will ever feel better than that moment we shared and...how terribly depressing it is...knowing you’ll never find that again. Not with anyone, Stewie. Face it. You’ll either be happy with me or...nobody.”_

_Tears welled up in the boy’s eyes and he tried his honest to god damndest to ignore that fucking dog. The miserable cur that would never...never give the poor boy a moment of peace. Not with anyone. He felt David lean down over him and he kissed the boy’s cheek before those warm and strong arms wrapped around him...and held him close, held him tight._

_"You okay, baby?”_

_For a moment, the boy forgot about Brian._

_That was until he turned his head so he could face David...expecting to see him...yet the only face he saw was Brian’s._

_Stewie gasped loudly and…_

“Brian!”

Stewie jolted upright in his crib. Eyes wide and breath heavy, the boy trembled in the safe confines of his crib and the bedroom that kept all his secrets.

“...Fuck...what…” Stewie took a moment to settle his rapidly beating heart and it was clear then just how hot he was...his pajamas were drenched in his own sweat and sticking to his skin. Though he didn’t care.

He immediately then darted his attention to the corner of his bedroom, not seeing that big armchair or Brian.

He sighed...relieved.

However, that didn’t mean he was going to be able to sleep for the rest of the night.

He was far too scared to. He knew if he closed his eyes, Brian would be there to meet him. He’d always be there.

Always…

...he sniffled.

“...Dammit…Brian...”

* * *

**Welcome to Austin Capital of Texas!**

A smile appeared on the canine’s face as he read the sign. They had finally made it, after essentially a whole day’s worth of driving he and Rachel had arrived at their destination across the country.

He was so tired.

After he had suggested that the two of them should just go ahead and leave for their trip, Brian had been determined to get as far away from Quahog as fast as was possible. Maybe putting some distance between himself and...well, you-know-who would help him focus on the good thing he had going here?

That had been the hope, and that is why Brian had insisted on just continuing to drive and drive until here they were in good ole Austin only just barely a whole day after he had suggested they just up and  leave.

If anything, it was difficult to focus on much else now besides the fact that he just wanted to crash in a bed.

He looked over at his traveling companion a bit enviously. Rachel was sound asleep. She had been for hours.

She looked...peaceful.

Good. She’s earned a little peace after all he’s put her through lately…

Brian looked back at the road, feeling his eyelids growing heavier by the minute.

He couldn’t wait.

He stopped at the first decent looking hotel he was able to spot, not even bothering to wake Rachel as he parked and rushed into the lobby to pay for a room.

If they liked the place they’d stay longer. Right now, though, he wasn’t picky.

Once he had the room key, he hurried back out to the car. He nudged his girlfriend awake as gently as he could considering his hurry.

“Rachel? Rachel? Babe? We’re here. Wanna help me carry everything inside?”

The woman stirred, eyes gradually opening as she came to. She yawned and gave a stretch.

“We’re already in Austin? Really?”

The dog nodded, motioning towards the back of the car his head.

“Yep. That’s where I said we were going, right?”

He chuckled groggily.

“Sorry to disturb your rest, but I’d prefer to get all our bags into the room in only one trip instead of having to come out here multiple times.

Rachel blinked her eyes a few times, obviously still waking up as she yawned again. She nodded her head as she unbuckled her seatbelt.

“Of course. Sheesh, Brian, you must be exhausted. Did you pull over to rest at all?”

The dog just shook his head as he proceeded to climb back out of the car.

“Not a wink. I’m about ready to pass out, Rach…”

The woman shot him a sympathetic look before exiting the vehicle, as well.

“Awww, my poor guy…”

Brian didn’t say anything more about it as he walked to the back of the car and opened up the trunk, grabbing a couple of bags that were his and waiting for Rachel to grab her things before clumsily shutting the door and locking his vehicle.

They made their way up to the second floor to room 213 where the dog wasted no time getting the door open. He practically jogged into the room, tossing his bags on the floor and jumping onto the mattress in almost the same motion. He buried his snout into the sheets and moaned rather loudly, prompting an adorable sounding giggle from his girlfriend.

“Well, I’m not sure I’ve ever seen you so happy to get into bed.”

She laughed again as she set her things down, too.

“I might have to let you get acquainted with that bed by yourself, though. I think I’m going to hit the shower, and I have a feeling you’ll end up passing out on me before I get back.”

The dog just nodded his head.

“I think you’re right about that…”

He sat up and climbed his way up the mattress before finally resting his head on the pillow with another happy sigh. He turned his head to see Rachel smiling at him sweetly.

“That’s ok, honey. We’ll have plenty of time to spend together this week. You rest up.”

She walked over to him and leaned over to give him peck on his forehead. The kiss caused Brian’s tail to begin wagging slowly, and it kept wagging as he watched his girl disappear into the bathroom.

Once she was gone, he rolled over onto his back and shut his eyes.

_Ok. Time to sleep…_

The canine undid his collar and set it on the nightstand before slipping under the blankets.

He could feel it. He’d be out like a light in no time.

He hummed contendely as he felt his mind slowly going blank, perception of the world around him growing hazzier and hazzier. He could hear the sound of the shower running, and it only soothed him more. He couldn’t help but wish that he could wait up for Stewie to get out, though, so they could fall asleep in each other’s arms.

Just him and…

His eyes shot open.

“What!?”

Reality came crashing back as he shouted out...or at least he thought he shouted. Had he said that out loud?

Wait.

He shook his head, recalling what he had just thought.

The canine’s paws went up to cover his eyes as he groaned.

_Dammit. Dammit! DAMMIT!_

Right there. As soon as he had let his guard down, his mind had went right fucking THERE.

He gripped the sides of his head, feeling a pressure in his chest as his heart began racing.

_Rachel! You’re here with Rachel. An amazing woman who cares about you, who loves you! Why can’t you just appreciate that!? This is what you always wanted!_

It was. It was exactly what he had always wanted.

Why did it leave him feeling so...cold, then? Why wasn’t he happier? Dammit, he should be happier!

He directed his gaze in the direction of the bathroom, his ears once again perking up at the sound of the shower. He let his mind picture what was happening just beyond that wall, allowed the image of his girlfriend, happy and loving and alluring washing her cares away, eager to join him in bed. It was as perfect an image as he had ever wished for.

...And all it conjured up in him was a mild feeling of...content.

It terrified him.

Guilt began to well up inside him. He felt bad her for her. He really did. She was trying. My god was she trying so hard…

He was possessed, though.

That was the only possible way that Brian could think to describe the hold Stewie seemed to determined to have on his mind. It was a curse, a curse that had been placed on him by that...EVIL child.

He gritted his teeth as growl of pure frustration erupted out of him

_Why, Stewie? Why can’t you just let me have this…?_

Several states were separating him from the infant, and still, as he turned his head to look at the vacant space next to him on the bed, he could feel himself yearning more strongly than ever to have Stewie there in that space with him.

Any desire to sleep that had once been there was gone, now, and what had replaced it was that one horrible desire.

_I wish Stewie was here with me._

It wasn’t fair… It just wasn’t goddamn fair…

Dread seeped into his entire being as he remained there on the bed, he barely even noticed when Rachel came back into the room in nothing but a towel, barely heard her happy and surprised squeal when she realized he was still awake.

“Awwww! You did wait up for me! You’re so sweet!”

The canine shuddered. He had to fight to smile as he turned to look at her and nod his head.

“I just couldn’t...bear the thought of letting you fall asleep alone.”

Bullshit. Complete and utter bullshit. What was he doing? How could he keep leading this poor girl on?

He wanted this to work. He _needed_ this to work.

Rachel hung up the towel and climbed into bed next to him. She snuggled in close, and Brian gulped as he recalled the feeling of Stewie’s bare skin underneath him. He fought the memory, though. He didn’t want to get too worked up; not right now. If Rachel noticed…and if she figured out it wasn’t because of her…

He was truly awful, wasn’t he.

He chuckled bitterly when she kissed his cheek and told him goodnight.

“Goodnight, Rach.”

He tried to not let the sadness in his heart come through in his voice.

This was supposed to be a happy occasion, after all.

Rachel was back to sleep in no time.

Damn lucky girl.

He envied her in that moment, envied her so much.

He closed his eyes, hoping that the sleep that he had been so close to early would begin to return.

It didn’t.

He grumbled to himself under his breath.

“Fuck me…”

He looked back at the smiling woman next to him, and that envy began to morph into anger. He knew it wasn’t warranted, but he just couldn’t help it. He was having a nervous breakdown over here, and here was his girlfriend sleeping as soundly as could be.

The canine huffed as scooted as far away from her as he could without falling off of the bed.

He couldn’t be near her.

Not now.

Not while he was so...unstable.

He rolled over onto his side, facing away from her as his mind continued to run amok.

“Stewie…”

The word had slipped past his lips before he had even realized what he was doing. He shook his head and began breathing heavily as an intense emotional pain began to overwhelm him.

He couldn’t help but wonder if Stewie was in bed right now. He couldn’t help but wonder what the boy must be doing.

Was he awake or was he sleeping as soundly as Rachel was?

If he was awake was he dreaming about that man? Was he dreaming about David, the one Stewie had apparently chosen to replace his best friend and companion? The man to replace Brian?

If he was awake...was he thinking about him? Was he thinking about Brian and experiencing the same paralyzing hurt right in this very moment?

He sighed and gripped his chest, remembering that sad expression he had seen. Surely that meant something, right? Surely Stewie...missed him.

Christ, this was such a mess…

Even if Stewie did miss him, did he really expect the child to take him back now? How could that even be an option? How could he ever after…?

Brian felt moisture in his eyes as he thought about how much pain he must have caused that child.

If what Stewie had felt was anywhere near what he was feeling…

then...he was a monster.

A sob escaped him as he fought to remain quiet, not wanting to wake up Rachel.

Stewie couldn’t possibly want him back, now. He’d had his chance, and he had ran from it.

He was scared, though!

God, he had been terrified from the very moment he had first started to feel himself actually considering Stewie as something...more.

It was that curse, that damn spell that Stewie had slowly placed on him. He didn’t want to believe that...and now…

It was clearer than it had ever been just what kind of hold Stewie really did have on him, now, and he knew now.

There was no running from this. There was no escaping it.

He was never going to be happy...not unless it was with Stewie...

That had been the child’s goal, and as hard as he had fought it, Stewie had won.

It was just shame that he had to realize this too late.

He could feel the tears starting to fall freely.

Stewie was vengeful. He’d hurt that boy, and there was no forgiving that. And, even if there was, it was probably even too late for even that much.

Stewie had set his sights on someone new.

David.

The infant had already begun working his magic on someone else and Brian knew it was only a matter of time before David fell victim to that sadistic little devil just as he had.

That man had no idea what he was getting mixed up in.

He almost pitied him.

Brian went to wipe the tears from his face, still wishing sleep would just come and take all these thoughts away from him.

_I may be a monster for what I did to you, Stewie, but I guess that’s fitting since you’re just as monstrous as me._

* * *

Upon waking up the following morning, the dog figured that by taking Rachel to his birthplace, then somehow...the thought of Stewie would dissipate. Here he would be in the company of a beautiful woman who quite clearly loved him.

Even though she deserved so much better.

This girl chose him of all people.

So Brian...being a rather hopeless romantic in his own right felt that sharing a tender moment would be just the push he needed to get back in gear with Rachel; feel those butterflies like he had the first time he met her.

The drive to the farmhouse was a quiet one, but Brian found comfort there, letting his mind wander back to when he and Stewie had come here to Austin, Texas to confront the dog’s mother.

That had been the plan, anyway.

Yet Brian wasn’t with Stewie now. He was with Rachel who didn’t have a clue of what the mutt was thinking about and thank god for that, too.

“You’ll really like the farm, Rachel. It’s a very beautiful place.”

Rachel smiled at Brian and she even reached to grip his hand in her own. “I’m sure it’ll be wonderful. I’m just happy you’re sharing this with me.”

Brian chuckled.

“Well...you’re a very special woman.”

_Ha! Bullshit, Brian...you don’t love this woman at all. Face it. You’re head over heels for Stewie._

The canine quickly went to grip Rachel’s hand, giving it an affectionate squeeze of his own.

“God...it’s been such a long time since I’ve been here and yet...nothing has changed much. Not the country, anyway.”

Brian took a moment to slow his Prius down so he could roll his window down and take a deep breath of the hot, humid Texas weather. The smell was still the same...the landscapes, the dirt roads...the country would never change which really helped Brian’s anxiety in a way. The poor dog was never fond of change. It just never settled well with him...he being the kind of person that just wished for things to stay the same.

He sighed softly and began to speed up, turning down another route that continued to showcase what Austin was made of; organic country and the hospitality of home.

Brian never thought he’d miss this place so much.

Perhaps it was because he had left this place...on a rather sour note that compelled him to come back. Yet he had hoped to come back with Stewie...so they could go back to the farmhouse and see Luke again...see his wife, too.

They both just fell in love with Stewie.

Something that wasn’t hard to do.

Brian smiled bitterly and he squeezed his girl’s hand a little tighter.

His eyes keeping focus on the road, but he was still fascinated by how green the grass was; the very same color it had been when Stewie was there. Everything just seemed far more vibrant with the boy.

“S-...Rachel...isn’t it beautiful?”

_Goddammit...Brian, what are you doing?!_

A moment of panic overcame him. He almost coiled in himself, prepared for Rachel to question that little...slip up. Why had he even slipped up? Was Stewie so embedded in his thoughts that he was beginning to think the boy was right there and not Rachel?

_God...I wish he was here._

The dog shook his head and gripped his steering wheel with both his hands and he just waited for the inevitable...that did not come.

It seemed Rachel hadn’t picked up on Brian’s little mistake. She looked far into taking in the scenery around her than to really put her main focus on the dog. Brian almost snickered, feeling a little satisfied of that notion.

_Not so perceptive now, are you?_

“It really is beautiful, Brian.”

The drive continued on, a little longer since Brian had taken another route to the farmhouse. Perhaps not the best idea since he was now growing anxious to see his old home. He had such high hopes to see it again, take it all in again, and just remember what little memories he had of his mother.

A thought then suddenly came to him as he drove. He wondered what his mother would think of him now. Would she proud of her son? The fact he was a bitter alcoholic who couldn’t hold down a girlfriend...and was beginning to realize he was better off not having a woman. Not to mention a failed excuse of a playwright and an author.

Brian hadn’t accomplished much in his life.

Would she still be proud of him?

_If she were...I’d be shocked._

Then only achievement he ever made...was becoming best friends with Stewie. That was all he could really say that was good in his life. Regardless of how unhealthy it was; their relationship, anyway. Brian knew that Stewie was the only thing in his life that really meant something to him...and he threw it all away.

A bitter sadness overtook Brian and he slouched a bit in his seat, but he kept driving...determined to see his home and perhaps the answers he was seeking. He hadn’t come to his birthplace just for Rachel to see it...he was hoping that coming here would give him a clear mind so he could make a decision about Stewie.

Again...everything seemed to go back to Stewie.

Brian then noticed familiar landmarks and he sat up, hands clenching tightly to his steering wheel. That was when he noticed the entrance pillar that led to the farmhouse. The very sight of it...overgrown with what appeared to be moss. It wasn’t in the best condition, but Brian just assumed that Luke was much older now. There was no way he could keep up with the upkeep of the place.

The dog wanted to tell himself that. He desperately wanted to the believe that...until he saw the condition of the barn and the house residing on the plot of land.

Brian looked on in disbelief as he parked his car. He didn’t leave just yet...he was just staring.

Rachel was as well before she gave Brian her attention.

“Are you okay, Brian?”

“...The...it didn’t look like this...when I was last here...how long has it been?”

He couldn’t help but tune her out and step out of his car finally. He couldn’t believe...just how overgrown everything was. The grass was so tall, it practically met the porch of the house and even enveloped the steps completely. The wood covered with the same moss from the entrance pillar along with vines that just claimed the foundation over time.

The house must have been abandoned a long time ago...but what about Luke? Where was he?

Brian looked down at his feet, his eyes staring at the ground. It didn’t...even realize that he was standing over a grave marker.

**_Luke. Born: Aug. 13th, 19-..._ **

The dog couldn’t make out the rest...but he knew what he was standing on and he promptly walked the furthest he could; away from the marker.

_...Luke died, then...that means his wife must have as well._

The condition of the house made sense, then. Without Luke or his wife there to take care of everything, it was no surprise that the building would eventually be overtaken by decay and the natural resources around the property.

A heart wrenching thought crippled him, then. He could barely stand without feeling his legs almost give way.

How pathetic he felt.

He miserable he felt.

Everything that he held dear...he was losing them one by one. A terrifying revelation that he’d be alone for the remaining years of his life overwhelmed him.

What about Rachel, though? She was still here.

Brian shook his head.

_Not for long. She’ll leave, too. They always do._

Brian took in a sharp breath, sighing heavily.

No…

If she were to leave, it wouldn’t be her fault...as much as he wanted to put blame on her entirely, he knew that if she decided she’d had enough...it wouldn’t be her fault.

It would be his.

For years he had pinpointed the blame of his turmoil on his mother, the first person who had abandoned him. Surely that would leave quite the impression on the mind of a young child.

For years...he grew up thinking there was something dreadfully wrong with him.

_Stewie…_

The only person in this world that could help him, that could remind him that he did have a purpose still was the boy and he was so desperate for him. He needed him...but he was so far away.

He just continued to move farther away as well.

_You really messed up, Brian…_

“Rachel…”

Brian then went to his girlfriend’s side who had continued to look on at the house. When she heard the dog, she turned to face him and she smiled. “Yeah, babe?”

The dog didn’t really smile too much...but he did give her a warm grin as he took her hand and began to tug her along towards the barn.

“I want to show you something. This is the barn I was born in.

Brian coerced Rachel onward until they both were inside the barn together. The very feel of this place...was so strange; it was strange being there with her and not with Stewie.

Why was he so hung up on Stewie, though? He should be focusing on Rachel...the woman who was his girlfriend and was presently there.

The barn smelled of mildew and old rotting wood, the very depiction of what a barn shouldn’t smell like. Poor Brian having hypersensitive smell, the scent was overpowering...but he powered through it for Rachel and he pointed to a spot in the corner of the barn, smiling gently.

“I was born right there. My mom...was a lovely person from what I can remember of her, anyway.”

Hearing Brian talk so sullenly...it made Rachel frown. She could just see the look of disdain on the dog’s face, his eyes retelling a story of heart break...it seemed the dog had his fair share; perhaps too much of it, but deep within that pain was a glimmer of hope that Brian must have still harbored.

“Last time I was here...I came with Stewie.” The dog’s eyes seemed to glimmer, then. The sadness that had been there...slowly being replaced by reminisce; Rachel saw it...and she just smiled, letting the dog continue to talk if he wished.

He appeared to be more talkative now which was good.

Perhaps he’d feel better...knowing he could trust one other person.

Brian snickered, shaking his head. He’d never forget the last time he came with the boy. “When we got here...it was under the pretense that I’d face my mother and ask her why she abandoned me so easily...Stewie had encouraged me to do it, but...when we got here, we came to find out that she had passed on. Of course Luke...the man who owned the farm loved her so much that he had her stuffed. He even turned her into a piece of furniture.”

Brian almost barked in laughter, being able to laugh about the encounter now...now that it was over. Though during that time, he must have appeared traumatized. Enough to convince Stewie to help take the stuffed representation of his late mother...to give her a burial in a park that she probably never saw the light of day.

_I wonder if she would have preferred being buried here._

“Stewie must have helped you a lot, huh?” Rachel thought she chime in a little, give her own commentary to show that she was listening and if Brian wished to continue conversing, she was more than willing to listen. Of course...the mutt nodded almost immediately.

“No doubt he did...but when we got here, he didn’t take anything seriously. He even laughed when he saw my mother. God...that kid…” Brian chuckled, having to close his eyes so he could recall that joyous laughter.

That kid had been such a freak in the beginning.

But he had become something so much more recently...he changed to Brian’s surprise, but he changed so naturally...and Brian had been there witnessing the boy’s transition from evil boy genius...to much happier...if that was an appropriate word to use.

Though Stewie seemed happier now and Brian often liked to think he could take credit for that since he had helped the boy overcome his own struggles.

Like the kid had done for him.

“He even made a joke when we came up with a plan to take my mother to a park to give her a proper burial.”

“What did he say?”

Brian snorted a little. “He said…’I never knew Biscuit as a dog...but I did know her as a table. She was sturdy, all four legs...the same length.”

He shook his head again, having to rub his temples. “I didn’t let him finish, but...that was his idea of saying something nice about my mother.”

Rachel couldn’t help but laugh. Nonetheless...the situation had been fucked up and Stewie took advantage of Brian’s gloomy atmosphere...to crack a few wise jokes.

Though maybe he had done that because he wanted to cheer the dog up and remind him that life was temporary...but that he was still there.

“Yeah…” Brian sighed before continuing, “he was so aggravated with me, but he was there for me...when I was most vulnerable.”

_Yet you can’t do that same for him, can you?_

He shook his head.

He couldn’t stay here any longer, so he pulled Rachel along and they both left the barn.

Brian stepped outside, the sun hitting him and cascating him in an intense warmth. For a moment, he wanted to bask in that sunlight and bathe there...as though he wanted to be washed away of whatever tempestuous thoughts of Stewie he still was thinking in the darkest crevices of his mind.

Brian let out another sigh and then tugged Rachel towards the house now.

Could they even go inside?

Now that the dog was up close, he could see the mold along the food...the termites that must have taken refuge there and eaten it away and the decay that more or less gave way to the sturdiness of the house.

_God…it’s all gone._

Brian lifted his leg and attempted to take a step on one of the steps in hopes it could still support him, but even the slightest force made the wood underneath him begin to crack. He quickly stepped off and shook his head.

“We’re not going to be able to go inside…I’m sorry, baby.”

“...” Rachel looked down at Brian, but she didn’t say anything. She just stared at the dog, perhaps analyzing him, perhaps trying to get a sense of his mood at the moment.

The dog just seemed so lost right now.

“...Stewie...Stewie must be a good boy, then.”

Brian looked up, confused before he nodded with a warm smile. “Yeah...yeah, he is a very good boy.”

_Far too good for you, Brian. You lost him...and there’s nothing you can do about it._

* * *

_“What’s up, little buddy?”_

_Stewie smiled at the volunteer before turning his eyes back towards Brian, a sinister chuckle pouring from him before he leaned up and pressed a kiss to the man’s cheek, a kiss that seemed to last much too long, and Brian could have sworn that he heard the child moan as he performed the act._

_Brian felt heat in his cheeks, his eyes growing all the wider as his breathing sped up along with his heart._

_He couldn’t take it._

_The dog shot to his feet, causing the whole table to give him their full attention. Well...everyone besides Stewie who was still practically frenching David’s fucking cheek._

_The canine clenched his paws into fists as he struggled to seem as calm as possible so as not to alert the table any further._

_“Uhhhh… Stewie?”_

_The baby continued to ignore him. God...how was nobody seeing this!_

_“I, uh, I need to talk to you.”_

_He tightened his fists as he spoke sternly._

_“Now.”_

_The tone of that one word seemed to finally get the young boy’s attention. He pulled away from the man and looked over at the canine with a roll of his eyes._

_“Why? I’m busy.”_

_The dog had to fight down his groan._

_“Just...it’s something important. Ok?”_

_The baby hesitated briefly before simply sighing, leaning up to give David one more kiss on his forehead before hopping out of high chair and following Brian out of the dining area and into the living room. As soon as they were over the threshold, Brian forced Stewie over to the side, practically pinning him into the corner next to the doorway._

_“What the fuck are you trying to pull here, Stewie?”_

_Stewie was facing off to the side, so Brian grabbed him by the chin and forced him to meet his completely serious gaze._

_Stewie just scoffed and rolled his eyes once again while arching a eyebrow._

_“Really? You’re asking me that now? Took you this long?”_

_He chuckled and poked the canine in the chest._

_“I was wondering how long it would take you to break.”_

_The grip Brian had on Stewie’s chin tightened, causing the infant to wince at the pressure. Brian wanted to make it clear that he did NOT find this funny. At. All._

_“Who the fuck is this guy? Huh? What exactly are you trying to accomplish? Has he fucked you?”_

_Those were only the most pertinent questions he had out of probably hundreds rattling around in his mind._

_Stewie didn’t seem to appreciate the inquiries, though, shooting him a cold glare as he shook his chin free from the dog’s paw._

_“I don’t need to explain myself to you.”_

_A low growl rose up out of the animal’s throat as he took a step towards Stewie, backing him into the corner even more._

_“That picture you said you drew for him, I want to see it. Show me.”_

_Stewie’s eyes widened in apparent disbelief._

_“What? No! It’s not for you!”_

_Another growl._

_He placed a hand on the younger’s shoulder and pushed him all the way against the wall._

_“Do I look like I care who it’s for?”_

_He laughed darkly._

_“You know, you’re being really unbelievable tonight. Flaunting your new boy toy around, acting like a goddamn whore…”_

_Stewie redirected his eyes from the paw on his shoulder back to Brian’s eyeline._

_“I’m acting unbelievable? I’m not the one harassing his supposed friend when we’re supposed to be having a lovely dinner with our own individual dates.”_

_Brian squeezed Stewie’s shoulder, causing Stewie’s knees to almost buckle as he tried to take a step back that was impossible._

_The dog leaned in, his nose practically touching Stewie’s as he spoke again._

_“You need to watch what you say…”_

_Stewie shivered slightly but stared back defiantly as he spoke mockingly with a hint of sarcasm._

_“Oh, no. I’m so frightened…”_

_Brian wasn’t buying it._

_“You should be.”_

_He placed his other paw on the remaining shoulder and held the child there in the corner firmly._

_“You have no idea what you do to me, what you bring out in me…”_

_Stewie actually yelped at this as he shrank back under the canine’s intense gaze._

_“W-What the hell is wrong with you, dog?”_

_Brian smirked._

_“I’m just giving you what you deserve, kid.”_

_The child frowned, his body starting to shake._

_Then...Brian tilted his head slightly and began to lean further in._

_Stewie leaned away, but there was nowhere for him to go. He went to say something, but any attempt at words was quickly silenced as the animal stifled his voice with those cold, firm lips. They were kissing, now, Brian all energy and passion as Stewie just stood there unable to get away. The baby shut his eyes tightly, a desperate whimper escaping him as he was assaulted only a room away from everyone else in the house._

_Even though Stewie wasn’t reacting to the kiss, Brian pressed on as he began moving his paws all over the young boy’s body, touching and groping anywhere he could reach._

_This was something only he should ever have. No one else was worthy of Stewie. No one else really understood the honor it was to have this child’s mind, body, and soul._

_He moaned and resisted when he felt Stewie trying to push him away. No, it was an act. Stewie wanted this._

_He always wanted this._

_He took the hands that were pressing on his chest and pinned them against the wall, his tongue slipping out and beginning to trace over Stewie’s lips, demanding entry._

_He had to admit, Stewie sure did put up a decent fight, but it came as no surprise to him when he finally felt that tiny body go limp against him, felt that mouth finally give in and open just for him._

_Felt Stewie begin to kiss back in earnest…_

_The smirk on Brian grew all the bigger as he reveled in his victory._

_He let go of Stewie’s arms and reached up to grab the infant’s neck._

_He squeezed it a bit, but you would have thought he’d started squeezing much harder after hearing the gasp for breath that erupted from the child._

_The dog laughed, finally breaking their kiss as he smiled at the boy._

_“Shhh… Don’t make too much noise. The others might hear.”_

_It was strange warning to give considering that at that very moment, Brian decided to throw caution to the wind and begin tearing off Stewie’s sweater vest right there with only a few feet separating them from the view of everyone. He then latched his lips onto Stewie’s neck, tongue and lips working to drive his lover crazy._

_He could feel the infant vibrating against him as he struggled not to cry out, as he gripped his shoulders tightly just to have something to ground him._

_“B-Brian…”_

_Brian pulled away again._

_“Shhhh!”_

_The dog dropped to his knees and began hurriedly removing the boy’s pants, tongue slithering out to lap at the baby’s navel playfully, teasing his prey. His heart felt like he skipped a beat when he was Stewie’s eyes roll back, saw that young boy bite his bottom lip in the most perverse way._

_Stewie was wearing underwear. That just wouldn’t do._

_He gripped the briefs by the waistband and began to pull them down._

_“Brian...please...don’t…”_

_The canine was undeterred as he slipped the fabric down further._

_Stewie’s hands grabbed his paws, urging him to stop._

_“No! Please stop. I...I don’t want this…”_

_Brian tilted his head, genuinely confused. That...That didn’t make any sense._

_He chuckled._

_“What…what are you talking about?”_

_Stewie shook his head frantically, tears forming in his eyes._

_Brian’s own eyes began to widen as an intense guilt began to overpower him._

_"Y-You hurt...everything you touch. D-Don’t touch me...not again. Not ever again! I don’t want this!"_

Brian’s eyes shot open as he lunged forward, sitting up in bed as panic shot through him. He was breathing heavily and his heart was racing as he began scanning the area of his dark hotel room. His gaze eventually landed on the woman lying next to him.

Rachel.

She was right there next to him, sleeping soundly, smile on her face. Her breaths were steady, even and Brian tried to focus on that sound as he tried to settle his panicked mind.

“Fuck...fuck...fuck!”

It was all he could say. No words could suffice right now.

He had no recourse.

He was alone.

The canine gripped the sides of his head tightly and he gulped while groaning through gritted teeth as he pulled at his own fur.

God, how crazy he must look right now…

It took several minutes before his breathing began to even out, even longer for his heart rate to slow down. In the end, though, he was left feeling just as helpless and terrified as when he had woken up. He closed his eyes and shook his head.

_What the fuck am I going to do…?_

He was truly destined to be miserable...wasn’t he?

* * *

When Rachel had told Brian she wanted to go out, the mutt was more than happy to let her pursue. That was...he was more than thrilled to let her go alone. He would have enjoyed a nice evening to just himself while his girl did whatever she’d like to do.

That wasn’t how it turned out.

No...in fact, Rachel encouraged him to go out with her. She made a point to remind Brian that they hadn’t gone on a date in a while and that it would really help him get out of his funk.

The funk he had been feeling all day...on account of that dream he had had just last night.

Those images just kept replaying in his head over and over.

He eventually gave in to Rachel’s persistence and he got himself ready for her. He knew that going out wasn’t going to help him in any way. He needed time to just relax and contemplate with no distractions.

And as harsh as it was to say it...Rachel was a distraction; a quite annoying distraction that Brian was coming to realize he didn’t appreciate.

Her persistence and perception had been cute at first...but now it was just aggravating.

Especially with the fact she was rather passive aggressive.

She didn’t let Brian get under her skin too much and she did put up with him on his rough days...which he had been having a lot lately. So he really didn’t have a right to complain about his girlfriend.

However...he couldn’t deny that he was starting to really detest her.

He felt terrible thinking that way, but he didn’t want to deal with her nitpicking this evening and it was already hard enough trying desperately to act as though nothing were bothering him when he had so many things on his mind.

Stewie was still on his mind; he never left.

So this was definitely something he didn’t want to do. He didn’t want to entertain Rachel and he didn’t want to put up with this tonight, but it just seemed Rachel had other plans and she was going to make Brian come with her whether he liked it or not.

With a heavy sigh, Brian followed Rachel out of their hotel room and they began to descend out of the lobby and onto Austin, Texas streets.

Brian figured he should make the best out of this horrendous situation.

He watched Rachel step in front of him, brown hair bouncing with her steps while she looked through windows at little trinkets she couldn’t probably find at any warehouse store...but to see her smiling so brightly...for a moment, it warmed Brian’s heart.

Seeing her point out little stores and different cafes...the warmest look on her while the evening street lamps just enveloped her and gave her the outline of an angelic being and though Brian wasn’t religious by any means, he was captivated by that image alone.

However, he knew nothing would come of this date. He just knew deep down he was still going to be miserable.

It was highly unlikely that Rachel could lift his spirits by insisting the fresh air is what he would need.

Unlikely...but at least the canine was willing to try.

For her, anyway.

Brian watched Rachel for a moment more, letting the woman step a little further ahead of him so she could see the other small shops.

She was a free spirit.

Like Stewie was…

Brian sighed heavily and mentally gave himself a harsh wake up call.

_This is not Stewie. Stewie is not here now. You need to get over whatever that dream was...and just be here for Rachel. Even if you don’t want to be, you need to fake it._

That...damn kid.

Both Brian and Rachel continued to walk, the sun soon disappearing and all that was left were the bright lights scattered around downtown. Regardless of how Brian felt...he couldn’t deny that the scenery of modern Austin was breathtaking. No matter of ill minded thoughts could take away the bliss of the inviting warmth that practically swallowed the dog and took him to a place where he wasn’t thinking about Stewie…

Because Stewie was already there...in that place.

Deep in the dog’s mind...in the very back crevices, Brian had a secret place that he’d sometimes venture to if he felt particularly needy that day. It was a place where Stewie was...he was always there and he was always ready to listen to the mutt if need be.

It was so simple, but the mental images alone of Stewie were so vivid, it was almost impossible to decipher if the boy was imaginary or real. There were often times that Brian lost himself in that place.

He was coming to realize that far too late...just how much he truly loved and needed that kid.

He really fucked up.

Brian then stopped and turned his head to look up at a restaurant sign. He knew that if Rachel were going to keep him out all night, he’d prefer to be plastered to get through it. Especially with his fragile mind already on the edge.

“Hey, Rach. You hungry?”

Rachel came to the dog’s side and grinned. She glanced at a menu that restaurants usually put out for visitors to scan over...to entice them inside. Rachel took a moment to look, prompting Brian to lightly sigh and begin to tap his foot.

He didn’t want to fucking eat, he wanted a goddamn drink.

Finally Rachel came to Brian’s side and she hooked her arm with his, trying to be cute...obviously. She offered the dog a warm smile and she led him inside the restaurant.

They were seated almost immediately which was punctual. Brian was ready for his drinks, so the quicker they got to sit down and look over the drink menu...the better. Of course Brian didn’t forget to be just as punctual...he had pulled Rachel’s chair out for her before taking a seat himself.

The inside was absolutely cozy with big open windows that had a candle in each ledge. Even pillars that separated the different sections of the establishment. It wasn’t too dark, but with the only source of light that was emitted from the lit candles, it did lack adequate light...not to say that Brian objected. He often loved dim lighted places.

That was when he noticed the drink menu already on the table.

His eyes went wide and he immediately grabbed it, looking it over with begging and thirsty eyes.

Rachel watched, a tad surprised that the dog had snatched the menu so fast.

“Brian...don’t you think it’s still a little early to be drinking?”

Brian ignored her for a moment, mentally telling himself that she was just nitpicking again. It wasn’t her concern if he wanted to get drunk tonight. He just wanted to feel better and drinking was the only thing he could think of that would be easy to do.

Otherwise, he’d smoke weed. Which he did not have. So this was the best method of letting loose he could think of.

He then flagged down a waiter and he promptly ordered himself a dry martini and a red moscato wine for Rachel. Once the waiter had left to put in their drink orders, Brian went to address his girl with a warm smile. He even reached to take her hand into his own, giving it a firm squeeze.

Though loving...it was also a squeeze to tell her that she needed to mind her own business, but Brian did his best to not come off as pompous. Not more so than he already was.

“Babe...relax,” he finally began, “I’m going to treat you like a princess this evening.”

Rachel didn’t say anything at first, she just looked at Brian...as though she were calculating him...a trait that Brian was growing to really find annoying. They didn’t converse with each other...they just looked at one another, Rachel getting lost in Brian’s eyes now that she let her stiffened muscles go and Brian looking beyond her eyes...looking for things about this woman...that reminded him of Stewie.

He was about to say something when the waiter came back with the drinks. Brian thanked the man profusely and began to chug his martini. He was drinking his drink with such velocity and hunger, Rachel didn’t even take the time to drink her own. She just watched Brian with wide eyes.

And already the dog could feel his mind grow foggy.

He hadn’t had a drink in a while, she knew he’d get wasted pretty quickly as long as he kept the pace up and continued to down these drinks. He would get to a level and start feeling tolerable...tolerable enough to deal with Rachel for the rest of the night and tolerable enough to deal with her for the rest of the trip.

God this had been such a bad idea…coming here with her.

Brian shook his head and downed the last sips of his martini before getting another waiter to put in a order for another.

All the while...Rachel was still looking in the dog’s direction, only she had started to sip her wine as well. She was being diligent about it, though. She wasn’t making a scene of herself like Brian was...who was gripping the table now and shaking. Like he had just gotten a hold of some strong substance and it was riddling him to the point he could barely function.

He must have looked so desperate and so ridiculous. Sitting there with a gorgeous woman right beside him...and he wasn’t even appreciating her.

Had he even complimented her outfit?

No, he hadn’t. He didn’t feel the need to.

Rachel was gorgeous in anything...so Brian always felt no matter what she wore, she would always be beautiful.

_At least that’s something you got goin’ on for me…_

Brian’s eyes widened.

How could he...think that?

Whatever.

He was angry. He was bitter and he was angry...angry at Stewie, but most of all...angry at himself.

He almost whimpered until he saw his second drink come to him and whatever feelings he had felt just now disappeared in a matter of seconds. He took the second martini and like he did with the first one...he drank it in rapid speed.

They must have put more alcohol in this one because the dog was finding he couldn’t find the end of the drink. It just seemed his glass still had some left over for him. Not that he was going to complain.

This drinking session hadn’t been too long, but he was already feeling a wonderful numbness that spread to his fingers and to his toes. It was such a warm and relaxing feeling, that he actually smiled genuinely for the first time that night.

He placed his arms on the table, cupping his cheek in the palm of one of his hands as he stared at Rachel, his smile growing.

“My god...you are so beautiful, Rachel.”

Rachel chuckled and lightly waved at Brian as if to shush him.

Brian smirked a little. “I mean it, though. You’re so breathtaking.”

Rachel gently put her glass down and she turned her head away from the dog, trying to hide her blushing cheeks.

“Aw...come on, babe...I mean...I’m only being honest. You seriously got it. With your...vavoom...goin’ on, ya know? I mean...shit, Rachel.”

The dog laughed, maybe a little too loudly, but he didn’t care.

Rachel must have been blushing more furiously because she was turning just a tad more...away from Brian’s sight.

No...that wouldn’t do at all.

That was when she felt Brian scoot closer to her and he encircled an arm around her hips where he playfully groped her ass before hugging her tight.

Of course Rachel just burst into laughter, but she was being so quiet about it...she obviously didn’t want to disturb everyone else who was just trying to enjoy themselves.

Again...that wouldn’t do, either.

Brian’s smirk grew and he found himself...actually slipping his paw a little further to a destination that Rachel probably didn’t expect. The dog toyed with her for a moment, but he eventually drifted his paw further until he had begun to fondle the place right between her legs.

He didn’t lift her skirt up to do this...he was massaging the area over her skirt which somehow made it worse to Brian, but he was so out of his mind already and he had gotten this far...he might as well continue.

Feeling Brian grope her, Rachel leaned forward...tucking her legs to her chest while she darted her attention the dog who was staring so intently at her.

“What?” He asked...being cute by acting as though he was innocent and not doing something so scandalous just underneath their dinner table.

“What’s the matter, babe?”

Brian pushed his paw more, applying a firm and hard pressure there which made Rachel tuck into herself even more. Her cheeks flourished with the most intense crimson, red.

Brian...loved it. The control.

He then leaned towards her ear, speaking confidently in a manner that was slightly crazed as well.

“How about...we go back to the hotel?”

* * *

Brian was completely plastered, a comforting numbness covering him as he took whatever enjoyment he could from his latest tryst with Rachel. They had been going at it for awhile now, and well, at least Rachel seemed to be having a good time. Brian wasn’t so much feeling sexual stimulated as he was just appreciating the fact that he had someone here...with him...to be with. Still, he was going pretty hard and heavy. He couldn’t deny the fact that it would be, you know, nice to cum for all his trouble.

He was gripping the sheets on either side of the woman for stability. Meanwhile, Rachel had her arms and legs wrapped around him in a position that was nothing but awkward.

God, that was another thing that was so nice about being with Stewie, the way their bodies actually seemed to work together. He’d never had that with anyone else. Stewie truly did have it all…

The canine moaned at the thought, closing his eyes and imagining Stewie underneath him, an image that spurned on the first feelings of sexual gratification he had experienced since this whole thing started.

He snapped out of it quickly, shaking his head, not wanting to use Rachel to that extent...if he could help it…

The woman groaned underneath him, and sounded almost obnoxious to Brian’s keen ears.

_Jeez, Rachel, have you always sounded like that? Why did it never bother me before? The sounds he makes are even better than yours._

The dog mentally slapped himself.

Jesus, there was no getting around this was there? If anything was going to happen for him...he was going to have to let his mind wander wherever it wanted.

And, of course, it was wandering right to Stewie.

He sighed. What was the point in even fighting it? There simply was none, and as soon as he accepted that, his mind went right back there, back to that night when he and Stewie had been together for the first and most likely last time.

Another moan escaped him as he remembered how perfect Stewie had felt around him, clenching him so tightly, the child’s whole body determined to hold onto him and never let go. It had been the greatest comfort Brian had ever known. How could he have ever allowed himself to deny that…?

He was really starting to feel it, now, pure and sexual pleasure that caused everything below his waist to tingle.

With his eyes still closed he leaned over and pressed his lips to Rachel’s neck, continuing to picture Stewie in her place. The fact that having Stewie was now only a fantasy caused him to whimper, but he didn’t want to focus on the sadness that caused him, now. He needed to experience that night again, needed to remember what it had been like to be with that kid.

It was just a shame that he needed Rachel to achieve that…

The woman squealed upon feeling the dog’s lips on her neck, and she began to grip him tighter, her nails applying a firm pressure against his back.

Brian recalled how intense and violent Stewie had been at his most lustful, the way the infant had dug his nails deep into his flesh, no doubt leaving deep marks that his fur could luckily conceal. He remembered how enraptured the boy had been, all the loud moans that had poured out of him, moans that seemed to cause the walls of the room they were in to shake.

The canine grunted and began picking up speed, his fantasy working wonders for him. It was everything he wanted. Everything he needed. His breaths were becoming more labored and sporadic as he felt things that he had never experienced until being with Stewie, things he hadn’t been able to feel again since.

He was close.

He remembered when Stewie had been close.

_“Ahhhh… Brian...almost there!”_

The dog smirked.

_Me, too, baby. Me, too._

A deep, throaty moan shot out of him as he felt his climax growing near. He could hardly even remember who he was actually with so lost was he in his thoughts of Stewie and being with Stewie and loving Stewie.

He could hear him. Sweet christ he could _hear_ him, all those adorable little sounds the child had made. It made him proud. Stewie would never fake it. He’d earned those sounds from the boy.

“ _Oh, god...Stewie...I’m so close!”_

He didn’t have much left in him, only a few more thrusts and then…

“ _St-...”_

“STEWIE!!!!”

The body underneath him went still, but Brian was too caught up in his own ecstacy to notice too much.

“What!?”

He heard the woman scream at him, knew somewhere in the back of his mind that he had done something terrible, but he couldn’t lose this feeling.

Not now…

Not yet…

“Brian! What the fuck did you say!?”

He held on tightly, continuing to ride out his intense orgasm.

It came was quite the shock when he felt two hands shoving him off of the warm body that was bringing him such incredible pleasure.

“Ahhhh!”

He fell to the side, his eyes finally opening, body still convulsing sightly from the aftershocks, but it was finally starting to dawn on him just what had happened.

_Oh, god…_

He began to shake from panic rather than from the sexual gratification from earlier.

“Oh, god!”

“Stewie!? What the hell!?”

He turned to look at his girlfriend, eyes wild and unbelieving. He had said that out loud. Rachel had heard him say Stewie’s name out loud!

She was staring at him, a mixture of anger and horror plastered all over her face. She was gripping the bed sheets, trying desperately to cover herself no doubt feeling as violated as she had every right to be.

Brian didn’t know what to say.

So, he said nothing, just continued to stare as the last piece of his world came crashing down around him.

Rachel moved over as far as she could without getting out of bed.

“You…You were thinking about the baby?”

Was there any point in even trying to deny it? No, there wasn’t.

He still couldn’t bring himself to openly acknowledge it, though. He gulped and sat up, paws clenching and unclenching against the sheets.

“I’m...sorry…”

A part of him meant it. He wasn’t sorry that he gotten off to thoughts of Stewie, though, just that he had used her to do it...even more so since she found out.

Silence took hold of the room. Brian just stared straight ahead. It was all he could do. There was no way he was going to look in her direction. He couldn’t take that.

“Y-You should go.”

The words hit his ear, and he didn’t have to look at Rachel to know she was crying.

_Shit…_

He didn’t bother trying to argue, though. It just wasn’t in him. Without a word he slid off the bed and began gathering up the few things he had brought with him on the trip. It didn’t take long. He was in as big of a hurry as he could manage.

As he was getting ready to walk out of the room, though, he stopped.

The canine sighed and pulled out his wallet, retrieving some money from it before walking over to the nightstand. Still refusing to look at the distraught woman, he set the money down and offered a few parting words.

“For the bus. Sorry again.”

And, with that done, he hurried out of the room. Hoping to never see that woman again.


	9. Sweet Vengeance

When the opportunity came, Brian booked it. He left Rachel to wallow in whatever pity she felt for herself, but he couldn’t have run out of the lobby fast enough. He had no way of knowing if she were going to come rushing after him and he definitely didn’t wish to be confronted by her. Not now while his mind was running sporadically; it would betray him one way or another if she came running after him.

The situation could have been avoided.

Brian could have just kept his mouth shut, he could have just been grateful, but his greedy heart had finally won the battle, but overall...Stewie had won. Now all Brian could think about was getting home to him...whether he was accepted or not, he had to get to him.

As he ran to his car, practically flinging the door open, his thoughts were overcome with a sense of relief, like a burden had been lifted off his shoulders that now he didn’t need to concern himself with Rachel any longer; the woman most likely would never want to associate with him again which was fine. He had loved the idea of her and had been more than prepared to see his future become intertwined with hers...at first.

Now…

...all he could really recall from the relationship with this woman was how blinded he was throughout the experience.

He had tried to run away from his true motives...his true feelings.

He knew he should have felt sympathy towards Rachel who hadn’t been anything but kind and loving to him.

Patient and authentic.

However, when he started his car and began to leave the hotel parking lot, he couldn’t feel any kind of remorse for his actions tonight. If anything, he felt more liberated the further he got from her and his mind only became more clear the longer he drove.

Still...he couldn’t recall actually getting into his car just like he couldn’t remember how fast he was going. He just drove and he drove...like his mind was on autopilot, not blinking, not even breathing...not fully there, but aware. The emotional state was such a numbing sensation and it was quite a surreal moment. Not worrying about anything, not fearing anything, and not feeling anything.

Perhaps when he and Stewie were on talking terms again...maybe he’d tell the boy about this drive. How the mutt hadn’t felt anything but the emptiness of it all...the knowledge of losing everything, but...finding solace in such a situation. He knew that Stewie would understand because the kid always understood.

No matter what the dog was trying to convey, Stewie just seemed to always be a step ahead of him and he’d make such simple remarks that just made sense and pulled the pieces together.

Only Stewie had such remarkable perception; the kind of perception that only he could possess. It wasn’t making estimated guesses, it was factual and blunt.

Stewie was just perfect in every way and Brian was only coming to realize that.

Though he tried to keep his thoughts at bay while he drove because it would only make him remember what he had done to Rachel and how poorly he had treated her; he didn’t want to think about that. He just wanted to drive and get home.

And that’s what he did.

He continued to drive, heart barely beating now.

He drove without making any stops until he was about to cross the line to Rhode Island. He could recognize some of the landmarks which gave him a moment of panic, but he didn’t dare stop.

He drove as far as he could, getting closer to Rhode Island until he felt his stomach begin to growl. He sighed heavily and shook his head.

He was hungry.

He knew that he couldn’t keep driving on an empty stomach. For the past several hours, he was running solely on nervous fumes, the pesky nervousness keeping him awake and just aware enough to drive without being reckless. Perhaps he should be grateful to his insomnia and anxiety for getting him so far.

He looked around, trying to find at least a pit stop with rest rooms and perhaps a vending machine, but he ended up finding something better. He turned off the intersection and drove into a fast food parking lot where he could already see a few cars parked.

Perhaps those were the employees getting prepared for the morning rush.  

He drove up to the drive-thru and he waited patiently. In fact, he was quite stunned by how calm he was. Most of the time, he was not particularly thrilled with having to wait for his food, but right now...just sitting in his car while he had the heat blasting...he was as calm as he’d ever been.

Thankfully he didn’t have to wait too long.

Even though the few employees who had been there were a little nerved they had to start cooking so soon, but they didn’t give Brian too much grief who had ordered a large combo meal. He just needed to eat something so he could continue driving. Plus he hadn’t taken notice to just how hungry he was until his sensory nerves kicked in and his mouth began to water.

If only fast food joints provided alcohol though. Alcohol to the pathetic like him, the people who couldn’t handle the stresses of a day and immediately took refuge with a bottle in hand. He would have given anything at that moment to have a cold, sudsy drink.

He got his meal along with the large soda he had ordered. At least a soda would sate his hunger for a tall glass of beer...a drink he didn’t go to much unless he was desperate.

He parked his car and began to eat as fast as he could. Though the display of him chowing down on the burger and the fries must have been something quite awful. He was eating the food with such voracity, his mouth only watering more as he ate and ate and ate.

The food was really hitting the spot and thank goodness for that.

Though now that he didn’t have the road to distract him, he began to think...slowly he began to think about the past few days, the events in Austin, Texas. He remembered feeling miserable on the drive to Austin and more miserable when he got there. He hadn’t paid much attention to it at the time, but now he was alone and he was able to really contemplate everything.

The drive to Austin had been quiet. Rachel hadn’t spoken to him much...maybe because she could feel Brian’s anxiety and the poor woman didn’t want to address it in fear of the dog and her getting into an argument. She must have wanted this trip to have meant something...and in a way, Brian had, too. Though he couldn’t figure out why he was so miserable on that drive.

He took another bite of his food, eyes staring out the window towards the road before him. It was still pitch black outside, the only amount of light coming from the few scattered power line lamps and the few cars that passed the fast food restaurant.

It suddenly came clear to him.

He hadn’t wanted to go to Austin. Not with her.

And driving there felt like driving to the inevitable doom he knew would come about. He had tried to make it work...make the trip enjoyable. Even going so far as to take her to the place he was born and all he got was absolutely nothing. It was as though some divine intervention took place and he was left with the broken pieces yet again...to pick up by himself and put back together as carelessly as he had always done.

He was such a shit of a person and yet Stewie saw something else in him that Rachel must have seen, too.

Though Stewie never felt afraid to call the dog out on his bullshit. He had never been shy to remind Brian if he were acting selfish.

He growled a little and reached to take his soda, chugging it down. The coolness providing a small amount of relief from a migraine that was slowly creeping up on him along with keeping his thoughts to a minimum at best.

It was such a short lived relief.

As Brian placed his drink back into the cup holder, he could feel it then...his heart began to race and his fingers began to tremble. Distractions could only go so far...and now that Brian was alone and left to tend to these thoughts, it was only clear now just how fragile he had become.

Harboring negative thoughts and feelings was never going to give positive results and the moment Brian began to whimper...chest heaving and he himself coming to rapid breathing...everything came crashing down. He braced his hands onto his head as he felt the inexcusable pain of his harsh reality.

Images of Stewie...Stewie and him having sex for the first time. God, how wonderful it felt at the moment, but what Brian would have done to prevent it from ever happening since that was where all the troubles began. A horrendous decision on his part, a mistake that gave the boy nothing but grief.

Brian...discarding Stewie when the boy had served his own selfish purpose. Like the kid had been nothing more than a body he could lust after when he saw fit...and the moment it had taken place, ended...the dog tossed that poor boy aside, acting as though the experience never meant a damn thing to Stewie.

No...that night must have been the world to Stewie. He must have felt so loved...all those ridiculous fuzzy feelings that embraced you with such warmth. Brian took those wonderful sensations, ripped them apart from the boy like Stewie had no right to feel them in the first place.

And he found Rachel. The pinnacle image of perfection. Brian found her and he must have told himself he loved her, but the truth of the matter was...was that he was looking for Stewie in her. At least when he had sex with her, he’d be reminded of Stewie...but having sex with her wasn’t wrong. That must have been what it came down to.

It had all been a way to cope with the knowledge Brian had lusted after Stewie without even realizing. He had wanted that kid the same way he lusted after his women.

His breath quickened.

He had hurt Stewie so many times throughout the boy’s short life. He had used Stewie, he had neglected Stewie...he had abused Stewie and the boy just kept coming back to him, forgiving him...loving him.

God...why did that boy have to love him?

Brian’s fingers dug into his fur and he coiled in his seat, his whimpers growing louder as time ticked by. The silence just added onto his misery and before he knew it...he was screaming.

“AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!”

He screamed…

...and he screamed

and he screamed.

“GOD FUCKING DAMMIT!!” He began to kick anything he could. Wild and intrusive thoughts of abandoning Stewie...the same way the dog hadn’t wanted to be abandoned, but he did it to the boy and because of those actions, he may have lost the kid forever.

“FUCK! FUCK! FUCK!”

He slammed his hand on his steering wheel, punched the windows on his side of the car.

Everything that had happened just came back to one thing only...and that was Stewie.

“ARE YOU HAPPY, STEWIE?!?! ARE YOU?! YOU FUCKING WON!!”

Brian continued to thrash wildly, punching and hitting...kicking and screaming until he could barely handle it anymore. He slumped into his seat and he began to wail. The way Stewie must have done…

Gross and detestable Brian...Stewie must have hated him. There was no way around this...there was no way the boy would ever forgive him.

Brian could delude himself all he wanted that no matter what he did...the boy would take him back and forgive him for his trespasses. This...went farther than that...it hurt farther than anything and Stewie must have felt so lost. The poor thing...probably cried himself to sleep every night while Brian was fucking a gorgeous female body.

Stewie’s hurt and his pain must have been worse than what Brian was feeling and that child had been forced to keep it all to himself...no manner of releasing it, just keeping it all in for the sake of face...so Brian...wouldn’t feel guilty.

The dog’s eyes widened then.

Stewie hadn’t said a word, hadn’t given the dog any indication that he was in turmoil. The boy had sacrificed the dog of feeling remorse. He did that...for him.

“Oh...Stewie…”

The dog’s sobs just grew louder, tears cascading so profusely.

“I’m so sorry...please...Stewie…”

This was all so fucked up; Brian had fucked up royally this time and even though he was trying so hard to keep himself calm, nothing could keep the tears from stopping and the cries for Stewie to cease.

The dog repeated the boy’s name, his finger reaching to wipe the persistent tears that just kept coming...such pesky things.

“Stewie...oh my god...I’m…so sorry…”

It didn’t matter.

Brian lost him and even though he wanted him in such a bad way, he lost him and it was entirely his fault.

Stewie had moved on...he had to have. He had every right to do so...but now Brian just wished over and over that the boy would come rushing back like he always did.

He wanted him…

“Stewie…”

Brian sniffled and he braced his face into the palms of his hands and he leaned forward until he was resting against the steering wheel.

“Please...forgive me…”

He knew it was pointless though. There was absolutely no way...that Stewie was going to forgive him.

Brian had done the worst thing he could ever do to that boy, so really...why would it be a shock when Stewie refused to give Brian the forgiveness he so desperately wanted.

He chuckled sadly.

_It's always the ones you really love who you end up hurting the most..._

* * *

Several hours after his meltdown in the car, Brian finally arrived on Spooner Street. He slowly pulled into the driveway before leaning back in his seat and taking a moment to just...look at this house...his home. Despite still feeling incredibly anxious about...well...everything, he couldn’t help but feel a small sense of relief upon seeing the exterior of the building.

He sighed and cut the engine to his car, ready to just go inside and pass out. It would be a small comfort but a comfort all the same.

The dog unbuckled his seatbelt and was about to step out of the vehicle. He opened the door slightly and was immediately assaulted by the cold, night breeze. He shivered and shut the door.

_Cold. Too cold._

...Maybe he could stay in the car just a little longer.

He restarted his car and cranked the heat back up, eyes wandering up to stare at the second floor... a very specific area of the second floor.

Stewie’s room was right there. They were only feet apart right now.

He wanted nothing more than to rush upstairs and tackle that kid, pull him in close and apologize over and over, beg Stewie to let him back into his life.

What would Stewie say if he did just that…?

The canine gulped and began to feel uncertain. He could picture it clearly, Stewie pushing him away, yelling at him, explaining he would _never_ forgive him and that he had gone too far this last time…

That he had used up his last chance.

It made his heart feel constricted. He couldn’t stand it, and even worse, he couldn’t shake the idea that what he had just envisioned was a very real possibility.

God, if Stewie did that...if he said those things…

That would be it. He’d have nothing.

A shaky gasp suddenly shot out of him.

He had to find out, though, right? He couldn’t just...stay out here.

...Then again…

He didn’t exactly _have_ to face Stewie just yet, either. Maybe he could...give it some time...try and gauge whether or not Stewie was missing him, too?

He shook his head at the thought.

_So, what? I’m going to spy on him or something?_

He went to laugh at the very notion but paused as he gave it some serious consideration.

Yes.

That was exactly what he was going to do. He couldn’t bear the thought of Stewie rejecting him and throwing him away for good, but if he could find something...anything to indicate that Stewie still wanted him back…

Besides, everyone thought he was away with Rachel for the next several days, anyway. If he suddenly showed up again, he’d not only have to explain his return but also her absence, and he just...did not have that in him, right now, not on top of everything else, not on top of trying to fix things with Stewie. He needed to deal with one thing at a time here. He’d truly go mad otherwise.

_Not that I have exactly been a shining example of sanity or anything._

He laughed at his own little morbid joke before swallowing thickly.

Jeez…he couldn’t wait to be through all this mess.

His mind was pretty made up, though.

He’d confront Stewie...in time...maybe. It all just depended on what he observed over the next day or two.

The dog buckled himself back in and pulled out of the driveway, hoping that nobody had noticed him for the several minutes he had been sitting outside. He backed up about a block down the street and parked on the side of the road before setting an alarm on his phone.

_6:30 am. That should give me enough time to try and get some rest before everyone leaves for the day._

He set the phone on top of the dashboard and cut the engine to his car again before leaning his seat back and shutting his eyes.

He was excited.

As pathetic as it was, the idea of getting to see Stewie again, even from a distance was enough to make his heart race in anticipation for morning. Funny enough, it felt like the kind of excitement he used to experience on Christmas eve as a pup, the feeling that you simply _have_ to get to sleep just so you can wake up and get to the good part once the sun was up.

He sighed and unbuckled his seatbelt before rolling over onto his side, hoping that his excitement wouldn’t prevent him for getting a good night’s rest.

He was going to need it.

* * *

The following morning, Brian jolted awake with a start.

His alarm had blasted on, familiar music filling his ears. He must have set his phone on a very loud volume; the sound was so ear shattering.

He fiddled around his dashboard before finding his cell and turning the alarm off.

He stretched.

He sighed.

“6:30...this is about the time that Stewie is woken up.”

The sun was barely seeping through the big and puffy clouds, giving the sky such a romantic glow of pink and purple. When all this was over...and he had somehow gotten into Stewie’s good graces, he would take the boy out before the sun would rise and they’d watch it together.

Both would be lying on the hood of Brian’s car, watching the sun shine and sun rays pierce the clouds like daggers. They’d listen to the birds sing and then they would turn to face one another.

Brian would reach out to stroke Stewie’s cheek and he would lean in...the boy would lean in as well, meeting the dog half way into a passionate kiss.

The dog would wrap his arms around the boy, stroking over the length of his back while his other hand ran over the child’s cheek. They’d kiss each other earnestly, daring to not pull away. The warmth from the sun would embrace them and Brian would move up so he could climb over the boy, towering over him as their kiss grew furious.

Stewie would moan.

Brian would moan as well.

The dog’s hands would begin to follow Stewie’s curves, finding a place just on his hip.

The infant would break their kiss then, looking into the dog’s eyes with passion and need.

_“Brian…”_

The dog would smile and he’d lean back for another kiss...and-...

Brian’s fantasy of course was short lived. He came back to reality when he watched a car drive past him. He arched an eyebrow, finding it a little odd that someone would be coming onto Spooner Street so early in the morning.

He decided to watch the car, thinking nothing of it at first...but as the car slowed down, the more suspicious he got. He just had a sick feeling that the car was going to pull over to the Griffin home.

Of course...he was correct.

Perhaps he should trust his gut more often; it seemed to always be right.

He continued to watch.

With a hard gaze, he saw the car door open and a man step out. He leaned forward, hands gripping his steering wheel so he could get a better look at the man walking to the Griffin house.

“...Is that David?”

He squinted his eyes, having a hard time making out the man, but he didn’t need to be close. He knew that that was David...he was just trying to play ignorant...perhaps to keep himself calm.

Though his fears were realized when his eyes met Stewie...that beautiful boy...running to the man. David had knelt down to his knees, arms open for the boy as the kid tackled the man into a warm and strong hug. Stewie wrapped his arms around his neck and...smothered his face into the space just between his neck and shoulder.

It was so hard to watch.

Brian watched David stand on his two feet and he held the boy tightly in one arm while the other waved towards what the dog assumed was Lois saying her goodbyes.

David then turned and headed for his car, his hand gently resting on the back of Stewie’s head.

Brian growled.

“Fuck off, David…”

It drove Brian absolutely crazy...seeing such sweet affection being given by a man lesser than himself.

He would have rushed out of his car...to plummet the man down, but with Stewie there...and with him being witness to Brian’s drastic behavior, the idea of getting back with Stewie would have been for nothing. Driving back here would have been a waste.

So he sighed and breathed, repeating to himself that he needed to calm down and just watch.

He observed David who was now at his car...he gave Stewie a kiss on his cheek...or what appeared to be as such and then placed the boy in the backseat of his car.

Brian assumed that was where he kept the car seat.

He snickered to himself.

“Stewie likes being up front, asshole.”

He waited patiently...he let David close the back seat door and then circle around the front of his car...and for a moment, Brian thought about running him over.

After all, it wasn’t like Stewie would get hurt with him in the safety of the man’s backseat.

But…

Brian continued to sit there in his car...in the same spot.

Eyes wide...disbelieving, he waited until David was in his car and started it up.

For a short while, David didn’t move and Brian was feeling his anxiety get the best of him. “Move, you fucker!” Yet he didn’t begin driving until the dog was about ready to get out of his own car. That was when David began to drive towards him.

“Oh...shit!”  

Panic.

Brian quickly slouched down in his seat, heart beating so fast, he felt a sharp pain there. He just hoped that David hadn’t seen him or recognized his car.

He watched David’s car pass him...he watched Stewie pass him. The dog lied there...trying to relax himself as best he could. “Stewie…”

Time ticked by and Brian hadn’t moved...he thought for a while on how he was going to go about this and whether or not he could get away with not being seen by David...and worst of all, Stewie.

Though he couldn’t find it in himself to care about the consequences. He had to see the boy...he had to see Stewie to settle his nerves. Even if he had to watch the boy from afar...without being detected, that was what he would do.

The mutt took the detour to Stewie’s preschool, not wanting to be obvious because even though David hadn’t noticed his car, that didn’t mean other people wouldn’t. After all, Brian was the only person in Quahog to have a Prius as far as he was concerned and Lois tended to have a big mouth. She would have told everyone the canine had gone off on a getaway trip with his then girlfriend.

So being caught was putting him at risk and he really was putting a lot at risk by doing this, but he couldn’t help himself.

Seeing the preschool building, Brian pulled off into a secluded area...a place that not many people ventured to since it was landmarked as private property, but Brian had been there before. This was where he went some nights with a few of his dates...because it was dark and it was private.

For the very thing that probably many people did as well.

The best part about it was that it had a clear view of the preschool and the inside of Stewie’s classroom. It was perfect.

And that’s where Brian was for the past few hours. He watched Stewie and David throughout the day, never leaving their sight.

Though there had been times where Brian couldn’t quite see the boy, so he had to get out of his car...so he could discreetly peer inside the classroom; he was careful, nonetheless and always went back to his car when there was a risk of being seen. From there, he’d go back to his car and he’d wait.

And Brian stayed there, not daring to move a muscle.

Of course Brian’s most personal favorite of time was when Stewie went for recess. There Brian got a good view of the boy and it just made him so excited to see him...it turned him on...watching the boy bend down to pick up a ball or do something as simple as playing in the sandbox.

A brief afterthought came to him while he watched the boy continue to play. He wondered how the kid would react...knowing Brian was just a few feet away from him, watching with intent and hungry eyes.

Would Stewie find that intrusive?

Most likely...any sane individual would think this kind of behavior abnormal, but Stewie wasn’t exactly stable either.

There had been instances where Stewie proved how insane he could be. However, the big difference between him and the dog was the fact the boy was aware of his own instability.

Brian had no clue for himself.

But this wasn’t important. Right now, he was focusing on the boy. His primal and animalistic instincts taking over while his mind replayed over and over the consequences if the boy were to find him...find him stalking the kid, his destined mate.

_“Brian?!”_

The dog smirked, the baby’s mental voice clouding his judgement.

“You look good, baby.”

_“What the fuck are you doing here?”_

“Watching you.”

He could imagine the boy staring up at him with those big eyes...partly angered, but another part of him amused.

_“So you stalk little kids now?”_

Brian feigned hurt. He even dramatically placed a hand over his heart.

“Ouch.”

_“It is an appropriate question to ask.”_

Brian growled a little, growling a little frustrated with just how true to reality his mental image of Stewie was so true to the actual, palpable Stewie.

“Just shut up and play, kid.”

The image of his mental Stewie just smirked and the boy crossed his arms. He then did as the dog asked, obviously knowing the dog too well to really care.

Brian then registered himself and he watched the boy who was still outside...so close by...playing blissfully with the other kids.

It was just the way Stewie was doing it...that really drove Brian crazy and while the boy was playing...the dog began to touch himself furiously, yanking and tugging helplessly to quench his inevitable thirst for lust he had.

“Ahh...Stewie, oh fuck yes...Stewie…”

He couldn’t help it any longer. He had held back long enough...he had driven his lust for Stewie enough, so he gladly opened the forbidden mental room deep within his mind...and the dog felt an intense relief and pleasure just overwhelm him; it felt incredible.

He yanked harder on himself, following the length of his shaft to his tip. It was so furious, it was just so unbelievable. If Stewie were to ever find out that Brian was watching him...and jerking off to him...the boy would probably find it incredibly hot.

That thought alone really gave Brian a rush of pleasure and he closed his eyes for the briefest of moments. He could hear Stewie telling him to jerk faster...and calling him a dirty dog for doing such a thing.

“Yeah...you like that, baby?”

_“I like it, Bri...keep going.”_

“Yeah...yeah...yeah! Ahhh!”

Brian felt his climax, hard and intense. He moaned loudly, his eyes opening...to still see Stewie playing obliviously.

“Haa...ah...mm…”

Brian sighed heavily and he grinned a little, feeling satisfied while he let Stewie’s mental voice overwhelm him.

_“Good boy...you dirty doggy.”_

* * *

_Jesus. I just got back from the convenience store. Fuck, I’m tired. I can’t stand this shit. My car is starting to get really cramped. Thank god for alcohol. Thank god for liquor stores, amiright? Fuck...it’s early. It’s so goddamn early. Whatever. Following David and Stewie is getting old, but damn...I can’t see the kid yet. I have to try and get a clear idea of this...guy, this David. Why the fuck am I so intimidated by him? I could fucking take him. Fuck him. Douchebag. He took Stewie from me. Damn...I need cigarettes, too._

_…_

_Same detour as always. Stewie looked especially happy today. What did I miss…? Is this flask empty already? Shit. Oh, well. I’ll be parking soon. The preschool is only a few more blocks. Then I wait. For hours. Just to catch glimpses. Worth it. It will all be worth it. I need to see that Stewie is unhappy without me. He has to be. He has to be pretending around David. Dammit! Why is he always around that guy!? I can never see him alone! In order to do that, I’d have to… No. Not yet. Just have to keep watching. Need to know how Stewie is without that guy. Damn. It is empty. Oh, shit! Almost missed the turn. Damn. I can’t be that buzzed already…_

_…_

_Fuck man. This is getting annoying. Stewie is hanging around this guy too much. He never hung out with me that much! Fuck. Whatever. Whatever. Whatever. I need to come up with a game plan. First I need to get more alcohol. Being drunk somehow makes it easier. Fuck. David is being so loving towards Stewie. I fucking hate this asshole. He has no right being around my Stewie like this. Keep it up, buddy. See where you’ll end up. Damn. I’m out of cigarettes again. What the fuck? What the fuck is he doing? Stewie is so cute today. He has to be fucking with me. What if Stewie knows I’m watching him? I think I’m going to pass out. Stewie. Suck a dick, David. You’re going to be the end of me, kid._

_…_

_This really is kind of fucked up, right? I mean, I’m spying on a preschool and jerking off. Granted, it’s Stewie I’m focusing on, but jesus, if someone caught me, right now… I just need him so bad, though. It’s not fucking fair. I made one goddamned mistake! Ok! One! I shouldn’t have to lose everything because of it… Ahhhhhhh! ...Fuck… That’s a big mess… Were there still napkins in that fast food bag?_

_…_

_Do I have time to stop at the convenience store? Are they even open right now? Fuck me. I wish I had some weed. Stewie looks really good today. What the hell has he got goin’ on? You goin’ somewhere, baby? Yeah, good luck gettin’ good sex from that prick. Haha! Damn, I’m fucked. I need to keep watching. Damn...what did I do with my binoculars? Can you believe this guy? Wow! What a real piece of work. Acting like the knight in shining armor. Fuck you, man. I’ll kill you._

_…_

_Stop kissing his cheek! Jesus! Does no one at this fucking preschool find it odd that you keep smooching on one of the kids!? God! I should be so lucky that they’d find it odd. They’d cart you away. Then, I could swoop in and console Stewie in the way you never could. It would be perfect. Everything would go back to the way it’s supposed to be. No David. ...No Rachel. Just us. Brian and Stewie. The perfect pair. We don’t need anyone else…_

_…_

_Look at that beautiful boy! Fuck, I drank too much. Here we go...another day, woohoo. Such a life. I should try and clean out my car. Goddamn...this kid is killing me slowly. I think he knows. Fuck, what if he does?! Fuck! Need some cigarettes. Need some alcohol. Do I have time to go to the convenience store? Dammit. David, you’re pissing me off. This is torture. I wish I had my gun. I could blow my brains out. Ah...fuck, Stewie…! I’m so close. God...fuck, I’m going to vomit. Dammit...I need to clean my damn seats now…_

_…_

_There! That was definitely a frown! Well...kinda. It certainly wasn’t a smile. What are you hiding Stewie…? Are those kids picking on you? Oh… Was that it…? Wait! Maybe I could… Dammit! Fuck off, David! Stewie doesn’t need you coming to his rescue. He can handle himself. Give the kid some credit, sheesh. Surely, Stewie finds that demeaning, right? Oh…they’re hugging. ...And he’s smiling again…_

_…_

_Wow. A break from David, huh? Stewie is with Lois today. Yeah...what a good parent you are, Lois. Letting your baby be in the primary care of a damn predator. Do I have time to go to the convenience store? Damn. I’m drunk. I wonder if I could make a hooker fuck in the seat I threw up in. No...no, that’s...not what I want. I want Stewie. Stop kissing him, Stewie. This is getting ridiculous. What do I need to do to get a goddamn frown?! Fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck. Yeah, okay. I’m tired. I hadn’t slept in days...I’m tired._

_..._

_It’s a damn shame that Stewie is inside so much… What I really need are like...some pictures of him or something. I guess I could try and take some on my phone. It doesn’t exactly have the best camera, though. Ohhhhh, man. When this is all over… When I have him again… I should arrange a little photo shoot. Yeeeeeaaah! Get some nice dirty shots and they’d be mine. All mine. For my eyes only. ...Actually…didn’t Stewie have some pictures like that made before…? Wait! He did! He totally did! Who the fuck took those!? Is that someone I’m going to have to worry about later? ...Did he keep those pictures? It’s hard to remember, but...I think I remember him taking them back. So...he might. Probably has them hidden away somewhere. Where would he keep them? ...Would he notice if they were gone? Maybe I could sneak in when no one is around and have a look for myself. Those sure would be nice to have… Oh, shit! Here comes David’s car!_

_…_

_Fuck this fucking place. A poor excuse of a preschool. I hate it the more I look at it. Where are those pictures? Knowing Stewie, he’s hidden them somewhere no one would think to look. Dammit...he makes everything difficult. Aw...come on, baby. Let me get a good look at you. Just stay still while I take this picture. Do I have time to go to the convenience store? Give me a break. Give me a fucking break! Is Stewie dreaming about me? Fuck! Someone almost saw me. Dammit. I need to be more careful. Stewie…! Stewie, I’m going to…! Ah! I’m out of napkins. Great._

_..._

_Ok…what was the plan again? How long am I supposed to be doing this? This...isn’t really getting me anywhere. Every day is pretty much the same, and...it’s only getting harder. Sitting here. Watching from afar. Stewie…I wish I had the courage to reach out to you. ...But, that man... Why are you so happy with that guy…? How could you replace me so easily? I know that’s how it must have felt for you when I started dating Rachel, but...it wasn’t like that, kid. She meant nothing. I didn’t know it at the time, but...she didn’t. I didn’t replace you. You’re...irreplaceable. Maybe...that’s how it is with David? Maybe you don’t know it yet? Know that he actually means nothing to you? God...I hope so…I can’t do this much longer…I hate who I’m becoming…_

* * *

He had to hurry. Nap time was almost over and it was probably the one time in the day where he had good opportunity to clean up his car.

...Which he really needed to do.

It was really quite...disgusting how filthy he had allowed things to get in there, but yesterday he had resolved to finally do something about it. He was depressed, sure, but he was…God, he was better than this!

     ...Right!?

He definitely wanted to believe it…

Either way, this was a good first step. He hadn’t cleaned out his car in days, not since he had first started watching Stewie and he couldn’t help but feel just the smallest bit better about himself as he quickly gathered up all the trash and dumped it off in the trashcan of a nearby gas station. It wasn’t exactly pristine or anything, but he at least didn’t have trash littering his floor. And, hey, when he did get Stewie back he wouldn’t have all that to be embarrassed about.

Satisfied with his work, he quickly hopped back into his car. Stewie would be waking up in five minutes. He had to hurry.

The dog sped off down the street, not bothering to mind the speed limit as he passed several cars in his rush.

He was back at the preschool in no time, quickly taking his usual parking spot before killing the engine and grabbing his binoculars.

The canine peered through them, using them see past a window and into Stewie’s classroom. He could only just barely see Stewie off to the side, partially obscured.

He growled.

So frustrating.

Oh, but he had a perfect view of David, though! The man was sitting in a chair in the middle of the room. It must have been his turn to look over the kids during nap time or something.

Creep.

“Ok, man. Nap time is over. You can wake them up and stop staring now.”

Brian knew how much of a hypocrite he was being, but he honestly didn’t care. He really did despise this guy. It was simply WRONG just how much time he was allowed to spend with Stewie. He never would have guessed that they were together so much prior to following Stewie around. What was this guy’s deal? Didn’t have some actual adult friends to hang out with or something? For fucks sake, leave the boy alone you weirdo!

“Two minutes past nap time, David. What’s your excuse for that? Hmmmm!?”

The dog just continued to watch as the man finally looked at his watch. David jumped in his seat a bit, looking a bit nervous as he finally stood up and cut on the lights.

“There you go. See? That wasn’t so hard. You really are terrible at your job, dude.”

All the children were waking up, now, but of course, David was going right for Stewie. Brian saw the man kneel down next to the boy, but he couldn’t see anything else because that portion of the room was blocked from his view. It wasn’t until Stewie stirred and sat up that he was able to see them both again.

_My god...he’s so adorable…_

Brian’s heart fluttered a bit as he watched the infant rub at his tired eyes before stretching and yawning. He looked up at David and smiled.

...Of course.

Brian shook his head, disappointment settling into his chest, but he simply refused to look away.

_I just need you mess up one time! Just one time, David! Come on. Can you do that for me? Could you stop being so damn perfect so Stewie can finally get over you!?_

It seemed like a hopeless wish. What he really needed was for David to just...disappear from Stewie’s life. If that were to happen...maybe...just maybe...Stewie would be distraught enough to accept him back. He just needed one more chance. That was all. Just one more chance to be there for Stewie and to show the boy that he was always going to be there from now on.

David was picking Stewie up, now. What was that Stewie was holding? Construction paper?

Oh! It’s a drawing. Stewie drew something for David...again.

_Oh, don’t look so proud of yourself, asshole. He’s given me waaaaaay more drawings than you._

The sight of David taking the gift and smiling so sincerely made Brian want to vomit.

He didn’t, though. It had been hell to clean up the last time he did that.

The man was setting the boy down now and walking over the far end of the room, over to the portion of the wall that had several lockers for the children as well as staff. Brian had seen David go over there plenty. He knew exactly which locker was his and everything. There was nothing interesting in there or anything. Well...there was now that he was putting that drawing in there.

_Why even bother opening it, moron? Just slide the paper through that gap. It’s small enough. Why make things harder on yourself. Any piece of paper could easily…_

_...Wait…_

Brian finally set his binoculars down as an idea struck him. He laughed, the most sincere display of joy he’d bothered demonstrating in a long time.

_Oh my god...could that work? If it did…_

He tossed the binoculars to the side. After so many days watching every little moment he could, he felt like he had finally seen enough. It was time for a change in tactics. He started his car and buckled himself in.

 _He’s mine, David, and I_ **_will_ ** _get him back._

The canine pulled out onto the street and began to drive away.

 _At_ **_any_ ** _cost…_


	10. I, Brian, Take Thee, Stewie

“Fuck...come on, Stewie…”

Brian waited impatiently for Stewie’s bedroom light to turn off that following night. Unfortunately for Brian, even if Lois put him to bed early that didn’t mean the kid went to bed at that designated time. The boy was always staying up past curfew, tinkering with his inventions in his lab or making modifications to his weapons. He was constantly doing something to keep him occupied. He always told Brian that night time was his least favorite.

Brian had been curious and asked the boy why.

Stewie had simply said that his nightmares were becoming a problem again.

Though the dog would have given anything for the boy to go to bed when he was supposed to tonight. He hadn’t slept a wink in his car for the last few days and his exhaustion was creeping up on him, taking a toll on his physical and mental health.

Perhaps that was why he was hidden away in his car, a few blocks from his own home...while watching and waiting for the light in Stewie’s room to turn off. He had thought that maybe he should just walk into the Griffin home, but that would mean Lois would begin asking him about Rachel and if he had a good trip.

He’d rather not deal with that tonight.

So he waited.

When the light finally did turn off, Brian leapt into action. He climbed out of his car and softly shut the door. After all, the neighbors in their neighborhood were always looking out their windows, spreading rumors, and talking too much. That was another thing Brian wanted to avoid at all costs, but he was beginning to realize how ridiculous that sounded to him...now that he was tip toeing to his home, acting like an individual up to no good which he definitely was.

He felt quite giddy, actually.

A very odd feeling given the circumstances and given what he was about to do.

The dog eventually made it to the backyard and he went to the lattice Peter had installed, conveniently, that led up to Stewie’s bedroom window.

He began to climb it, being careful about making too much noise. He didn’t want Stewie to wake up.

He continued to climb, being ginger and slow until he made it to Stewie’s window ledge where he peered inside...just to make sure the boy was in fact in his crib and simply didn’t have the lights off. To his satisfaction, he could see that bundle of joy nestled in his bed, covers over him...tightly wound around his body.

Brian almost lost himself...looking at the boy from outside his window.

He smiled warmly and for a moment...thought to himself just how crazy this all was.

Here the canine was...peeking inside Stewie’s bedroom and just casually watching him sleep; not a care in the world. Was he really going to go through with this plan?

Absolutely.

He was on a mission...to save Stewie from David. In the animal’s mind, David was a leech and he was suffocating the boy and bleeding him dry. He needed to get that horrid man away from the kid as soon as he could.

Though he did have a plan, it was just a matter of...being able to execute that plan. Without the pictures, everything the dog had hoped to do would be ruined and he’d be back to square one.

He couldn’t afford that. Especially with the fact he needed and wanted Stewie, a little more each and every day. Thoughts of the boy engulfed him, overwhelmed him, and gripped him. He was growing desperate to have the boy by him like the good old times.

He had to do this, and he would.

He gently lifted the window up from the outside, making sure to be slow since Stewie’s window did make some noise when it was being opened. Good thing that there was a slight crevice that allowed Brian to open it from the outside, too. Otherwise this would have been a much harder task. Then, again, he knew this wouldn’t be too difficult. Stewie always made sure to have his room easily accessible from his window.

Once the window was open just enough for the dog to slip in, he gently crawled inside, leaving the window open. Though he had thought perhaps he should close it behind him, but he figured that since it would be the best way to leave, closing it would only cause him issues.

He grinned, sighing in relief...to be inside Stewie’s bedroom again.

It had been such a long time that the dog had begun to wonder if he’d ever see this space again. Such a comforting room with everything equipped to really give off the essence of relaxation and peace, but best of all, it was just the mere knowledge that this was Stewie’s room that really added something there that Brian couldn’t figure out.

“Oh man…”

The dog sighed...and he relaxed his tense muscles, letting himself have just that moment of blissful ignorance. He almost snickered to himself, forgetting for the briefest of moments why he was here in the dead of night and creeping into Stewie’s room in the first place.

_Ah...yes._

Brian turned his head to look in the general direction of Stewie’s crib and the grin on his face just grew as he approached it. His paws reached for the edge of the bars once he was close enough and he just stared at the sleeping toddler. Beautiful little face...breathing just so softly while his little mouth was open just a tad; Stewie always slept this way. It was the most peaceful the dog ever saw the boy.

It rather angered him, but he dared not wake the baby up.

He leaned a little forward and just rested his cheek into the palm of his hand, his eyes never leaving the boy.

_Oh...Stewie…_

“I love you so much...so you have to understand why I must do this.” Brian whispered gently. He motioned a kiss towards the boy before pulling himself away from that adorable distraction.

He began to think.

He looked about Stewie’s room, looking at every piece of furniture that the boy had. He thought...well, the boy could have put the pictures on his bookshelf. Brian shook his head. No, that was too easy of a place for Lois to find them. The dog shuddered. Especially since the woman had no idea of all the shenanigans that Stewie got up to when the doors were closed. If only she knew just how much trouble the boy had gotten into and how many situations where the dog would need to get the boy.

Life with Stewie was always eventful, but never boring to say the least.

“Okay...maybe in his toy chest?”

Brian shook his head once more. No...too convenient as well.

Brian was growing increasingly frustrated. He just wanted to find these pictures and of course Stewie had to make it difficult. The dog couldn’t help but groan a little while he tapped his chin.

He sighed and closed his eyes...tapping his foot softly on the carpet below him.

“If I were...Stewie, where would I put pictures like that?”

Brian began to pace a little, contemplating while trying to put himself in Stewie’s shoes. If he were the boy, he’d want to put them in a place where no one would bother to think to look. He wouldn’t have put them in his lab, either. There were far too many dangerous substances in there that would have damaged them.

After all, despite the photos having been risque, the boy didn’t mind them. If anything, he felt...proud of them even though the photographer had been a little more than eager to get Stewie into some interesting poses.

_“Please don’t show mom! He told me that’s what a headshot was!”_

Brian shivered as he recalled seeing those photos for the very first time. He had been under the impression the photographer had guided him during that photo shoot, telling the boy where to pose and what props to use. It was quite telling...hearing the boy mention that he had thrown in some ideas of his own.

Still...the headshot photo had been too much. Brian had been tempted to go after that man, but Stewie was persistent when he said it wasn’t his fault and that he had consented. So really...what could Brian do?

_I could kill him...of course._

_Another time maybe._

Brian shook his head and continued to pace the bedroom until he felt his foot meet a little bit of a dip on the floor. He looked down, barely just making out a little indention there before him. His eyes lit up and he smiled.

_The secret compartment!_

Brian knelt down and gently fiddled with a small flap on the carpet that Stewie had made and lifted it, revealing a small keypad there.

Again...another problem presented itself.

“...Fuck…”

What was the code to open the compartment? Brian felt rattled and he rubbed the back of his neck, his frustration only growing. Stewie and his damn secrets. The dog’s head fell just a little and he tightly shut his eyes. He didn’t even know if those photos were in the little compartment, but he had a sneaky suspicion that this would be the most likely place Stewie would put such a personal possession.

“God...dammit...I know Stewie told me the code, too…” Brian lifted a paw to rub his aching temples and he forced himself to think. He thought back… to when Stewie had first told the dog about the compartment. He remained fixed on that memory and replayed the boy’s words or what he could remember.

It had been a while back, but Brian could recall little bits of information left behind from that day.

_“I made this for us, Bry. It’s a compartment where you and I can put our most treasured items.”_

_“Haha! You kept Finn’s blankie? Why?”_

_“Because not everyone is trying to run away from their past. Besides...the overall experience of being pregnant wasn’t that bad. Also...I liked Finn.”_

_“You liked him?”_

_“Yeah, he was my favorite out of all of them.”_

_“Really? How come?”_

_“Because he looked just like you.”_

_Stewie grinned and giggled a little at Brian’s blushing face._

_“Anyway, the code is 5,2,10.”_

“5,2,10!” Brian quickly punched in the numbers, for a moment having a panicked thought that Stewie had changed the code, but the canine knew he’d be told if the boy had changed it.

Well...maybe.

Brian wasn’t so sure now that he had treated the boy so poorly over the past many weeks.

The dog wouldn’t blame him if the boy still felt vindictive and cursed the very dog’s name. Still Brian punched in the last number and to his surprise, the little keypad illuminated green and a little locking sound met his ears...meaning the door to the compartment had been unlocked.

“...” Brian gently lifted the flip of the compartment and there before him were just a few various little items that Stewie must have felt were of significant value. The dog’s eyes met the framed picture he had given Stewie for Christmas...the same Christmas where the kid had risked his very life just to save the miserable pooch.

He remembered that Christmas and knew he would always look back on it fondly.

It was the first time in such a long time where he truly felt the Christmas spirit.

His eyes drifted then and he looked at the other various contents.

There wasn’t too many other things, but Brian wasn’t too surprised. The boy wasn’t as sentimental with materialistic goods. The boy always told Brian that knowledge was his most prized possession because it was there that would change everything. Knowledge was powerful and influential and no little trinkets would change that.

He chuckled and drifted his eyes further and there...before his very eyes...tucked away safely were the photos.

Still in pristine condition, glistening with promise.

Brian smirked and he reached to take them.

He gripped the photos tightly to his chest as he closed the compartment along with the little flap on the keypad. It looked as though nothing had been disturbed...quite an amazing idea, but then again...this was Stewie and the boy was always thinking ahead of the game. He was determined to keep his secrets safe from unwanted eyes.

The dog stood up to his feet, photos under his arm. He looked over at the boy...who was still sleeping.

He smiled gently and made his way back to the window, but before he climbed out...he looked over his shoulder one last time at the infant.

“I love you, baby...so I’m going to do this...I’m going to do it for you...and for us.

The animal then stepped out onto the lattice and he closed the window behind him. From there, he climbed down carefully...being gentle now that he had precious cargo. As he stepped down onto the ground, he sprinted back to his car.

He felt so alive...climbing into his vehicle and speeding off into the night.

* * *

Brian sat in his car parked in his usual spot, clutching the pictures tightly, fingers gracing over the image in front of him.

_It really will be such a shame to lose these…_

He frowned. A finger touching the part of the picture that showed him the boy’s lips. He stroked that area repeatedly.

“It’ll all be over soon, baby.”

The dog took a deep breath. His body was shaking, a mixture of determination and terror gripping him. He knew he had to do this, but he also knew how dire the consequences would be should he end up getting caught. Anyone who was found with these pictures on their person… Their life would be ruined, over. It was risky.

But Stewie had always been worth the risk.

He was waiting for recess. Everyone in the building would be outside, by then, and he had attended enough meetings at this establishment to know about the back entrance that no one ever used. Slipping in once everyone was busy and doing what he needed to do should be fairly simple.

If one thing went wrong, though…

He shook off the nerves and stepped out of the car. He could see the children filing out of the door, right now. This was it, his golden opportunity.

The canine rushed across the street and around the back of the building. He made his way to the door and was not surprised to find it unlocked. With a smile on his face, he slipped into the building and quickly made his way to the classroom. The lights were off, causing an oddly eery vibe as Brian made his way through the dark room full of drawings and children’s toys. Even in the dark, though, the dog had no trouble at all locating David’s locker. He had seen the man go to it many times by now, and he was pretty sure he had never had such a clear goal  before in his life.

_David’s locker…_

He approached it, and he could feel his heart starting to beat rapidly.

...This really was just too easy.

The locker was tall, just too tall for the dog to reach the slots up at the top. He growled and took a glance around the room before locating a chair. He quickly grabbed the chair and set it in front of the locker before climbing up onto it.

His paws started to shake as he pushed one of the photos into the locker. It fell away into the slot, and just like that, it was gone.

The dog gulped.

That was it. That was all there was to it. If anyone found just that one photo in David’s locker, the man was done. Brian thought about this for a moment. He couldn’t help but snicker.

_Just imagine how everyone will react when they see five more just like it._

He slid another picture in.

Then another.

Then another.

As he did this, though, he found it more and more difficult to give these photos up. They really were some hot shots, and he deeply wished that he could keep them.

The dog sighed.

“They’re serving a greater purpose this way.”

Still, he hesitated as he went to put in another picture.

It was at that moment that he heard the sound of footsteps coming down the hall.

The dog froze, eyes going wide as he listened carefully.

The footsteps were growing closer and closer.

_Oh god… Please don’t come in here!_

HIs options for hiding were nonexistent. The room was essentially one big open space. If someone were to walk in, they would immediately find him.

Brian waited, waited to see what would happen as the sound of footsteps drew nearer and nearer.

His heart stopped when he heard them right outside the door.

He took a breath, fully expecting to get caught…

...Then, the footsteps continued on down the hall.

A sense of relief washed over the canine as he basked in this one moment of good fortune he had been presented. He couldn’t waste anymore time, though.

As soon as he knew he was safe, he hurriedly shoved the final two pictures into the locker before bolting out of the room and all the way out of the building.

He made a beeline for his car, heart racing as he reveled in the fact that he was going to get away with this crazy scheme of his.

Under different circumstances, he was sure that Stewie would be very proud of him.

He hopped back into the car and grabbed his binoculars. He was going to wait for everyone to get back inside before he set his full plan into motion.

...Plus, he figured he could give David just ONE last opportunity to spend time with Stewie.

It was going to be his last, after all. It was the least he could do for the poor fool.

So, Brian sat there, looking through his binoculars with the biggest shit eating grin on his face as he watched Stewie. The boy was sitting next to David. It looked like they were sharing a snack, a sight that would normally cause his stomach to turn but not today. Before long, he’d never have to see that man spending time with his Stewie ever again.

Recess did seem to go on a little long, which was annoying, but eventually, David began to usher the children back into the building. Once they and all the adults were back inside the classroom, Brian sprung into action.

The canine grabbed his phone and dialed the office number of the preschool.

The phone only rang twice before someone with a female sounding voice answered.

“Hello, this i-”

The dog cut the woman off in his excitement.

“Yes, hello… Is this the local preschool located in Quahog?”

There was a brief pause before the lady replied.

“Yes… It is. Do you have a child here, sir?”

Brian completely bypassed the question.

“Actually, I would prefer to keep details like that to myself.”

He let a beat of silence sit for dramatic effect before continuing.

“But, you see, I have an issue to report. Does a man named David work there?”

The tone in the woman’s voice changed, indicating that he now had her complete attention.

“David? Why, yes, we have a David volunteering here currently. Why? What’s going on with him?”

No hesitation for the canine.

“I have reason to believe that David may be in possession of an illegal firearm that he is keeping on your premises.”

“What!?”

Brian had to hold in his laughter. He was feeling so giddy, and the woman’s reaction was even better than he could have expected.

“How do you know this, sir?”

The canine composed himself, still trying to sound serious.

“I’m afraid I’d rather not say, ma’am. Just...check his locker. I know something is in there.”

He contemplated hanging up on that note. He didn’t, though. He had to make sure that this woman was going to take his tip seriously.

“We will most certainly look into this matter. Thank you for calling, sir.”

_Checkmate._

“No. Thank you, ma’am.”

He hung up and leaned his seat back, preparing to take in the fruits of his labors.

* * *

It all happened so fast, that...I can’t even remember the events leading up to that moment. I just remember my teacher and the few other volunteers approaching David who had been tending to another little girl; much to my disapproval.

Then I heard the teacher...say something about...David needing to open his locker because she had just received a startling suggestion that he had a weapon inside.

“You know guns are not allowed on the premises.”

I found myself confused, unable to comprehend what was being said. Only that...I couldn’t believe David of all people would be capable of owning a gun. He began to fidget, I remember that very clearly and he tried to tell the teacher that he didn’t have such a thing.

“I don’t even own a gun! Let alone a permit to carry one!”

“David, just open your locker.”

My eyes followed him and I watched him go to his locker. He was obviously confident...and ready to prove his innocence as he used the little lock to put in his combination. He even swung the locker door open, about to present his relatively modest space. That was when it happened.

Suddenly, something spilled out of his locker and it all came to the floor...the contents of whatever had been there much like confetti. I looked down at whatever had fallen from his locker and my eyes went wide in realization.

“...” I looked in horror at the familiar photos on the ground and I felt my heart shatter when the teacher reached to pick up one of the photos. I almost made a grab for it...because I knew then that this would not end well...would not end well for David.

He would get in trouble for having such photos...and he’d be printed as a child molester, a child predator.

Though what really came to my mind was how these pictures got into his locker in the first place.  

“David?!”

The teacher quickly grabbed the rest, her eyes growing wide in such disbelief.

Alarm bells went off in my head and I wanted to intervene, but I was so stunned...so shocked...and just so confused, that I hardly had a moment to breathe.

“I-...I’ve never seen these pictures before!” David tried to rectify the situation. Though he knew it was all over...there was no way he could try and explain that he’d never seen these pictures before, that he had no idea how or why they got into his locker. He could only say that he was being framed.

The teacher shook her head and I watched her rush to the phone. She began to tell the other volunteers that they needed to call my mother.

She was going to call the police.

Yet I still didn’t move...I couldn’t comprehend anything, rationalize anything. Something just wasn’t adding up. How did these photos get into his locker? I had never told David or gave any indication about these photos existing...or even about my lab, my weapons room.

David was supposed to be the person I’d go to for normalcy. I didn’t want everyone to be aware of my inventions, I just wanted to have something that didn’t revolve around all these things that I had done.

And I could feel it all coming to an abrupt end.

The sanity...everything that I desperately wanted was being robbed from me. The same way that Brian had robbed me.

The nausea was coming back, the aches were coming back, the headaches were coming back...and I was panicking. I knew what would happen, yet I couldn’t stop myself.

I began to scream, I began to cry.

I did everything I could to keep the teacher from contacting the police even though she was already on the phone. I tugged on her pant leg, I yanked the ends of her sweater...I tried desperately to get her attention. Yet she was so focused on the pictures, looking at them all...disgust just written on her face.

David was growing hysterical...I could hear him plead with the teacher to listen to him, but she wasn’t listening. She was so focused, so angered...I could feel it...it was so palpable, so tangible.

It was bitter.

That was when I felt someone reach for me and lift me from the ground.

For a moment, I had no clue who it was.

And I turned to look, now noticing the red locks of hair. It was Lois. How had she gotten there so fast?

Then the police were coming into the room, handcuffs in hand while my teacher spoke to one...showing the photos to him. My heart began to race and I struggled.

“No! NO!”

I screamed as loud as I could, but no one was paying attention to me. No one was trying to listen. To them, it must have sounded like any infant would sound in a chaotic situation...loud wailing and annoying sobs that pierced your eardrums. It was so frustrating...it was so difficult to watch the police handcuff David where I could see it.

I felt so pathetic.

“You have to believe me! I would never hurt Stewie!”

David’s pleas were making my anxiety just grow more excruciating. I could hardly think, I could hardly handle it all. Everything was happening so fast...

“NO! HE DIDN’T DO ANYTHING!!!”

He was being framed! He didn’t take those pictures of me! Why is this happening?!

David was looking at me...I could see it in his eyes. He looked so distraught, he looked so defeated. My eyes must have said the same thing. He just looked on towards me while the police kept him from talking.

_“LET HIM TALK!!!”_

I continued to struggle in Lois’ arms. I couldn’t stand this...I had to do something. I couldn’t let this happen to him.

“ANYONE?!?! LOIS?!?”

No one was listening to me!

Everyone was pretending I wasn’t screaming, that I wasn’t making a fuss. It was aggravating and it was making me feel so useless. Lois refused to acknowledge me...she was just staring at David with the most vexing look on her face. I had never seen that before…

She cupped the back of my head, obviously trying to soothe me, but it made me infuriated. I quickly began to struggle again, squirming helplessly.

She was trying to keep me quiet. She was holding me so tight.

“NO!!! FOR ONCE, I NEED YOU TO LISTEN TO ME!!!! HE DIDN’T DO ANYTHING WRONG!!! PLEASE!!!!”

I was still struggling in Lois' arms while crying and wailing. My arms outstretched towards David as he's being taken from me. Panic erodes and I can barely breathe.

"DAVID!!! HE DIDN'T DO ANYTHING WRONG! WHY IS THIS HAPPENING?!?!"

Though...I was crying and whimpering, it was going all unnoticed. Lois was squeezing me, she was suffocating me. It made my anxiety just grow worse.

Still...nothing could have prepared me for this. Suddenly...I heard that familiar voice.

"Lois!? What's going on here!?"

How could I mistake it? I slowly turned my head...and my eyes met Brian.

"Brian...?"

Lois spinned on her heels and she looked relieved to see the dog. "Oh, Brian! It's so...horrible! I can't believe this!" The woman was gripping me, her nails digging into my sides...she was so engulfed with anger and grief over this whole issue...a circumstance that should have never taken place.

Brian just looked shocked and scared as he asked again, yet I witnessed him drawing closer to me.

"What's horrible!? What happened!? I-Is Stewie ok?"

Lois was too mortified to coherently reply to Brian. She just...rubbed her eyes, shaking her head. "I'll have to explain everything to you when I'm home. Though for now, can you please take Stewie?"

No, I had to get David! I was thrashing so wildly that I was certain I would give myself a headache, but there was so much desperation to be heard and given the chance to talk, that I was unconsciously thinking that if I continued to act out, someone would finally take notice that I was in distress. Then again...anyone who had had children probably would confuse this as a method a misbehaved child used to get attention. In that moment...that was probably what everyone assumed I was.

A misbehaving infant.

I was then handed to Brian who I hadn't seen in so long. Lois obviously couldn’t handle my rapid movements any longer. Though being near him, seeing him...it was so strange. Yet my mind was so preoccupied.

My brain was in overdrive.

I had no way of knowing who had planted those photos, but I knew that someone had.

I felt Brian take me from my mother. Came to rest in his arms.

"Of course, I can. You know I'll always be here for Stewie."

He held me so...tightly, protectively...

"You want me to get him out of here? When will you tell me what happened?"

It was a reflex...it was an unconscious act when I buried my face into Brian's shoulder, it was an unconscious act when I began clinging so desperately to the dog. His arms reminding me how much I had missed him. Familiar feelings of love swelled within my stomach.

Surreal.

I held tightly onto Brian, my sobs becoming almost deafening. How could no one...see this?

Lois nodded. She obviously wanted me to get out of the situation, thinking such a scene wasn't good for her son to witness.

Such a careless woman she was.

The nausea was getting worse and my arms tightened on Brian. Yet I knew that...the dog...of all people would be able to understand me. He'd do something about this. "B-Bri-...an! No! D-Dav-id...he didn't do anything! Please stop them!" My pleas to be heard were growing louder. Brian had to listen...he had to understand that none of this made sense.

I felt his heart starting to race against me.

Brian would hear me. He always did.

He looked down at me in sympathy.

That look, though…

Such a sickening look in his eyes while his lips slightly gave off the impression that he was utmost satisfied by the turn of events. Brian’s eyes were always telling me the truth.

He was...happy to see David being hauled off...

"What happened here, Stewie? Did he..."

He gulped.

"Did that bastard hurt you...?"

Shock.

"..."

_No...Brian._

My heart must have stopped. I looked at Brian, my facial expression saying nothing but complete disbelief that...even he wasn't hearing me. My world came to a crashing halt. Like it had when Brian...when Brian had told me about his love interest...Rachel...for the very first time. I wasn't being heard.

I shook my head, my arms loosening from around the canine's neck. At...some point, I had made a point to look over my shoulder. I could still see the police car...and I could see David in the backseat. He looked like he was crying...his life was over and...it had been my fault, somehow.

If only I hadn't of gotten mixed up with him. None of this would have happened. Why had I insisted on getting so close?

I turned back to Brian.

He was sighing and looking at me sadly.

"You don't have to tell me what he did right now, if you're not comfortable."

The dog then turned and he carried me to his car. His paw reaching up to gently grip the back of my head while his fingers had rubbed soothing little gestures.

"Come on. Let me buy you some ice cream. It'll make you feel better. Always does."

"No!" I quickly started struggling once more, refusing to let this happen to a man who hadn't done anything wrong. Why was no one listening to me? Why was Brian acting like this? "Brian! Please! He didn't do anything! Brian! Can you hear me?! Please!!!"

He stopped after crossing the street and looked down at me again. My own eyes looking right into Brian’s...I needed him to listen to me since no one else was. I could always rely on Brian to hear me, but he was distant from me. He actually seemed annoyed...by the way his lips were curling; as though he were going to growl.

"Stewie..."

The entire area was flooded with my screams and my cries. The further Brian and I got, the worse I felt. I knew that something wasn't adding up and yet I had no way of stopping it. Brian was the only person who would listen to me and he wasn't. He was continuing forth...ignoring me and assuming...like everyone else was.

In my last attempt, I reached for Brian's collar and I tugged helplessly.

"HE DIDN'T DO ANYTHING! BRIAN, PLEASE DO SOMETHING!!!"

The canine froze, an odd expression on his face as he witnessed the turmoil I was in. He must have felt entirely clueless on how to handle this situation since I had never persisted in such a way. It droze me absolutely crazy...Brian who was still looking towards his vehicle as though it were the answer to get me to calm myself, but most of all...to get away from this hectic environment.  

"I…”

He closed his eyes, expression still inscrutable

"What are they saying he did, Stewie?"

A glimmer of hope.

I must have looked so happy...to see Brian asking me this. I immediately began to fidget, pointing in the direction where the police car had been. It was most likely long gone by now. "They...they said he took...pictures of me...but...but those pictures were...they..." I hiccuped, tears coming down my cheeks...irritating, stinging...

"...they...they think he took them...! Brian! Please...!"

Brian continued to look at me, features ever more inscrutable before finally replying. His words resembled something that I would correlate with as a very sharp object...not a knife, so to speak. Something so quick, something so poisonous. His words were venom and it drove into the deepest pits of my stomach, billowing inside and eating away.

"Why would they listen to me?"

Nothing else could have made me feel what I had felt...in that moment. It was as though something inside of me had...perished. I could always rely on Brian, but he wasn’t taking this horrendous situation the way I wanted him to. I looked to him with such hurt, my body quivering while he held me.

He didn’t believe me.

He looked at me with such a questioning look, I fell silent.

How could…?

“You...you don’t...believe me?” I couldn’t fathom the pain I felt. It was so difficult to put a label on it. Brian was acting so standoffish.

The canine shrugged.

"I don't know what to believe, Stewie because...frankly...if he had taken pictures of you, I know damn well that you would have been game for it. You'd be defending him regardless of what happened. So...no...I'm not sure I do believe you..."

My eyes went wide.

_“What…?”_

Everything in me froze. I couldn’t believe what I was hearing. How could Brian insinuate such a thing? I frowned, unable to hide my quivering lip. Brian...didn’t believe me. God, how much that notion hurt. How hard it was to hear such words.

Everything was being taken from me.

I covered my face into my palms, my shoulders trembling. This couldn’t be happening. “B-ri...please…! He didn’t do it...those photos were from my Jolly Farm audition...he didn’t...take them of me...he wasn’t supposed to be anything like that...Brian, please…”

Why was he...making this so much worse…?

The dog began to speak again, his voice still laced with that toxicity. Such a different voice...compared to what my Brian  usually sounded like; this wasn’t Brian at all.

"Oh, really? You expect me to believe that? I saw you pawing all over him at dinner, Stewie. Don't lie to me."

My trembling grew worse. I felt my own anger boil. I felt...the old feelings of jealousy come hither and hit me hard. I could barely keep myself together, then. I couldn’t stop the tears, I couldn’t stop my shaking fingers while I braced my face into my palms.

I felt angry, I was livid...I was hurt. I was so many things in that moment and Brian was making it so horribly worse for me.

He did so little to make me feel comforted and did so much more to make feel as though this had been my doing and without thinking...without caring, I found myself blurting out my frustration...my pain.

“I DID IT BECAUSE YOU FUCKING HURT ME, BRIAN!!!”

The canine's eyes went wide before he simply gasped and proceeded further towards his car.

"Ice cream will make you feel better..."

I whimpered loudly. It was so gut wrenching. I felt myself cringe...and almost...the undying urge to purge out the contents in my stomach; thinking that I could vomit these feelings away so I could go to a place where I was so numb and unchanging. I could go there...and just let days pass by without a care in the world.

_“No...stop it, Stewart.”_

I had to be focused. I had to think so I could help David.

I...I could barely keep my stomach from settling and before I even realized it, Brian had already placed me into his car and he fastened me in into my car seat. The restraints so tight...so unbearably tight. I shook there...and didn’t bother giving Brian any indication of my presence when the dog got into his car as well...and he began to drive off.

It wasn’t until we were on the road that I felt as though I were going to throw up.

I quickly rolled down my window...and tried to sit up so I could vomit outside, but I had no way of moving.

“Mm!” My hands quickly went to cover my mouth, my eyes tightly shut...the bitter taste of bile seeping through my teeth and lips...and in between my fingers.

Brian's gaze was fixed on the road in front of him.

It was such a gruesome sight, and it was also so dreadfully upsetting. Here I was...vomit creeping from my fingers and dripping down my arms...and I just kept going. I felt so suffocated, an anxiety coming over me that made me grip my throat and squeeze to alleviate the pressure there.

All the while, Brian wasn’t looking at me. I could tell he was angry. I could feel his anger and it was so unfair.

He had no idea.

Brian had one destination in mind and he must have been so focused on that destination that the rest of the trip to the ice cream parlor went by in a blur. We were there already. He quickly parked and laughed.

I knew I’d never quite forget that laugh. Joyous and uproaring laughter.

"We're here! See? Just like old times? So many memories. This place always cheered you up..."

I shook my head.

I didn’t want to get out of the car...I was such a mess. My clothes were covered in my vomit. All I could think about was David...I couldn’t think about anything else other than him. I could see his face in my head, how terrified he must have been.

And yet...Brian was acting as though nothing had taken place. Here I was shaking violently in his car, my...my very body itself uncontrollably moving and the dog was more focused on getting to this place. Why? I didn’t get it. He was making this so hard for me.

“I don’t...want it…”

I watched Brian begin to shake.

"That's ok...I'll just run inside and grab us some cones to go."

He laughed again, the laughter piercing my eardrums. I didn’t want to hear it...he sounded so thrilled.

"Just promise me you won't make a mess, ok?"

It was so terrible. The way Brian was acting, it made me feel so vulnerable...and I hated feeling this way. The dog was being so nonchalant while I was mentally breaking down for him to see and yet this animal was acting as though he were blind to my pain.

It was happening all over again…

I had been in this situation before.

It happened the same way...when I was in the kitchen and Brian was texting on his phone. He had acted as though I weren’t there, much like he was acting as though I hadn’t gotten sick and had bile all over me. He was making this so horrible, he was making me feel so unloved.

The dog gulped, offered me one last smile, and hopped out of the car. He rushed into the ice cream parlor to retrieve some sweet treats that in no way sounded appetizing, and I watched him run with a heavy heart. The strong stench of vomit wafting through the air which made me feel worse. The last thing I truly wanted to do was put something on my stomach that was hurting and twisting.

The moment Brian left me alone in his car, I took a moment to look down at my fingers that were covered in my vomit. Fingers shaking, unbelieving. It hadn’t hit me until that moment I was alone...stranded in the dog’s car that I was always going to be alone. It didn’t matter...everyone was going to be snatched from me at some point. Whether by unseen intervention or by people at home.

Brian...had Rachel...and now David-...wait. _Rachel._ My eyes went wide and for a moment, clarity came through. Where was Rachel? Actually...why hadn’t Brian brought her up? Perhaps he was just trying to be a good friend and be there solely for me?

Unlikely. Not with the way he was acting.

Brian never gave up a chance to talk about her.

So...why the silence now?

Unfortunately, I didn’t have time to contemplate the matter when Brian came back, still smiling as he casually tossed my cone towards my direction. He gripped his own cone while his fingers had fiddled with his car keys. He was having a hard time starting the car back up. I heard him silently curse to himself, but he was laughing nervously while he jammed his keys over and over until his car had turned on. At that moment, he drove out of the parking lot...way too fast and we were now on the road...the canine speeding past oncoming cars.

“Ah…!” I inevitably hadn’t had time to catch the ice cream. Before I knew it, the cone had dropped onto my trousers before making its designated place on the floor. I watched it with slight satisfaction though. I hadn’t been hungry in the first place and I wasn’t going to lie...I was angry at Brian.

So really...a mess in his car was what he deserved for treating me so poorly.

Brian didn't even notice. He just kept driving, refusing to look at me as he lapped away at his ice cream while speaking, no care...no sense of remorse for letting me remain in the state I was in.

"So...how have you been, kid?"

_How dare you…_

It happened, then. The tears came back. The slight euphoria of making a mess of Brian’s car was over and done with and now all that was left was the pain that continued to stab my gut and my chest.

My wails came back full force.

My screams shaking the walls of the car. Surely Brian couldn’t ignore them now that we were in such an enclosed space. Though I didn’t care. I had to let it out. I had to share my grief and let it be known I was not okay, that Brian had hurt me all over again...and David was gone and I’d never see him again.

I hiccuped and I continued to cry out.

Brian began shaking again. His paw continued to shake more and more until he finally dropped his own ice cream. He was trying to ignore me, but he...couldn’t. That damn dog knew bloody well that he couldn’t!

Dear god...

He pulled over on the side of the road. We were already on the outskirts of the town now. When had we gotten all the way out here? He parked the car and turned to me, eyes pleading. I could tell from my peripheral that he wanted me to stop crying, to stop screaming. I could tell by the way he was shaking...the way he looked at me.

"Stewie...it's ok. I'm here. I've always been here..."

**_Liar._ **

It must have been such a sight. Oh...caring Brian...dutiful Brian. Finally coming to notice just how distraught I was. How unbelieving I was that he was so unwilling to help me and even accuse me of letting David take photos of myself.

Nothing could have prepared me for this kind of feeling.

This betrayal I felt.

There was no other way of describing it...Brian had betrayed me in he coldest way possible.

...And he was actually trying to save face.

I was just staring at him. It was enough to drive him insane. Brian’s eyes were telling me that I shouldn’t be worked up over someone like David. He looked at me with so much confusion. He must have been aggravated with me. Dammit! He reached out and stroked my cheek affectionately, his warm...fingers ebbing my heart strings...tugging them ruthlessly.

_Oh, Brian...don’t ever let me go again._

My heart had yearned for the dog, to be in close proximity...where we were alone and we’d be in the company of passionate love...foggy windows, heavy breathing...ecstasy coming from our mouths. Every essence of my being was crying out for more of this. I drastically tossed those thoughts out of my head, going back to what really needed to be analyzed...the culprit who had committed such an unforgiving...heinous crime.

Yet Brian was leaning more, speaking softly...in that baritone voice that had sent my heart ablaze so many times.

"We...we don't need anyone else..."

Silence.

_Olivia…? Did she do it? No. She’s clever, but she’s far too average to pull a stunt like this._

My wails didn’t stop. Even with Brian touching me with cherishment, I actually quivered away...because I didn’t want it. I didn’t want him to touch me. Not right now. I shook my head and I reached out an arm to push Brian away from me. I didn’t want him near me.

It hurt far too much.

_Penelope…? She’d have the definite means to do so, but...no...not her, either. She didn’t know about those photos._

“Stewie...baby, look at me…”

It was just all so confusing. Why was Brian saying this? What was going on? Despite my overall mental state, I was thinking about the possible people who had framed David...

I had to save that man...my friend...

I had pulled away, and to my surprise, moisture appeared in Brian’s eyes as he leaned forward desperately, trying to reach for me.

_Bertram is the most likely person. Though...no...that can’t be. He died. I made sure he was dead._

"Stewie...please...I love you..."

Stop. Stop it. **STOP IT!**

I went to block Brian. I covered my ears...I couldn’t listen to this. My head was running with so many thoughts and the dog wasn’t helping me at all. I could tell by his voice he was also hysterical...but I was in no shape to provide comfort to him. Not while I was in such a state myself.

If anyone needed to be consoled, it was me. Brian had had his chances and he threw them away without even batting an eye.

I felt no sympathy towards him.

Tears began to fall from his eyes as Brian leaned in closer.

"I can fix this. I can make it better. You just have to give me a chance."

He drew his lips inches away from mine. He was so close to me...I could practically taste his lips that were daring to move forward towards me.

W-What…?

No, I had to think!

"Please...give me a chance..."

_SHUT UP!_

I shook my head. It was too much...my head was starting to pound and I could feel my heart beat faster. Brian was drawing closer...his lips so dangerously close...and my heart...as much as I hated it, leapt in joy. This had been all I wanted, but...not like this.

I couldn’t grasp the reality of this situation and how quickly Brian had come hithering to me.

What happened...between him and Rachel? Had they gotten into a fight? Had they broken up?

Something must have happened...because Brian was drawing closer to me...and he was doing exactly what he had done to me on that fateful night in my bedroom. He was going to kiss me and everything in me wanted it. I wanted him...I wanted him so badly...but who was to say what would take place after we had sex in his car?

He’d drop me...he’d find someone else and this time...I wouldn’t have David.

I trembled.

I had nothing.

Brian closed the gap then, eagerly claiming my lips as his own, ignoring the taste of bile as he tried to woo me with his lips, teeth, and tongue.

_Brian…_

_Soft…_

Time stopped. My thoughts...all but erased from my memory.

I didn’t stop Brian...at first. If anything, I found myself returning his kiss. We sat in his car, kissing one another with passion. My little fingers even went to stroke over his cheek and I pressed my own lips so firmly...on Brian’s that I could feel him shifting from his seat...as though he were going to crawl into the back and bring with him.

And I followed. I willingly followed.

We went into his backseat and Brian kissed me again, feverishly touching me while I touched him.

It felt so dirty. I felt so dirty...I was kissing Brian while David was probably already in his cell, doomed to rot away...or worse...

My mind was screaming at me to stop this before it got out of hand, but the way Brian was pushing my body into the cushions in the backseat...I was getting aroused by just the dog alone hovering over me, touching me over my clothes.

Yet...even then, I hadn’t stopped thinking.

Maybe I was trying to buy some time, I wasn’t too sure. I kept kissing Brian. I even pushed the dog a little to grind on me...I needed it...I wanted it. Whatever...I just had to have him.

Brian seemed to catch on because he was beginning to use his groin to grind onto mine. He briefly broke our kiss, but his lips remained just grazing over mine...his breath quickening as I felt him grind on me...slow...steady...amazing...electrifying.

“Stewie...oh, baby…yeah...”

And then something...happened. Something clicked in my head.

The only person who knew about those photos was...Brian. He was the only person who knew where I had put them...

He was the only person who knew the code to get into my compartment. I didn’t...want to believe that Brian was capable of something so vile, but there was no other explanation. The puzzle pieces were coming together, then. Why Brian had shown up at just the opportune time...and why Brian was so unwilling to help clear David...and why...Brian was acting as though Rachel had never existed.

My eyes snapped open and before long, I was shoving the animal away and I stared at him...a new fire bore in my eyes.

“It was you…”

The canine whimpered, unable to hide the frustration he was feeling as I pushed him away. He was so focused on his damn pleasure that he hadn't heard my accusation. He just looked at me with sad eyes...crocodile eyes...dangerous and deranged eyes.

"Don't push me away..."

Brian’s utmost...foolish demeanour just raised my suspicions. I didn’t need to hear anymore. “It was you! You did this! You…! You stole those photos and you put them in David’s locker!”

The dog's eyes widened in realization as panic began to set in. I watched him lick his lips as though he were trying to remain calm as he sputtered out a response.

"St-St-Stewie...I-I-I..."

I cut him off immediately.

“HOW COULD YOU DO THAT?!?!”

I was just in so much shock...how dare I even think about letting this animal touch me while he had stolen a man of his life! Even when...IF David were to get out...he’d be labelled a child predator. That would be his title for the rest of his life and it was because of Brian...Brian who was so selfish, so insecure...that he had to ruin everything that he touched.

The dog hung his head, breathing becoming sporadic. He looked horrified and scared and...angry...so very angry. He punched the seat hard before lunging forward, pouncing over me as he stared me down, a raging inferno in his eyes.

There it was...the animal in Brian. He’d finally come out to show his face to me.

"I did it for us! Dammit, Stewie! Why can't you see that!? David was keeping you away from me! Just like Rachel was keeping me away from you! Can't you see how stupid we were both being!? We don't need them! We don't need anyone! I'm...so...tired of fighting this. I need you!"

I didn’t dare look away. I looked on...at this beast before me. I never cowarded away before Brian, though. I kept...a steady glare.

“You’re unbelievable.”

I didn’t have it in me to fight him anymore, to scream...to yell. I lied underneath Brian, looking up at him with so much hate...I never thought I could feel such hatred towards him. This was the person I was so hopelessly in love with...and even in that moment, my heart went for the dog...but I hated him...completely and honestly hated him.

“Why didn’t you just fucking come to me?! Why did you have to put me through hell?!”

It was a question that seemed to give him pause. He just stayed there, pinning me down before finally simply shrugging. He chuckled sadly.

"Doesn't matter...it's in the past..."

He leaned down and pecked my cheek.

“...”

I didn’t budge. I didn’t dare to breath. Whatever had gripped me...had taken me this far to let Brian seduce me was far gone. Now all I wanted to do was leave this car. I began to struggle underneath him, my teeth clenching.

“Get away from me.”

"No!"

Dammit! Why was I trying to get away!? I was never supposed to leave!

Why was I humoring this...this...monster!?

Even if I wanted to stay of my own accord, though, it was no longer my decision. The dog applied more pressure as he tightened his grip.

"No!"

He leaned down and began kissing me desperately, trying to make me feel the things he was feeling.

"I can't! Lose! You! I can't!

That was when I began to really struggle and squirm. Brian was growing dangerous and he was giving me no choice but to react this way. What had he expected? Feeling the miserable dog kiss me so profusely...so desperately, it was far too late to try and gain my forgiveness and I could tell that Brian wanted it so badly, but...he had made too many mistakes for me to give him that luxury.

And here he was now...trying to kiss me, trying to get me to succumb.

No.

That wasn’t going to happen.

“GET AWAY FROM ME!!!!!”

I heard him, then. A foreign sound. He growled and bit down on my shoulder, an instinctual retaliation, surely, but…it hurt...

It was something a predator would do to paralyze its prey. I felt his sharp teeth digging and tearing flesh open.

And I stopped...stunned…

...Terrified...

“Nn!” I froze almost immediately. No...why…? All I could feel was the pain from Brian’s teeth. This hadn’t been the first time...that something like this had happened, but this was different. Brian was trying to hurt me at that moment.

I trembled underneath him, then. I tightly shut my eyes. I curled into a ball...I was scared. For the very first time...I was scared of Brian.

His teeth bore deep, eating away...he was going to devour me.

Then...the teeth retreated.

I looked back at the animal.

Clarity.

Brian's eyes softened as he realized what he had just done. He lifted his head slowly, mechanical like...his eyes wide like...he couldn’t quite believe what he had just done.

"No!"

The dog pushed himself up and away from me, guilt all over his face as he sat down and took in the sight of me...trembling, terrified.

We were both terrified.

"I...I'm sorry..."

Even with my shaking form, I forced myself to sit up on my side of the backseat. I gripped my shoulder, the throbbing pain only increasing the more I thought about it. Removing my hand, I took notice to the blood.

I stared blankly at my hand.

I then directed my eyes to Brian...who still had that crazed look on his face as if he were going to let animalistic instincts take over at any moment, once more.

I took my opportunity.

I quickly opened the door...and I left the car as fast as I could. I ran as far as I could. Without any kind of direction, I aimlessly ran...it was better than being near him. As tragic...as that was.

Brian jumped forward, only succeeding in tumbling out of the car as I made my escape. He hit the ground hard, but the pain of the impact didn’t seem to faze him as he watched me run away. I heard him. He began crying hysterically, calling after me.

If he had...managed to grab me just in time...I was uncertain about what might have happened.

_What would he have done to me…?_

"I'M SORRY! STEEEEEEEEWIE! I'M SORRY! PLEASE DON'T LEAVE ME! PLEASE DON'T LEAVE!"

I didn’t stop. I forced myself to keep going. Even though Brian’s cries for me...hurt me, I kept going forward. Though my heart cried for Brian, my body ached for Brian...I couldn’t stop. It didn’t come clear until I was so far off...that the dog’s voice was becoming so distant...and I finally had to stop...collapsing onto the ground below me.

The cold earth meeting my worn out limbs.

If I died here...that would be okay with me.

_“Brian…please…”_

I had nothing.

It was gone…

...all of it.

I was alone.


	11. With Cherries on Top

Though he wasn’t sure how he managed in his condition, Stewie was about to make it home in one piece. His arm throbbed in pain as he gripped it tight to keep pressure there...after all, the last thing he wanted to do was bleed out. He hadn’t even gotten a good look at the bite left behind, but he knew it was deep. Brian’s teeth had sunk into the very tendons of his shoulder, making muscles scream each time he dared to move it. Yet there was so much more for the poor boy to be concerned about.

Upon making it to Spooner Street, he was suddenly grief stricken with the idea of walking into his home looking the way he was. That was perhaps what worried him most...causing a scene where Lois would want to hunt down Brian. She would be infuriated because who else could have left such a horrid mark on her son? Only the dog...since he had a history of biting.

Lois wouldn’t be able to believe it, though.

Stewie knew that she wouldn’t have pinpointed Brian to hurting the boy. There was no way he would ever hurt the kid. No...Brian could be trusted with Stewie...Brian loved Stewie and Stewie loved Brian.

Even after all of this...Stewie was still thinking about Brian’s personal wellbeing.

Such a miraculous thing, really. The heart...how fragile it was. How Stewie couldn’t just let the damn animal go.

So he waited outside until the lights went out in the Griffin home. He had thought about climbing the lattice that led up to his bedroom, but quickly tossed the idea aside. His arm was hurting more and more as time passed. In fact, the pain was becoming so severe, it was making him feel light-headed.

Still he closed his eyes. He ignored the pain.

He waited impatiently for the busy street to quiet down...he waited for the lights to turn off.

During that time, he thought about Brian...and what had happened between the two just only a few hours ago. Brian with such desire in his eyes...Stewie must have had the same because the dog looked thrilled to have the boy underneath him. Bodies touching one another like they were meant to...Brian huffing in delight, his breath quickening in tune with Stewie’s.

Worry slowly becoming something not worth thinking about. Just that moment was enough...a moment where Stewie felt like he was loved again until David had crossed the boy’s mind. How horrible it was...how horrible Stewie was for letting Brian seduce him while the man who had saved Stewie of such torment was being punished for something he didn’t do.

Stewie snapped his eyes open.

Upon doing so...the backyard was now pitch black. Crickets were chirping...and best of all, the lights were off from inside the house. Stewie groaned as he pushed himself up, once more gripping his shoulder that had begun to bleed more. His shirt sleeve was just coated in old and new blood...sticking to the very fine hairs on the boy’s arm. It would be a hell of a time getting it off.

He went through the patio door, knowing that it was always unlocked since Brian usually was gone all night; the damn idiot never kept a house key with him.

Stewie left himself inside, being so quiet and so still...for a moment, he forgot about his baby feet...how light they were. It would be impossible for anyone to hear him from downstairs. Still Stewie didn’t want to take any chances. Now inside the kitchen, the boy quickly dashed to the living room and he rushed up the stairs.

Perhaps from anxiety of not wanting to get caught, he ran as fast as his legs would take him. His legs that were already sore enough from the persistent walking. He didn’t even remember the journey from that place to his home; it was all such a blur to him now.

Coming to his bedroom, he opened the vault to his lab where he always kept a first aid kit just in case he were to get injured with one of his inventions. It surprisingly happened quite often, but he never told anyone. They didn’t need to know, after all. Besides...what Stewie did in his lab was his business. He grabbed the kit from a shelf and used the scissors from it to cut the sleeve of his shirt.

He was ginger and very careful when he pulled both ends away from his arm. He never uttered a single groan of pain or even a whimper. His eyes just fixated on the dried blood still there, decorating his arm.

It still hurt like hell though.

Now with his arm exposed to him, the boy could now take a look at the damage there. The sight alone was grotesque. Puncture wounds along his shoulder that were still bleeding that now looked infected. He sighed and grabbed a bottle of alcohol. He knew he didn’t have a choice but to use his hurt arm to enable himself to pour a generous amount of the alcohol onto a cotton swab. Moving even just bit hurt more than he could explain. The pain just radiating from his shoulder to his finger tips.

With the swab now coating in the disinfectant, Stewie brought it to his shoulder...his fingers shaking, but he pressed the alcohol on the open wound. Immediately, sensory triggers jolted his brain awake and it sent out an alarming amount of painful reminders that he was in agony. Stewie clenched his teeth, but he bit his tongue. He wouldn’t allow this...no...he would not give the satisfaction that Brian had hurt him.

“Fuck…!”

Still...no manner of pain could keep the poor boy’s mind at ease from his racing thoughts. Thoughts of David...locked away and of course thoughts of Brian...how easy it was for the dog to just do something so simple as a tender kiss. It had been enough for Stewie to just...succumb so quickly.

All his life, he had been under the impression that he had Brian wrapped around his finger when in reality, it was the dog who had Stewie so close...the canine had made the kid feel so dependent on him.

How could he have not seen this coming?

To be fair, the boy had come across straying thoughts of what could possibly happen if something were to happen to this degree and he would have taken precautions, but he didn’t think this would have happened so soon...he also didn’t want to believe that this could happen; that Brian could be so cruel. Stewie believed that Brian was happy with Rachel...he figured that she was who he wanted to be with. So Stewie tried to move on...which had been such a difficult task already and now David was gone.

Stewie knew that nothing could come of this. Despite the preschool being in a relatively nice area, the establishment didn’t receive enough funding to get security cameras. Which meant that David had been framed and he would rot away in a cell...and it had been the boy’s fault for not thinking ahead like he always did. He just didn’t want to believe that Brian was capable of something so heinous.

He just wanted to be...happy.

Brian had effectively made things so much worse.

Brian had ruined his life.

So really...how could the boy come back from this? How could he find it in himself to forgive Brian for doing something so unforgivable? It was just so hard to decipher and really think coherently about what had taken place, what had happened today, and what would have happened if Brian had caught the boy.

He didn’t want to believe that Brian would...hurt him to such magnitude, but really...would it have even mattered at that point?

Brian trying to coax the boy...just Brian.

He quickly wrapped his shoulder and arm with bandages once he had washed the wound thoroughly and given it more of the alcohol treatment. At least in that retrospect...he was better off than he had been.

Still that didn’t prevent him from feeling the nausea all over again. The horrible sensation of knowing there was nothing he could do and that Brian was possibly gone forever.

Stewie lowered his head, tears falling from the corners of his eyes. He wiped them away, sniffling as he looked down to his fingers that were still shaking. He hiccuped quietly, shoulders beginning to shake while he tried his best to handle the panic that was slowly coming back and nestling in his head...making a home for itself. He sighed heavily and slowly lifted his head...his eyes than met an array of notes on his desk.

Notes and simple mathematical equations for Brian’s machine. The machine that...he knew would have worked because he had put such love and devotion towards it. Normally he felt so proud of his inventions, but this one...had been something worth being proud about. This would have changed everything...it would have kept Brian with him. It would have been something so miraculous, so incredible that even the dog...of course the dog...of course Brian would have been just as proud.

That’s all Stewie wanted...he just wanted Brian to be proud of him.

To acknowledge him the way he wished to be.

Stewie focused on those notes before him. He couldn’t believe just how close he was to completing it. This machine had been an out of this world idea and Stewie was able to make it a reality.

Now he couldn’t think of anything that angered him more.

Before he knew it, he was grabbing a power tool...his hammer...a personal favorite of his while his eyes never left the notes. He had the tool in his hand and he was holding it tight. He glared...and he lifted the tool above his head and he brought it down onto the table, practically breaking it in half along with the notes that he had slaved over.

It didn’t matter anymore.

Furious with himself, he turned to face Brian’s machine that was still in the works. He trembled, he shook...he felt sick. He took steady steps towards the machine...dragging the hammer behind him and before he could stop himself, he was swinging the tool so hard against the metal of the machine, the impact echoed in his lab.

That didn’t stop him.

He lifted the tool over his head like he had before and he continuously hit the metal pieces...destroying such craftsmanship. It was such a power trip...such a sensation, such a wonderful and liberating feeling that overwhelmed Stewie to the point he was swinging and destroying this machine until there was nothing left standing.

It was a temporary relief that gave Stewie just a moment to forget about the excruciating pain in his arm.

He breathed heavily...pieces of machinery around him.

He took a deeper breath and then began to beat the pieces before him, a rage taking over him...a feeling of needing to let out these god awful awful sensations. “FUCK YOU! FUCK YOU, BRIAN!!” He didn’t stop, he couldn’t stop. He was so far gone...even when he was sobbing, he still didn’t stop until he couldn’t take the pain from his shoulder anymore.

He collapsed to the ground...and he wailed heavily. He cried harder than he had ever cried before.

“He...he was going to be proud of me…”

Stewie was so distraught. He had just ruined something so precious.

He rolled onto his side and reached to grab a piece of the machine...and he held it close.

_“Brian…”_

* * *

The dog sat in his car, staring out into the void. He wasn’t sure just how long he had been sitting there. It had been ages, if felt, since he had finally gotten up the strength to pick himself up off the ground. He cried after Stewie until he couldn’t anymore, until it no longer made any logical sense to. The release felt good, though. Sometimes it was just good to vent.

...Though lying on the ground sobbing and hyperventilating was probably not the healthiest way to go about it.

Whatever.

Why should he care? What reason was there? Stewie had left him, surely for good this time.

He’d lost everything.

He’d cry more, but his tear ducts had gone dry long ago. Now all he had was this numbness that was slowly consuming him as he stared off down the street, his mind racing with, what felt like, millions of thoughts at once.

_Stewie…_

_He’s gone._

_I’ve lost him._

_Forever._

_Why did I do that?_

_What was I thinking?_

_Why do I keep screwing up!?_

There was vitriol in the tone, a subconscious disgust at himself, but he felt like he was becoming one with his seat, all actual feeling leaving him as he scolded and berated himself, an internal struggle, like a nagging wife beating him down as he just sat there taking it.

He’d bitten Stewie…

That thought in particular caused him to jump. He had been ignoring that truth for the past...hour? Two?

He wasn’t sure...

...but his mind wasn’t going to let him ignore it any longer.

_I bit Stewie…_

He gulped.

He’d hurt Stewie...physically.

...More than that.

He didn’t feel bad about David. That he was sure about. David never should have been in the picture to begin with, and it was the man’s own damn fault for getting involved where he had no place being. What had happened after that...well, that wasn’t Brian’s concern.

Stewie had been devastated, though. He knew he would be. He knew he’d be able to cheer the boy up… It was supposed to pass. He was supposed to save the day, be Stewie’s knight in shining armour! It had been a little manipulative, sure, but...what else was he supposed to do? He...had to get rid of David...right?

He scoffed to himself.

_Of course I did._

So, no, he in no way felt bad about his plan, but the way he had acted as he started to realize it was falling apart…? That was a different story.

Stewie didn’t immediately come running to him like he had hoped. The child’s despair had been greater than he had anticipated and nothing seemed to console him.

It had been maddening. Why couldn’t Stewie just accept that they were together again!? Why wasn’t he as thrilled as he was in that moment? He knew Stewie loved him. He knew it! And he loved Stewie.

He slammed his palm on the steering wheel.

_So, why isn’t this working!?_

It was so simple, and at every turn, it seemed Stewie wanted to keep making it complicated.

Ok, he could admit that he hadn’t acted in the most...graceful way.

He was panicking, though! Couldn’t Stewie see that!? The child was certainly perceptive enough.

...Perceptive enough to figure out it had been him that had framed David.

He had actually been so close, too…

He had Stewie.

He’d finally had Stewie!

And then, the boy had put all the pieces together and...that had been it. Once Stewie knew what had happened, there was no getting back into the child’s good graces.

It had been so fucking frustrating...and...he’d just...snapped.

He could still taste it.

Even after all this time, he could still taste Stewie on his lips, teeth, and tongue.

He knew the bite had been a bad one, and he would have tended to it if Stewie had let him.

That’s what he kept telling himself, at least.

The desire in that moment, though.

The pure...primal desire.

He wanted Stewie at any cost, and…

...the canine growled and began breathing heavily, not wanting to keep thinking about what might have happened...what he could have been capable of if he had actually caught Stewie in that moment.

The urge to cry hit him again.

The things that he became capable of whenever it involved Stewie.

They truly were terrifying,

but…it really was Stewie who did this to him.

It was Stewie who was constantly planting those...ideas in his head.

It was Stewie who always ended up being the one person he could count on.

He depended on Stewie.

Stewie had slowly conditioned him to become more and more dependent on him.

That had been the scheme. It was always that way because that was how the boy liked it. He liked being in control of Brian.

It had to have been that.

So, wasn’t Stewie just as much to blame for how he was now?

Stewie had done this.

Stewie had created him. He turned him into this animal who desired that infant’s mind, body, and soul.

He was losing it.

Everything he loved.

His sanity.

And it was all because of Stewie.

Stewie had done this to him!

He growled again and finally started his car.

He couldn’t keep sitting here and he’d be damned if he was going to spend another fucking night in his goddamn car. He needed to find a place to stay. He couldn’t go home. He knew that.

Stewie would find his way back.

The kid was hurt, but he was more than capable of taking care of himself.

Probably wouldn’t even be all that grateful even if he showed up to help.

_Damn kid…_

Brian began driving down the road, his mind now the slightest bit clearer. He had no idea what was going to happen, but he knew he needed to find a way to move on. Stewie was probably done with him and in the end, maybe that was for the best.

After all, how good could they possibly be for each other when this was the outcome of their constant need for one another?

Maybe it was time to just break it all off.

Maybe he’d finally find peace that way.

He wanted to believe that...but he didn’t for a second.

* * *

Slowly...old habits came back.

Over the course of a few days, Stewie was going back to how he acted before David had come into the picture. He isolated himself...as much as he possibly could. He didn’t eat, he didn’t dare even try to eat and if he had the misfortune of doing so...he would rush to the restroom to vomit it all up.

He hadn’t heard anything new about David.

Not so much as Lois coming into his bedroom to inform him of anything. Though really...why would she? Why would that horrible woman come to think for just a moment that maybe her youngest son...the one who had loved David...would want to know about his conditions?

Whether he was okay or not.

Not knowing anything was torturous.

A part of Stewie had wanted to sneak out of the house and go to the jail that was holding that poor man captive. Just so he could see him...so he could take in that image of David in that jumpsuit...because that was at least some reconciliation for the man. Then Stewie thought about getting David out...but that would have been so risky...and David would have to be on the run forever.

Some life that would be.

Stewie shook his head and leaned back against the wall. His head throbbed while his body convulsed every so often because he hadn’t been treating it well. He barely had enough motivation to change the bandages on his shoulder...or even clean it.

The few days leading up to this moment had been so long. Had Stewie even slept? He didn’t know, he didn’t care. He must have just stayed in that corner...not moving. Just staring with his dead eyes fixated on his crib.

There...it was there. It was in that crib that everything had happened.

The very sight of that crib alone gave the boy such bad vibes. It was as though the crib itself took on something so unholy that if the kid went to touch it...it would surely kill him.

Maybe a bit overdramatic, but Stewie wasn’t in a righteous place.

He could have left his bedroom, but he didn’t want to be anywhere near downstairs since that was where Brian would most likely be. Even though the dog hadn’t been home for the few days and gave no indication if and when he’d be back, Stewie never left his bedroom. He couldn’t handle being near the dog if he had come home unexpectedly...which he did often.

No, Stewie didn’t want to take any chances. He did not want to force himself to speak to Brian and act like they were on talking terms. Act as though they were still best friends, act as though nothing had happened between them...and act as though Brian hadn’t hurt him.

He’d rather die...

...but he...missed Brian.

Somewhere deep in his mind, he was still thinking so fondly of that damn dog.

Which was so shocking!

The boy couldn’t even believe it himself. How he still felt such a strong yearning for the animal. How he wanted so desperately to speak to him again and just...try to fix this. Could it even be fixed? Stewie gripped his forehead, softly whimpering now that he was thinking so profusely over the prospect of speaking to Brian.

Just the idea alone gave him such anxiety.

However he couldn’t stand the silence most of all. He could handle Brian rejecting him...as long as he got that clarity that that was what the dog wanted...to never see or speak to the boy again, then that was fine.

Stewie could try and move on.

Regardless of how difficult it was going to be.

Yet it would be different this time. This time around, Brian would no longer be in the picture. He would probably leave Quahog. He would leave...forever. If that was what he wanted to do, then who was Stewie to tell him otherwise? They both had hurt each other...they both had committed horrible acts upon each other.

It didn’t matter anymore though.

Both Brian and Stewie were in this predicament and they willingly put each other in this situation. That’s what it had all been...a willingness to destroy each other because both were too cowardly discuss their issues.

During these few days, Stewie had had enough time to really sit down and think about everything that had taken place up to this point.

Brian finding comfort in him that night.

Stewie feeling as though he was finally possessing the purest of happiness he could have ever hope to obtain.

Brian stripping him of that bliss.

_Brian...Brian...Brian…_

Stewie bit his bottom lip and tightly shut his eyes. He had to think clearly. He had to really drive further into his mind as to why he was still so in love with that fucking dog. What was it? Why did Brian have such a gravitational pull on Stewie? What the hell did that canine have that just...grabbed Stewie and kept him locked in place?

There was no clear answer other than that he was simply Brian and Brian was something that Stewie wanted. He had a natural charismatic appeal that drew so many towards him...but Stewie had fallen so much harder than anyone else. At least the others that had been with Brian were strong enough to leave the situation when things went south. Yet Stewie just kept coming back for more...like he was a sick little masochist looking for more of whatever it was that only Brian seemed to have.

That dog had such an appeal, such a strong aura that begged for Stewie to keep coming back over and over.

Just like all those women as well.

Stewie reached to cup his face into his hands. He dug his fingers into his cheeks, thinking now of Brian with different females since it was so obvious that Rachel hadn’t worked out.

The baby sighed.

A jealousy overwhelmed him, his heart began to race while his mind wandered of all the possibilities of the horndog was up to. That fucking, miserable animal that couldn’t handle having anyone who truly cared for him.

He was such a piece of work.

And that’s exactly who Stewie loved.

_The heart wants what the heart wants._

Stewie chuckled bitterly. He thought back on that, what he had told Brian so many times...because he was sure that he and the dog would always be there for one another and nothing like this would have happened. Stewie had been content to just act nonchalantly, he had been perfectly fine with pretending he didn’t feel anything for Brian...just as long as he was there with him, he would have been more than happy to keep going on loving that animal...without Brian ever knowing.

What the hell was wrong with him?

Stewie leaned back a little further and he brought his legs up to his chest, breathing heavily. This was so hard and it didn’t help that the boy had no idea where the canine was and whether or not he was okay.

The look of forlorn...going back to what had happened just a few days ago, the way Brian had looked at him...he remembered those lustful eyes...he remembered that desperation as clear as day. That face Brian wore haunted him and kept him from getting any peace. Why the hell had he struggled? Why didn’t he just let it all happen? Why did it matter to him so much...that Brian had…

“Dammit!” Stewie immediately pushed himself to sit up, but because he hadn’t been eating anything, hadn’t done anything except sit in his room...he quickly met the floor. He lied there, face in the carpet.

Really...what was wrong with him?

He was so messed up and it was just becoming crystal clear just how unstable he was becoming. It was so messed up how much his heart still wanted Brian and still beat solely for Brian. No one else but him mattered.

Though what really caused Stewie some manner of alarm was how...impressed he was.

The dog had...managed to carefully execute such a calculated plan in only a matter of perhaps a few days. Had Stewie really given that animal such an impression that Brian felt it necessary to show Stewie what he was capable of?

He chuckled. He felt a morbid satisfaction out of the whole ordeal. How Brian had ruined a man’s life with just the tips of his fingers.

“Brian…you...really are something, aren’t you?”

They were meant for each other. There was just no way around this...Stewie was so willing to drop David and go running back to Brian...all because he was so in love with him and love really made people do the shittiest things.

Stewie then pushed himself to sit back up. He slowly forced himself before he was sitting upright and he was rubbing the back of his neck. He sighed. It was all coming to light now...just how much they were both meant for one another. After all, screwed up individuals tended to gravitate towards other messed up people. Still there was a problem at hand…

Stewie didn’t feel strong enough to handle Brian right now, but he knew he had to. He had to try and at least talk to him. Even if the dog refused to come see him so they could speak face-to-face...at least they could talk over the phone. So Stewie reached for his phone that he had kept with him just in case Brian ever messaged him which he hadn’t.

The boy sighed once more, gripping his cell with his hands. Maybe he could send a long text message?

No...no way.

“I have to hear him...I have to hear it from his mouth that there is no way...absolutely no way this can be…” Stewie reached to wipe a few stray tears from the corners of his eyes, “I have to hear him reject me...only then can I move on from him…”

After what seemed like ages, Stewie finally gathered the courage. He pulled up Brian’s contact information and he began to compose a short, but sweet text message.

He had to try. He had to at least try...if not for him, but for Brian.

* * *

“Mmmmmm! That’s good, baby. Don’t stop…”

The dog sat lifelessly on the mattress of the hotel room, his senses taking in the porn that was on the screen of the television, but the stimulus was prompting no reaction from him.

Why had he ordered the porn again? Did he really think it was going to do anything for him right now?

He scoffed, the first sound he had made in almost an hour. It was such a ridiculous notion. As if he could enjoy anything so superficial, right now.

God, how he wanted to though…

What a relief it would be to have been turned on at least a little by what was going on right there on the television screen. At least that would be some kind of confirmation that he could find enjoyment in pleasures that didn’t involve...Stewie…

…

How had this happened? How had he allowed that child to corrupt him to such an extent? Stewie had consumed every part of him, and he hadn’t even realized it until it was too late. The mere thought of the child...it was irresistible. ...Stewie was irresistible.

_I’ve tried to stop thinking about him. I’ve tried so hard, but I can’t…_

He sighed and went to grab the remote. This had been a fruitless endeavour, and a complete waste of money, at that, money he was quickly running out of. He had practically exhausted what little savings he did have finding lodging away from home these past several days. He really couldn’t afford to be wasting anything.

Still, that really was a rather minor concern to him in the grand scheme of things.

He cut off the television.

_Why can’t I stop thinking about him…?_

The canine sighed again before rolling over onto his side. It was going to be another long, sleepless night pining after a boy who he had probably scared away forever. It was funny, though. The first few nights he had cried fitfully all the way through. He had felt that pain, that awful, stabbing pain so thoroughly. Now, though...the pain was still there...but he was almost accustomed to it, like he was settling into his new normality. This was his life, now, and it probably would be until…

It was overwhelming.

It was numbing.

How could that be? How could he hurt to such an extent and yet...feel so completely...empty? Maybe he was just that emotionally exhausted. This past...what had it been…? Had it really been over a month since he had first taken Stewie to bed? Just over a month?

He chuckled sadly.

It felt like it had been so much longer ago. This new reality of his...he could barely recall a life before it, just vague glimpses, nigglings of feelings he used to feel when he and Stewie were together...and happy.

God...they had been so happy…

Why did that have to change? Why couldn’t he just have kept that? Just that one thing, was even that too much for him to ask for out of life?

He felt a moisture forming in the corners of his eyes, the first tears he’d been able to muster in days.

Maybe he wasn’t as numb as he thought.

A sob shook him then and soon, he was lying there, crying on the bed.

“Stewie…I miss you…I miss what we had…”

So many stupid mistakes…he wanted so desperately to take them all back. There was no doing that, though. What was done had been done.

Now, he just had to live with it.

So much had been left unresolved though. He couldn’t help but feel that, if he had at least one more chance to talk with Stewie to get everything off of his chest and out in the open, then he would at least be able to move on easier. As it stood now, though, there was still so much left unresolved between them, and it drove him crazy.

He had contemplated reaching out to the child.

The prospect was terrifying, though. What he had done…and the things that Stewie was sure to say to him if they ever were to speak again…

No…he couldn’t deal with that. Not right now.

...Maybe in time, though…

The dog wiped his eyes and sat up. His stomach rumbled, and he recalled that he hadn’t eaten at all that day. He considered having something delivered. It wasn’t like he had the biggest appetite or anything, but there was definitely a faint hunger growing within him.

Just then, he heard something that he hadn’t heard in what felt like ages. It was a short sound, but an all to familiar one, music, music played by a saxophone, to be more precise. It came from his phone. It was a notification sound that Stewie had personal set for him some time ago.

He recalled that day.

_“This way you’ll always know when it’s me!”_

It only occured to Brian just now how...sensual the music sounded.

...Or maybe he had always known. Maybe he liked it that way.

Either way, he was just now realizing how intentional Stewie’s choice of tone had been. He shook his head.

_Jesus Christ…he’s been conditioning me for so long…_

The dog hesitated briefly before reaching over to retrieve his phone.

He opened the text and read it, frowning the whole time.

* * *

_“We need to talk, Brian.”_

Stewie had sent that text message just a few days ago and needless to say...he was surprised when he hadn’t received any kind of notification back from Brian.

No matter how upset either one of the two were...they never ignored a text message from each other. It was a recognition that they only took part in...and Brian was leaving the boy hanging.

Was he angry? Had his phone died? Had he...done something incredibly stupid? Not knowing where Brian was...and what conditions he was in really set Stewie off. It was bad enough that he already regretted sending that text the moment he sent it...but this was just ridiculous.

Though he tried to put himself into Brian’s position...maybe he was ignoring Stewie, so could he really blame him? After all, this whole entire ordeal had been their fault. Both were to blame in this circumstance. Stewie knew that Brian was just as hurt as he was. That was clear.

Yet a stubbornness in him just didn’t want to believe that.

Maybe the dog had no intention of mending things between the two of them and perhaps it was better off this way. Stewie didn’t want to believe that this was the end of their friendship, but as the second day came around, the more Stewie was realizing just how likely that assumption was becoming.

Sleep was already difficult, but now that his text was out in the open...he hardly got any sleep. Plus the nausea was preventing him from feeling any kind of relief.

He felt...so sick. Extremely sick.

The poor boy who could hardly eat without throwing it up and the poor thing that could barely function without feeling dizzy and overcome with exhaustion. He had never felt so...lifeless. He never knew pain like this could be so crippling.

He resided in his bedroom still, his phone nearby...while his anxiety just grew and grew as the minutes passed with nothing so much as life from Brian.

He sighed.

This was it...the dog had made his decision. He no longer wanted to correlate with the boy. Though it would have been nice if the dog told him that he no longer wanted to communicate. That would have been the most decent thing to do...but then again, since when was Brian a decent person?

With a heavy sigh, Stewie reached for his phone and he went to his contacts where he found Brian’s number. He stared at it for the longest time before he decided it would be best to just delete it altogether. He was the kind of person to burn bridges...and Brian must have been the same.

He was about to delete the number forever...never to see it again until…

**_DING!_ **

Stewie froze.

He knew that sound.

_...It’s him._


	12. To Have and to Hold

******We need to talk, Brian.**

**You really want to talk to me?**

**It's about time you texted back. Are you willing to talk to me?**

**Depends...**

**Well, if you are, then we need to talk in person. I feel like we both have a lot to say in regards to what's happened.**

**When?**

**I'd like to talk to you as soon as possible. After all, you should know that I'm not a very patient person, so it would probably be best if you came by now.**

**I'll meet you outside your window. I don't want the others to know I'm there.**

The dog stood there in the yard completely frozen in fear. He had read over these texts countless times trying desperately to pick up on anything that would give him a better idea of what to expect from the conversation that was about to take place.

There was nothing.

He couldn't tell how Stewie had been feeling when he sent his texts and that was terrifying to him.

He sighed.

_Do I really want to do this...?_

He did. He really did, if for no other reason than to just SEE Stewie again.

He just hoped this would all be worth it.

The canine sighed one more time before going to send another text. No amount of thought was going to bring him any more clarity. It was time to face Stewie.

**Here.**

Stewie was sitting in his bedroom by the time that Brian had arrived. So when he received the dog’s text message, it would stand to reason that the kid was nervous. He hadn’t seen Brian since David had been hauled away.

He was understandably anxious and almost eager to get this conversation going.

Whether they were going to speak again was up to how this would play out. So when he got the text message, he quickly got up from his corner and went to open his window where he stuck his head out. He looked down at the ground and saw Brian standing there while looking up at Stewie’s bedroom window.

The boy didn’t say anything. He just motioned for the dog to come on up.

Brian gulped before proceeding to climb his way up the lattice. He climbed slowly, nerves starting to get to him. The idea of just jumping down and taking off into the night...never to be seen again was growing ever more tempting.

Stewie watched Brian, his eyes never leaving the dog. Though when he got close enough, the boy stepped back to give the animal some room so he could come inside...but still giving them a few feet apart from one another.

Brian stepped through the window, making sure to shut it before turning back towards Stewie. His heart leapt a bit in his chest as he took in the feeling of being alone with Stewie again in this room.

He didn't know what to say though.

All he could bring himself to do was awkwardly glance around the room as he scratched at his arm.

_Where to even begin…_

The boy didn’t say anything at first. He just looked towards Brian, half expecting him to begin the talking. He sighed softly and rubbed his shoulder that began to ache once more. Now that Brian was there in front of him, what he had meant to tell him was completely forgotten. It was as though he were tongue tied. Yet he wasn’t going to get off on the wrong foot, so he straightened up and gave his direct attention to the dog.

“Brian. I feel like I can say this given what has taken place this month and what you did to David which...you had no right to do. You insisted that I had solicited myself to him when I haven’t. So really...what I want from you right now is a fucking apology and an explanation for your downright bizarre behavior.”

Brian just continued to stand there, a million thoughts to voice all colliding into each other and leaving him mute. This was actually already harder than he had expected it to be.

An apology?

For what? Everything? Well, that certainly wasn't going to happen. He could think of a few things to apologize for, but there were also certain decisions he stood behind.

After a minute or so of silence, he finally shook his head and shrugged.

"You act like it's really just that simple."

The child scoffed.

“Well, I think I deserve an apology after all the bullshit you put me through.”

Stewie crossed his arms, now glaring at the dog. He had had enough and now that Brian was here, the more encouragement he felt to really get out all his frustrations to the dog.

Brian froze.

That glare...

Were things really going to escalate this quickly?

The dog huffed. Here he was still simply trying to get acclimated to being near Stewie again and the child was going to immediately start acting this way?

_Really, Stewie?_

He could feel his walls going up as he went on the defense.

"You and I both know that we've both been pretty horrible to each other these past several weeks. If anything, we should be apologizing to each other. With that said, though, I do still stand by plenty of the decisions I've made recently, so until you specify exactly what you want me to apologize for, I can't help you."

Stewie sighed, feeling his anger accumulate the more Brian just refused to cooperate. Though the canine did have a valid point. They both had acted horribly to one another, but it had been Brian who really set everything in motion. It had been Brian who had come to Stewie in the first place...it had been Brian who got into bed with Stewie.

“I am aware of what I did and I do agree that we both didn’t treat each other fairly, but I’m not going to apologize first since it was you who started all of this.”

Brian groaned.

This was going nowhere. What the fuck was he even doing here?

"So it has to be me who apologizes first!? For what, Stewie!? For everything!?"

Stewie’s eyes went wide, but he stood his ground and he continued to face Brian with the same tactful look, the same fire in his own eyes. He crossed his arms and he tapped his foot on his carpet...he was clearly getting annoyed. Why couldn’t Brian just fess up that he messed up and that he had started this whole entire thing that had taken place over this past month.

Stewie bit his bottom lip.

“Yes, for everything! You were the one who came to me, remember?! You were the one who took me to bed and gave me false hope that we were going to become something and then you went and discarded me like I meant absolutely nothing! Like that night we shared together meant nothing to you and that I had NO right feeling the way I felt!”

Stewie then began to quiver in his place.

The dog went quiet, but his gaze remained steely as he pondered what Stewie had just said.

The silence finally broke when he responded.

"I'm sorry."

He wanted to leave it at that, but before Stewie even had a chance to accept his apology, he felt the sudden urge to add to that simple statement.

"I'm sorry you misunderstood my intentions for that night."

“...”

Stewie didn’t say anything more. He just stood there for a moment, expecting Brian to continue. Yet when the dog didn’t give any more indication that he was going to respond, Stewie just chuckled a little...doing so with bitterness. He couldn’t believe this. Even in that moment, the dog was trying to have the upper hand and he was being so condescending.

Stewie could tell.

“That’s such bullshit. I misunderstood?!”

The boy then took a step forward, arms falling to his sides where he clenched both hands into fists.

“You KNEW that I wouldn’t refuse you! That’s why you came to me that night! You fucking thought everything out because you were too much of a damn coward to accept that that woman didn’t want to have anything to do with you! You knew that I would be here, you knew I would open my arms for you! You took advantage of me, Brian!”

Brian wanted to flinch away, but he remained resolute.

"Took advantage of you!? Oh, so now it's taking advantage of you. I see how it is!"

Brian took a step forward as well, eyes never leaving Stewie's.

"You think I wanted this!? You really think I ever wanted to see you as an option? I've tried, Stewie! I've tried so hard to connect with others, but it never works out and you're just..."

He gulped.

"You're always there...and you know what, that's fine. I appreciated that. I really did, but how about you just finally admit that it was never enough for you. Admit how happy you always were whenever one of my relationships failed!"

He was getting worked up now. So many emotions. So overwhelming. Tears were forming in his eyes.

"Admit that you made me dependent on you! These...things I feel for you? They were never my choice! You made me who I am, so if you want to be mad at anyone, be mad at yourself, kid."

Stewie took another step forward.

“I didn’t do anything to you, Brian! Whatever fucking bullshit you need to tell yourself to help you sleep at night is your fucking problem! You need to admit that you fucked up and that you used me for your own selfish reasons! YOU were the one who kissed me! YOU were the one who fucked me because it seems I don’t remember it happening the other way around!”

Stewie starred on at the dog, his heart racing.

“YOU were the one who left me to go fuck another woman, too! I HAD SERVED YOUR PURPOSE! Once you had fucked me, you threw me away!”

"I never said I wanted more than sex from you! You were never thrown away, Stewie! That would have required you to have ever actually had me!"

Stewie immediately grew quiet.

Brian finally said it, it seemed. The poor boy frowned then and he quickly felt a sting in the corners of his eyes. Though he didn’t want to appear as though Brian’s words hurt him. What really baffled him most of all, however, was the fact the dog had gone through such great lengths to make sure Stewie had no one.

He nodded and he quietly bit back a sob.

“Oh...so it finally comes out, right? You have me...but I don’t have you. I see...as long as I have no one, then it’s okay for you to go out and fuck whoever you wish.”

Brian blinked at the infant, the words striking a chord with him.

...Though, he wasn't entirely sure why...

Still, his shoulders dropped as his expression became more sympathetic.

"Wha-What do you mean by that?"

The boy shook his head, having a hard time keeping his tears at bay. He just didn’t want to believe that this was how Brian thought of him.

“You’re more than happy to abandon me when I’m not serving your purpose.” Stewie then looked back to the dog, glaring once more.

“As long as you have a nice...warm...body to lust over, then you’re more than willing to drop me. You have no idea what you’ve done to me, Brian. You have...made me sick. Your actions have made me sick. You...flaunting Rachel around...while you KNEW good and damn well how I felt for you!”

The dog frowned, his eyes glazing over as realization began to hit him. He was at such a loss, right now, though. This was all such a mess!

"She never meant anything..."

It was true. It was the only thing he could say for certain in that moment.

“That’s besides the point, Brian! I don’t care if she meant anything to you or not! The point is...is that you fucking did this! You knew how I felt for you! YOU FUCKING KNEW!”

The canine’s legs were shaking. He could feel them about to give out due to the sheer weight he was feeling on his shoulders.

"I did..."

Another truth, something he couldn't run away from any longer.

Stewie smirked.

“Exactly!”

He took a step forward, driving to corner Brian where he’d have nowhere to go. He’d have his say in this.

“You knew what I felt for you! You knew and you went and did what you did!”

The animal’s whole body shook, now. His access to the window was gone. He was trapped and being forced to listen to this!  
  
It was too much.  
  
He gripped the top of his head tightly, pulling at the hair as he began to shout.  
  
"I know! Ok!? It was messed up! The whole fucking thing was messed up! I wasn't feeling right that night, Stewie! I was sad and...angry... Then, when I woke up the next morning I didn't want to believe... I didn't want to..."  
  
He began crying then, feeling so absolutely helpless.  
  
He collapsed to his knees finally, head lowering to the ground as shame overwhelmed him.  
  
"I didn't want to face it. I couldn't..."

Stewie’s heart began to race even more, but he stepped forward...blocking Brian further against the wall. He was angry...let it be known that he was angry and ready to finally have the dog hear him. After all this time, the boy’s suspicions were answered. Brian had known...all along that Stewie loved him and yet he still continued with his facade.

How badly it hurt to really hear it from the canine’s mouth.

How much it just crushed him.

“I never thought you of all people would ever hurt me the way you did, Brian...but you did it without even thinking about the consequences.”

Tears began to fall freely down Stewie’s cheeks, his vision growing blurry.

“You...you made me believe that you loved me, too…”

The dog shook his head frantically.

"I do. I do love you..."

With a sharp inhale, Stewie reached up to grab Brian by his collar. He tugged furiously, forcing the animal to face him.

“Then why did you do this to me. Hm?”

Little fingers dug into the fabric of the collar, arms shaking...lips quivering.

Brian couldn't bring himself to look up.

"I told you...I wasn't feeling right that night. I needed someone. I knew I could come to you...for anything..."

A sob shook his form.

"And when I woke up that morning, I thought... I thought I had screwed up! I was scared! You're so young, Stewie. So young... I couldn't handle the thought of dealing with the repercussions."

He finally looked up then, barely able to make out the image of Stewie through the moisture in his eyes.

"I chose to ignore it. I thought...I thought you'd be ok. You're a tough kid. I didn't think..."

“Didn’t think what? That what happened between us wouldn’t have crossed my mind? That I would have forgotten it or better yet ignored it, too?!”

Stewie began to openly wail, whimpers passing through his lips while he continued to speak with his small, timid, shaking voice.

This was far too much, but he needed to hear it. He needed to understand why Brian felt it necessary to torture the poor thing the way he had.

“How dare you…! You’re so fucking selfish, dog...you...you...you did this to me. You always told me that I should look out for the monsters in this fucked up world, but I’m really beginning to believe that you’re the monster I needed to take caution from. People like you who take advantage of those who wanted nothing more than love! People who genuinely loved you! You flaunted Rachel around, holding her hand...laughing...giving her those FUCKING SICK LITTLE KISSES while I was there to witness it all! YOU DID IT!!!”

Brian just continued to stare at the boy, tears streaming down his face. He was finally realizing just how badly he had treated Stewie and all for what? Just so he could run away from his problems just like he always did?

Oh, how much damage was he willing to cause all in the pursuit of an escape from his reality?

...And now Stewie had gone and paid the full price for his actions...his cowardice.

He didn't know what to say.  Everything was finally becoming clear and all he felt, in this moment, was a disgust with his own self that he wasn't sure he'd ever be able to work past.

Little fingers squeezed just a little harder.

Stewie sniffled quietly, his tears coming one after the other.

Neither could say anything to one another.

The boy just stood there, shaking...and trembling. Perhaps this wasn’t a good idea. Maybe he should have just kept his mouth shut...and just let Brian go. Maybe this was the final straw.

Really...Stewie found it increasingly difficult to forgive Brian...now that everything was coming out in the open and up for discussion.

The child tried very hard to keep himself grounded and to keep himself rational...not give in to his emotional turmoil.

“I can’t believe you, Brian...I can’t believe you were capable of doing something so horrible and on top of it all, you ruined a man’s life because you couldn’t handle that I was trying to move on! That’s what really just makes this that much harder to tolerate! You couldn’t stand it! YOU COULDN’T STAND THAT I FOUND SOMEONE ELSE!!!”

The canine huffed loudly through his nostrils and clenched his paws into fists.

"I couldn't... I couldn't stand it..."

The glare came back...the anger came back. Stewie pushed Brian against the wall, leaning upward so their faces were just mere inches apart.

“Why, Brian? Hm? Couldn’t stand it that I probably would have gotten in bed with him? Huh? Couldn’t stand that maybe...just maybe I was starting to really love that guy?”

Love.

What a strong word.

Brian couldn't help but scoff at it.

"You never would have loved him."

His eyes went cold then, as the tears finally stopped. His mind was still racing, but right now, all he could do was focus on what Stewie had just said.

He stood up and shook his head.

"I have no doubt that you would have slept with him. That's what you do. You set your sights on someone who never in a million years would be interested in a child and you wear them down with your...touches...and insinuations."

The dog chuckled mirthlessly.

"Oh, and you are GOOD at it, too. I mean, just look at what you did to me!"

Stewie grew quiet. He just looked on at the dog, half in disbelief that he would hear such words from Brian.

“...Ah…”

He turned his gaze away and he slowly...slowly removed his grip on the dog’s collar. With so many thoughts racing through his head, he found himself backing away a little.

“I did not...pursue David...he came after me. I may have helped him along the way, but he approached me first...just like you did or are you forgetting about what happened in your car? You kissed me first...you started all of this…”

He buried his face into his hands so the dog wouldn’t have to see just how distraught he was and how tired he was.

So many emotions were surging through Brian that was hard to process them all.

His heart ached at seeing how upset Stewie was.

He was enraged at the fact that things had gotten to this point.

He was still in shock from realizing just how awful he had truly been.

He had to stand his ground on this, though.

"Isn't that what you wanted, Stewie!? Isn't that what you always wanted!? For me to be so crazy for you that everything else ceased to matter!? You worked so hard for this!"

He threw his arms open.

"Well, here I am, the monster you created! Was it worth it!?"

“SHUT UP!”

Stewie immediately began to wail once more. The surging pain of it all...of everything that had happened...now coming full force and taking him down a path where he never wished to venture.

The truth of the matter...was that in a way Brian was correct. Stewie had worked incredibly hard for Brian’s affections, for his love...for his attention, but he never in his wildest dreams thought that this would have happened to them.

He hiccuped, he groaned...he began to panic.

“I just...I just wanted you to love me, Brian! I just...wanted you to see me…”

Paws clenched and unclenched as the canine took a step forward.

"And you got that."

He gulped.

"I do love you, Stewie. And I do see you...better than anyone else..."

The baby shook his head and he took a step back. The way Brian was looking at him...it was there again, the vicious look in his eyes that really made Stewie nervous. He had never seen or had the pleasure of witnessing this kind of behavior from the dog...so now that he was in his bedroom...where he had nowhere to run...he was beginning to take notice that Brian could do anything.

“Nn…!” The boy continued to take a few steps back, his eyes never leaving the canine who just kept on coming forward.

“Stay away from me.”

Brian felt his heart shatter at the words. He halted his advance, but he didn't retreat.

"I...don't think I can..."

Stewie breathed frantically. Though Brian had stopped coming towards him...that didn’t mean he wasn’t going to stop; he’d eventually come for him. Like he had in the car. The way he had rushed to grab the poor thing...who narrowly managed to escape.

He gulped quietly.

He watched Brian with hard eyes.

“Don’t come any closer to me.”

Brian just continued to stand there in disbelief. His body felt numb, and he kept searching for the right words, words that could fix this whole mess.

...Words that would bring Stewie back to him.

There were none. He was at a complete loss.

The tears returned.

"Stewie...please..."

The boy only shook his head. He kept taking his steps back. He didn’t want to be near Brian...no, not right now.

“You had your chance...and you...you didn’t care enough for me. Just because you’ve suddenly come to realize that you do have feelings for me...doesn’t mean I’m willing to take you back, Brian. I only wanted you here...because I thought there was a way we could mend this...but you’re far too stubborn...far too selfish to admit that this was all your fault.”

All the thoughts in Brian's head began to fade away into a void. He simply couldn't handle what he was hearing.

This was it.

This was really it...

His legs gave out, and the next thing he knew he was on his side, on the floor, howling up towards the ceiling.

A pitiful display, but he was so far beyond caring about keeping up appearances. He felt like his world was ending.

His world was ending...

The infant’s eyes widened and he quickly went to cover his ears...but he forced himself to keep watching Brian.

It was truly a sad sight...truly a horrendous situation that they both willingly put themselves in. Stewie knew that he had wronged Brian...he knew he did and he was willing to accept his personal responsibility for causing the dog to feel this way.

Still there was a part of him that really wanted to see Brian suffer the worst pain imaginable. So he’d finally understand just how much the baby had hurt...and yearned for the dog.

It was him that had cried alone at night. It was him...that had been forced to keep his thoughts to himself because he knew that if he spoke up, Brian would have been beyond angry.

Before long, Brian had curled into himself. He was exhausted. So emotionally exhausted. He barely had the energy to continue howling.

The cries eventually died down into soft, quiet whimpers as he remained there crying on the floor.

"I'm sorry. I'm so sorry. Please don't leave me. I need you. I need you so badly, Stewie..."

The boy’s heart swelled.

He felt for Brian...he really did...he wanted to believe that the animal wouldn’t do this to him again, but...he just couldn’t fathom dealing with this over again. He knew how Brian worked, after all.

He’d get bored with Stewie...he’d start to want other things that the boy just couldn’t give. He firmly believed that...he believed that if they were to pursue a relationship, it would be fine and perhaps wonderful at first, but how long would that last?

“...I needed you, too, Brian...so where were you when I needed you most…?”

A few more sobs escaped the canine before he finally opened his eyes and looked at Stewie.

"I was confused. I was still trying to sort out all the things I felt for you. It was a lot, Stewie! But I'm here now! We can be happy finally!"

Stewie sighed and shook his head...he felt defeated.

Hearing Brian beg him...he’d never thought he’d ever hear something like this from the canine who always was far too proud to admit that he needed anyone.

A particularly rough bout of crying shook the dog's whole body before he continued.

"You were supposed to be the one who never left me. Everyone else...they all abandon me, eventually, but you...you were supposed to be different...and I took that for granted. I'm sorry..."

With a small frown, Stewie took a seat on his carpet and he scooted in Brian’s direction. He didn’t get too close...but he got close enough so that he was able to see his face.

“It hurts, doesn’t it…? Your chest is probably squeezing you...and you probably can’t breathe right now. I want you to wallow in that pain for a minute and really get a good idea of how I felt...for the past month. Even with David there...I still wanted you, Brian. Sure...David helped ease me into a small amount of comfort, but that never meant I stopped thinking about you.”

The boy gently reached to grip the dog’s shoulder and he got a good grip there...nails digging into his flesh.

“You have nurtured something very dark within me and you enabled it to come out...and take control. For weeks, I couldn’t eat, couldn’t sleep...I was mentally and physically exhausted. What made it so much worse...was that I knew you were fucking that girl. You were fucking her...while I cried out for you.”

The dog shook under the infant's touch, each word feeling like a new stab to the gut.

He didn't protest, though. In his mind, it was the very least he could do. He understood now, understood the anguish Stewie had gone through.

He deserved this.

He really and truly did...

“What you did to me...I don’t think I’ll ever be able to forgive you for. You just...have no idea what I went through, Brian...what you’re feeling now...is nothing compared to what I had to deal with. How I had to remain quiet...while you talked about her...told me every little detail about your sex life...with her...everything...you told me it all...and I swear...every time I saw you with her, a little more of me died every...single...time.”

Stewie leaned in a little, his nails digging just a little further. Not enough to break skin, but just enough to get his point across.

“...You hurt me...you discarded me...you lied to me…”

The dog’s shaking intensified. The way Stewie was acting right now... He didn't know what to expect. He knew good and well what the baby was capable of, and he couldn't help but feel terrified in this moment.

...Then again...if Stewie were to do away with him...maybe that would be the ultimate mercy.

What did he really have left to live for anyway? What purpose did his life have without Stewie?

No, if this was how it was going to end...he could find peace in that.

For now, though, all he could do was just continue to express his grief and sorrow.

"I'm sorry... I hate that I hurt you. I hate the fact that I'm capable of such horrible things...it scares me. I don't want to hurt you ever again...you awakened something...dark in me too, though. I never would have thought I'd become something like this..."

Stewie considered the canine’s words.

“I guess we have something else in common, then.”

Stewie then released his hold on Brian and he backed away from the dog. He had nothing left to say to him. He just wanted this to be over and done with...he said his peace. Now he’d give the dog the opportunity to tell him everything if he’d like.

“Go ahead. Tell me how I’ve hurt you, Bry.”

The dog wiped his eyes before speaking calmly.

"You've worked your way into every fiber of my being, and for the longest time, I had no idea what I should do about it."

The infant didn’t say anything. He just kept quiet...while he let Brian have the moment to speak his mind...speak whatever he needed to. By all means...the dog had a lot of explaining to do, but Stewie liked to think of himself as a fair individual...so he was patient.

Brian sat up, struggling to keep his composure as he continued.

"You...you KNEW what you wanted, Stewie, and you went after it...and...I can't...I can't blame you for that, but the things you started to cause me to feel...they were...they scared me..."

Stewie couldn’t help but smirk a little. Knowing he had put Brian in such a confusing position...it was very satisfying, to say the least.

He wasn’t going to lie.

He was proud of himself for finally making this miserable dog realize the damage he had done.

“I told you, Bry...when I see something I want...I will get it no matter what it takes. Though I didn’t need to do much pushing since you came to me willingly that night. In fact, I remember us getting into a fight during that phone call...so I half expected you to go to the bar, get hammered, and then find yourself a sweet girl...willing to suck your dick...but…”

He chuckled. He actually chuckled. He even brought up a hand to hide the fact he was smiling...

“...you came right to me.”

The canine nodded.

"It was only a matter of time before I did..."

He sighed.

"I've always tried so hard to force connections with others...all because I was frightened of the connection I had with you. I thought I could find something with someone that wasn't..."

A slightly deranged sounding laugh echoed from him.

"Well...a fucking infant! But it never worked and I always had to come crawling back to you only to hear about how wrong I always am with my handling of relationships! And you know what? You'd be right! You would always be right and that...that just made it so much worse. It was infuriating..."

A shrug from the boy.

“That’s not my fault, Brian...you want to know why your relationships always failed? Because you tried so hard to find me in every single woman you dated. I’m sorry to tell you this, but there’s only one me...and that’s me.”

Stewie’s smirk grew just a little more.

“Though I have to admit...it’s heartwarming to know that you think so fondly of me. Enough to look for that special something that only I have in every bimbo you dated. Well...Rachel was alright, I suppose. She was the closest you’ve ever gotten and you must have fucked up somehow...because here you ar-”

"I said your name while I was fucking her."

Stewie’s eyes went wide as saucers.

“...Haha...hahaha! HAHAHAHA! YOU DID WHAT?! Oh my god!” Stewie barked into laughter. The loud...uproarious laughter echoing in the child’s bedroom.

He slapped at the carpet he was sitting on, feeling so jovial all of a sudden.

He wiped the corner of his eyes, sighing before laughing once more.

“You’re…! Haha! You’re such an idiot.”

The dog just frowned.

"It's not funny. She was...she was horrified..."

The baby chuckled all the more, biting his bottom lip hard to keep from bursting into another fit of laughter like he had before.

Oh...this was so rich.

This was so perfect.

The dog looked so horrified, so out of place...admitting such a thing. Like he had committed something so wrong. The child snickered again.

“Yeah...I don’t care.”

The canine inhaled deeply.

"Yeah. You wouldn't..."

The infant shrugged.

“Can you really blame me, Brian?”

Stewie then pushed himself to stand up and he approached the dog once more, drawing closer, looking down at him with a smile.

Though the situation was still something that Stewie would have preferred to avoid, having the animal before him was certainly comforting. Maybe he’d get better sleep tonight.

Just maybe.

“She took you from me. Oh...my apologies...you were never mine to begin with. Oh, please...excuse me.”

Brian exhaled.

"She didn't know, Stewie. She didn't deserve that."

Stewie chuckled before retorting back with his same...cold demeanour.

“Again...I don’t care. Tell me why I should...and maybe I’ll think a little differently.”

Stewie didn’t...hate Rachel. By all means, she was the most decent out of all the girls Brian brought home, but he felt intimidated by her and even though she wasn’t in the picture any longer...so it seemed, the boy still harbored a great deal of negativity towards her.

Brian shrugged.

"You could argue that she showed more care for your well-being than I did these past several weeks..."

The canine sighed.

"But I get it. I get why you wouldn't care. She was an obstacle to you. I understand what that's like, now."

The boy let out a little huff and he rolled his eyes. He didn’t feel sympathy towards the girl. She wasn’t his responsibility...and she certainly didn’t do anything to warrant his own affection and devotion.

“She didn’t care about my well being, Brian. She hardly knew me, so why should she feel any kind of...empathy towards someone like me? No...I think she was just trying to look good for you. So you would see that she can handle kids...because she obviously wanted kids of her own and you were the perfect little bitch to give that to her. After all, you’re more than willing to bend over backwards for a little pussy, aren’t you.”

Brian looked down, shaking his head.

"Not anymore..."

"..." Stewie once more sat down...now close enough to the dog where they could talk personally.

"What's wrong with you."

The question earned a sad laugh from the canine.

"So much, Stewie..."

The boy didn't know what to say...or rather what he should say to help ease Brian's pain. On the other hand, he wanted Brian to feel it all...feel his world come to a crashing halt. He wanted that desperately...but then there was a part of him that truly wanted to comfort the ailing animal.

He sighed and made a judgement decision, then.

The boy gently reached out to lightly stroke over the dog's muzzle.

"Don't get worked up on something that couldn't be helped."

The dog flinched slightly before leaning into the touch.

"What do you mean?"

The infant continued to stroke over the dog’s muzzle...giving him as much comfort as he felt he could give. By every right, he was still extremely angry at the dog...for making him feel so lost for such a long time.

Yet the look of pure content...and sheer bliss...really melted the boy’s heart all over again.

“I mean…” he leaned forward to press a soft kiss on Brian’s muzzle, “how you finally came to realize you loved me...is not your fault.”

The dog shivered at the kiss, his eyes going up to meet Stewie's.

"I could have handled things so much better though..."

With a small nod, Stewie sat on his butt and scooted just a little closer to Brian...leaning his head on the dog's shoulder.

"We both could have."

_What am I doing...?_

Brian's arms immediately went to wrap around Stewie, holding the boy close as the first sparks of genuine happiness he had felt in a long time ignited within him.

"I'd do anything if it meant not losing you."

The baby stiffened...he couldn’t help it, but he also couldn’t deny that he truly needed Brian in this fashion...holding him like this. That was all he ever wanted...was something like this. God help him if Brian was lying to him again.

He hummed quietly.

He sat beside Brian in the comfort of the silence before he nuzzled a little so he could look at Brian’s face...and search for genuinity.

Brian squeezed the baby tightly, a small moan escaping him as he reveled in the contact.

"Everyone else...they've only ever been a distraction. We don't need anyone else. Just us..."

_How can I trust you?_

Stewie didn’t really have the words to properly convey how he felt. He wouldn’t go so far as to say that he was thrilled to hear Brian speaking to him in such a way, but he didn’t trust this moment as a genuine one.

The dog had a tendency to express himself according to the mood and atmosphere in the room...that didn’t mean these fuzzy and warm feelings of love and adoration were going to be felt again tomorrow. So Stewie decided in that moment that he’d...be prepared this time. He’d be prepared the following morning to be told by Brian that what happened last night was just a pack of lies.

It was sad because there was an impressive possibility of just that happening.

"Just look at the lengths I was willing to go to...all just to get you back. I've never been more honest about anything in my life. I want to prove that to you."

The dog began rubbing the infant's back affectionately, trying to get across just how much he meant what he said.

"..."

Stewie didn't move for a while. He just remained seated beside Brian...letting the dog touch him all he needed to.

The lack of a response was unsettling, but Brian continued.

"I'm willing to do things that I never would have considered myself capable of so long as it means I get to keep you..."

Stewie hummed once more.

_We’ll see, Brian…_

The boy knew all too well how Brian worked and that’s what honestly scared him most. Who knew what would happen tomorrow. The dog probably felt very...gracious and uplifted now...that didn’t mean a damn thing nor did it give Stewie any kind of comfort.

Brian nodded.

"Yes, you'll see. I'd sooner kill than lose you again."

The boy gasped and slowly...slowly turned his head so he could face the dog.

What did...he just say?

Did he really just say that?

Stewie was at a loss for words. He had never seen this side of Brian before. This side that looked ready to kill if need be. This side that was ready for anything.

Brian met the boy's gaze, all seriousness in his expression.

"I said I'd kill the next person that tries to take you away from me..."

Stewie starred back.

"...No, you wouldn't."

Stewie found himself glaring again. Was the dog trying to threaten him? Threaten him by saying that the boy had no right to even speak with anyone else?

What a bunch of bullshit.

The canine huffed.

"I would. I would in a heartbeat. I can't go through that again, Stewie. The next 'David' that comes around won't be as lucky as the last."

"You don't own me, Brian. You can't tell me who to communicate with or who I decide to associate with. Just because you have abandonment issues doesn't mean you have every right to control my life and therefore who comes into it."

Brian titled his head, considering what Stewie had said before finally responding bluntly.

"I don't think that's entirely true."

With a frown, Stewie immediately jerked himself away from the dog. Was he really hearing this?

"Get one thing straight in your thick skull. You do not own me."

The dog shook his head.

"Not entirely..."

He turned his head and looked off to the side.

"But you know as well as I do that we basically own a part of each other."

He shrugged.

"I'd expect you to do the same."

Stewie didn't know how to react to this. The only thing that felt appropriate...was doing what he had been wanting to do for the longest time.

He could visually see a small smile on Brian's face...like he were most proud of the current situation. So Stewie drew his hand back and he gave a sharp slap across the dog's muzzle.

"Awroo!?"

The canine jumped back in shock, his paw going up to rub at his snout and relieve the pain.

"What was that for!?"

Stewie was red hot furious. Though he had been furious before...Brian's overall discussion was just making things worse and Stewie wasn't exactly the most stable, either. He didn't like to be held down by anyone and that included the family dog.

He did not want to be owned and here was Brian now...acting like he had the right to say the shit he was.

"You don't get to make the fucking decisions, dog. You don't get to tell me...how to live my life."

Brian sighed, continuing to rub his muzzle.

"I wasn't telling you how to live your fucking life! I was simply stating a goddamn fact, something I've finally come to terms with! We won't be satisfied with anyone else, Stewie! Tell me I'm wrong!"

"HOW DO YOU KNOW I EVEN WANT YOU BACK?!?!"

The canine growled.

"Are you telling me you honestly don't!?"

The child threw his arms into the air. He was baffled, he was confused, but most of all...he was just enraged with the dog.

“Right now, I don’t think I want to have anything to do with you! How the fuck am I supposed to believe you right now? You honestly believe that I can trust you after all the shit you did to me?! Why don’t you go fucking find a new bimbo?!”

The canine stomped his foot in frustration!

"Damn it, Stewie! You know I'm right. You may be mad at me, now, but you know good and well that neither of us will ever be able to replace what we have!"

“I don’t know. David was doing a pretty good job of that, you fuck.”

The canine bared his teeth and growled.

"He would have never been enough..."

Stewie smirked a little before he stood up onto his feet again.

“He would have fucked me if I wanted him to...and really...I did want to sleep with him.”

The thought alone was infuriating, but Brian fought to keep his cool.

"I have no doubt he would have... You just would have ended up thinking of me, though. Just like how all I could do was think about you every time I was with Rachel."

“Oh...every time, huh? My word, Bry. I must have been the best fuck you ever had.”

The boy snickered and he went to go to his bedroom door, acting as though he were going to leave.

“Did you hear me moan out your name?”

Brian chased after him.

"You were, and I did. ...I still hear it. I'd do anything to hear it again..."

“...”

His smirk grew. Stewie stayed firm, hand on his doorknob.

“I just bet you would, too, but here’s the thing, Bry...you bit me last time and I’m still pretty pissed about everything. Also...”

Stewie turned on his heel, eyes focused...

“...I don’t feel like fucking a monster.”

The dog's breath hitched. He had been waiting for that to come up. Nothing could have prepared him for it.

"I...I'm sorry... I lost myself... I'd do anything to take it back..."

“Mmhm.”

Stewie chuckled softly, shaking his head with slight vigor. Again...his heart broke for Brian.

He couldn’t tolerate it.

“You’re sorry now.”

Stewie then did something that surprised him. He locked his bedroom door and he turned to look at Brian over his shoulder.

“I’ll be honest though...you really turned me on with that viciousness.”

Brian froze in place, his jaw dropping. He could hardly believe what he was hearing.

"I...I did...?"

The baby nodded.

"Being bitten wasn't the most pleasant thing, but I was fairly impressed."

Had Brian missed something? What had caused this sudden change in attitude?

"Im-Impressed?"

"Well...you were able to successfully ruin David's life...by coming up with an almost flawless plan. I say almost...because I figured out that it was you which I’m confident you didn’t expect."

Now, he was even more confused...

"If that...impressed you...then, why did you get so mad in the car?"

The infant sighed, exasperated.

"Because you had no right doing what you did."

The canine started walking towards the boy again.

"I did what I felt I had to."

Stewie took a step back, eyeing Brian cautiously.

The canine proceeded forward.

"And as far as I can see, it was worth it. He's out of the picture now. Serves him right for trying to come between us."

The boy gulped.

"Brian..."

Stewie continued to back up until his back inevitably hit the wall behind him.

The dog laughed as he shook his head.

"I mean...I'm not crazy. I know he wasn't literally trying to do that, but he might as well have been. And nobody has a right to do that! Nobody could ever hope to understand why we have what we have!"

Stewie's eyes widened and he arched his head up to the dog, gulping a little now that he was cornered. His legs trembled a little underneath him and he kept quiet.

The canine smiled at the baby as he drew closer.

"You know I'm right. That's why you wanted to talk, even after everything. That's why you're still here..."

Stewie kept his head arched, but it was hard to really talk to Brian when what the dog was saying held a lot of merit to it. The truth of the matter was that the dog was correct in some retrospect. Even after everything that had happened between them, Stewie still wanted to be near the dog...wanted desperately to have Brian all to himself.

He looked away.

He was actually tongue tied. For once, he wasn’t sure what to say.

Brian could sense it. Stewie knew he had a point. He needed to hear it, though.

In the next instant, Brian had braced his paw on the wall behind Stewie as he grabbed Stewie's chin with his other, forcing the child to look at him.

"I'm right, aren't I? You need me just as much as I need you. You still do."

“Mm…!” Stewie tightly shut his eyes.

He didn’t want to admit to Brian that the dog was right...that the boy really wanted him here.

Here where he should have always been.

Yet it was so difficult to really rationalize with himself. He quivered against Brian’s touch, blushing furiously now that the dog had him pinned.

The dog began to stroke the infant's cheek.

"Your silence is telling. Why can't you just say it? I had to go through hell to finally realize it for myself, but you...I know you have pretty much always known. Why deny it now?"

The infant finally sighed and he slowly opened his eyes so he could look at Brian...face to face...pristine blue eyes looking into Brian’s own. He didn’t want to admit that he had always had feelings for this animal. He didn’t want to give the dog that satisfaction, but he knew that the canine was messing with him...and probing him to speak.

It was difficult because once more Stewie was putting himself at risk.

He was making himself vulnerable and he didn’t like that.

“I...I…” Stewie gulped.

He tightly shut his eyes, body shaking. He had to say it...for his own sanity, he needed to say it.

“I...I love you, Brian…”

The canine’s smile widened as he leaned in, placing his lips close to the infant's.

"I love you, too, Stewie... I'm never letting you go again."

Heart fluttered, quickening.

The baby gently closed his eyes...his hands reaching out to brace on the dog’s collar. Though this time he didn’t yank the animal forward...he just held on for dear life.

He leaned in a little more towards Brian, heart beats growing faster until his lips were cascading over the dog’s. Immediately...he quaked...he had him.

Stewie finally had him.

Brian saw his opening and took it, capturing the boy's lips with his own as he pinned Stewie flush against the wall. His tail began wagging rapidly. He had been craving this for what seemed like ages, and now, he had it, Stewie here as his own once more. This time he would take into account the true worth of that. He wouldn't take his young lover for granted again.

Immediately...heart sunk and barriers collapsed. Just as Brian captured his lips so tenderly, Stewie was already returning it. His little fingers reaching to stroke over the dog’s muzzle once more while he pressed himself close to the canine.

Brian moaned at the touch, at the sensations he hadn't been able to feel since that night in Stewie's crib. Nobody else could ever give him this, only Stewie. This was his chance to prove himself worthy of the boy. He wouldn't squander it.

Brian’s kisses were always Stewie’s favorite...on top of the wonderful touches, the wonderful caresses. The boy was in bliss and he embraced it, took hostage by it, and he refused to let this moment pass by. He pressed his lips more against the dog’s, talented fingers dancing from Brian’s muzzle to his chest where he stroked through fur.

The kiss went on a while longer before Brian pulled away. He had to know one thing for sure before they went any further.

The dog directed his gaze at the baby, his eyes pleading.

"Stewie, will you take me back?"

Stewie starred in a daze, mouth slightly open while his cheeks just flushed. His legs quaking, trembling...daring to give way. He nodded sheepishly and leaned back up to kiss Brian like before.

Brian smiled and gladly accepted the kiss that served as his confirmation that everything was going to be ok.

Stewie smiled gently against the sweet kiss, fingers clenching around white fur. He could barely contain his excitement...barely contain himself. He kissed the dog feverishly before he broke away...now looking at the dog with fire in his eyes.

“Though...if you do this to me again...I will kill you.”

Brian stared back at the infant, only slightly taken off guard by those words. He knew good and well that Stewie meant them. He didn't even have to look into the child's burning eyes to know that. And, honestly...he was fine with it. Because, frankly, if he did hurt Stewie like that again...he'd deserve it.

He could only offer up one simple response as he shrugged.

"Ok..."

He'd be better off dead than living a life without Stewie, anyway...

With a small grin, Stewie gently leaned back in and he took Brian’s lips once more, cherishing him softly and being gentle. Though he was hoping tonight would be a little more exciting; he had a lot of pent up energy now that the canine was here with him. Now he felt just like his exuberant self.

Brian allowed the baby to take full control as he just wallowed in the affection. Tonight had been a roller coaster ride of emotions, and right now, he just wanted to take this moment to enjoy the happiness inside of him.

Stewie felt like crying. He truly did.

It just made everything become clear...how willing both Stewie and Brian were to forgive each other. If there was any other indication from that alone...other than that they were meant for each other, then the boy would be shocked.

He kissed the dog passionately, taking great care to keep the canine in place while he lavished him with all the adoration he had.

Brian was shivering, his desire was intensifying. He knew things were going to just continue to escalate. That much was clear. Once the things started rolling with them...nothing on Earth could ever stop it. It was kind of crazy to think about, though he really didn't want to overthink a good thing. He just wanted to enjoy what he had while he had it.

He took a step back, and looked at Stewie seriously.

"I want you to take control this time."

“...”

Stewie held onto the dog as though he were dreadfully afraid he would leave. He clung desperately...pressing himself close against the dog.

“Bry...? Are you sure...?”

The canine nodded his head.

"Yes. I owe you that much."

With a small hum, Stewie leaned back in to kiss the dog before he found himself rotating the dog, pushing Brian so the canine would have no choice but to have his back against his wall. Stewie's kisses grew furious, tongue coming out to trace over the dog's lips that were moving in sync with the baby's.

In sync. Both were in sync...and Stewie was mesmerized.

Brian groaned loudly, his body singing in response to Stewie's actions.

"St-Stewie..."

He muttered the word, loving the way it passed through his lips, completely in a daze.

Stewie worked with his kisses before he broke away from the dog's lips and began letting his own travel the length of Brian's neck. He peppered his kisses there, being gentle and loving.

"Stewie...that's...nice..."

He chuckled softly and he continued to travel his kisses down his neck to his chest, being attentive to his love that obviously needed this more than he did.

Brian braced himself against the wall, fearing his legs might give out at any moment.

"I...I've missed you so much..."

The boy dropped to his knees.

He didn’t let up on the tender cherishes, his kisses that grew longer and more loving as time passed. The baby’s tongue following a single trail from Brian’s abdomen to the very place that was in desperate need of tending to.

Stewie opened his mouth, taking Brian into it and pushing forward until the dog’s dick was resting in the very back of his throat.

He didn’t even bother adjusting himself; the kid was a champ! He took Brian’s penis and slowly bobbed his head in an up and down motion.

Brian gulped, his breath hitching as he began to instinctively move his hips along with Stewie.

"Ohhhhh, god. I've missed this, too!"

The baby continued with his pace, using Brian’s own movements to assist with his conquest of providing instant gratification. Stewie held loosely onto the dog’s hips, tongue dancing and coating over the canine’s shaft to his tip.

He softly groaned, eyes rolling back since he knew exactly how Brian felt.

He missed this, too.

A growl escaped the canine as he reached down and placed a hand on top of Stewie's head, holding the boy in place like he was afraid he might pull away at any minute and bring an end to his sweet gratification.

Stewie snickered, making the dog in his mouth vibrate to the tremors from his throat muscles. He continued to go at his steady pace, but he did quicken from time to time.

Brian growled again, his other hand coming down as he spoke through panting breath.

"Rachel...never...gave it...this good..."

Stewie rolled his eyes.

Of course Rachel never gave it this good. Only the boy with such a talented tongue could give such pleasure.

The kid continued forth, growing faster while he gave specific attention to the tip of Brian’s penis, his fingers reaching down to fondle his balls while Stewie kept sucking and bobbing...sometimes grazing his teeth over the full length back to the tip. He did this repeatedly, knowing Brian was an absolute heaven.

The canine's legs were shaking. He hadn't gotten off good in some time now  and he could tell his stamina was suffering for it. He wasn't sure how long he would be able to last.

"St-Stewie... So...close..."

With that indication of the dog getting closer to his climax, Stewie crawled just a little further in...taking the doggy dick like a winner and engulfing the full length to the knot. Stewie always knew he had a natural talent for sucking cock, but even this surprised him.

He never had much of a gag reflex and he took advantage of that; he truly was his mother’s son.

"F-Fuck! Oh, god!"

The dog was cumming only seconds later, his body convulsing against the wall as he shot a load that had been building up for far too long.

He felt incredible.

Stewie made him feel incredible.

Stewie didn’t budge. He swallowed everything that Brian had generously given him, licking whatever was left as he drew back. Now he was staring at Brian’s swollen appendage with a racing heart. The very length still impressive and dripping wet from Stewie’s saliva. The boy couldn’t help but just stare incredulously.

Brian was still barely standing, using the wall for support as he stared up at the ceiling in post-orgasmic bliss. He was panting heavily, his paw gently stroking the top of Stewie's head as he took the moment to collect himself.

“Mm...”

Stewie wiped his mouth before licking the corner of his lips.

He sighed heavily, but with content. It felt...just wonderful now that this whole relationship was mutual. That was something to be excited about.

Though it was also daunting how Stewie was so quick to forgive the dog. Just like the animal was quick to forgive the boy for his transgressions. It was beautiful, but psychotic in a sense...but Stewie wouldn’t change it for the world.

The dog took one last deep breath before falling to the floor. His eyes went to meet Stewie's. There was a ponderous look in the baby's eyes that made him curious.

"Thinking about something?"

The boy smiled sweetly and shook his head a little.

“I’m just thinking about the hell we put each other through and how we’re both so forgiving for that. I really believe there is something wrong with us.”

The dog hummed thoughtfully before shrugging.

"I don't really think that's even up for debate anymore."

The infant hummed in agreement.

“Yeah.”

Stewie nodded and once more wiped the corner of his mouth before he leaned in to bury his face against the dog’s stomach.

The canine wrapped his arms tightly around the boy and held him close, sighing happily.

"It works for us, though..."

The baby nuzzled his face against Brian’s fur, sighing softly.

The dog definitely had a point.

“Hm...” Stewie then leaned back, now looking at the canine with a small smirk. “I want you to take control now.”

The canine's jaw fell slightly in surprise.

"Are you... Are you sure? Even after...?"

Stewie nodded and he slithered up the dog’s body, pressing close...getting personal as his body overheated in need and desire for Brian’s touch.

“Please, Bry...”

Brian gulped.

"Ok..."

He felt nervous. He was still feeling guilty about...what had happened the last time he had tried to be intimate with Stewie, and even though he knew he'd never hurt Stewie like that again...he couldn't be a little concerned at being in a position of control again.

How could Stewie allow him that kind of power so soon after the incident?

He didn't fully understand...but he also didn't want to disappoint.

With shaking paws, he pushed Stewie up and began to undo the child's overalls.

While Brian was undoing Stewie’s overalls, the boy just watched...he watched the dog with so much love that it just stunned him greatly; shocked him enough to know how much Brian meant to him.

So seeing him quiver...was really heart wrenching, but Stewie trusted Brian.

The kid reached with small hands and placed them softly and affectionately on the dog’s paws, fingers stroking slowly and sweetly.

“It’s okay...I love you, Brian.”

Brian exhaled a shaky breath but nodded his head as he smiled at the infant.

"I love you, too."

He tossed the straps over Stewie's shoulders and then allowed the overalls to fall and pool around the boy's ankles. He then leaned down to begin removing Stewie's shoes.

The boy smiled happily and leaned his hands back to support himself so Brian would have an easier time removing his shoes.

He loved how tender he was being, how careful...and loving.

His heart fluttered.

“I love you so much, Bry...”

Stewie giggled, actually bringing his fingers up to cover his mouth.

The dog laughed again as he threw the article of clothing across the room.

"You can be pretty cute when you want to be."

By this point, Brian was already fully erect again, a marvel only Stewie had the power to bring about. His eyes glazed over hungrily as he took in the sight of his young lover. His breathing quickened as another chuckle poured out of him, this time a particularly cocky sounding one as he ripped off the infant’s diaper.

"Poor Dave really missed out not getting a piece of you when he had the chance..."

"Let's not worry about David..."

Stewie reached out for the dog, fingers enclosing around the trademark red collar and he pulled the animal close...just close enough so their lips were barely touching each other.

"I want you..." the boy began, idly tracing over soft and wet lips, "to fuck me...so hard...that I'm screaming for more."

Brian could feel his cock grazing the child's leg. He growled as he nodded his head.

"Oh, I intend to."

He huffed then, dark pupils going up to stare into young eyes as he spoke bluntly.

"I still don't regret framing him. Hurting you? Yeah, I wish I could take that back. But ruining him?"

The dog shook his head.

"I'll never regret that, not really. People who come between us...they get what is coming to them."

He huffed once more.

"I just want you to understand that before I go any further."

Stewie's lips curved into a soft, warm smile. Brian didn't have regrets about David, but the boy certainly did...however, he knew that it was out of his control and now that he had Brian back...the more he didn't feel so inclined to help the poor man who had showed nothing but kindness to the kid.

Was he mad?

Probably.

But kindness got you into trouble...no matter what and when it came to Stewie, David should have perhaps been more cautious.

Stewie tightened his hold on the dog's collar, bringing him closer.

"Just shut up and kiss me, dog."

Brian obeyed without hesitation, diving in to capture Stewie's lips and claim them as his own. It was a brief kiss, though incredibly heated, and as soon as it was over, the animal began kissing all over Stewie's face, tongue occasionally coming out to lap at supple, young flesh as he started making his way down Stewie's bare body.

Stewie rolled his eyes back, groaning against their passionate kiss before Brian had withdrawn...only to begin leaving tender traces of kisses all over the kid's naked body before him.

He groaned, arching his back in tune with those soft and delicate kisses.

"Bri...mm...!"

Brian kept this up for a little longer, making it all the way to Stewie's waist before pulling away suddenly and giving a hard smack to the side of the baby's ass.

"Go grab some lube. I know you keep some up here. A little slut like you is always prepared."

"Ah!" Stewie immediately moaned out, blushing furiously. He always liked it when Brian called him those derogatory names.

He bit his lip and shuffled to his feet where he ran to grab his lube that he kept hidden away so Lois would never find it. Once he had it, he went right back to Brian and handed the dog the lube before he lied back down on the ground...trembling in need.

Brian shook his head.

"You're gonna want to sit back up."

He smirked as he uncapped the bottle before rising up to sit on his knees, his cock standing at full attention and directed right at the boy.

He tossed him the bottle.

"I'll let you handle the preparations. Do whatever you need. Just know that, once I'm on you, I won't be holding back for anything."

The boy managed to catch the lube and he did as he was told. He sat up, grinning from ear to ear. He squeezed the bottle, applying a generous amount of lube onto the palm of his hand.

Now that that was taken care of, Stewie carelessly tossed the bottle away and he scooted close, kissing Brian passionately and feverishly while his hand reached down to coat the fully erect penis with the lube, slicking him up as he stroked carefully.

Brian couldn't help but thrust against Stewie's palm as the kid performed his task, kissing the baby eagerly in return as a paw wandered down to begin fondling one of the tyke's ass cheeks.

Stewie laughed against their kiss.

Feeling Brian touch him in such a manner...how scandalous this all was, but how delightful.

The baby stroked faster, following Brian's thrusts until he broke the kiss to bite the dog's bottom lip, breathing heavily.

"You like that, Bry?"

The canine moaned, but he was soon smirking again as a probing digit was suddenly placed and then pressed against Stewie's entrance.

"You like that?"

The kid quickly froze, mouth agape. He immediately moaned out, throwing his head back.

God, he was in heaven.

"Mm...baby...Brian...! Ah!"

Brian pushed forward, slipping past the ring of muscle that was in no way resistant to his intrusion. He chuckled again.

"I'll take that as a yes."

"Ah! Fuck...!" Stewie could barely contain himself.

He moaned out sheepishly, but he by no means was embarrassed or shy about being loud. He was one to be very vocal in bed and of course...Brian seemed to be the only person who could give the boy that kind of satisfaction.

The dog smacked Stewie's ass again.

"Don't get too distracted there. You about done?"

The boy quickly shook his head. No, he didn't want this to end. He wanted Brian to keep going until he had absolutely no strength left.

"Brian...I...ah! I want you...please, Brian...!"

In the next instant, Brian was picking the child up from under his arms, spinning him around before forcing Stewie down on his hands and knees. The canine then began rubbing his throbbing length up and down the crack of Stewie's ass.

"Well, since you said please..."

He placed the tip against the opening and began pushing forward.

"Mmm...!"

Stewie braced himself. He lifted his ass into the air, ready to take Brian inside like he had before.

Upon feeling the dog begin to push inside of him, the boy saw stars. A screeching, painful sensation overcame him...such a wonderful sensation, such a beautiful...amazing feeling of pure pain and pleasure.

"Bri...! Brian!"

Brian spanked Stewie before taking a hold of the child 's ass firmly, nails digging in slightly.

"You'll never forget tonight..."

He continued to drive forward, one continuous smooth thrust before he was deeply seated inside Stewie all the way up to his knot.

Stewie buried his face into the carpet before him, whimpering loudly...and moaning out softly.

He trembled in desperation, biting his bottom lip while he wore such a stupefied grin on his face. This was what he needed, this was what he wanted.

The canine grunted. He then slowly pulled out before plunging back in.

"If you thought you got it good last time, I'm about to blow your mind, baby."

Stewie laughed softly, shaking and trembling underneath the dog. He moaned out, absolutely overcome with desire.   
  
“Oh...Brian...”

Another moan from the dog as he began moving in and out, slow and steady to start, working Stewie open more and more with each thrust.

"Mmmmm. I've wanted to hear you moan my name again so badly..."

“How...ah! How badly, Bri...? Tell me...”

Stewie continued to moan out, adjusting himself in his position while he followed Brian’s thrusts, moving with them...and loving each thrust.

Brian grabbed Stewie by the hips and began picking up speed.

"I... I think about it all the time. Anytime I was with Rachel... Anytime she said my name during...I just...I just imagined it as you. It was the on-ohhhhhhh, fuck! It was the only way I could get off!"

Stewie moaned out just a little louder.

This was so incredible, Stewie felt incredible. He continued moving along with the dog, going the same speed and the same pace.

"Yeah...? Ah! Ah! Bry!"

The dog nodded vigorously despite his lover currently facing away.

"Y-Yeah. You got...you've got such a hold on me, kid. It's unreal..."

Brian leaned over and embraced Stewie fully as pure, animalistic desire began to overtake him.

"I don't... I don't know how you did it. It's a little...terrifying..."

"Ahh! Fuck! Brian..."

Stewie arched his back, moaning out far more loudly.

The canine was really going at it now, hips becoming a blur as his primal instincts to breed took over.

Stewie followed suit. Though he began moving far faster with his pacing, thus forcing Brian to go just the same amount of speed. Each thrust sent Stewie closer to nirvana. He moaned out every time.

Brian bared his teeth and growled. He began lapping frantically all the way up Stewie's neck, stopping at the ear before gliding his tongue back and forth over the trail repeatedly.

The baby moaned all the more, moving and thrashing wildly against the dog’s ferocious thrusts.

He was in bliss, he was in his little heaven which would even make the Devil blush.

“Oh! Brian...! Brian! Don’t stop!”

The canine chuckled darkly, feeling quite proud of himself as he leaned in to whisper in the tyke's ear.

"Never. You're all mine, now."

He slapped Stewie on the ass hard and then suddenly sat up before grabbing the boy and spinning him around so that the boy was now lying on his back, all while remaining firmly inside his little lover.

Stewie burst into laughter and he reached out his arms for the dog.

“I love you, baby...”

The dog took a hold of Stewie's ankles, holding his legs up and firmly in place as he began pounding away once more.

"I love you, too."

Back arched, Stewie’s moans just came out of his mouth like water.

“Oh...baby! Yes!”

He laughed, loving every moment of this.

Brian leaned over and captured Stewie's lips in a fierce kiss. He could feel another climax on the horizon, and he was going to give it to Stewie for all he was worth before the inevitable end.

The kid returned the kiss while his fingers reached to grasp the dog by his collar. He kissed him so passionately, so furiously.

“Mm! A-ah...!”

Brian moaned, everything around him seeming to fade away except for him, Stewie, and the incredible sensations he was experiencing. He was sinking further and further into an abyss of pure bliss, body going on autopilot as his mind went hazy.

He was so lost in the act that he didn't even notice at first when his knot finally slipped all the way into his partner.

The baby immediately wrapped his arms around the dog, nails digging so deep into fur and flesh. Stewie dragged his nails across the dog’s back while he moved sensually along with Brian’s thrusts.

“Yes, Brian!”

The dog gasped upon realizing what had happened. At first, he was concerned, but upon seeing and hearing Stewie's enthusiastic reaction, he knew everything was alright.

He sighed happily, everything coming to a head as he felt himself on the brink of the end.

"Oh my god... You're so amazing..."

“Ah! Ah! Brian...oh, Bri...yes!”

Stewie was in such euphoria. He never wanted this to end. He never wanted the canine to stop. After all...it seemed Brian was the only person who could get Stewie off so fast and with such intensity.

He moaned out, desperate for climax as the dog hit his prostate again and again.

"Oh, fuck! Come here!"

Brian grabbed Stewie and hoisted him up into his lap. He held the child in a tight embrace as he continued to move against him, Stewie bouncing in his lap as he saw white.

"Holy...shit!"

The breath caught in his throat as his orgasm hit him all at once, intense pleasure washing over him as he came hard inside of the baby.

He buried his face in the child's shoulder, whimpering slightly in response to the overwhelming experience.

Stewie’s mouth opened wide...eyes big and alert. He could feel Brian come inside of him, the animal holding him so tight.

Once the dog had cum inside of him, the baby quickly reached his own climax.

“Oh...fuck! Brian...!”

The canine grunted loudly before falling to his back, still clutching his lover as he howled up at the ceiling.

Stewie clung to Brian, feeling himself give way to his own arousal. He moaned against the dog’s chest, fingers digging into flesh like they had before.

The next several minutes just became one insanely pleasurable blur as Brian rode out his orgasm. All he could do was cling to Stewie for dear life as the aftershocks began to hit.

For a second, he seriously wondered if they were ever going to end…

“Mm...”

Stewie was smiling sweetly. The aftershocks of experiencing such an intense orgasm took him to a place of pure and absolute love. He truly loved Brian. He loved him so much.   
  
“Brian...I love you...”

Even through the haze of his mind, Brian heard those words.

He couldn't help but laugh again.

"So you keep saying."

It wasn't until he finally began to come down from his high that he finally met the infant's gaze, offering the baby a sincere smile in return.

"I...love you, too..."

“Brian...” Stewie gently stroked over the dog’s cheeks, smiling just as sincerely.

“I...I’m so happy...so please...please let’s always be like this.”

The dog was breathing rather heavily, but he still managed to breath a few words out as his paw started to stroke the infant's back.

"We will... We will..."

Stewie sighed happily, biting his bottom lip. “Mm...Brian...I like that...”   
  
He loved this feeling...having Brian stroke over his back so softly.

The canine hummed happily as he looked down at the boy. Eventually, though, his gaze landed on the shoulder he had bitten the last time he and Stewie had been together.

His smile fell as did his heart as a pit of guilt began to form in his stomach.

"Oh, Stewie..."

He leaned up and began licking the scarred shoulder, warying to sooth and undo the harm he had caused.

“...”  
  
Stewie sighed softly and he gently stroked over Brian’s head.   
  
“I’m okay, Brian...it’s okay.”

The dog shook his head.

"It's...really not..."

He continued to lick the area.

“...Brian...my love, I...I don’t know what I can tell you that will make you feel better about this...I’m really okay.”

He stopped licking and looked at the baby.  
  
"You may have forgiven me, but...it's gonna be awhile before I can forgive myself..."

He sighed sadly.

"I never want to hurt you again..."

Stewie looked at Brian just the same.

He stroked over the dog’s muzzle, fingers brushing through snow white fur.

“Brian...”

The dog squeezed the boy then, giving him a big, affectionate hug.

"It's just you and me from now on, no matter what. Ok?"

“Mm!”  
  
Stewie returned the embrace...and he buried his face into the dog’s shoulder.   
  
Love...it was there now just like he had thought it had been that night.   
  
“Yes...”

The baby sank into the fur-covered body beneath him, hope in his heart for the first time in what felt like ages.

...It would be different this time…

...It had to be...


	13. 'Til Death Do Us Part

Sun peaked in through the curtains of the hotel room, causing the canine to slowly open his eyes. Normally, being woken up by something as annoying as bright sunshine in the face would be enough to really agitate Brian.

Not today, though.

Today was a very special day.

Today was the day he finally came home.

Today was the day that he officially began his new life with Stewie.

The dog sighed happily and rolled over, still able to feel the sun’s warmth on his back while no longer having to deal with it shining in his eyes. He couldn’t help but to allow his mind to wander back to the previous night. Jesus...it had been quite an emotionally exhausting encounter finally confronting Stewie, but...in the end...it had all been worth it. Getting to be with the kid again… It had been everything he’d ever wanted, and then, afterwards...just being able to lie there and enjoy Stewie’s loving presence… That had been better than he had ever thought anything possible.

It had been so hard to pull away from that warm, cozy body, but Brian had figured that he needed to go. He didn’t want the family waking up to him suddenly being back home. He didn’t want to deal with the questions. No. He’d figured that the best thing to do would be to return to the hotel and then make his official return the next day.

Stewie hadn’t been too keen on the idea, but he’d eventually agreed, reluctantly admitting that the dog did make a good point. And, besides, it really was only for a little while. Brian intended to check out and head home just as soon as he worked up the nerve to get out of his comfortable bed.

The dog yawned as he fought to keep his eyes open. It had been such a long and exhausting night. The temptation to go back to sleep was a strong one.

The temptation to get back to Stewie so they could officially start their life together was an even stronger one, though.

He looked at the clock on the nightstand.

**8:17**

Ok, so it was still pretty early.

The canine yawned again.

It wasn’t even the weekend. Stewie wouldn’t even be home until later in the afternoon. What was the harm in getting a little more rest, then?

The dog closed his eyes, his heart aglow with the joy of knowing that he was finally going to be with the true love of his life.

He sighed again.

“Stewie…”

...

_Stewie._

...

_Love you._

...

_Need you…_

...

_Already miss y-_

A sharp, piercing dinging sound was suddenly heard, causing the dog’s ears to perk up. His eyes slowly fluttered open, a grimace on his face to indicate how annoyed he was by the disturbance.

_What was th-_

His thought was cut off by the same sound.

He groaned and looked at the clock groggily.

**9:32**

He blinked in surprise.

Wow. He must have really dozed off there…

Another ding suddenly sounded again. This time, though, Brian quickly realized what he was hearing.

“Oh!”

The dog sat up and rotated before reaching out for his phone which was sitting on the other nightstand. Those had been text notifications, and if he had been sleeping, then there was a chance that he might have missed quite a few by now. After all, whoever was trying to reach him had already sent him three messages in the short amount of time that he had been awake. Was it Stewie? He honestly couldn’t think of anyone else it would be, and if so, then whatever the kid was trying to tell him must be important.

Brian grabbed his phone, stopping to rub his eyes for a minute before opening up his texting app.

Any drowsiness he might have still been experiencing immediately left him as panic took its place.

_Wh-What…?_

The texts had come from...Rachel…

The canine gulped, knowing that whatever Rachel was trying to tell him couldn’t be a good thing. He honestly debated on whether or not he should even bother looking at the texts. What good would it honestly do, really? Why not just block the woman’s number and move on? Yet another tempting thought.

He didn’t consider it for long, though. If Rachel really wanted to find him, she would do it, and from the sounds of things, she was already being very persistent about whatever it was she was texting about, right now. If it really was...important then Brian knew he needed to deal with it right now instead of having the woman track him down and cause a scene wherever that ended up being.

So, it was with a groan that Brian clicked to open up the conversation chain between him and Rachel.

He had missed more than three texts. He had to scroll up to find the first unread one that had been sent almost half an hour ago. This only caused his concern to grow as he read the first message.

**Hello Brian. Finally made it back into town. I’ve been hearing all kinds of crazy things. I feel like you should call me. It’s the least you could do after leaving me stranded in Texas after all.**

Brian shook his head.

_Hearing what? What could she possibly want to talk about?_

He moved on to the next message.

**Seriously. Call me. I’d prefer to actually speak to you instead of bringing up all this horrid shit over a goddamn text message.**

The dog felt his heart beginning to race.

**Ok. Fine. You’re either asleep or you don’t care but I really don’t have the patience for this. I heard about David.**

He gasped, feeling his mouth starting to go dry.

_No… What could she possibly know…?_

Better yet, WHY would she know anything? What was this to her?

He kept reading.

**Funny coincidence huh. You come back and that man ends up in jail a few days later for apparently possessing pornography of Stewie. You wanna explain that?**

He gripped his phone tighter.

**I just can’t shake this feeling that this has something to do with you.**

His breathing became shallow.

**Because I’ve known that there was something funny going on with you involving Stewie and I tried rationalizing it but after what happened on our trip and now this…**

He started shaking.

**I’m just going to say it. I think you had something to do with David going to jail.**

_It’s none of your business!_

**I’ll do you one better darling. I KNOW you had something to do with it and if you don’t talk to me I’m going to do everything in my power to make sure the truth comes out. So yeah text me when you can dear. We have plenty to discuss.**

That was the last message, and it was a good thing, too. Brian couldn’t stand to read anymore. He tossed his phone to the side and collapsed back into the mattress, his gaze aimed directly at the ceiling as he thought about how royally fucked he was.

_If Rachel comes forward and starts talking about everything she knows...everything that she’s heard and seen… Oh, god… If they start investigating me…_

“No!”

It was all he could say. This woman...she just might actually be able to ruin his life, and she seemed pretty determined to do it, too.

Tears began to fill the canine’s eyes as he balled his paws into fists and began slamming them on the bed repeatedly.

“No. No! NO! NO! God! Dammit! No! Not now! Not after all we’ve been through!”

He growled loudly and shot back up turning to address his phone directly.

“JUST LEAVE US THE FUCK ALONE! WE’VE BEEN THROUGH ENOUGH ALREADY!!!”

He sat there, whole body shaking as he just stared at his phone in contempt.

Exhaustion.

Rage.

Desperation.

He was feeling all of these things as he reached back over for his phone.

He couldn’t ignore this. There was no running away this time. He had to try and...talk to Rachel. He had to try and convince her to back off.

Because if she didn’t…

His free paw gripped the comforter tightly for support.

He couldn’t bear the thought…

The dog began to compose a response.

**You’ve got some nerve throwing such accusations around. Fine. Let’s talk. Where can I meet you in the next couple hours?**

He sent the text and tossed his phone away again. He didn’t have it in him to sit there waiting on a reply. He’d check back later.

For now, he was going to try and focus on getting ready for the day.

He took a deep breath and finally hopped out of the bed.

* * *

Brian was fidgeting in his seat.

Nothing could have prepared him for this; waiting for his untimely doom. He had reason to believe that Rachel wouldn’t want to see him again...not with the way he had treated her and what could have been avoided to begin with. If only he had just been upfront when things really started going to shit.

If only he had the nerve to just speak up and not cause this drama.

Well...really, he wasn’t the one bringing the issues forward, it was Rachel this time.

Not to say that he blamed her entirely, but he certainly was annoyed knowing he was here waiting to meet up with Rachel and not at home with Stewie.

He knew the boy was waiting for him at home, too. He probably had himself fixed up in his crib...waiting for the dog to come into the bedroom. There they would fall into each other’s embrace and fill the empty voids they had felt for such a long time.

For a moment, Brian felt a grin tug on his lips.

It was a wonderful distraction, imagining the boy sprawled on his mattress...while his eyes looked up to Brian, hungry...and filled with this insatiable and monstrous urge to have the dog over and over again.

Yet...Brian was here.

He sighed, now coming back to reality.

He had to focus.

He had to...somehow keep Rachel quiet and really...try and prevent Stewie from finding this out. After all, the dog didn’t tell Stewie that he was meeting up with her. He knew that if he had, there would be a discussion at home as to why the dog was doing such a thing. Plus Brian knew how Stewie’s mind worked sometimes...he would jump to conclusions. No matter how perceptive, how incredibly smart the boy was...he was still prone to having a colorful imagination and Brian wouldn’t get a word in edgewise.

That was really...the last thing the canine wanted to deal with. He didn’t want to start off their new relationship with unneeded bullshit.

Rachel wasn’t worth the fuss, anyway.

Brian leaned back in his chair, tapping his foot on the ground. He was growing annoyed.

He had been punctual...he made it to the cafe right on time; actually...10 minutes before they arranged to meet up and Rachel was late.

“How fitting...you were late for our first date. Why not be late for this, too?” The dog groaned to himself and he leaned back, head hanging off the edge of his seat.

He closed his eyes.

He wanted to go home.

Really...why couldn’t Rachel just stay out of this? None of this was her business...the dog was willing to move on, give the woman a clean break...but this girl must be stricken with anger and have some kind of vendetta.

She’d keep going, too...she’d continue to haunt Brian until she bled him dry. The same way a succubus would do.

She really was...in a way like Stewie.

Though that would be a compliment, wouldn’t it? Brian chuckled a little to himself. No...she wasn’t like Stewie entirely. She may have had a few traits, but Stewie was the only Stewie...and he was perfect.

“Brian.”

The dog jolted in his seat and he sat upright.

He looked up to see Rachel standing before him. She looked...passive...if that was the correct word to use. Though there was definitely a hidden expression of remorse and anger written in her eyes. Perhaps she was also regretting meeting up with Brian.

Brian tried to force a kind smile, but even then this woman was staring at him with such hard and dangerous eyes. He gulped a little, but he kept grounded and kept a composed face the best he could.

“Hey, Rachel.”

Brian stood up from his seat and made his way over to pull out the woman’s chair for her, but she quickly took a seat and placed her handbag in front of her...and she clutched it tight. Brian stood there awkwardly before he as well took a seat. He tapped his fingers together, leg bouncing.

Why the fuck wasn’t she saying anything?

Rachel was just staring at the dog...just watching...as though she were analyzing his expressions, his body movement...trying to find a weak point.

Ha! Good luck.

Brian was pretty talented in coughing up a poker face.

“...Okay…” the dog then was the first to speak up and he leaned forward. The silence was just aggravating and clearly Rachel wasn’t going to be the first to speak which just added on to his annoyance; there was only so much he could take, “look...I’m sorry for everything that had happened in Texas, but whatever happened to David has nothing to do with me.”

He needed to get that point out there. He needed her to hear that...even though it was a lie, he wanted that to be clear.

Brian watched Rachel who continued to sit in her seat, fingers still holding onto the small lavender handbag.

She scoffed.

“Really?”

She refused to let the matter rest. Another annoying habit that Brian was happy to do without.

“I find that very hard to believe, Brian.”

Brian sighed and leaned back while he reached to rub his temples with his fingers. He was already exhausted with this conversation and it had barely even started.

“May I ask why you feel this way…?”

Rachel then leaned forward...despite Brian moving back into his seat. Her lips pursed together and she practically clawed her nails into the handbag before her.

“Don’t patronize me. You know why I’m suspicious. It’s because of that dinner we both went to...and the way you acted towards David. I tried to ignore it, but I knew there was so much more to it than what you were willing to tell me.”

Brian remained quiet.

Rachel continued.

“You just seem to have this...I don’t know...this strange overly...affectionate and jealous vibe when it comes to Stewie. No normal person would react the way you did when the boy was with David.”

Brian frowned and he shook his head. God, this was just getting worse...and he was slowly but surely getting a headache having this discussion. Jesus, why was she so persistent…?

He sighed.

“Rachel...to be fair...none of this is your business.”

The woman snarled and she leaned forward just a little more, her voice quiet...but laced with a hissing tone that pierced the dog’s ears.

“Excuse me?”

Brian then removed his paw from his face and he caught sight of Rachel before him. That pretty face scrunched in such an unflattering way...her body leaning so much, she was practically hovering over the table, but it was her eyes...the look of hatred in her eyes that really set Brian off.

He didn’t give her the satisfaction of appearing intimidated. It would be hysterical if Brian were actually frightened of this beautiful creature.

He just looked on at her, his own eyes devoid of emotion. He actually found himself leaning forward again...getting into her space which made her withdraw just a tad. Though it was satisfying...watching her slither away so to speak.

She just needed to be put in her place and Brian had no objections for playing dirty if need be.

“You heard me.” He finally said. Though he continued on. “Listen, I’m sorry. Okay? I am. I wish this...didn’t happen the way it did. We just didn’t work out and I guess you’re bitter over it...which is why you feel the need to accuse me, but you’re making this shit up...saying that I had something to do with David being locked up. That’s seriously messed up, Rachel.”

Rachel grew quiet, but her facial expression certainly changed.

Brian took a mental shot of it...the look of shock and bafflement.

“You did though!” She croaked.

Brian groaned once more, heaving a heavy...heavy sigh.

“How do you know? Where’s your proof?”

Rachel slammed her hands onto the table. She was increasingly growing hysterical and Brian wasn’t willing to deal with it.

“Because you’re obsessed with that boy! You called out his name when we were…”

She stopped herself. She didn’t dare continue on. In fact, she looked...defeated in that moment. It was as though she were reliving that night...and she was replaying it in her head over and over, like the very image alone was a haunting memory. Though Brian wasn’t concerned...Rachel was beautiful and Rachel was smart. She’d find someone eventually. Someone who would treat her the way she deserved to be treated.

Though hearing her bring that particular memory up...made him snicker a little. He couldn’t help it. Though he easily passed it off as just clearing his throat.

Rachel shook her head.

“I know you had something to do with it.”

“Sure…”

Brian then rested his cheek in the palm of his hand, using his arm to support himself while his elbow rested on the arm of the chair. Hs eyes never left the woman...who was looking down at her lap now.

Still...regardless of his uncaring and composed features outwardly, he was panicking inside. He didn’t want to believe that Rachel had proof of anything and she really didn’t, but there was still that slight nervousness in the back of the dog’s mind...with how willing she was to come forward and give out the gruesome details.

Especially if she were given the chance to do so.

She’d never pass up that opportunity.

“I will save that boy from you.”

Brian’s ears perked. How curious...how...detestable. The dog leaned his head up and now he was the one glaring at the woman.

How dare she say such a thing to him.

“You better stay away from Stewie. Keep him out of this.” Brian found himself saying to which Rachel lifted her head so she could face the canine head on. She looked completely comfortable...like she had gone through some kind of revelation.

Brian was giving her a warning and Rachel was challenging him.

He didn’t like that.

He watched the woman then get up from her chair and she reached to grab her coat she had flung carelessly over her chair. She pulled it on...doing so with such slow and incentive precision. It drove Brian nuts.

“I will see to it that Stewie never sees you again, Brian. You’ll only end up hurting that poor boy. That is...unless...”

She paused briefly, a look of horror coming over her features as she uttered the rest of her sentence under her breath.

“...you already have.”

The woman immediately shook head after considering the possibility.

She then grabbed her handbag and she left. Her back retreating farther and farther from Brian until the dog could barely make her out.

He quickly...released the nausea he felt in the pit of his stomach and he gripped his head with his hands. His arms and legs trembled.

He was terrified.

Despite his calm demeanor on the outside, he knew just how bad this situation could end up getting.

There was no way...absolutely no way he could keep this from Stewie.

He had to tell him.

* * *

“Brian!”

The Griffin family all cried out in unison as soon as the canine stepped over the threshold and into the house. They were all smiling at him.

He had to force a smile back.

“H-Heeeey, guys…”

He waved awkwardly. Luckily, nobody seemed to be picking up on any weird vibes from him.

Well, except for Stewie, of course. The child was sitting on the floor in front of the couch as he looked at the dog, obviously confused as to why Brian was showing up so much later than he had expected. It was dark out, now, and Brian had said that he would be home in time to see Stewie after he got back from preschool.

...So much for that.

So, yeah, the boy was obviously going to have plenty of questions for him.

As for everyone else, they were all on the couch. They all except for Lois had already turned their attention back to the television.

The woman motioned for him to come on over and join them.

“Come on and have a seat. You must be tired after that long trip. How was it?”

She leaned to look behind him as if she was expecting to see something. Her lips turned down a bit.

“Where’s Rachel?”

The canine gulped at the mention of his ex’s name.

“Well...you see...that’s kind of a long story.”

He chuckled before finally shrugging.

“But, basically...we’re not together anymore. Some things happened and...it just wasn’t going to work out.”

The family all turned to look at him again, all wearing matching frowns.

Peter was the first to speak.

“Awwww! I liked that lady! She seemed like a good fit for you, buddy!”

Lois nodded in agreement.

“Yeah. You two seemed to actually click pretty well, which…”

She began snickering before slapping her knee.

“Let’s face it, you hardly ever do with the women you bring around here.”

She continued to laugh for a moment before looking at the dog a bit sadly.

“I’m sorry, though, Brian. You must be taking it kind of hard.”

Another shrug.

“It… It is what it is.”

He then turned his gaze towards Stewie who still seemed as confused as ever.

“I’m just gonna head upstairs. Like you said, long trip. I’m completely tuckered out. I’m gonna go crash in Stewie’s room.”

The dog motioned towards the stairs with his head and began to walk towards them.

It wasn’t long before he heard the patter of Stewie’s feet behind him. He didn’t turn around, though. He just continued on his way, not stopping until he was once more in the security of the baby’s bedroom.

It was a small comfort as he slid down the wall with an exasperated sigh, paws coming up to cover his eyes.

Stewie just stared at the odd action before shutting the door and going over to take a seat on the carpet beside the canine.

“Ok… What the hell is going on? What’s wrong with you? Why are you getting here so late?”

Brian didn’t answer immediately. His mind was still back at the cafe, back at that conversation. It all played over again in his head, and the reality of his predicament began to hit him all over again.

He whimpered, body starting to shake.

Stewie’s eyes widened. Now he knew something was SERIOUSLY wrong.

“Brian…”

The infant placed a reassuring hand on his love’s back.

“Come on. Talk to me. What’s wrong?”

The dog swallowed thickly. His paws finally fell from his face as he looked over at the boy.

“I just don’t...understand why it seems like, no matter what, I’m just destined to lose everything that matters to me…”

The child tilted his head. He had no clue what the dog was talking about.

“You’re…you’re not, though. You…you have more than you realize.”

He smiled at the canine and began rubbing his hand through the fur on his back.

“You have me.”

Brian offered a small smile back briefly before letting it fall as he redirected his gaze towards the ground.

“I may not have you for very long…”

Stewie’s smile fell next.

“What…what do you mean?”

The canine took a deep breath, trying to compose himself as he began to explain the dire situation he was currently in.

“I… I talked to Rachel today.”

The baby’s frown widened.

“Now, why the bloody hell would you be talking with her?”

He removed his hand from Brian’s back and folded his arms over his chest.

“You better explain quickly...or so help m-”

“She’s suspicious about what happened to David.”

The canine spoke frankly, but the emotions were quickly bubbling up again threatening to shatter his momentary blank stare.

Stewie...wasn’t sure what to say. His arms remained crossed as he took in this information, trying to process what Brian had just told him.

_Why would she…? How…?_

The pair just sat there quietly, thinking to themselves for some time before Brian finally stood up. He began pacing the room, trying to work off some of the energy that was causing his heart to race at, what felt like, a dangerous rate.

Stewie just watched him with a concerned expression.

“What did she...say? She thinks he’s innocent?”

The child had to stop himself after saying that.

Thinks? What an odd way to put it…because David _was_ innocent. Stewie knew that, and if Rachel was convinced of that truth then, in a way, he had to commend her for coming to the right conclusion when Brian had so easily duped everyone else.

An odd feeling was swelling in Stewie’s gut, though. On one hand...he knew this was bad news because Brian had framed the man, so if Rachel kept digging into this matter…and if she somehow did figure out what had happened…

His arms fell.

If she managed to convince anyone…Brian would be done.

It would be justice. Sure. The truth would come out. David would have his life back and in a way, Stewie did still hate what had happened to that poor man.

...But if Brian had to be caught in order for him to be free…

“Stewie?”

The baby snapped out of his thoughts as he realized that Brian was no longer pacing but instead staring at him worriedly.

“Did you hear me?”

Brian had been speaking?

He hadn’t heard any of it.

The boy shook his head.

“I...I’m sorry...what were you saying?”

A sad chuckle poured out of the canine then.

“I’m kinda dealing with some serious shit, right now, kid! The least you could do is pay a little attention. This affects you, too!”

Brian could feel himself beginning to lose it.

This was so bad.

This was so very VERY bad, even worse than he had initially imagined, probably. Rachel was a smart woman, and if she told anyone about just why she thought he had anything to do with David’s arrest…

Jesus...there was so much she could tell…

_I’m so screwed!_

The dog groaned before beginning to explain what had happened to Stewie again.

“She sent me a text this morning asking to talk.”

He took out his phone and opened it before handing it to Stewie so he could see the text chain for himself.

“I was going to ignore her at first, but then, she said something about thinking I had something to do with David, and…”

“Which you did…”

Stewie spoke in monotone as he began scanning the texts.

Brian growled.

“That’s...beside the point.”

There was a beat of silence before he continued.

“Anyway, after she said that...I had to find out what she knew, so we met up at a cafe. She confronted me about it and told me that she was going to do everything she could to keep me away from you.”

The canine began laughing madly.

“She… She thinks I’m some kind of goddamn child molester! And she wants to free David and put me away!”

Stewie continued to not say anything, though he was listening, very intently at that. He finished the texts and set the phone down.

“She wants to take me away from you! I...I can’t, Stewie. I can’t lose you again. And this time…”

The canine fell to his knees then as he began staring off into space.

“If she succeeds...they’d never let me anywhere near you again…”

Stewie felt his heart sink at the mere mention of the possibility. His expression was vacant, though, as he watched the fear-stricken animal.

He really didn’t know what to say.

Did it really have to be one thing after another?

Brian sighed.

“I don’t know what to do, Stewie. I just… I don’t have the energy anymore.”

He looked at the infant, eyes pleading for an answer that Stewie just didn’t have for him. Finally, after realizing that the baby was seemingly just as lost on what to do as he was, all Brian felt like he could do was stand up and begin walking towards the crib.

He felt so drained. He just wanted to lie down and pretend that all of his problems could just vanish.

Stewie watched the canine sulk across the room, his body frozen in place as his mind raced.

Brian couldn’t lose him.

And, he couldn’t lose Brian.

They finally had each other. It was supposed to be alright, now…

_“It’s just you and me from now on, no matter what. Ok?”_

That had been Brian’s promise to him. Was it seriously all going to fall apart so soon?

_“I...I’m so happy...so please...please let’s always be like this.”_

_“We will… We will…”_

The infant scoffed.

Always ended up being so much shorter than he had imagined…

_“People who come between us...they get what is coming to them.”_

The baby stared at the dog that was now curled up in his bed. He couldn’t help but feeling a little angry. What had happened to _that_ Brian? No crazy schemes to put an end to Rachel’s tampering?

_What? Can’t bring yourself to hurt her the same way you did David!_

It all seemed so...hypocritical to Stewie.

But, still, he knew Brian had been through a lot. Maybe he really just didn’t have anymore fight left in him.

Because there was a solution here…

A drastic one.

But it was still a solution.

_“I did what I felt I had to do.”_

Brian had ruined someone’s life in order to get him back.

_“I’d expect you to do the same.”_

And Stewie wanted to believe that he was willing to do the same.

He and Brian...they had to stay together…

No matter what.

Brian had made a promise to him, a promise to do whatever it took to stay with him. Well, obviously the canine was too distraught to do what so obviously needed to be done here. Maybe Brian would come to the same conclusion eventually, but Stewie didn’t want to wait around to find out if the canine really had it in him to do what was necessary. Rachel was already out there, and who knew what all she was saying and who to.

No...this was a matter that needed to be handled swiftly and with efficiency.

...He had to do it...for Brian.

There was only a moment’s hesitation before Stewie was grabbing Brian’s phone again and looking up Rachel’s number so that he could add it into his phone.

_“I’d do anything if it meant not losing you…”_

_Me, too, Brian… Me, too..._

* * *

Rachel stopped walking to look over the texts again.

**Hey...is this Rachel?**

**Yes. Who is this?**

**I’m an employee at the daycare center. I was there when David was arrested. Listen, I don’t think there’s much time for formalities. I was actually at the cafe earlier today, and I couldn’t help but overhear your conversation with that dog. I think I have some useful information that you could use to get David out and put Brian behind bars.**

**What? What kind of information?**

**I’ll explain everything in person. Can you meet me tonight? I know it’s late, but time may be of the essence if that animal really is as dastardly as I suspect. At the park would be preferable. There aren’t many people after dark. Wouldn’t want rumors to start getting spread around before a proper investigation.**

**Who are you? Why would you be willing to help me?**

**I...I’m just concerned. I always had a funny feeling about that Brian...the way he acted around Stewie.**

**I see...**

**So...do you think we could meet up?**

**Alright. I’ll meet you tonight.**

Rachel closed her phone and placed it back into her pocket. She gripped her arms tightly as she waited...her small frame hopping along the grass while her head looked everywhere about her. She didn’t want to admit to herself that perhaps this wasn’t the best idea.

After all...who would want to meet up in the dead of night?

She sighed and began to pace a little, her arms tightening around herself; it was a chilly night.

Much chillier than what she was used to.

“Mm...I wonder if this is the right place…” she reached into her pocket to pull out her cell phone again, looking at the last message she received from the unknown recipient one more time. ...Yet another little point to add that this...whatever this meeting would be...was rather suspicious.

No...this was the right place.

Rachel sighed to herself.

Surely she would have thought about this logically before she had willingly got into her car and drove practically across town to come to this particular park. Maybe whoever she was meeting up with lived close by?

The woman shook her head and she stuffed her phone into her pocket once more, her fingers gripping the device just in case it buzzed. She began to walk a little, letting her brown locks of hair cascade over her shoulders and she was looking up at the sky now...the clear and beautiful night sky.

“Mm…”

Despite everything that had happened, she didn’t want to believe that Brian...would be capable of something of this magnitude, but she...just knew...somehow.

It was just the way the dog acted around Stewie that evening.

The way he looked so devastated when the boy hardly gave him even a glance.

How the boy ignored him...being so callous and forefront about his affections towards David while Brian was there to witness it all. An odd way to view a child, but that had so obviously been how Brian saw it. Something must have snapped that night.

Rachel shook her head.

Both Brian and Stewie...they were strange, but there was something so much more there that she couldn’t quite put her finger on, couldn’t quite touch.

Oh, but she had her suspicions. She had a vague idea that Brian had been harboring some form of unnatural love towards that boy. That night in the hotel room just confirmed everything.

The way he had moaned out Stewie’s name...like he were in such a state of euphoria.

It had been such an ungodly and insane moment that Rachel had no way of reacting.

She just did what felt natural...and this by all means...what she was doing now felt perfectly right.

She had to save Stewie somehow.

Brian was...surely, he was crazy...perhaps even dangerous.

She began to walk briskly, an anger welling up inside of her that captivated her, making her feel her cause for doing all of this was that much more necessary.

Brian had hurt her and by all means, he probably hurt Stewie as well.

She chuckled...with sarcastic mirth as she reached to rub her temples. “You took me for a fool, Brian...but I suppose I should have taken Stewie’s warning seriously...I should have listened to that child…”

She paced the small siding perhaps a few times before she stopped. Her fingers were still resting on her temple and she seemed to...slouch, so to speak. It looked as though she were dreadfully decomposed, but most of all…

...vulnerable.

With Rachel not paying attention to her surroundings, it was relatively easy.

Suddenly...Rachel had some sort of cloth go over her nose and her mouth. She quickly began to panic and struggle.

She hadn’t heard anyone!

She hadn’t heard a single person approach her.

Rachel was thrashing, but the fingers holding onto the cloth held on for dear life...and the woman had no choice but to breathe in…

...what was that?

It was chloroform.

Her sight grew fuzzy and she was losing consciousness fast. She stopped struggling soon after and...her world...became…

**_Black._ **

**_…_ **

**_…_ **

**_…_ **

**_…_ **

**_…_ **

**_..._ **

When she came to...she was met with a grim sight.

However long she was out...it must have been quite a while. Wherever she was, it was small, crowded...moist.

“Mm…what…?”

She fluttered her eyes open followed by a stinging sensation that forced her to close her eyes.

“Finally. You’re awake.”

Rachel stiffened. She...knew that voice. It sounded so familiar, how could she forget it? She slowly lifted her head, squinting her eyes so she could make out whoever it was that was speaking to her.

It didn’t dawn on her...until she could barely make out the small child above her...that she realized she was in a deep hole.

She immediately began to breathe heavily, panic even. She braced her hands out, nails digging into...what was that…? Dirt?

She quickly began to put two and two together and she felt herself sink into the earthly mound around her.

Her hand went for her cellphone.

It wasn’t there...

“Not going to talk?”

The voice was clearly growing annoyed, but she didn’t say anything...she didn’t want to speak. She just...couldn’t understand. What was happening? Why was this happening?

The voice let out a sigh of aggravation before the body approached the makeshift hole just a little more...moonlight illuminating...revealing none other than Stewie. The boy stood over this pathetic woman and he watched her tremble.

“I’m surprised you’re so quiet. You seemed to be the kind of person that liked to talk.”

Stewie chuckled a little.

Rachel lifted her head again and she stared at the boy, her facial expression written in disbelief. How could…? Why would Stewie do this? How could he do this?

“Stewie...I just…” she finally began, her body trembling even more now that she was growing to understand the situation. Stewie was looking down upon her with such a venomous look.

He was looking down upon her, watching her wither and succumb to the despair she must have felt.

“You just what.”

“I was just...trying to help you...I thought...”

She croaked out...voice quivering, stuttering.

Stewie groaned and he knelt at the edge of the hole he had dug himself; he was quite proud of it, honestly. It was fitting...fitting for someone like her.

“Look, Rachel. I really went out of my way here...I really did. Quite frankly...you aren’t worth the trouble, but you just wouldn’t stop and I know that if I had let this continue on...you’d just keep going...so really...this is entirely your fault and whatever happens to you tonight will be your fault as well.”

The boy then reached behind him so he could retrieve a flashlight from his backpack. He turned the light on and shined it into the woman’s eyes, making her wince and cower into herself. She reached up with her hands to block the bright light.

Stewie snickered.

“So why couldn’t you just leave Brian alone? Hm?”

Rachel quickly began to hyperventilate. Her panic was increasing, her fear growing...Stewie could practically taste it.

“Because I was worried Brian was going to hurt you, Stewie! Can’t you understand that?! S-Stewie...please! Just...listen, let me out...please let me out! I promise I’ll...I’ll go away! You won’t ever hear from me again!”

The boy rolled his eyes.

“I’m not an idiot, Rachel. You should really relax...you don’t know what I’m going to do. I could just want to talk, but here you are...taking things so drastically already.”

He sighed, shaking his head.

The kid watched the woman curl more into her body...her very limbs encircling herself and wrapping tight...like her limbs were the straight jacket and her skin the very prison she longed to escape.

Stewie forced himself to witness her, watching her...with almost a remorseful look, but he had no choice. There was nothing to be done except for this.

This...was the only solution.

“Don’t fret too much. I mean...I did make you a nice little tombstone.”

Rachel immediately began to wail out, sob...such an ugly sound. Stewie then watched her actually spring to her feet and begin to claw her way up the mound...but it was such a vain attempt. The poor thing slithered down just as fast as she climbed, but for some reason...that didn’t stop her and Stewie just continued to witness this odd, yet...quite appropriate behavior.

The behavior that resembled so much that of a wild animal, cornered and trapped.

Stewie sat down on his rump, idly playing with the flashlight in his hand while Rachel kept trying to escape...it was seriously such a sight.

A boy sitting before a deranged woman...legs crossed and patiently speaking with such poise and such a delicate disposition.

Stewie had to imagine it was seriously the very image of how nightmares were made.

It didn’t help the matter in any way...how loud and desperate Rachel’s cries were.

“STEWIE!!! PLEASE!!! I SWEAR TO YOU!!!!! I PROMISE, STEWIE!!!!”

The boy shook his head and he shrugged.

He said no more...he just listened to her, listened closely to her pleas.

This...was actually difficult. The boy was feeling something so profound. On one hand, he wanted to keep Brian safe, but a part of him was really bothered by this. It wasn’t as though he set out to upfront murder this girl...in fact, he had been more than willing to let her go, but when Brian had come home...that was when everything changed.

Stewie knew this had to be done.

No half measures. All that mattered was keeping Brian and him together.

Forever.

At any cost.

He sat there for a moment more, not saying a word...just engulfing those cries, those desperate sobs.

After all...listening to the cries that no one else would was the very least he could do.

He sat there until he couldn’t take it anymore.

He then stood up and he went to his backpack where he grabbed a bottle of gasoline...a small bottle, but it would do the trick. He opened the cap and he poured the pungent liquid onto Rachel and the ground around her.

She began to cough, hacking...her wails growing louder despite being slightly garbled by the gas that had found its way into her mouth.

He deserved to hear them. Let her cry...no one was coming.

It would all be over soon...

“NO!! STEWIE, PLEASE!!!!!”

Once the container was empty, Stewie went to grab a set of matches.

This would be quick.

It would be okay.

He turned back until he was facing Rachel again and he eyed her closely. He wanted to engrave the look of her face into his memory...the very look of shock, of...acceptance, perhaps...knowing that she was going to die tonight.

Her face said it all, and he wanted to keep it with him, wanted to remember what he was willing to do for that damn dog.

Because no one ever really, truly wants to die.

And Rachel wasn’t an exception. She could look forlorn, at peace, but in actuality, she was terrified. She had every right to be so.

What a sad way to go out, knowing no one would ever know the truth.

“STEWIE!!! PLEASE!!! DON’T DO IT!!!!!

The boy opened the match box and he struck a match...a flame boring to life ready to snuff out another.

“STEWIE!!! YOU DON’T NEED TO DO THIS!!!! YOU DON’T NEED TO DO WHAT BRIAN IS TELLING YOU TO DO!!!”

Curious…

Stewie slowly removed his eyes from the match to the raving woman down below. What a funny...choice of words. How odd of her to even think that Brian was behind this little diabolical plan to silence her.

How...curious.

He didn’t say anything to her, he just watched her...eyes void of sympathy.

“YOU DON’T HAVE TO LISTEN TO HIM!!!!”

This was it…

This...would be it. Everything...it would all end here. Any prospect of getting David out now...it would end here. Any bright future that this woman may have had ahead of her, it would end here.

All so a couple of monsters could stay together.

Stewie shook his head again and he looked down at Rachel like he had been before.

He wanted to apologize for a moment...apologize that this had to happen this way, but what good would that do for her? She was the one dying tonight, not him.

Yet...she had to.

So...with one last sad glance at his victim, Stewie tossed the match into the hole and suddenly...she was enveloped in the angry and hungry flames.

Nothing could have prepared Stewie...hearing such a sound. It was unlike anything he had ever heard. It sent chills down his spine.

She was crying so loud and clawing helplessly at the flames that were drenching her.

Stewie watched on...hands clenching into fists, forcing himself to take it all in.

Because he wasn’t like Brian. He accepted his reality. He wouldn’t run.

This...had to happen.

There was no way...around this.

He didn’t leave, didn’t turn away...he stayed for as long as he needed to...he stayed even when Rachel’s screams had stopped and all that was left...was a deafening silence that was eventually broken by the sound of a shovel scooping up dirt to fill a hole.

* * *

_“AHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!”_

The baby was standing out in the yard, back leaning against the tree outside his bedroom window as he smoked a cigarette.

He could still hear her...

Even after the screams had actually stopped they had persisted in his head, constant disturbing wails of agony. The last sounds Rachel would ever make.

The child took another long drag from his cig.

He felt...sick. He really did, but he kept telling himself that it had been the only way.

What other choice had he really been left with?

He sighed and shook his head.

_We do...what we have to do...for those we truly love._

It was really all he could keep telling himself.

But the screams, though…

When would they finally stop?

The boy put out his cigarette on the tree and stood up straight. He knew he couldn’t stay out here much longer. It was cold out, and he had been out in this nippy weather for hours. He was shivering, probably was already going to wake up with a cold in the morning.

His room would be warm.

It would be safe.

Time to move on from this night.

Stewie walked up to the side of the house and began climbing the lattice. He’d made this climb many a time, so it didn’t take long at all for him to reach the top where he opened his window and made his way inside his home. After shutting his window and turning back around, the first thing Stewie took notice of was his partner.

Brian was still in his crib, practically curled into a ball, probably still worried out of his mind.

Stewie hadn’t told Brian his plan. He had been worried that the dog might have protested, and if that had happened, he really wouldn’t have had the nerve to go through with the horrid act he’d just committed.

Now, though...after it was all said and done…Brian needed to know that it was going to be ok.

That they were going to be ok.

He could hear the canine whimpering as he made his way over to the crib. Was the dog asleep? Having a nightmare? Or had he just been lying there awake and crying all night? The boy really couldn’t tell, still couldn’t tell even when he had reached the bars.

The dog was facing the opposite direction, but his posture was a clear indication of just how...broken he was, right now. The infant frowned, his heart going out to the canine as he reached a hand through the bars to touch his love’s back tenderly.

He felt the animal flinch upon feeling his touch, and then, the dog was scooting over as if to make room for Stewie in the bed.

_Ah. So you are awake, then._

Stewie decided to accept this silent invitation.

He climbed up the bars and plopped down onto the space beside the canine before lying down and molding his body against the dog’s.

Another whimper. Another sound that caused Stewie’s heart to feel like it was going to shatter.

_“AHHHHH-”_

“I took care of Rachel, babe.”

Silence.

The whimpers stopped as Brian’s body went stiff against the infant’s.

The room remained quiet, Stewie waiting to see how Brian would react, to see if he would react at all. After some time, a sad chuckle was heard.

It came from Brian.

The canine shook his head.

“We’re...terrible people…”

Not the response Stewie had been expecting.

...But maybe...that was for the best.

The child just sighed again as he nodded, face nuzzling the fur of his lovers back.

“I will do whatever it takes to keep you with me...for as long as I live.”

His arms went to wrap around the dog.

Brian placed a paw over one of his hands and squeezed it as he spoke in a whisper.

“So will I.”

Stewie squeezed the paw back, tears starting to form in his eyes as he hugged that body as tightly at he could.

_“Ahh-”_

“I’m all yours, Brian…”


End file.
